La Servante
by Toruna Kimauzu
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de se faire obéir? Sasuke est riche, Naruto, pauvre, tout deux ont une vie ordinaire mais leur passé font d'eux des êtres extraordinaire, Les secrets enfouis seront-ils dévoilés?
1. Chapter 1 : Les clochettes sanglantes

**Chapitre 1 : Les clochettes sanglantes**

Chaque jour de son existence était sans goût ni surprise, l'école, la maison, les potes, les affaires familiales. Sa vie tournait autour de ça et essentiellement de ça. Son père est le président de la plus grosse entreprise de la ville. Son frère, lui, en est le vice-président. Quant à sa mère, bien qu'elle ne soit pas impliquée dedans et soit mère au foyer, elle s'occupait de tous les repas d'affaires, soirées de galas et autres de l'entreprise.

C'était vraiment lassant pour lui d'être le fils du président d'Uchiwa Corporation. Depuis tout petit on lui apprend à être droit, avoir un langage correct, une attitude froide et supérieure. Il avait de la chance dans la famille ils sont tous très intelligent.

Bref autant de journée où il faut sans arrêt qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il dit. Mais au final tout ceci est devenu une habitude réflexe dont il ne se débarrasse même plus. Pour couronner le tout sa classe au lycée est celle de l'élite comme on dit. Même ses camarades de classe sont tous eux aussi le fils ou la fille d'un président d'entreprise.

Et la comme tous les matins il se rend au lycée à pied malgré son statut car il n'est pas loin, et franchement la limousine il s'en passe très bien. Le trajet jusqu'à l'école était le seul moment où il s'échappait de cette ambiance pesante, lourde de responsabilité.

Et comme chaque matin depuis une semaine il voyait sans surprise, un clochard, à mi-chemin.

Un garçon de seize ans tout au plus, l'air triste et abandonné de tous. Crasseux, vêtu de haillons et empestant à des kilomètres à la ronde. Des cheveux longs, emmêlés et marron de crasse leurs couleurs d'origine ? Impossible à déterminer. D'à peu près la même taille que notre fils cadet Uchiwa. C'est-à-dire un mètre soixante-dix.

Comme chaque matin il passait devant lui sans lui adresser la moindre parole ni lui donner le moindre billet et pourtant dieu sait qu'il était riche à en crever. Mais à quoi bon donner de l'argent à un mendiant, si c'est pour qu'il aille le dépenser dans du saké, en se disant que sa vie est abominable et qu'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de continuer à vivre comme ça ?

Mais la petite routine fut bouleversée le jour ou le clochard releva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire franc. Il ne parla pas mais ses yeux le firent pour lui. Bleu d'océan.

Notre Uchiwa fut chamboulé et passa son chemin à vive allure sous le rire du clochard. Je vous laisse imaginer la journée qu'il passa dans les nuages au grand étonnement de ses amis.

Le soir venu, à table, Sasuke ne descendit pas de son petit nuage ce qui surprit son père

- Qu'y a-t-il Sasuke ?

- Hein ?

- Cela ne va pas mon petit chat ? S'enquit Mikoto

- Si je pensais à des trucs

- Cela on avait remarqué tu es dans la lune depuis un bon moment. Fit Itachi

- Dis-nous ce qui te préoccupe, un problème au lycée ? demanda Fugaku

- Non, il m'est arrivé un truc ce matin sur le trajet. Un clochard que je vois tous les jours m'a fixé et sourit pour la première fois.

- Ouh ! C'est le début d'une longue histoire d'amour. Ricana Itachi

- Tais-toi !

- Quel est le problème ? demanda son père

- D'habitude il me parle pas et ne me regarde pas et puis il s'est mis à rire. Expliqua Sasuke qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé le matin.

- Si c'est un homme qui te cherche des embrouilles dis le moi, je dirais à mes hommes de s'en occuper. Fit son père

- Ce n'est pas un homme, on dirait qu'il a mon âge.

- Oh le pauvre chéri ! Se lamenta sa mère. En débarrassant la table

- Dans tous les cas, ne t'approche pas de lui, on ne sait jamais. Conseilla son père à Sasuke qui quittait la table.

- Il n'est pas dangereux, j'aimerais juste l'aider.

Le lendemain il se rendit comme à son habitude au lycée et comme à son habitude il verrait ce garçon qui peut-être rirait de lui comme la veille. Il s'y attendait déjà aussi il avait changé de trottoir, il vit le garçon mais celui-ci ne le remarqua pas, il dormait apparemment. Soupirant de soulagement qu'il ne le trouble comme la dernière fois pendant toute la journée. Mais un autre dilemme pointa le bout de son nez. Cette fois-ci il fut préoccupé malgré tout car le garçon ne l'avait pas regardé comment savoir s'il dormait ? Peut-être était-il mort de déshydratation ? C'était le plein mois de juin et la température était déjà haute dès le matin.

Cette sombre hypothèse le préoccupa toute la journée. Mais il se résolut à aller voir le garçon le soir même s'il était déjà mort le matin même il ne pouvait rien y faire, il serait encore mort ce soir…normalement…mais s'il était déshydraté, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit en ce moment à l'ombre avec l'orientation du soleil sur le parc derrière lui.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi une femme de haut rang social s'avança vers un garçon allongé près d'un petit muret. Elle le regarda attentivement puis se mit à sourire. Ainsi donc voici le garçon qui avait réussi à mettre dans tous ses émoies son fils glacial. Elle caressa sa joue de son gant blanc, et deux paupières s'ouvrirent.

- Bonjour toi.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Se redressa le garçon

- Quelqu'un qui peut t'aider.

- C'est-à-dire ? Fut-il suspicieux

- Je peux te donner un endroit où vivre.

- C'est quoi l'entourloupe ?

- Aucune tu as ma parole, je cherche quelqu'un pour effectuer divers tâches dans ma grande demeure.

Le garçon ne semblait pas confiant, elle lui adressa juste un sourire et l'invita à la suivre s'il le désirait. Il ne se fit pas prier bien entendu. Arrivés à la dite demeure qui ressemblait soi-disant passant plus à une maison d'époque japonaise plus qu'à une maison moderne. Elle lui pria d'enlever ce qui lui servait de chaussures pendant qu'elle faisait coulisser l'un des panneaux. Une maison d'une grande richesse à sa première impression. Elle ouvrit un panneau et le poussa au centre d'une pièce dans laquelle se tenaient deux hommes. Ceux-ci relevèrent le regard vers lui, ces gens ressemblaient étrangement au gamin qui passait devant lui chaque jour.

- Je te présente mon mari Fugaku Uchiwa président de « Uchiwa corporation » et mon fils Itachi Uchiwa le vice-président.

- Enchanté. M'inclinais-je

- Alors c'est lui ? Me fixa le président.

- Il n'a rien d'exceptionnel en plus il sent mauvais. Se boucha le nez Itachi

C'est la première fois qu'il les voyait et cet homme se permettait de l'insulter impunément.

- Que vas-tu en faire Mikoto ?

- Pourquoi ne pas l'engager à notre service ? Proposa-t-elle

- Un homme ? Tu n'y pense pas ! Aucun homme n'effectuera de tâches domestiques ! C'est contraire à la tradition.

- Papa a raison tous les hommes engagés ici sont des gardes du corps et il n'en a pas la stature. Non mais tu l'as bien regardé ? Continua le fils

- Fu-chan, Chi-chan ! Comment pouvez-vous condamner d'avance ce garçon qui vient à peine d'arriver !

- Ne nous appelle pas comme ça devant les gens c'est gênant ! Rouspétèrent les deux hommes.

- Je vous appelle toujours comme ça à la maison il n'y a pas de raison que ça change ! Cria-t-elle

Les deux hommes, aussi froids qu'ils pouvaient être, tremblèrent à la hausse du ton de celle-ci

- Mais Mikoto que vas-tu lui faire faire ?

Mikoto réfléchit un instant puis déclara avec un sourire

- Une servante pour su-chan.

- Tu plaisantes il n'en a pas du tout l'air ! Riposta Itachi

- Pas du tout ! su-chan a été troublé par lui alors je suis sûre qu'il sera parfait !

Elle n'attendit pas leur réponse et le tira à sa suite, l'emmenant dans la salle de bain.

- Bien déshabille-toi et met tes affaires dans un coin, je reviens.

Elle quitta la pièce et il se dévêtit, laissant ses vêtements troués dans un coin comme elle le lui avait ordonné. Elle revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un kimono très sobre et classique pour une femme de sa richesse et de son statut.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui le choqua, elle s'était mit à rire devant sa nudité qu'il s'en retourna rapidement. Elle les avait vu mais n'avais rien dit. Les horreurs de son enfance

- Tu n'as pas à être gêné, tu n'es pas le premier garçon que je vois nu. Allez assied-toi sur le tabouret.

Elle lui indiqua les divers gels douche qu'il pouvait utiliser pendant qu'elle savonnait le sac de nœud marron qui lui servait de cheveux.

C'était agréable que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Depuis le temps qu'il était dans la rue il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas lavé. À vrai dire, même avant, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui s'occupait de lui, et elle n'était pas très douce parfois.

Au bout de quelques shampoings la couleur d'origine de ses cheveux fut mise à jour et elle s'en émerveilla devant.

- Tu peux te rincer ? J'ai fait couler de l'eau dans la baignoire

Baignoire ? Non jacuzzi ou mini-piscine conviendrait mieux comme terme. Il s'est exécuté tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce encore une fois.

L'eau était chaude et agréable et l'essence qui se dégageait de l'eau avait agréablement bien été choisi. Le panneau de la salle de bain coulissa à nouveau. Elle revenait avec les bras chargés de serviettes, et de vêtements.

- Je t'ai ramené un caleçon de su-chan, il devrait t'aller, utilise cette serviette pour t'essuyer. Quand tu auras fini appelle moi, il ne faudrait pas que tu te perdes.

- D'accord.

Quand il eut appliqué ses ordres, il l'appela comme elle l'avait dit. Elle vint le chercher et le conduisit dans une autre pièce où siégeait divers mannequin servant à la couture.

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux en position traditionnelle tandis qu'il optait pour les jambes en tailleur.

- Bien je vais t'expliquer ce à quoi j'ai pensé et tu me diras si tu veux rester ici ou pas.

- Oui

- Bien, comme tu as entendu mon mari si bien le dire, aucun homme n'a le droit d'effectuer les travaux ménagers d'une femme aussi je pensais faire de toi une servante.

- Mais vous venez de dire que

- Je sais, c'est là que je veux en venir. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire les travaux d'une femme en tant qu'homme mais en tant que femme rien ne tant empêche. Tu saisis ?

- Vous voulez que je me fasse passer pour une femme ?

- Bien entendu cela restera le secret de notre famille et tu seras nourri et logé même payé si tu le désires.

- La proposition est tentante mais avec tout ce que vous me proposez-vous demandez de me payer en plus serait présomptueux de ma part. Sourit-il

- Tu es d'accord ? S'étonna-t-elle

- Là d'où je viens j'ai déjà eu à faire à ce genre de chose et à certains hommes…détourna-t-il le regard

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu ne le souhaites pas. Posa-t-elle sa main sur ma joue

- Donc tu es sûr ? Lui redemanda-t-elle

- Oui, c'est mille fois mieux que la rue ou cet endroit

- Bien, déshabille-toi.

- Complètement ? Se mit-il à rougir

- Non ! Tu peux garder ton caleçon. Je veux juste prendre tes mesures pour un kimono. Se mit-elle à rire

Comme elle l'avait dit, elle le mesura de toute part.

- au fait comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Naruto Uzumaki

- Eh bien Naruto pour un garçon tu es très fin et impubère. Sourit-elle

- Je sais, c'est un avantage pour jouer le rôle d'une fille n'est-ce pas ?

- Mon pauvre chéri tu as dû en baver.

Elle semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert lorsqu'elle le fixait de ses yeux noir.

- Tu peux te rhabiller et lire ce manuel s'il te plait ?

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Ce sont toutes les valeurs de la famille Uchiwa et les consignes à suivre en tant que fille ou servante.

Il s'est rhabillé et a commencé à lire l'énorme livre tandis qu'elle se mettait à découper du tissu

- Vous allez le faire vous-même ?

- Bien sur chacun de mes kimonos sont fait à la main, ainsi ils sont uniques et très bien fini, toi aussi tu devras apprendre à en faire si tu restes ici.

Il acquiesça mais il doutait de ses capacités de couture. Bien entendu d'où il venait il savait coudre mais pas au point de faire des chefs d'œuvre même aussi simple et classique que celui que madame Uchiwa portait à l'instant même.

Vers six heures trente elle se leva très fière d'elle.

- J'ai terminé !

En plus d'être douée elle était rapide ! Incroyable en trois heures elle venait de lui faire un kimono d'une richesse qu'il n'osait le toucher, la broderie semblait faite de fils d'or tellement il étincelait. Des larmes se mirent à couler, même si c'était pour son statut de servante jamais on ne lui avait donné aussi beau vêtement.

- Oh, ça ne va pas ? S'enquit-elle

- Si, c'est juste qu'il est très beau.

- J'ai pensé que le bleu tirait bien.

- Et pourquoi les deux renards rouge-orangé ?

- Pour montrer ton coté sauvage et la multitude de queues qui parcourt le kimono symbolise les difficultés que tu as rencontrées.

Comment avait-elle pu savoir que le renard lui ressemblait tant. Un si lointain souvenir.

Elle lui montra comment mettre le kimono pour qu'à l'avenir il puisse le faire lui-même. Elle avait même cousu les petites chaussettes à sa taille. Il s'admira devant la glace et s'en est trouvé très beau. Un petit symbole était cousu entre les épaules. Ce qui l'intrigua

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Le symbole de notre famille tout personnel doit l'avoir sur lui. Ah !

- Quoi ? Sursauta-t-il

- Il faut changer ton nom, Naruto ne fait pas très féminin….nous pourrions l'abréger en Naru cela conviendrait. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Non ! Vous êtes si gentille avec moi.

Elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser et en même temps si triste.

- Ce n'est rien et puis je dois dire que je m'amuse énormément, je n'ai pas le loisir d'avoir de fille ni de servante je faisais toutes les tâches seule

- Toute la maison ?!

- Bien sûr c'est mon rôle. Mais je dois dire que la compagnie d'une fille même d'apparence apportera un peu de complicité féminine.

Elle ne cessait de sourire, tellement elle était heureuse.

- Ah oui il reste un détail la coiffure.

Elle prit une boite ébène noir décorée de fleur de cerisier et le traina à sa suite

- Ou allons-nous ?

Il craignait de revoir les deux hommes, que ferait-il s'il ne l'acceptait pas ?

- Nous allons dans un petit salon,

Arrivé elle ouvrit les panneaux laissant voir le jardin et l'air doux entrer. Mikoto ouvrit la boite qu'elle avait emportée et en sortit le nécessaire à pour faire de ses longs cheveux, la coiffure digne d'une teneuse de maison de thé. Elle y apporta la touche finale en implantant un superbe peigne et deux baguettes où étaient attachées à chacune deux clochettes.

Les clochettes, un son si familier. Et pourtant si noir de sang

Elle lui tendit un petit miroir et il vit le magnifique résultat.

- Vous êtes très doué.

- Ce n'est rien voyons

- Je me demandais madame, pourquoi m'avoir emmené chez vous ?

- Oh ça tu le dois à su-chan.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Mon fils cadet

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Le soir venu Sasuke nota limite ses devoirs et sortit en trombe du bahut, pour rejoindre le garçon, sous l'œil ahuri de ses amis. Mais une chose pire que la mort lui empoigna le cœur.

Le garçon qui pour la première fois avait laissé entendre son rire et entrevoir ses yeux, avait disparu, il n'était plus là.

Il rentra chez lui complètement pensif et absent de la réalité. Se déchaussant longeant la maison pour gagner sa chambre par l'extérieur. C'est à peine s'il entendit sa mère l'appeler.

- Su-chan ! Regarde qui est-là !

Sasuke fit quelque pas en arrière et quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le clochard dans le petit salon. Certes il n'avait plus rien du clochard mais il l'avait reconnu à son sourire et ses yeux.

- Bonjour.

Sasuke ne répondit pas complètement perturbé et gagna précipitamment mais avec classe sa chambre

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Bien sûr que non Naru ! su-chan est quelqu'un de très gentil et timide sous son air froid.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Impossible !Comment ce clochard pouvait-il devenir une bombe pareille habillé en fille ?! Ou bien était-ce en réalité une fille ? Il n'avait jamais rien vu qui laissait penser à une fille ou un garçon, il l'avait juste déduit de lui-même. Aucune affirmation. Mais quand bien même cela était très étrange.

Il se changea, laissant de côté son uniforme scolaire pour opter d'une tenue plus décontracte. Pantalon de lin bleu marine et tee-shirt blanc sans manche. On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas.

La première chose qu'il fit ensuite fut d'allumer son ordinateur. Maison traditionnel ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas internet. Et comme chaque jeudi il ouvrit une fenêtre MSN

« Sasu : chi-chan t'es toujours au boulot ?

Ita : oui pourquoi ? -_^

Sasu : t'as pas de réunion là je peux parler avec toi et papa ?

Ita : c'est bon on est dans le bureau il n'y a rien que nous, c'est quoi le problème demande papa ?

Sasu : le problème est qu'il y a une femme dans la maison

Ita : maman ?

Sasu : non une qui a mon âge, maman lui a même fait un kimono et là elle la coiffe.

Ita : c'est pas le clochard qu'elle a ramené, demande papa ?

Sasu : tu te fous de moi ? C'est une bombe ! Vous êtes à Konoha ? x_x

Ita : non on est à Iwa, on rentre samedi matin avec un des responsables d'Akatsuki corporation, ils veulent fusionner avec nous pour avoir une ouverture sur Konoha, il pense que c'est une bonne occasion d'apporter un appui à leur entreprise vu que nous nous sommes déjà implanté à Iwa.

Sasu : vous êtes parti quand ?

Ita : cette après-midi. On a pris le jet. ^_^

Ita : on a juste vu une personne cradingue c'est tout on est parti juste après.

Sasu : maman le sait ?

Ita : ouais papa lui a dit l'autre jour.

Sasu : attend je reviens maman m'a appelé

Ita : ok… »

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Tu as des questions Naru ?

- Non, je ne pense pas, vous m'avais déjà tout expliqué….Ah si ! Comment dois-je vous appeler ?

- Tu travailles pour nous alors appelle nous maitre et maitresse ou madame et monsieur. Cela ne te dérange pas?

- Non j'avais l'habitude avant.

- Très bien, je vais m'absenter quelques jours je dois aller voir une cousine, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déniché de superbes rouleaux de tissu.

- Vous partez quand ?

- Ce soir, je serais de retour samedi après-midi. Ça ira ?

- Oui, ne vous en faîtes pas.

- Si tu as un problème demande à su-chan, il te dira quoi faire, ne fais pas attention à son comportement il est toujours comme ça mais c'est une façade. SU-CHAN !

Il fut étonné de voir madame Uchiwa, si calme et si posé se mettre soudain à hurler puis sourire.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Il arriva rapidement dans le petit salon, d'où provenait le hurlement bestiale de sa mère signe qu'il avait intérêt à ramener ses fesses illico. Ne croyez pas que son père est le plus effrayant, c'est de loin sa mère, sous ses airs d'ange c'est une véritable diablesse.

- M'man, tu m'as appelé ?

Il entra décontracte et sans son éternelle façade quand il vit cette fille assise près de sa mère. Il l'avait déjà oublié. Et hop le masque froid à automatiquement refait surface et il fronçait les sourcils. C'est plus fort que lui, il n'y avait que devant sa mère qu'il était naturel.

- Su-chan je veux te présenter Naru, il enfin elle va travailler ici à partir de maintenant, je compte sur toi pour garder le secret.

Le dit Naru posa ses mains au sol, devant ses genoux, et se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol.

- Enchanté maitre Sasuke, je serais votre servante prenez soin de moi s'il vous plait.

Nul doute qu'il fut troublé par ses mots, prononcés de telles choses !

- Je me fiche que tu sois un garçon, pour moi tu seras une fille, car ma mère a décidé de faire de toi une servante, alors mes mots seront toujours destinés à une fille en dehors de la maison, compris ?

- Oui maitre Sasuke.

Il lui répondait si formellement comme s'il disposait de nombreuses années d'expérience au service d'une famille riche.

- Bien les présentations sont faites, Naru tu vas venir avec moi, je vais te montrer les divers endroits de la ville où tu iras. Se leva Mikoto

- Oui madame.

Sa mère enfila son manteau et lui filait dans sa chambre.

« Sasu : chi-chan t'es toujours là ?

Ita : oui, tu m'as demandé d'attendre. -_-

Sasu : maman m'a présenté officiellement « Naru »

Ita : c'est qui ? O_O' Un mariage arrangé ?! Elle m'a rien dit !

Sasu : c'est la servante idiot -_-'

Ita : Aaaah ! C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ?

Sasu : oui ELLE s'appelle Naru eh bien tu vas avoir un choc avec papa samedi.

Ita : pourquoi ? O_O'

Sasu : surprise ^_^ j'te laisse, je vais dans la douche.

Ita : dit tu peux mettre la cam ? ^_^

Sasu : dans tes rêves ! è/é

Ita : vilain, je vais te punir en rentrant !

Sasu : essaie toujours

Ita : attend qu'on prenne notre bain ensemble tu vas voir !

Sasu : è/_/é bye

Ita : bye »

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Plus loin dans un magasin au produit raffiné, madame Uchiwa et Naru faisaient les courses

- Tu vois Naru, ce magasin est très bien pour l'alimentation, tu n'as pas besoin d'argent sur toi passe juste cette petit carte à la fin de tes achats. Le montant sera directement prélevé du compte. Je vais aussi te donner un sac avec un téléphone portable si tu as besoin d'une voiture pour ramener le nécessaire ou te déplacer.

Compréhensive, chaleureuse, douce, forte voilà les qualités qui représenté le plus madame Uchiwa

Comme l'avait dit madame Uchiwa, elle s'en est allé le soir même juste après les courses, il était déjà 20h. Il était dans la chambre, que madame Uchiwa lui avait indiqué, en train de ranger quelques vêtements qu'elle lui avait acheté quand soudain le panneau de sa chambre coulissa sur son maitre.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Ton froid condescendant, visage fermé, avec un air mécontent sur celui-ci et un ventre qui gargouillait, le sien.

- Vous n'avez pas de cuisinier maitre ?

- Non, c'est maman qui fait les repas et le ménage elle dit que c'est son rôle, nous avons juste des garde du corps à l'entrée et le chauffeur de la limousine, les jardinier etc.

- Bien je m'en occupe maitre

Naruto s'inclina en passant devant Sasuke et se rendit à la cuisine et commença à préparer

- Tu sais cuisiner ? demanda Sasuke appuyé contre le chambranle

- Oui, je sais faire beaucoup de chose maitre

- Son livre de cuisine est dans le tiroir de droite

- …..Euh….je n'en aurais pas besoin merci quand même

- Appelle-moi quand c'est prêt

- Oui maitre

Quelque instant plus tard se fut un homme brun qui entra dans la pièce

- Madame n'est pas là ?

Naruto se retourna précipitamment et pointa son couteau vers lui

- Qui êtes-vous ?!

- Du calme je suis Iruka, le chauffeur.

- Oh

Naruto reprit sa tâche tandis que l'homme s'approchait

- Nous allons bientôt diner ?

- Vous aussi ?!

- Oui, madame nous apporte le repas dans l'aile ouest, là où sont nos appartements

- Oh vous dormez sur place vous aussi ?

- Oui, mais qui est-tu ?

- Je suis Naru la nouvelle servante, madame Uchiwa est parti rendre visite à sa cousine, je m'occupe de la maison.

- Enchanté, dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Du riz avec des morceaux de beauf grillé.

- Un conseil maitre Sasuke est très difficile.

- Il n'aime pas ça ?

- Si je pense. Quand ce sera près tu l'apporteras dans l'aile ouest la quatrième porte est la salle où l'on mange tous ensemble, toi tu apportes son repas à maitre Sasuke dans la salle à manger et puis tu

- Je sais tout ça, madame me l'a enseigné.

- Très bien à toute à l'heure. Fut étonné Iruka

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, le repas fut près et déposé joliment et soigneusement sur la table.

- Maitre Sasuke, le diner est prêt. Murmura de l'autre côté de la porte Naruto

- J'arrive

Naruto regagna la salle à manger et s'assit sur ses genoux près de la table, en même temps il n'avait pas le choix porter un kimono oblige une certaine posture à tenir pour ne pas l'abîmer. Toute la maison était dans le style ancien, aussi bien les chambres que la cuisine ou encore le salon et la salle à manger. Il était riche mais adopter un mode de vie traditionnel.

Sasuke le rejoignit peu après et prit place sur un coussin au sol. Il regardait d'un œil suspicieux le repas et puis se décida à goûter. À sa bonne surprise se fut excellent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- J'attends que le maître me congédie.

- Non je te demandais pourquoi tu ne manges pas.

- Une servante ne mange pas à la même table que ses maitres.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître dans ce système

- Les expériences passées peuvent servir. Sourit Naruto

- Quels genres d'expériences ? Où as-tu travaillé ?

Le sourire de Naruto disparut laissant place à un regard voilé

- Le maître n'a pas besoin de s'encombrer l'esprit avec cela, si le maître n'a plus besoin de moi je vais apporter le diner au reste de la maisonnée. Se leva-t-il

- ASSIS ! Je t'ai demandé où tu avais travaillé !

- Je suis désolée mais même si je suis votre servante vous n'avez aucun droit sur mon passé, bon appétit maître.

Naruto s'inclina et sortit de la pièce pendant que Sasuke rageait intérieurement de cette servante bien trop arrogante à son goût.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Le blond se sentit soulagé il avait esquivé la question avec politesse et respect, parfois il se disait que les expériences passées, bien que malheureuses, lui servait aujourd'hui. Il était heureux de les avoir eu car cela lui permettait de servir son maître qui, bien que froid, distant et autoritaire, pouvait être quelqu'un de généreux et gentil. C'est grâce à lui qu'il était dans cette maison, grâce à lui qu'il pouvait manger, se laver et dormir dans un futon. Alors pour tout cela il le respectait et le respecterai toujours. Pour tout cela il ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance ou rendre malheureux son maître.

Naruto posa l'autocuiseur et le plat de viande grillé sur un chariot qu'il supposa prévu à cet effet et se rendit dans l'aile ouest. Il y trouva Iruka le chauffeur qu'il avait rencontré plutôt ainsi que Gai comme le présenta Iruka.

- Vous n'êtes que deux ?

- Oui, Asuma et Kakashi ont accompagné Fugaku-sama et Itachi-sama à Iwa. Fit Gai

- Il y a aussi Anko qui est parti accompagner Madame. Fit Iruka

- Il y a d'autres femmes ici ? S'étonna Naruto

- Vous êtes trois, toi, madame et Anko.

- Que fait Anko ?

- Elles est garde du corps. Expliqua Gai

- Elle se déguise ?

- Oui, mais madame n'aime pas qu'elle l'accompagne. Continua Iruka

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle est du genre guerrière et ne jure que par le combat, pauvre madame elle qui souhaitait tant avoir une fille.

- Mais bon maintenant tu es là. Sourit Gai. Enfin une vraie fille comme madame. Soupira Iruka

Mon dieu s'il savait la vérité. Apparemment seul la famille est au courant. Il faut faire attention.

- Alors Sasuke-sama a apprécié ? demanda Gai

- Je me suis disputé avec lui. Il m'a posé une question mais je n'ai pas voulu répondre.

- Tu es folle ?! Contredire Sasuke-sama ! S'épouvanta Gai

- Ce n'est pas si grave

- Si ! Même si c'est madame Uchiwa ou monsieur Uchiwa qui t'ont choisi il suffit d'un mot de Sasuke-sama pour te renvoyer !

Les deux hommes restèrent là à la regarder incompréhensible

- C'est….c'est maitre Sasuke qui m'a choisi !

- Impossible ! S'étrangla avec son rire Gai

- En effet c'est inconcevable. Se frotta le menton Iruka

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Sasuke-sama ne se préoccupe de personne hormis sa famille, alors pensé qu'il ait choisi lui-même une domestique, tu dois avoir quelque chose de particulier. L'examina minutieusement Iruka

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? C'est gênant arrêtez ! Se recula Naruto

- Désolé, je ne voulais te mettre mal à l'aise. J'essaie de savoir ce que tu as d'exceptionnel.

- Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, bonne nuit.

Naruto se leva et quitta précipitamment la pièce. Une fois le battant refermé il s'immobilisa le cœur battant la chamade, avait-il vu qu'il n'était pas une fille ?

- Franchement Iruka, tu lui as foutu la trouille à cette petite !

- Je ne voulais pourtant pas. Elle a l'air d'avoir souffert, tu ne trouves pas Gaï ?

- Franchement arrête de faire ton rat de bibliothèque, pourquoi crois-tu que Kakashi te traite si durement ?

- Tait-toi quelqu'un pourrait entendre !

- Bah ce n'est pas un secret, toute la famille est au courant.

- Mais pas la petite !

Naruto partit le cœur soulagé, apparemment il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il gagna sa chambre sans faire de bruit et commença à défaire la ceinture de son kimono. Il la laissa rapidement tomber au sol et entama l'ouverture du kimono.

Le bâtant s'ouvrit furieusement, Naruto se figea en voyant son maître. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa chambre soit à côté de la sienne ? Et pas dans le quartier des domestiques ?

- Demain je me lève tôt, tache d'avoir fait le petit déjeuner.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Perdu de voir son maître si furieux contre lui, est-ce à cause de ce qu'il lui avait répondu ?

Contre toutes attentes il vit son maître rougir et refermer le bâtant. Et regagner rapidement sa chambre. Naruto finit de se dévêtir correctement et accrocha soigneusement son kimono à la penderie.

Il se coucha heureux, d'avoir une maison, une famille mais surtout un employé ou plutôt maître si canon. En plus cela n'était pas si dégradant d'être une servante ici. C'était cent fois mieux que dans le passé.

Le lendemain il se réveilla pour sept heures et enfila soigneusement son kimono avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Il trouva cependant le jeune maître en train de mettre ses chaussures dans l'entrée.

- Maître ?

Sasuke se releva, le regarda froidement et furieux

- Tu es inutile. Avant de fermer la porte derrière lui

Naruto resta des nus. Qu'avait-il fait ? Le maître semblait mécontent, il s'était pourtant levé à sept heures. Un sentiment de douleur lui empoigna la poitrine alors qu'il gagnait la cuisine. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il vit sur la porte du frigo.

« su-chan commence à sept-heures-quinze le vendredi. Mikoto »

Quel idiot, il avait pourtant vu madame le mettre sur le frigo. Ce n'était qu'une erreur de débutant. Mais une erreur si douloureuse et porteuse de mauvais souvenir. On lui avait pourtant appris que le maître est roi. Que tant que le maitre…paye….il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Et autant la récompense d'un bon travail est légère que celle de la mauvaise est lourde.

Alors le maître est fâché, maître Sasuke le punirai-t-il ? Non il ne voulait pas y penser. Maitre Sasuke est gentil, il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il…

- Naru ?!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Sursauta le blond en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule

- AAAAAAAAAAAH ! La vache tu m'as foutu la trouille qu'est-ce qui te prend d'hurler comme ça ? S'étonna Gaï.

- Euh...désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, ça va, ce n'est rien.

Gai laissa tomber, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se confier. Aussi il quitta la pièce. Quant à Naruto, il se mit à faire la cuisine avec envie et l'eau à la bouche.

Chaque met succulent furent disposé royalement dans une somptueuse boîte couleur charbon aux reliures dorées. Le tout enveloppé dans un magnifique foulard à l'effigie de la maison de son maître.

Il laissa la boîte sur la table et s'attela à divers tâches domestiques. Le petit temple privé, installé dans la propriété annonça de sa cloche treize heures. Naruto paniqua et fila dans la salle de bain. Se rhabillant correctement, ajustant sa coiffure et sa ceinture, il retourna dans sa chambre ouvrir pour la première fois une superbe boîte rouge sang. Mikoto le lui avait laissé avec instruction de ne pas l'ouvrir avant sa première sortit seul en ville.

En ouvrant la boîte il vit une lettre roulé sur un drapé noir.

« Naru, si tu lis ceci, cela signifie que tu vas effectuer ta première sortie en ville. Tu n'as pas la protection d'un garde du corps aussi je tiens qu'à chacune de tes sorties tu gardes le contenu de ce coffret sur toi. Il pourrait être utile et se dissimule parfaitement dans l'habit du kimono. Je m'en suis souvent servi contre mon mari à l'époque où il me courait après ^^. Mikoto »

Naruto émit un sourire, puis tira sur l'étoffe. À sa surprise, il contenait un objet tout à fait banal. Un éventail. Comment un éventail pourrait le protéger ? Il remarqua deux grelots qui y pendaient à l'aide d'un fil de soie rouge, l'objet en lui-même était d'un blanc immaculé. Il ne voyait décidément pas comment cela allait le protéger. Il le déplia brusquement avec habileté mais une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas se produisit. L'éventail n'était pas fait de bois et de tissus, seul les montants blancs étaient en bois l'intérieur quant à lui, n'était que métal. Pointu, tranchant une véritable arme. Il le replia doucement mais se coupa malgré tout. En fait les montants blancs n'étaient pas de bois mais eux aussi des lames. À la fois trompeur et redoutable.

Il passa délicatement l'éventail sous la ceinture dans son dos. Pris la boîte dans la cuisine et sortit de la demeure. À chacun de ses pas les clochettes produisaient d'agréables sons apaisants.

Le soleil brillait à son point culminant, inondant l'air de sa douce chaleur. Les hommes, sur son passage, s'arrêtaient pour observer la jeune fille à la beauté inégalée pour eux. Les femmes s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaites de voir plus belle qu'elles, la haïssant. Sa posture, son élégance, sa démarche, tout n'était que grâce à leur yeux. Une grâce envoutante. Certains croyaient à un rêve d'autres à un cauchemar. Depuis quand y avait-il telle beauté dans le quartier ?

Sourire charmeur, yeux cajoleurs, peau bronzée, cheveux d'or. Elle ne pouvait être qu'une princesse ainsi richement vêtue et tant gâtée de beauté. Sous un sourire amusée, il continua sa route jusqu'au lycée. Qu'on le prenne pour une femme l'amusait beaucoup.

Arrivé dans l'entrée, il se sentit perdu. Ou devait-il aller ? Par où était le maître ?

- Et bien jolie poupée on est perdu ? fit un garçon en passant son bras autour d'elle

- Euh, je…

- Tu cherches ton petit ami ? Laisse tomber je dois être beaucoup mieux non ? fit un deuxième

- Non, c'est que

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Comme à leur habitude, notre petite classe de privilégié, attendait patiemment que la corvée de sandwichs de la semaine, revienne en classe. Cette fois-ci, c'était le tour de Kiba. Ils ne s'étonnèrent pas de le voir entrer avec brusquerie, ils en avaient tellement l'habitude. Il faut dire que ça changeait des autres. Quand c'était le tour de Sasuke, il revenait généralement avec plus de filles que de sandwichs achetés. Neji semblait en oublier la moitié à chaque fois, quand à Choji, ils avaient abandonné l'idée qu'il y aille, les sandwichs n'ayant même pas le temps de traverser le hall.

- Les mecs vous ne savez pas la nouvelle dans le bahut ?! fit tout excité Kiba en déposant les sandwichs « de luxe » sur la table.

- Tu pourrais faire un peu attention à ton langage Kiba, tu oublies qui nous sommes ? Remonta ses lunettes sur son nez Neji. Un peu de tenue ne serait pas de trop même pour le fils de la prodigieuse Maitresse de compagnon Canin.

- Ouais c'est ça. Soupira Kiba.

- Bref, quelle est cette grande nouvelle ? demanda Neji appuyé à la fenêtre.

- Y a une nana et

- Hum ! Se racla la gorge Neji.

- Euh, il y a une demoiselle en bas, très ravissante, qui semble complètement perdue, tous les garçons du lycée lui tournent autour.

- Une fille ? Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial ? Il y en a plein dans le lycée

- Pas des comme ça, Sasuke ! Celle-là porte un kimono !sourit Kiba en repensant à la beauté fatale

- La section servante porte des kimonos. Indiqua Neji.

- Kimono. Réfléchit tout haut Sasuke. Cela ne peut pas être…

- Tu la connais ? demanda Neji.

- Mmm, je ne sais pas, de quel couleur est le kimono ? demanda Sasuke à Kiba.

- Bleu ciel, avec un animal orange on aurait dit. Fit mine de réfléchir Kiba.

- Eh merde ! Tapa du point sur la table Sasuke.

Il se leva et sortit

- On devrait le suivre ? proposa Kiba

- Ce ne sont pas nos affaires. Répondit Neji

Ils le regardèrent en soupirant et suivirent le brun en l'entrainant avec eux.

Ils le trouvèrent appuyé contre un mur à regarder un attroupement d'élèves avec en son centre une superbe blonde.

- Alors tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

- Non, je

- Et moi ? Je suis plus mignon que lui !

- Mais, ce n'est pas ça, vous vous méprenez.

Sasuke le regardait s'évertuer à se faire entendre. Que faisait-il ici ? N'était-il pas conscient de l'attirance qu'il provoquait ? Ce n'est pas vrai décidément il faut toujours qu'on lui pourrisse la vie.

- Tu la connais non ? Tu ne vas pas l'aider ? Questionna Sakura

- Ouais.

Sasuke se décolla du mur, sur lequel il s'appuyait. Il était temps de montrer qui commandait ici, à ces lycéens indisciplinés. D'une marche assurée il s'avança. L'air froid et meurtrier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Allez-vous-en ! Tonna Sasuke en arrivant près de Naruto

Naruto s'inclina automatiquement en voyant son maître arriver.

- Ce n'est pas juste, dès qu'il y a une fille bien c'est toujours pour cette classe d'élite ! Râla un élève.

Ils se dispersèrent, sous l'œil noir de Sasuke, qui fixait maintenant le blond qui d'ailleurs ne s'était toujours pas redressé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? fit froidement l'Uchiwa

- Pardon de vous déranger maître. Je vous apporte votre bento. Lui tendit Naruto sans oser le fixer

- Bento ? S'étonna Sasuke.

S'il s'attendait à ça. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait un bento ? Il ne lui avait rien demandé.

- Je ne mange pas de bento, je prends mes repas au lycée.

- Bien maître.

- Maître ?! S'étonna plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu Neji.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Naru.

- Dehors

- Pardon ?

- On va dehors. Passa devant lui Sasuke.

- Ah, oui.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et Sasuke soupira.

- Aaah, tous ces curieux.

- Maître vous vouliez me parler ?

- Mh, qui t'as dit de m'apporter un bento ?

- Personne, j'ai pris l'initiative et

- Tu ne la prendras plus compris ?

- …Oui…excusez-moi….

- Non mais tu te rends compte de l'effet que tu produis autour de toi ?! S'emporta Sasuke

- Pardon, je

- Tu ne les as pas vus, tous à baver comme des chiens ! Répugnant ! Ne viens plus à l'école !

- Oui maître. Sourit Naruto

- Je suis en train de te réprimander et toi tu souris, tu cherches à me mettre en rogne ?!

- Non maître.

Il n'y avait pas de quoi rire mais cela était drôle quand même, son maître agissait comme un petit garçon qui ne veux pas partager ses jouets. Et cela le faisait rire, lui qui était un garçon se faisant passer pour une fille, rendait jaloux son maître.

- Arrête de sourire !

- Oui maître. Se reprit Naruto. À quelle heure terminez-vous ce soir ?

- Pas avant dix-neuf heures.

- Très bien, je vais y aller.

- Naru, nous aurons une discussion à la maison.

Finalement il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte, rien que le fait d'être venu avait dû l'énerver, mais qu'en plus il est ri de lui, cela n'avait pas dû lui plaire. Le blond s'inclina et quitta l'enceinte du lycée avec des bruits de clochettes.

- Nh ? Clochettes ? Ah ! L'éventail de maman ! que fait-il en sa possession ?

- Oh Sasuke ? Tu viens les cours vont bientôt reprendre. L'appela Kiba

- Eh bien, elle avait l'air abattu, ta petite amie, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis ? Questionna Sakura

- Servante

- Nh ?

- C'est une servante, pas ma petite amie. Partit Sasuke

- Eh bien, toujours aussi froid. Soupira-t-elle.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Naruto rentra à la résidence Uchiwa. Il se changea et se mit rapidement au ménage. Quand son maître allait rentrer, c'était sur ça allait barder pour lui.

« Mais le maître est roi, le maître a le droit de punir car on appartient au maître »

Il se stoppa en plein milieu du cirage du parquet. Non, c'est faux, ce n'est plus vrai, il ne devait pas repenser au passé. Il n'appartenait pas au maître, la maîtresse de maison voulait le payer, il ne devait pas y penser. Non il ne devait pas. Était les mots qu'il ressassa tout l'après-midi.

Le carillon du petit temple sonna dix-huit-heures trente. Le soleil commençait à se coucher très doucement au dehors.

- Zut !

Il rangea le nécessaire au nettoyage, sortit en trombe de la résidence. Il allait être en retard, il ne devait pas l'être. Après une course effrénée et difficile, il faut dire que le kimono ne l'aidait pas, il arriva finalement devant l'entrée du lycée. Il s'appuya contre le mur reprenant son souffle. L'horloge de l'école indiquait presque dix-neuf heures. Heureux oui, d'être arrivé à temps. Mais pourquoi. Pourquoi était-il venu au juste ? Personne ne le lui avait demandé. Allait-il se faire punir pour cela ?

- Ohé ! Naru ! Ohé ?!

Naruto réalisa que devant lui quelqu'un l'appelait, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne l'avait pas vu, lui qui le préoccupait tant.

- Sasuke-sama…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- …je…suis venu vous chercher

- Qui te l'a demandé ? Soupira Sasuke en prenant le chemin du retour.

Colère, distance, mépris, indignation. Ces mots résumaient bien l'état d'esprit de Sasuke. Il courut à peine de façon à le rattraper.

- Alors ?

- Personne, je ne savais pas si je devais venir.

- Eh bien maintenant tu le sauras. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter.

- Oui. N'osa-t-il le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Que voulez-vous manger ?

- Tu ne l'as pas encore préparé ?!

- C'est que, j'ai fait le ménage et quand la cloche du temple a sonné j'ai accouru à votre école.

- Accouru ? Pff, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi.

- J'aimerai savoir ce que vous n'aimez pas, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

- Ramen.

- Pardon ?

- Les ramens. Tu es sourd ?

- Non, c'est tout ?

- Pourquoi tu insinues que je suis difficile ?!

- Non, je m'étonnais juste que vous n'aimez pas que cela.

- Chocolat.

Naruto se mit à sourire, il semblait gêné d'avouer tout cela.

- Arrête de sourire comme ça.

- Bien maître.

Sasuke s'autorisa un sourire, voir ce garçon sourire, le faisait se calmer.

- Tu as l'air heureux Uchiwa.

Ils avaient tourné dans une ruelle comme à leur habitude, sauf que d'habitude il n'y avait pas de sbires.

- Les toutous d'Orochimaru, que me vaut le plaisir que vous vous soyez déplacés pour moi ? S'arrêta les mains dans les poches Sasuke.

- Ta gueule le morveux, on est là pour te faire une tête au carré, le patron n'a pas apprécié ce que ton salopard de père lui a fait, alors une petite leçon est mérité.

- Eh, bien, quinze contre un, vous allez vous en sortir ?

Sasuke vit les sbires, dégainer leur katana. Encore une chance pour lui qu'ils respectent les vieilles coutumes de règlement de compte.

- Tss, vers de terre. Sasuke cracha au sol et balança son sac de cours à Naru

- Reste derrière.

Naruto ne dit rien et observa juste son maître filer à la vitesse de l'éclair, enchainant coup sur coup. Cherchait-il à l'impressionner ? Non, il semblait même ennuyer de cela. Il le regarda en mettre K.O sept, il n'avait pas une seule égratignure et s'en sortait d'ailleurs très bien. L'art du combat. On voyait qu'il avait était formé à pouvoir se défendre et attaquer. Kung-fu, Karaté, taijutsu tout y passait et tous les styles de techniques étaient réalisés avec une souplesse et une beauté époustouflante. Malheureusement il ne vit pas le révolver d'un des Huit sbires restants.

Aux yeux de Naruto la balle sembla sortir du canon au ralenti, elle fendit l'air jusqu'à la chair, touchant l'épaule droite. Il le vit tituber mais se relever correctement, il en assomma deux de plus, jusqu'à ce que d'autres balles le touche. Il le vit s'écrouler au sol, au ralenti, le sang avait giclé des différents impacts. Et tout ce dont il avait pensé en s'écroulant au sol.

- FUIS !

Fuir ? Est-ce un ordre ? Ou une suggestion ?

« Mourir pour mieux protéger »

Protéger, quoi qu'il en coûte le maître, et l'enseignement reçu, jamais nous n'avons le droit de le trahir, car le trahir c'est aussi déclarer notre propre mort, alors nous ne mourrons pas avant d'avoir sauvé le maître.

Des mots du passé, sans sens ni vérité mais qui aujourd'hui semblait enfin s'éclairer.

Lorsque Naruto réalisa enfin cela il était encerclé par les six sbires restants.

- Eh, bien, elle est mignonne celle-là.

- Le patron serait certainement ravi, non ? fit un autre

- Il a dit, pas de survivant, alors il n'y en aura pas. Enfonça son poing dans l'estomac de Naruto un troisième.

Il s'écroula à genoux, ne jamais frapper le premier, car tu as pitié, et celle-ci t'amènera à la liberté. Tant de choses apprises sans queue ni tête et pourtant il les comprenait enfin. Il attrapa l'éventail dans son dos et le déplia brusquement. Tranchant le ligament d'une des jambes d'un sbire.

- La salope butez là ! Cria-t-il au sol

Un coup de feu retentit frôla sa cuisse tandis qu'il sautait sur les deux autres et leur tranchait la gorge. Le sang gicla sur son kimono. Il se dirigea à vive allure vers deux autres et leur planta sans pitié l'éventail dans le cœur.

Frappe le premier si tu veux vivre et ne te soucie pas de la souffrance infligée car ton maître tu auras sauvé.

- Sasuke-sama. Murmura Naruto en sautant avec agilité pour éviter les balles, il tua le dernier qui avait osé tirer sur son maître. Il se retourna vers celui-ci

Sasuke à moitié évanoui, vis le sourire de Naru, le visage ensanglanté. Son sourire semblait fou et doux à la fois. C'est là qu'il le vit s'écrouler au sol. Une balle avait pénétré sa cuisse. Il le vit se relever et lancer son éventail. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir.

Naruto arracha un pan de son kimono et l'attacha fermement à sa cuisse pour stopper l'afflux de sang. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Sasuke. Il gisait dans une mare de sang mais respirait toujours. Il arracha plusieurs bouts de tissus et fit de multiples garrots. Il récupéra le sac à dos de Sasuke et mit son éventail taché de sang à la ceinture qui tenait les lambeaux de son kimono, après avoir achevé tous les hommes assommés. Ainsi ils avaient payés pour la douleur infligée à son maître.

Il attrapa Sasuke et le mit sur son dos et gagna la demeure Uchiwa.

À l'entrée le garde la regarda en trois fois mais Naruto lui intima du regard de faire silence. Il était tâché de sang. Appeler une ambulance serait risquée, la police aurait vite fait de découvrir l'origine du massacre.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine je m'en occupe.

- Je vais prévenir Monsieur et Madame.

- Non, les inquiéter ne servirait à rien. Je m'occupe de Maître Sasuke

- Quand bien même je dois les prévenir.

- C'est un ordre de maître Sasuke !

Il avait menti, mais prévenir les parents n'aurait servi à rien, il avait besoin de calme pour le soigner.

Le personnel de la maison la regarda passer. Il emmena Sasuke dans la cuisine et le disposa sur la table

- Naru ? Les gardes disent que….maître Sasuke ? Que s'est-il passé ?! Fut horrifié Iruka.

Naruto ne répondit pas et déchira les vêtements du garçon. Il ouvrit divers tiroirs de cuisine et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, une pince en métal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu es folle il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !

- La ferme ! hurla Naruto, Je sais ce que je fais !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Aide-moi au lieu de parler inutilement.

- Que ?

- De l'eau chaude, des bandages et une couverture et de l'alcool très fort.

Iruka partit en trombe chercher le nécessaire et revint avec Gai et plusieurs gardes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant,

- Gai prend un torchon derrière toi et verse y de l'alcool et applique le sur le nez et la bouche.

- Mais

- C'est pour qu'il se réveille, il doit être éveillé ! Vous deux ! Appela-t-il les gardes, vous allez tenir ses bras et ses jambes.

- Bien !

- Iruka, vous auriez un médecin privé en qui vous avez confiance ?

- Oui, le médecin de famille Tsu

- Je me fiche de qui c'est, aller la chercher tout de suite !

Le corps de Sasuke se mit à remuer doucement

- Il se réveille ! Indiqua Gai

- Sasuke ? Lui donna une claque Naruto, Sasuke ? Ouvrez les yeux ! OUVREZ LES YEUX !

Sasuke ouvrit péniblement les yeux

- Naru ? Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Naruto passa la pince en métal sous la flamme de la gazinière, et s'approcha de lui

- Je vais retirer les balles.

Il grimpa sur la table au-dessus de son maître et posa une main ferme sur le torse.

- Tiens fortement son bras droit !

Le garde réaffirma sa prise pendant que Naruto insérait la pince dans l'épaule.

- Arg…arg…..AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH ! hurla Sasuke

Naru ressortit doucement la pince accompagnée de la première balle, il attrapa la bouteille d'alcool et versa un peu de son contenu sur la plaie

- ARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHH ! Ça….brûle….

Il plongea ses mains dans la bassine d'eau chaude qu'un garde tenait, et attrapa les bandages et compresses chez un autre. Et fit un bandage très serré afin d'arrêter un maximum l'afflux de sang.

Il fit la même chose avec la balle située dans le flanc gauche et sur la légère blessure sur la cuisse droite. Une éraflure légèrement profonde.

- Sasuke ? Sasuke ?

- Naru

- Ne vous endormez pas tout de suite.

Ils maintinrent éveillé le jeune homme jusqu'à l'arrivée dix minutes plus tard de Iruka.

- Par ici Docteur Tsunade.

Naruto vit une femme entrer le regard ébahi

- Dieu du ciel. Que s'est-il passé ? Laissa-t-elle tomber ses sacs en voyant la cuisine pleine de sang.

- Deux balles dans le corps et une éraflure due à une troisième.

Tsunade le reconnut immédiatement à sa voix mais ne dit rien et se mit à la tâche. Durant deux heures entières, elle ausculta, nettoya et recousu complètement chaque plaie. Avec l'aide de gardes ils le transportèrent dans sa chambre. Tsunade ferma le battant et soupira en posant la bouteille d'alcool au sol. Naruto entamait déjà la toilette du jeune homme qui avait ressombré dans l'inconscience.

- Une si bonne bouteille de scotch, quel gaspillage. Soupira-t-elle. Bien peut-être vas-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici, Naruto

- Naru

- Nh ?

- Mon nom est Naru, c'est ainsi que m'a nommée Madame Uchiwa.

- Et bien Naru, raconte et ne mouille pas les bandages sinon je devrais les refaire.

- Mm

- Alors, comment t'es-tu retrouvé là ? Comment t'es-tu enfui de cet endroit ?

- Je ne l'ai plus supporté, tout simplement, la plupart de mes compagnons sont mort pour le maître mais quand se fut mon tour, je me suis retourné contre lui

- Tu veux dire que tu l'as tué ? Toi ?

- Oui, je n'avais jamais compris l'enseignement qu'il m'avait dispensé mais ce que je savais c'est que ce n'était pas ce maître-là. Je l'ai tué et j'ai libéré les autres puis je me suis enfui.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Le maître m'a choisi

- Mm…l'autre aussi t'avait choisi

- Non, il m'avait acheté, Sasuke-sama, peut me payer si je le désire.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à travailler pour lui ?

- Sa timidité

- Ah ? Timide, lui ?

- Oui. Sourit Naruto en recouvrant le brun d'une couverture une fois la toilette terminée.

- Déshabille-toi.

- Pourquoi.

- Tu as tué des gens ce soir non ? Alors tu dois être blessé.

Naruto défit sa ceinture et prit l'éventail, il le posa soigneusement sur une petite tablette.

Il s'apprêta à enlever le reste de son vêtement mais se stoppa.

- Sois pas timide, vu le nombre de fois où je t'ai dénudé.

Il se mit en boxer et laissa Tsunade l'ausculter.

- Les enseignements que tu détestais tant, sont gravés en toi ?

- Oui mais je les applique à ma manière.

- Cela je l'avais remarqué.

- Il va s'en sortir ?

- Qui, le gamin ?

- Oui, maître Sasuke a sûrement voulu me protéger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il a déjà survécu à de très fortes fièvres, alors ce n'est pas deux balles qui le tueront, enfin j'espère

- Ah…

- Je vais m'installer ici, pour le surveiller, il a peut-être perdu beaucoup de sang mais tu as bien agi.

Elle l'ausculta de part en part avant de déclarer qu'il n'avait rien de grave, de simples bandages suffiraient. Elle avait vu l'impact de balle de la cuisse, aussi elle prit une pince dans son sac.

- Assis

Naruto s'exécuta, habitué à ce ton supérieur qu'elle se donnait.

Tsunade retira la balle sans que Naruto ne bronche.

- Va prendre une douche nous ferons les bandages une fois que tu auras fini.

- D'accord.

Il revint peu après et Tsunade s'occupa de lui.

- Naruto

- Tu guéris toujours aussi vite ? Depuis ce jour ? demanda-t-elle en observant sa cuisse

- Oui. Détourna-t-il le regard.

Tsunade connaissait toute l'histoire mais apparemment pour Naruto c'était toujours dur d'en parler. Quand arriverai le jour où il se confierait librement elle ne le savait pas. Elle délaissa la cuisse, il n'aurait pas besoin de points de suture, demain ce ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Naruto à quand remonte ta dernière blessure?

- Deux semaines.

- Où était-elle ? Et de quelle nature?

- Une balle dans le bras et une dans le poumon.

Tsunade abaissa les pans du kimono de bain qu'il portait et passa ses mains sur son torse. Elle ne s'y ferait jamais. Aucune trace, comme s'il n'avait jamais était blessé

- Dis-moi Naruto, ces symboles sur ton abdomen, ne te font plus mal ?

- Non

Tsunade passa ses mains sur ceux-ci, comment avait-on put marquer un enfant au fer ainsi?

- Dis, Naruto à quand remonte ces marques déjà ?

- Ah mon arrivée, au centre.

- Je me souviens, de cet horrible endroit. J'en avais eu la nausée. Un centre de recherche, la première fois que j'y avais mis les pieds, je venais d'y être engagée en tant que médecin. Malgré toutes les horreurs que j'avais vu dans ma vie, ce que je vis m'avait choquée. De nombreux enfants étaient retenus depuis leur naissance, ils y subissent un entrainement physique et psychique mais aussi médical. Le jour de mon arrivée on me confia le sujet expérimental, 168-N-95-U. un nourrisson, je le vit se faire marquer au fer, comme du bétail. Une marque qui désignait qu'il recevrait un certain traitement médical. Ce nourrisson c'était toi, je me souviendrais toujours de tes cheveux bouclés à cette époque. Cela me révolta et je tentai de dénoncer ses ignominies par la suite, malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien, chaque dossier de patient que je devais soigner, comportait le symbole de secret défense militaire. J'ai compris dès lors et par les « entrainements » auxquels j'assistais que ce centre avait pour but de former des agents entrainés à tuer, à obéir à un maître, mais qu'en plus de cela il servait de cobaye à des injections de solutions médicinales… et parfois de jouet. Leur but, créer ni plus ni moins qu'un combattant hors pair. Je les vis tomber les uns après les autres soit dû à l'entraînement soit aux injections. Je ne pouvais partir, alors je restais là et soignai ces pauvres enfants, leur apportant un peu d'amour dans des moments de solitude. C'est comme cela que je t'ai connu Naruto, depuis ta naissance j'ai veillé sur toi. Jusqu'au jour où tu m'as dit « tu peux partir, je prendrais soin d'eux, ne reste pas ici, où tu finiras folle ».

- Je t'ai regardé, tu avais à peine quatorze ans, tu étais mûr et avait le regard lointain. Je connaissais tout ton dossier. Naruto tu étais devenu un assassin hors pair pour survivre, et ton corps avait survécu aux multiples injections d'un traitement expérimental. Ses qualités t'avaient dispensé d'être un jouet auprès de certains militaires. Une chance que d'autres n'avaient pas eu. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, des atrocités semblables parcourent différents pays. Mais il y avait toujours ce regard, malgré ta soumission aux ordres et à ton maître, jamais, tu ne l'avais considéré comme tel, et ne cessait de chercher un sens à tout ceci.

- Dès lors j'ai quitté l'établissement et devint un médecin pour des familles de haut rang. Plus particulièrement celui de la famille Uchiwa, alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de revoir le garçon, l'unique, qui avait survécu à cette injection. Tu sais, tu m'as toujours étonné, en tant que médecin, Tu guéris si vite, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont injectés.

- Tais-toi, je ne veux plus entendre de choses concernant cet endroit, ils sont morts

- Mm ?

- Je les ai tous tué, au centre de recherche. La fixa-t-il

- Si tu cherches le pardon ce n'est pas moi qui vais te le donner, tu n'as qu'à aller au temple. Se releva Tsunade

- Les militaires, des chercheurs, ceux qui nous ont fait toutes ses atrocités, je les ai tous tué.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas en sauver définitivement une ? Murmura-t-elle

Elle examina Sasuke de nouveau, son pouls était faible, il avait perdu trop de sang. Elle soupira en voyant les plaies continuer de saigner abondamment.

- C'est du sang qu'il te faudrait. Mais même avec ça, je ne suis pas sûre que tu survives. Comment peux-tu attendre la mort alors qu'il t'a sauvé de son plein gré. Qu'as-tu donc à lui offrir, petit-fils de riche ?

- Mon sang.

Tsunade releva la tête

- Il pourrait le soigner.

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas ce qui parcourt tes veines, pourquoi l'as-tu sauvé, que représente-t-il à tes yeux ?

Elle le vit se mettre à sourire inconsciemment

- Il y a longtemps j'ai fait une promesse à une femme, elle était venue au centre, pour engager des combattants, mais il s'est passé quelque chose, après avoir vu le centre elle est partit écœurée, elle était si gentille, je l'ai croisé dans un couloir une seule fois je devais avoir trois ou quatre ans et elle m'a dit ceci.

- « les clochettes annonce une nuit sanglante, je suis comme toi, reste dans ton lit ce soir, tu me promets de ne rien dire et de tout faire pour survivre ?» « Oui »

- Le soir même le centre fut attaqué, elle a tué beaucoup de monde et je l'ai entendu

« Je croyais avoir tout détruit »

- En écoutant les conversations, j'ai appris que cette femme était une ancienne combattante comme nous, et qu'elle avait fait fermé bon nombre de centres, la totalité, officiellement mais officieusement il en restait un, le nôtre. Mais apparemment elle avait dû fuir, un garde s'était vanté d'avoir réussi à la toucher avec son arme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens bien ici.

- Ce n'est pas bon de vivre parmi les souvenirs, Naruto, tu devrais adopter une nouvelle vie, ici, si tu le désires.

- C'est ce que je veux.

- Alors une dernière fois, utilisons ton passé

- Tu es d'accord ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, si je le laisse dans cet état, il ne passera pas la nuit. Alors autant tenter le coup.

- Tsunade, merci.

Elle le fixa sans comprendre puis sourit à son tour en sortant une perfusion.

Naruto s'asseyait près de Sasuke, puis Tsunade le piqua, elle vit le sang descendre lentement dans le tube, quand quelques gouttes sortirent par l'autre aiguille, elle piqua Sasuke dans le creux du coude.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

Ils restèrent là, jusqu'à ce que Tsunade voie Naruto sombrer peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Elle retira la perfusion et conduisit le jeune homme dans sa chambre.

Des paupières s'ouvrir dans la pénombre de la chambre et un regard de nuit fut révélé.

- Maman c'était donc ça, tout ce sang qu'il y avait sur toi il y a quatorze ans.

**À suivre….**

Chapitre 2 : A fleur de peau

Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous

N'oubliez pas ! Votre avis compte !


	2. Chapter 2 : A fleur de peau

**Chapitre 2 : A fleur de peau**

Ils restèrent là, jusqu'à ce que Tsunade voie Naruto sombrer peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Elle retira la perfusion et conduisit le jeune homme dans sa chambre.

Des paupières s'ouvrir dans la pénombre de la chambre et un regard de nuit fut révélé.

- Maman c'était donc ça, tout ce sang qu'il y avait sur toi il y a quatorze ans.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et tomba dans un sommeil peuplé de chimères sanglantes…

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Le samedi arriva bien vite. C'est à l'aube que Tsunade se réveilla ainsi que Naruto, Sasuke hurlait de tout son soul, réveillant toute la maisonnée. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre et le trouvèrent extrêmement agité et effrayé.

- Que se passe t-il ? S'était précipité Iruka en pyjama avec son bonnet de nuit.

- Occupez-vous de vos affaires ! Naru immobilise le !

- Oui.

Naruto se mit sur Sasuke et l'immobilisa. Sasuke était inconscient et pourtant il le regardait si intensément. Ses yeux flamboyés de rouge sang. Il lui mit même un coup de boule

- ARGH ! Tsunade fais quelque chose ! Lui intima le blond

- Et que dois-je faire à ton avis ?! Ce n'est pas normal cette crise.

- Je peux vous aider ? Arriva Gai

- La ferme ! firent les deux blonds

- J'essayer juste d'aider

- Bien je vais tenter de lui administrer un calmement. Remplissait une seringue Tsunade. Gai, Iruka, tenez son bras fermement.

Tsunade piqua comme elle put dans son bras et administra le calmant. Naruto était obnubilé par ses yeux rouges qui le fixaient. Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes mais rien ne changeait.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé de médoc ?

- Bien sûr que non pour qui me prends-tu ? Fis furibonde Tsunade

- Mais fais quelque chose ! Regarde la couleur de ses yeux !

Tsunade les examina et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent.

- Cette couleur n'est pas normale !

- J'avais remarqué ! fit Naruto. Ce que je veux savoir c'est qu'est-ce qu'il a !

- Peut-être une allergie ou une réaction de rejet ?

- De rejet ? S'étonna Iruka.

- Sortez d'ici ! leur ordonna Tsunade à l'intention de Gai et Iruka.

- Mais ?

- Dehors !

Tsunade les poussa dehors et referma la porte.

- Qu'entends-tu par rejet ?

- Ton sang…il ne le supporte peut-être pas.

- Mais ses blessures sont guéries

- Justement son corps n'en voit plus l'utilité je pense. Tiens-le

Tsunade sortit un scalpel et fit une incision. Le sang carmin ne tarda pas à sortir. Tsunade mit un récipient sous son bras et recueilli celui-ci. Le plus étrange était les agglomérant orange qui se formaient dedans, comme ci cela vivait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Naruto observait les yeux du brun perdre leurs couleurs flamboyantes au profit d'un noir profond, son souffle ressemblait à une longue agonie. Lorsque ceux-ci redevinrent totalement nuit, ses yeux se fermèrent et son corps demeura immobile.

Naruto passa délicatement sa main sur son front. Son sommeil semblant enfin s'apaiser.

- Naruto regarde ! Montra la chose vivante Tsunade dans le récipient.

Le blond tendit son bras et plongea sa main dans le sang. La substance orange sauta sur son poignet et l'entailla se faufilant dans son bras avant que la plaie ne se referme.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Était horrifiée Tsunade

- Ce n'est rien oublie. Mentit Naruto en essuyant sa main et en rajustant correctement le brun dans son lit.

Naruto sortit et se rendit dans sa chambre en compagnie de Tsunade.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ? Questionna-t-elle alors que Naruto se déshabillait.

- Ce n'est pas très important. Murmura-t-il en enfilant un kimono au couleur pastel.

- Répond moi ! S'insurgea Tsunade en lui prenant la ceinture des mains.

Naruto soupira et lui tourna le dos.

- Après ton départ, les doses d'injection ont disons….augmenté.

- Comment ça augmentée ?

- Ils…ils m'ont plongé entièrement dans cette substance. Ils m'avaient mit un masque à oxygène et fait de multiples entailles sur le corps. Elle a commencé à s'infiltrer en moi. Après l'expérience j'ai été placé en observation.

- Tu veux dire attaché ?

- Oui, cette substance me provoquait des pertes de mémoire, j'étais violent et je perdais le contrôle de mon corps par moment.

- Tu veux dire que ce truc est vivant ?

- Oui, au bout d'un temps il s'est complètement confondu en moi et je suis devenu plus fort, c'est à partir de là que j'ai réalisé qu'à moi seul, j'avais le pouvoir de tout détruire.

- C'est ce jour là ?

- Oui, ce jour là j'ai tué tout les scientifiques et médecins. Tous les personnels sans exception ainsi que les enfants corrompus obéissant à leur maître.

Tsunade ne le jugea pas, elle n'en avait pas le droit, préférant l'aider à se coiffer et finir de s'habiller.

- Naruto, je vais y aller, la famille risque de revenir à tout moment et je doute que me voir n'éveille pas de soupçon chez eux.

- D'accord.

- Si quelque chose survient, appelle-moi.

- Ok.

Après le départ du médecin, Naruto jeta un œil dans la chambre de Sasuke. Grâce au ciel, il n'y avait rien d'anormal.

Il entreprit donc de servir le petit déjeuner aux divers employés et de remettre la maison en ordre. Quoi que en voyant l'état de la cuisine….les serviettes, les bandages, le sang de Sasuke partout….il vaudrait mieux commencer par là.

Deux heures plus tard soit vers dix heures du matin, tout fut terminé. A temps. Une limousine se gara devant le perron. Et il vit le père et le frère de son maître ainsi qu'un homme à la forte carrure grisonnant avec un autre beaucoup plus effilé avec des lunettes sombres. Il les perdit de vue lorsque ceux-ci entrèrent dans la maison. Quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- AAAH !

- Naru, tu peux nous apporter du thé ? Oh mon dieu ! Se figea monsieur Uchiwa

- Pardonnez-moi mais qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est tellement déroutant, tu es vraiment un garçon ? Lui tourna autour Fugakku

- O…oui….monsieur….

- Tu es tout bonnement magnifique. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Sasu disait que nous aurions un choc. Mais venant en aux faits, peux-tu nous apporter le thé dans le grand salon, nous avons ramené un client et son bras droit aussi soit très discrète…euh…

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous tourmenter monsieur, m'appeler comme une fille ne me dérange pas. Lui sourit espiègle Naruto.

- Très bien je t'attends alors. Repartit le maître de maison

Naruto s'attela à faire chauffer l'eau et préparer les petits biscuits et les tasses ainsi que le nécessaire à thé. Il déposa le tout sur un plateau en argent. Une fois l'eau chaude il prit le tout et chemina jusqu'au salon.

Il fit coulisser le bâtant et entra gracieusement aussi léger qu'une feuille dans l'air. Il vit le maître de maison assis sur un coussin au sol, en face du client, un homme aux cheveux blancs l'air vieux, et n'ayant aucune tenue concernant la manière de prendre place chez un hôte. Il y avait un homme maigrichon à lunette, assez crispé a côté de celui-ci.

Naruto déposa le plateau délicatement et commença à préparer le thé à l'ancienne. Les yeux était rivés vers lui il le sentait bien. Mais le regard le plus lourd était celui du frère de son maître. Il le sentait.

Une main toucha soudain sa peau. Le vieux rabougri venait de le caresser en souriant. Il réprima un air de dégoût et fit un sourire timide en tendant une tasse de thé à celui-ci.

- Vous avez une ravissante servante monsieur Uchiwa, on m'a dit aussi que votre femme est d'une grande beauté. Puis-je la voir ?

- J'apprécie le compliment mais mon épouse n'est pas sur le domaine actuellement. Monsieur Jiraya.

- Quel dommage. Néanmoins la compagnie de cette servante est des plus appréciables. Fit-il un sourire. Comment se prénomme-t-elle ?

- Naru. Se pinça les lèvres Itachi. Si nous parlions affaire ? Ouvrit-il un dossier

La dit Naru vit la main de ce vieux pervers se glisser entre les pants de sont kimono, sous la table à l'insu des regards. Une désagréable sensation. Qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Monsieur, puis-je disposer ?

- Oh...oui bien sur Naru vas-y.

Naruto vit l'homme retirer sa main avec de la colère dans le regard. Tandis qu'il se levait et sortait.

- Bien, au sujet du contrat concernant l'implantation de Icha Icha Paradise, je suggère qu'il ne soit pas accessible à un public trop jeune… commença Itachi

- Femme

- Je vous demande pardon ? Arqua un sourcil Itachi

- Ou est la femme ?

- Quelle femme ? Questionna à son tour Fugakku

- Je ne signe jamais rien, ni ne parle de négociation s'il n'y a pas de femmes pour me divertir.

- Comment osez-vous ?! Claqua des poings sur la table Itachi. Quel irrespect de votre part à notre égard ! Vous êtes….

Itachi se tut en sentant son père poser sa main sur son bras.

- Une femme et c'est tout ?

- Rien ne peut plus combler un homme qu'une femme qui danse. Sourit le vieux en allumant un cigare.

- Comment ?! Père ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire ce qu'il demande ?! C'est un scandale !

- Fils, il faut savoir te tenir ! Le regarda froidement Fugakku, après tout Monsieur Jiraya est un invité, il est normal de combler ses attentes. Se leva-t-il. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Sort-il

- Vous devriez suivre l'exemple de votre père jeune fou. Lui souffla sa fumée dans la figure Jiraya

- Tss.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Fugakku referma le bâtant derrière lui et marcha à vive allure dans la maison l'air passablement énervé et embêté.

- Naru ? Naru ! Bon sang où es-tu ?!

- Je suis dans le sellier Monsieur. Passa sa tête Naruto

- Ah ! Te voila enfin. Ecoute j'ai un service à te demander. La personne qui est dans le salon ne veut pas parler affaire à moins qu'une jeune femme tienne disons compagnie à cette réunion.

- Que puis-je pour aider monsieur ?

- Voila disons que lorsque ça se présente, ma femme s'occupe de ce genre de chose, son charme et sa présence suffise à déstabiliser même les plus pervers. Mais là je

- Monsieur se souviendra-t-il du service qu'il me demande ?

- Pardon…euh…oui bien entendu. Ne comprit pas Fugakku

- Alors monsieur n'a rien à craindre je vais m'en charger, puis-je aller dans la penderie de madame ?

-…et bien….oui….mais

- N'ayez crainte monsieur, je m'en occupe. Partit Naruto

Fugaku le regarda partir.

- Un garçon…..c'est à si tromper…..se passa-t-il la main dans les cheveux en regagnant le salon.

- Alors ? demanda d'embler Jiraya

- J'ai trouvé une jeune femme qui accepte de tenir compagnie

- Une ravissante jeune femme j'espère ?

- Si j'en crois par l'attouchement fort déplacé qu'il y a eu à l'égard de ma servante j'en juge que oui.

Fugakku les sourcils froncés vit son client écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Le bâtant s'ouvrit et fit place à Naru vêtu d'un kimono bleu nuit. Le teint légèrement poudré. Ses cheveux reliés par des bâtons d'où tombaient des clochettes.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre. S'inclina Naru

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ma petite ! Allez danse ! Se redressa le vieux pervers. Une geisha, vous m'aviez caché cela monsieur Uchiwa. Savoura pleinement l'instant Jiraya

Naruto se tourna de dos et commença à danser avec volupté. Ses mains dessinaient de gracieuses arabesques et son regard parfois tourné vers eux les transportait, oubliant leur occupation principale. Les hypnotisant par ses mouvements.

Une telle harmonie une telle beauté douce et éphémère qui d'un seul coup les surprend par sa rage et la brutalité de ses gestes en tirant d'un coup sec la ceinture qui maintenait l'habit. Une telle insolence dans les yeux. Et en même temps résigné d'un regard sensuel alors que le kimono glisse lentement le long de son corps.

Sa nudité fit rougir les hommes de la pièce, ses fesses fermes, ses hanche gracieuses, sa peau velouté.

Il portait un bijou qui avait tout un charme. Un magnifique rubis habillé la ficelle qui lui servait de sous vêtement, afin de maintenir l'anatomie pour le moins non adapté et non révélé au client. D'un coup sec il tira sur les baguettes dans ses cheveux. Laissant ceux-ci caresser ses reins avec envie.

Le corps en croix, immobile elle se mit soudain à bouger faisant teinter les clochettes et d'un geste assuré tel le sabre coupant le vent. Les deux éventails se déplièrent. La danse des plus charmeuses est érotique commença alors vraiment. Les éventails lui servaient à masquer son anatomie et la poitrine inexistante lorsqu'il tournait.

- Père ? Chuchota Itachi

- Quoi ?

- N'est-ce pas les éventails de maman ?

- Si, ce garçon doit être important en quelque sorte. Chuchota à son tour Fugakku

- Pourrait-on continuer les négociations ? S'éclaircit la voix Itachi en voyant Naru tourné autour de la table et le frôler un instant.

- Vous avez le don de gâcher un bon moment. Soupira Jiraya qui ouvrit le dossier face à lui.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Dans la pénombre d'une des chambres du domaine, un jeune garçon s'éveilla doucement. Puis il se redressa brutalement en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il passa automatiquement ses mains sur les blessures de son corps. Mais il ne trouva que des bandages bien propres. La douleur avait disparu. Il tira sur tous les bandages et ne trouva aucune blessure. Ce n'était pas normal.

En fait bien des choses n'étaient pas normales, ce garçon n'était pas normal. Mais il l'avait sauvé. Il se leva précipitamment et trébucha. Ne plus avoir de blessures ne signifiait apparemment pas que son corps avait récupéré entièrement.

S'accrochant au mur, il gagna la chambre voisine, celle de Naru, lui aussi avait été blessé. Tirant le bâtant il entra mais ne découvrit qu'une pièce vide.

Il se mit alors à l'appeler dans toute la maison. Il allait de nouveau s'écrouler quand une personne le retint.

- Maitre Sasuke vous ne devriez pas vous lever.

- Iruka ? Où est Naru ? S'appuya contre le mur Sasuke

- Je ne sais pas, le personnel de maison n'a pas reçu le petit déjeuner, je m'inquiétais alors je suis venu.

- Naru ?! reprit-il sa marche dans la maison.

Il finit par trouver Kakashi dans la cuisine ce qui signifiait que son père et son frère était rentrés. Mais l'absence d'Anko montrait l'absence de sa mère.

- Où est Naru ?! Lui demanda-t-il

- Naru ? Arqua un sourcil Kakashi en croquant dans du pain

- Un…une jeune fille de mon âge. Un peu plus grande que moi. Elle est habillée de façon traditionnelle.

- Oh ! La geisha !

- Geisha ? ne comprit pas Sasuke

- Oui elle ressemblait à une geisha, elle est partie avec le patron dans le salon, votre frère et des clients y sont aussi.

- Cela ne va pas maître Sasuke ? S'enquit Iruka en le voyant se mordre la lèvre.

- Non ça ne va pas ! Père va me le payer ! Prit-il la direction du salon. Avec Kakashi et Iruka sur ses talons.

Il ouvrit d'un coup les deux battants en même temps. Son cœur rata un battement en voyant la scène. Iruka et Kakashi se mirent à rougir. Naru était encore en train de danser, elle était revenue juste devant la porte et à l'heure actuel Sasuke pouvait admirer son remarquable fessier. Au moment où celle-ci se tourna en dansant face au mur, il se figea.

- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ?! S'égosilla Sasuke visiblement mécontent de voir une telle chose

- Maître je….

Sasuke ramassa le kimono et l'aida à l'enfiler et le fermer un temps soit peu avant de le gifler avec force.

- Ce n'est pas une maison close ici ! lui hurla en rage Sasuke

- Sasuke ! Se leva son père. C'est moi qui l'aie demandé à Naru

- Je m'en fiche ! L'attrapa par le poignet Sasuke, le tirant à sa suite.

Sasuke ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il arriva à sa chambre, et ce ne fut pas gentiment mais en le poussant au sol. Il ferma le bâtant et se dirigea vers lui.

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le redresser et de lui asséner une nouvelle gifle.

- Je croyais que tu allais me servir, me faire honneur. Mais tout ce que tu as fait c'est me faire honte. Debout !

Naru s'exécuta et attendit que la sentence tombe.

- Comment ais-je pu croire que tu serais différente ? Tu es un homme qui s'habille en femme, et tu trouves le moyen de te faire passer pour une prostituée !

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire honte maître. N'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux Naru

- Et bien tu l'as fait, et cesse de parler sans que je t'y autorise ! Les servantes doivent savoir garder leur place !

- Mais je suis

- Silence ! Le gifla-t-il de nouveau. Puisque tu aimes temps être une catin, tu n'as qu'à le rester ! Tira sur les vêtements Sasuke

- Maître pitié ! Je ne voulais pas !

- Silence une catin n'as pas besoin de vêtement ! Une catin n'as pas besoin de parler ! Partit ouvrir une armoire Sasuke

Il en sortit son bâton de kendo et revint vers lui.

- A partir de maintenant tu n'es plus une servante ! Tu ne seras qu'une catin ! À genoux !

Naru vit son maître plein de rage. Il se mit à genoux, assit en posture traditionnelle. Se préparant à l'arrivée du bâton sur sa peau.

- Je vais t'éduquer à être une catin, et la première chose qu'une catin doit être c'est soumise ! Elle doit aussi être obéissante envers son bienfaiteur, mais par-dessus tout elle doit savoir crier ! Asséna le premier coup de bâton Sasuke, sur la peau de son dos.

- Aaah !

- Je n'entends rien ! Continua-t-il

- ARGH !

Les coups s'enchaînaient, et la douleur grandissante, son dos devait être lacéré et sanguinolent. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait en lui. Avoir provoqué la colère de son maître, lui avoir fait honte et perdre sa confiance était bien plus douloureux que toute les tortures qu'il pouvait et avait subi.

- AARRRGGHHH ! Punissez moi maître, je vous ai trahi,

- EFFRONTE ! Comment oses-tu parler sans ma permission ! Lui asséna un nouveau coup Sasuke

- AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH ! S'écroula au sol Naru

Ce fut à ce moment là que Sasuke se stoppa en se rendant compte des blessures qu'arboraient sa servante. Il avait été trop loin mais jamais il ne l'avouerait.

- Débarrasse moi le plancher ! Et tu viendras nettoyer tout ce sang !

Sasuke prit place à sa chaise de bureau et l'observa enfiler le kimono sur son dos avant de sortir. Quelques minutes plus tard il la vit rentrer avec un seau et une éponge et commençait à nettoyer.

Son kimono même de couleur bleu nuit laissait voir des tâches plus sombre symbole du sang absorber par le tissu.

- Tu ne ferais pas mieux d'aller te laver ?

Naru ne regarda pas son maître et continua de nettoyer

- Les ordres du maître sont de nettoyer. Se releva Naru

Sasuke fut surpris de sa réponse, il lui obéissait vraiment ? ferait-il tous ce qu'il dit ?

- Va te laver. Lui murmura t-il avant qu'il ne sorte

- Merci maître. Referma le bâtant Naru.

Sasuke demeura silencieux pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes puis finit par sortir de sa chambre, il prit la direction de la salle de bain avec l'intention de le soigner. Mais fronça les sourcils en voyant un petit attroupement devant celle-ci. Que pouvait bien regarder les domestiques ? Il se faufila derrière eux discrètement et écouta la conversation de l'homme le plus près de la porte

- Naru-chan, c'est le maître qui t'a puni ?

- Oui

- Tu veux que je t'aide ? demanda t-il à Naru qui lui tournait le dos assis sur le petit tabouret.

- Non ! J'ai mérité cette punition, je ne suis pas une bonne servante.

- Mais il exagère ! Je vais en parler à madame dès qu'elle rentrera

- Jamais ! Je ne suis pas au service de madame, je suis au service de maître Sasuke, il est peut-être un peu rude et maladroit mais je suis ravi de le servir ! Pivota Naru en tenant une serviette. Pour se cacher.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent puis il baissa le regard en se laissant tomber à genoux

- Pardon, pardon d'avoir parler sans autorisation maître !

- Naru, ne te met pas dans cette état il n'est pas là. Fit d'une voix douce Iruka

- Qui n'est pas là ?

Les domestiques se retournèrent et se mirent au garde à vous laissant l'accès libre à la salle de bain.

- Monsieur…tenta Iruka

- Je n'ai que faire de tes complaintes, mêle toi de tes affaires. Entra Sasuke en refermant le bâtant et en y mettant le verrou.

Naru ne se redressa pas et continua de fixer le sol

- Tu prends plaisir à m'humilier ? Tu cherche à montrer à tous à quel point je suis un tyran ? Redressa-t-il son visage de sa main.

- …

- Répond

- Non…je suis une mauvaise servante alors il est normal que le maître me punisse… si le maître se sent mieux en me punissant alors je suis heureux.

- Quel sottise racontes-tu là ! Qui peut-être heureux en se faisant tabasser ?

-….

- Mais c'est vrai que tu fais exception à la règle, n'est-ce pas matricule 168-N-95-U ?

Naru agrandissait les yeux en le fixant

- Avant de parler autant, il vaudrait mieux s'assurer que les gens sont vraiment inconscients.

- Pardon de l'avoir caché. Je vais quitter le domaine

- Quitter ? Arqua un sourcil Sasuke, pourquoi cela ?

- Vous ne voudrez surement pas d'un assassin, qui plus est recherché.

- Tu n'es pas un assassin, tu es ma servante, tu n'es plus ce garçon, tu es la fille qui me sert, est-ce clair ?

- Oui ! Sourit Naru.

Etre considéré comme une femme n'avait aucune importance comparé à la reconnaissance de son maître. C'était une grande joie pour lui.

- Assis toi.

Naru se leva et pris place. Sasuke trempa l'éponge et la glissa délicatement sur son dos. Il entendit Naru geindre tout bas.

- En combien de temps guéris-tu ?

Naru redressa son visage et vit son maître le fixer dans le miroir en face de lui.

- Demain il ne devrait plus y avoir de trace. S'il le veut bien.

- Tu parles de cette chose dans ton sang ?

- Oui c'est lui qui me soigne et vous a soigné.

- Pourquoi s'il le veut bien ?

- Il n'a pas apprécié que je l'ai envoyé dans votre corps, une fois soigné il a essayé de vous tuer dans la nuit.

- Il ?

- Au centre ils l'ont appelé « projet Kyuubi » il voulait faire de moi un monstre obéissant. Mais la substance s'est révélé avoir une conscience. Ce n'est pas bon de jouer à l'apprenti sorcier avec les gens. Aie !

- Cesse de te plaindre ! Râla faussement Sasuke. Pourquoi…..pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfui quand je te l'es demandé.

- J'ai plus de force que vous, je suis plus cruel malgré les apparences. Mais je ne pouvais abandonner la personne que j'avais enfin trouvée. Mon maître. Ne pas être considéré comme une arme mais comme une personne. Je ne regrette pas votre colère de tout à l'heure

- Que

- Une arme défaillante, un soldat, on l'exécute…..un domestique est puni….j'aime cette différence.

Sasuke ne dit rien et sécha le dos de Naruto, il laissa la serviette sur son dos et partit fouiller après des bandages dans la pharmacie. Naruto ne dit rien et se laissa faire, qu'on s'occupe de lui était agréable. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'un murmure vint lui chatouiller l'oreille

- Merci….de m'avoir sauvé….

Il sentit sa main glisser le long de son cou avant qu'elle ne s'échappe. Sasuke défit sa chemise et la posa sur les épaules de Naru

- Enfile ça pour sortir de la pièce et vient dans ma chambre.

- Merci maître

Naruto s'exécuta et gagna la chambre de son maître. Mais il ne l'y trouva pas. Après quelques minutes il revint les bras chargés de tissus qu'il accrocha à la penderie.

- Je vais t'aider à t'habiller. Il faut que tu bouges le moins possible pour ne pas raviver les plaies.

- Oui maître.

Naruto le regarda faire étoffe après étoffe, chaque geste exécuté comme s'il touchait de la porcelaine, précis et net, une telle habileté. Quand il eut terminé de l'habiller et de le coiffer il lui indiqua le miroir. Auquel Naruto fit face. Vêtu d'un kimono noir agrémenté d'une ceinture rouge sang.

- Je veux que tu saches la raison de ma colère. Une geisha n'est pas une catin, une geisha ne se met pas à nu, on l'admire, on la voit pour son art, sa grâce, sa beauté, c'est une part de mystère qui nous transporte dans un autre monde.

- Je

Sasuke lui fit signe de se taire et continua

- Tu n'es pas une geisha et jamais tu ne le seras, jamais. Tu es ma servante et à mes seuls ordres tu dois te plier. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui maître

Sasuke prit place à son bureau et commença à faire ses devoirs, qu'il qualifiait d'inutile et de simplet. Naruto resta silencieux assis dans la pièce. Jusqu'à ce que son maître lui tende un livre.

- Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer. Expliqua-t-il. Lis-moi à voix haute la page deux cents trente-huit.

Naruto prit le livre tandis que Sasuke reportait son attention sur son cahier. Mais les lignes mirent trop de temps à venir à son goût.

- Naru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fronça les sourcils Sasuke en voyant le livre toujours fermé entre ses mains.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'il adoptait à nouveau une posture d'excuse

- Je suis désolé maître, je ne sais pas lire.

- Redresse-toi sinon les plaies vont saigner. Comment se fait-il que tu ne saches pas lire ?

- On ne me l'a jamais appris.

- Les incultes ne restent pas à mon service. Avoua Sasuke

Naruto s'approcha à genoux de son maître et agrippa le jean de celui-ci

- Je vais faire des efforts, je vais apprendre !

- Tu en es bien sûr ?

- Je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faudra.

- Vraiment tout ? Esquissa un sourire Sasuke

- Oui.

- Bien alors commence par aller te reposer sur le lit.

- Le votre ?

- Insolente, le tien !

- Pardon ! Se dépêcha de sortir Naruto

Sasuke soupira et termina rapidement ses devoirs. Plus tard dans la soirée Iruka vint cogner à sa porte.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Madame est rentrée, elle vous demande de venir pour le repas, ainsi que Naru

- J'arrive, quand à Naru personne ne la dérange, elle est partie dormir.

- Bien

- Oh fait Iruka, la façon dont je traite Naru, ne vous regarde pas, aussi j'aimerai que vous cessiez de mettre votre nez partout, ou bien je me verrais obliger de parler à mère de vous et Kakashi. Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair. Referma le bâtant Iruka

Peu après il gagna la salle à manger, où il trouva son père en train de se faire disputer par sa mère qui avait eu vent de la danse de Naru. Comment avait-elle fait, c'est un mystère, mais elle parvient toujours à ses fins.

- Dis-moi Sasuke, je pourrais t'emprunter Naru de temps à autre ? Questionna Itachi en avalant un calamar frit

- Tes délires de pervers tu te les gardes pour ta main. Ne la regarda même pas. répondit Sasuke

- Je n'ai jamais eu cette intention ! Tenta de se défendre Itachi

- Bah voyons, de toute manière tu ne peux pas l'avoir. Elle m'est entièrement dévouée.

- Cesse de la considérer comme une fille et je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de changer de maître

- Je l'ai battu. Avoua Sasuke en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa serviette

- Sasuke. Soupira sa mère

- Vous savez ce qu'elle à fait ?

- ….

- Elle m'a remercié et qu'elle était heureuse de me servir.

- Chérie c'est de ton caractère qu'il a hérité.

- Excuse-moi mais dans notre chambre mon caractère n'a pas l'air de te déranger ! Le fixa Mikoto.

Fugakku s'éclaircit la voix comme pour changer de sujet…. Sans résultat

- Les sbires d'Orochimaru nous ont attaqués. Naru les as tué et m'a soigné.

- Sasuke, ce genre de chose ne s'évoque pas au dinée mon chaton. Soupira Mikoto.

- Elle est comme maman. Ancra son regard Sasuke dans celui de sa mère. Tu le savais n'est-ce pas. A vrai dire je crois être la seule personne à ne pas être au courant.

- Oui, je le savais. Quand à ma conduite sur mon passé je l'ai fait pour te protéger, mon silence était nécessaire

- Naru ne sait pas que tu es la personne qui lui a parlé il y a longtemps, je suppose ?

- Non

- Alors moi aussi je vais faire quelque chose de nécessaire.

- Et quoi donc fils ?

- Naru va aller à l'école.

-…

- Tu n'y penses pas ?! S'étouffa Itachi avec un calamar. Il n'y arrivera jamais

- Itachi à raison mon chéri. Cette section est difficile.

- Je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Naru entrera dans la section des servantes.

- Tu devras t'occuper d'elle alors. Prévint Mikoto.

- Oui. En plus je serais débarrassé de toutes ses filles. Esquissa un sourire Sasuke

- Oui mais c'est après elle qu'elles en auront. Soupira Mikoto. Tes blessures, de quel ordre sont-elle ? Cela n'a pas l'air trop grave pour que tu aies autant de conviction et de punch ce soir.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils les domestiques ou bien Tsunade n'avait pas su tenir leur langues.

- Des blessures par balle. Trois pour être exact.

- Des balles ?! Se leva Mikoto et en commençant à déshabiller son fils

- M'an ! s'indigna celui-ci

- Objection rejeté ! Lui enleva-t-elle son tee-shirt.

Après une vérification complète elle ne trouva aucune trace et lui enleva donc son pantalon.

- Tu ne trouveras rien ! Croisa les bras Sasuke exaspéré d'être ainsi en caleçon. Naru les as entièrement guéri, c'est même elle qui m'a retiré les balles.

- Tu aurais pu le dire plutôt !

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps maman. Soupira de nouveau Sasuke en se rhabillant. Le kimono que tu lui as confectionné est en lambeaux.

- Je vais lui en refaire un. Sourit sa mère rien qu'a l'idée

- Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle en est un autre. Je veux qu'elle gagne mon estime, et ma confiance. Elle aura un autre kimono quand je l'aurais décidé. Quitta-t-il la table.

- Je sors aussi. Déclara Itachi en suivant Sasuke peu après

Toc-toc-toc

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tachi ?

- Comment sait-tu toujours que c'est moi ? Ouvrit le bâtant son frère.

- Ta façon de frapper indique que tu as quelque chose à demander. Bien alors que veux-tu ? Pivota sur sa chaise Sasuke.

Itachi s'approcha et jeta un œil sur ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Tu parle avec qui ?

- Neji

- Argh ! Je ne peux pas le voir en peinture celui la.

- Tachi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir prendre ton bain avec moi.

- Ouais j'arrive, le temps finir ce que je suis en train de faire.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Dans sa chambre Naru fut tiré par des voix. Il se leva et s'approcha du mur

« - Pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air ? »

« - Je pensais que tu allais me dire que Naru s'en chargerai »

« - Je n'ai pas assez d'estime en elle pour qu'elle le fasse »

« - Tu n'est pas un peu dur ? »

« - La vie est dure, d'ailleurs si tu continue de m'ennuyer je n'irais pas avec toi »

« - Cool Sasu, t'énerve pas »

Il entendit le bâtant s'ouvrir et se refermer et les voix se taire. Son regard se voila tandis qu'il regardait le kimono noir accroché au mur. Il y arriverait, son maître aurait toute confiance en lui. Et il pourrait aller lui laver dos comme une bonne servante le ferait. Repartit-il se coucher.

Au petit matin, c'est en hurlant que son maître l'appela. Il arriva en courant et ouvrit le bâtant et le referma

- Vous m'avez appelez maître ?

Sasuke déjà habillé travaillait à son ordinateur, il se retourna et fut subjugué de ce qu'il voyait

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Se mit-il à rougir en se détournant. La prochaine fois habille toi, on ne se promène pas dans la maison en petite tenue, ni pour venir me voir.

- Je suis désolé.

- Aujourd'hui une personne importante pour ton avenir va venir. Il arrive dans une demi-heure.

- Pour moi ?

- Oui c'est le directeur de mon lycée.

- Mais je ne vais pas à l'école

- C'est vrai, c'est pour ça que tu vas y entrer. Maintenant file dans ta chambre et tâche d'être présentable pour que je vienne t'aider à t'habiller.

- Oui maître. Repartit Naru

Comme l'avait annoncé son maître, quand le petit temple sonna huit heures, le carillon du domaine sonna à son tour.

Toc-toc-toc

- Sasuke ? Entra sa mère

- Oui ?

- Le directeur est dans le petit salon, il t'attend.

- J'y vais de suite. Se leva Sasuke. Naru !

- Oui maître ! Sortit de sa chambre Naru

Naru suivit son maître à la trace jusque dans le petit salon. Il y trouva deux personnes, un homme à la forte carrure le regard sévère, et une jeune femme plus mutine vêtue d'un kimono rouge sang.

- Kakuzu-san, merci d'être venu. Lui serra la main Sasuke. Hidan-san. Embrassa-t-il la main de la jeune femme.

- Votre servante est assez indiscrète, me fixer de la sorte. Se leva-t-elle. Qui a-t-il de si intriguant chez moi ? Ce sont mes longs cheveux blancs que tu regardes ? Ou alors que je sois si jeune. Lui tourna-t-elle autour.

- Naru ! Tonna Sasuke

Naru s'inclina de suite en rougissant de son impudence

- Ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Alors c'est elle ? Questionna Kakuzu à Sasuke qui prenait place à coté de lui dans un fauteuil.

- Oui, j'aimerais qu'elle intègre l'école.

- Cela ce n'est pas moi qui décide, Sasuke-kun, c'est Hidan.

- Bien alors commençons ! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme.

Naru se redressa et fut surpris de voir la jeune femme si près de lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et la détailla du regard.

- Un regard océan, c'est assez rare. Des cheveux couleur or, une peau basanée quelque peu. Elle lui donna une gifle surprenant Naru. Une peau qui marque facilement. Une grande taille, des bras longs….lève les bras.

Naru sentit ses mains passer sur tout son corps.

- Pas de poitrine, une taille fine, un bassin étroit.

Il la vit s'agenouiller et retirer ses chaussettes.

- De beaux pieds. Se releva-t-elle. Elle tira sur les baguettes de sa coiffe. De longs cheveux.

D'un coup sec elle dénoua la ceinture du kimono

- Arrêtez ! Que faite-vous ? Maintenait le kimono fermé Naru. Maître !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naru, laisse la t'examiner.

- Tu n'a rien à craindre N-A-R-U, vois-tu il n'y a que des hommes dans cette pièce. Le surprenait-elle en faisant tomber le kimono. Et en le tournant de dos à Sasuke et Kakuzu.

- Vous êtes

- Un homme ? Oui. Lui sourit-elle en empoignant ses fesses.

- Que

- Elles sont bien ferme. Pas d'apparence de pilosité sur le corps.

- C'est bien un garçon. Tiens ça. Tendis-t-elle son kimono à Naru.

Naruto eut juste le temps de le tenir contre lui qu'elle le fit pivoter de face à son maître. Elle poussa ses cheveux sur le côté.

- Le dos a déjà des traces de punition. Une rebelle j'adore.

Naru se crispa en le sentant baisser son caleçon. Et l'un de ses doigts se frayer un chemin dans un endroit privé. Et ressortir

- Arrêtez ça ! S'écroula à genoux Naru, humilié.

- Il n'est plus vierge. Indiqua Hidan.

Elle continua de parler, mais Sasuke n'écoutait pas, préférant observer Naru, complètement crispé au sol, choqué, des larmes coulant en silence de ses yeux.

- Sasuke-kun ? Appela Kakuzu

- Oui ? Reporta-t-il son attention sur la conversation.

- Il peut entrer dans la section, d'après Hidan, mais ce sera difficile pour lui, surtout en milieu d'année.

- J'en suis conscient

- Bien alors je l'attends demain, sur ce, je vous laisse. Se leva-t-il

- Je vous raccompagne

Ils passèrent à coté de Naru et Sasuke lui murmura de rester la avant de refermer le bâtant du salon. Il revint juste après les invités partis

- Lève-toi.

Naru s'exécuta et sentit Sasuke remonter son caleçon convenablement.

- Etait-ce distrayant de m'avoir humilié ?

Sasuke se stoppa puis lui retira le kimono des mains afin de l'aider à l'enfiler

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De cette Hidan ! Se retourna en pleurs en le fixant Naru

- Hidan est un homme, une servante, la servante de Kakuzu-san. Elle est la responsable de la section des servantes. Elle a su se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Kakuzu malgré son statut d'homme. C'est ce qui a charmé Kakuzu-san. Cette différence lui a fait choisir Hidan comme compagne.

- Maître Sasuke, si je vais à cette école

- Mmh ? Noua-t-il la ceinture

- Pourrais-je vous charmer ?

Sasuke se stoppa de nouveau. Et le fixa. Hypnotisé par son sourire

- Y arriveras-tu seulement un jour ? Termina-t-il le nœud.

- J'y arriverai !

- Tu es bien sûr de toi pour une servante inutile et maladroite. Sortit du salon Sasuke

- Je vais le faire ! Se lança à sa poursuite Naru.

- J'attends de voir ça. Lui ferma le bâtant de sa chambre au nez, Sasuke.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, perturbé.

« - Réussir à me charmer ? Abruti tu l'as déjà fait. Plus mystérieux et charmant que toutes ces fille » pensa Sasuke encore secoué par l'entretien de Naru.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Maître Sasuke. Chuchota Naru

- Mm

- Maître, il est bientôt sept heures quinze

Naru le vit ouvrir un œil. Et grogner.

- Naru…

- Bonjour maître. Fit la servante

- Que…qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?! S'égosilla Sasuke en voyant la nuisette qu'il portait

- Cela c'est madame qui me l'a offerte. Quand je lui ai demandé comment charmer elle m'a offert ça. C'est joli !

- ….

- Est-ce que cela vous charme maître ?

- Que… va t'habiller convenablement ! Et reviens avec ton kimono !

- Oui ! Se sauva Naru

Il le vit revenir aussi vite qu'il était parti alors que lui était en train de boutonner sa chemise.

- Je peux vous aidez ?

- Non !

Naru sursauta et se renfrogna. Il avait encore dit une bêtise. Une fois habillé, Sasuke l'aida à en faire de même.

- Le maître est gentil. Sourit Naru alors que celui-ci plantait le peigne dans ses cheveux.

- C'est parce que tu es blessé.

- a vrai dire j'ai déjà presque guérit maitre…

- peu importe, je dois m'assurer que tu sois présentable pour me représenter à l'école… D'ailleurs je te trouve bien bavarde, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Aujourd'hui tu rentres à l'école des servantes, ce sera l'enfer pour toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es ma servante et donc j'aimerai que tu ne déshonneurs pas la famille par ton comportement, aussi

- Je ne parle pas sans l'autorisation du maître ?

- Oui mais pas seulement, essaie d'être assidu dans les cours et pas tête en l'air.

- Oui maître.

Tout au long du chemin, Sasuke ne cessa de lui faire de multiples recommandations. Lorsqu'ils eurent franchi le portail, le cauchemar commença pour Naru.

Les messes basses et rumeurs se répandait comme une trainée de poudre. Les regards meurtriers et jaloux se profilaient sur chaque visage.

- Bonjour Sasuke.

- Bonjour Neji

- Qui est-ce ? Remonta-t-il ses lunettes en l'observant

- C'est ma servante, Naru.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer. S'inclina Naru

- De quoi ? S'étouffa Neji. Tu as pris une servante ? Je croyais que tu détestais toute ses filles qui te collent ?!

- Elle n'est pas pareille et elle m'obéit. N'est-ce pas Naru ?

- Oui maître.

- Excuse-moi Neji, j'emmène Naru dans sa section.

Naru découvrit pour la première fois, les couloirs de ce qui allait être son cauchemar selon son maître.

- Voila on y est. C'est cette classe, ouvrit la porte Sasuke.

Il entra en premier et se dirigea vers le bureau dans la salle, Naru vit beaucoup de jeunes filles accompagnées d'une autre personne. Certaines aussi étaient seules.

- Ah ! Neji-sama ! s'écria l'une d'elle. En voyant un garçon entrer.

- Hinata ne peux-tu pas te tenir convenablement !

- Pardon maître. Bouda-t-elle en triturant ses doigts.

Naru sentit les regards se poser sur lui lorsque le professeur prit la parole. Au côté de Sasuke

- Mes demoiselles et messieurs, j'aimerais vous présenter une nouvelle servante. Elle va donc nous dire comment elle se prénomme.

Naru vit son maître se crisper, il n'avait surement pas prévu qu'elle se présente car il ne lui avait fait aucune recommandation à ce sujet. Le silence devint pesant jusqu'à ce que Sasuke soupire

- Naru, ravi de vous rencontrer ! S'inclina-t-il

- Hum, cette demoiselle est la servante de Sasuke-kun ici présent. Naru Uchiwa. Rectifia convenablement la professeur

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH ?! Fut l'expression de surprise au sain de la classe.

- Chiyo-sensei. Appela Sasuke

- Oui ?

- Soyez ferme avec elle. Lui conseilla Sasuke en quittant la pièce suivit de tous les autres maîtres.

- Une rebelle ? Je saurai vous mâter. Tapa-t-elle de son bâton de kendo sur le sol. Tout le monde en posture traditionnelle ! Ce sera notre façon de souhaiter la bienvenue à Naru. Personne ne bouge avant la fin de l'heure !

- EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH ?!

- Tout le monde le long des murs ! Naru allez vous asseoir près de la coincée là bas !

- C'est moi ! Agita une main la jeune fille de tout à l'heure.

- Pas un bruit !

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure de torture, les jeunes filles soupirèrent et changèrent de posture au grand étonnement de Naru.

- Chiyo-sensei s'est endormi, tu ne changes pas de posture ?

- ….

- Je m'appelle Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga. Je suis la servante de maître Neji

- …

- Tu ne parles pas ?

- ….

- Tu viens d'où ? Continua-t-elle

- ….

- C'est surement une paysanne. Regardez-la.

- Ne fais pas attention à Aki-chan, elle est jalouse, c'est une servante libre, elle voulait devenir celle de ton maître. Confia Hinata

- Et je serais surement mieux qu'elle, nous le serions toutes !

Naru vit la plus part des servantes libres hocher la tête et la regarder avec dédain.

- Tu n'es qu'une voleuse. Se leva Aki

Elle empoigna le menton de Naru et la regarda furibonde.

- Nous étions là bien avant toi. La gifla-t-elle. Avant d'aller se rasseoir.

Elles reprirent toutes soudain une posture adéquate. A son étonnement

- Sensei ! Sensei ! Réveillez-vous ! Naru n'arrête pas de parler, elle trouble notre concentration ! Pleurnicha Aki

- Que, je ne saurai le tolérer ! Se leva la vieille femme.

Naru la vit se diriger vers elle son bâton à la main.

- Je ne tolérerais pas ce genre de chose dans mon cours !

- Mais sensei ! Intervint Hinata

- Silence ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi !

- D'où viens donc cette arrogance dans le regard ?! Leva-t-elle le menton de Naru à l'aide de son bâton

- ….

- Répond insolente ! D'où viens-tu ?!

- …..

- Puis que c'est comme ca, position du pardon !

Naru obéit et se courba vers le sol. Le premier coup de bâton ne tarda pas à tomber suivit d'autre.

- Aki allez me chercher Sasuke-kun !

- Oui sensei, s'enthousiasma Aki.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Bien comme je le disais donc, la politique est une affaire d'esprit, afin de diriger un pays et de savoir…

Toc-toc-toc-toc

- Entrez !

- Excuser moi sensei, Chiyo-sensei voudrait voir Uchiwa-san

- Bien, Sasuke-kun, allez-y.

Sasuke sortit en compagnie de la servante

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Naru à fait une bêtise et s'est montré insolente avec sensei.

Sasuke ne s'en étonna qu'a moitié. Mais à la réflexion faite il lui avait promis de se tenir à carreaux.

Ils finirent par arriver à la salle et y trouva Naru entrain de se faire corriger.

- Sasuke-kun, vous voila, cette insolente ne veut pas me répondre. S'apprêtait-elle à la refrapper.

Sasuke attrapa le bâton et l'en empêcha

- Cesser cela. Se mit-il à genoux.

- Mais

- Naru ?

Naru se redressa les yeux en larmes et regarda son maître.

- Explique au professeur pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé. Posa sa main sur son visage Sasuke

- Maître Sasuke à dit de ne jamais parler sans son autorisation. Sinon, Naru sera puni. Mais je jure que je n'ai rien dit Maître Sasuke ! S'agrippa à sa chemise Naru

- Je te crois. Baisse la tête.

Naru s'exécuta et Sasuke glissa sa main sous le vêtement dans son dos. Sous les yeux outrés des jeunes filles et en même temps si envieuses. Il la ressortit pleine de sang.

- Vous avez la main lourde professeur. La regarda-t-il froidement

- Je suis désolée, Aki ! Emmène Naru à l'infirmerie.

- Non, c'est moi qui vais l'emmener. Déclara Sasuke.

Elles le regardèrent partir avec la jeune fille. Interloquées. Jamais un maître ne se souciait autant d'une servante.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Voir Shizune-sensei. C'est ici entre.

- Sasuke-kun ? Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Je vais soigner Naru

- Une servante ? Laisse je vais m'en occuper

- Non, je le ferai. Tira-t-il le paravent. Déshabille-toi.

- Oui.

- Tu es arrangé. Les plaies se sont ré ouverte. Il ne l'a pas fait ?

- Non.

- Tu aurais dû parler idiote

- Je ne voulais pas vous désobéir !

- Tu le fais pourtant souvent à la maison

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Et puis que lui aurais-je répondu ? Aie !

- Cesse de bouger, quelle question t'a-t-elle posé ?

- D'où je venais.

- Tu as bien fait de taire, j'irai voir Hidan-san.

- Aie, aie !

- Cesse de faire ta chochotte. Lève les bras.

- Oui.

Sasuke banda son dos et l'aida à réenfiler le kimono.

- Sasuke-kun tout va bien ?

- Oui nous avons terminé.

- Tu es un petit pervers Sasuke. Ria Shizune

- Je vous demande pardon ? Arqua un sourcil le brun

- Eh bien…toi et cette jeune servante.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous taire au lieu de dire des âneries. Quitta-t-il la pièce avec Naru

- Maître ?

- Mm ?

- Vous avez beaucoup de succès avec les femmes.

- Tu as deviné ça toute seule ?

- Non, c'est que la plupart des servantes libres me détestent.

- Je sais. Elles veulent devenir la mienne. Mais je n'ai que faire d'une servante qui passera son temps à me regarder

- Pourquoi moi ?

- De ?

- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi.

- Tu es différente. Pas obnubilé par moi. Tu as du caractère, tu n'es pas faible.

- J'ai pourtant l'impression de l'être dans ces cours.

- C'est normal ce que tu as appris pour servir un maître est différent du vrai rôle. Mais je pense que le cours d'Ibiki-sensei te plaira.

- Sasuke-kun !

Naru se retourna et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux roses avec le même uniforme que son maître courir vers eux.

- Tu vois Naru, ça c'est un pot de colle tenace.

Naru se mit à rire à l'incompréhension de la jeune fille qui arriva à eux.

- Tu viens au cours suivant alors ?!

- Quel cours ? On a un trou.

- Plus maintenant que tu as une servante, c'est le cours de couture.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors elles doivent faire un costume traditionnel pour leurs maîtres. Tu verrais celui qu'Ino-chan me fait, il est superbe. Allez dépêche toi ! Neji et les autres y sont déjà. L'attrapa-t-elle par la main l'entraînant dans sa course

- Sakura !

- Maître ! Attendez-moi ! Les suivit Naru.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de cours et tous les servantes libres s'agglutinèrent autour de Sasuke. Bousculant Naru au passage

- Naru !

Il vit une jeune fille se précipiter vers lui

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- Hinata-chan.

- Ah tu m'as parlé ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle

- Je vais bien merci.

- NARU ! Viens m'aider ! Appela à l'aide Sasuke

- Je reviens Hina-chan

Naru remonta les pans de son kimono jusqu'aux genoux sous l'œil incompréhensible d'Hinata.

- Naru tu ne devrais pas montrer tes jambes comme ça ! Piqua un fard Hinata

Naru ne s'en soucia pas, accourut et attrapa la main de son maître. Il écarta les jambes et tira avec beaucoup de force son maître avant qu'il ne lui tombe dessus.

- Aie.

- ca va ?

- C'est juste mon dos. Pleurnicha Naru écrasé par son maître.

- Hum ! Jeune gens veuillez garder cela pour le cours de Hidan-san

Sasuke se releva et pris place entre Neji et Kiba.

Naru se plaça près de son maître après avoir rajusté correctement son kimono.

- Tu as beaucoup de force Naru ! S'enthousiasma Hinata à sa gauche.

- Oui ! Leva son point Naru. Aie !

- Idiote. Souffla Sasuke

- C'est pas gentil maître !

- Elle est drôle ta servante Sasuke. remarqua Kiba. J'ai cru que tu finirais par engager une vieille femme de chambre toi qui es si vieux jeu

- Kiba ton langage ! Tonna Neji

- Ne donnez pas d'ordre à mon maître ! Bailla une jeune fille.

Naru se pencha et vit une jolie brune dans le style casse-cou, à moitié endormie

- Je te présente Tenten. Sourit Kiba

- T'approche pas d'elle tu risquerais d'attraper des puces. Indiqua Sasuke

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfoiré ?! Alors que Naru étouffait un rire et que Sasuke ne se mette à sourire

- Kiba ! Tonna Neji

Naru se mit à rire à gorge déployé à l'incompréhension du petit groupe. Les amis de son maître étaient drôles.

- Un peu de silence ! bien, je suis le professeur Oaki, et j'enseigne la couture. Indiqua-t-elle à Naru. Allez chercher votre yukata ou kimono dans l'armoire

- Naru venez ici.

Naru se leva et rejoignit le professeur, celle-ci lui donna un panier avec le nécessaire à coudre.

- Prenez les mesures de votre maître et reporter le sur le patron. Suivez les instructions et tout ira bien, le tissu dont vous aurez besoin se trouve là sur l'étagère.

Naru retourna près de son maître, angoissé.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- Euh, c'est que je ne sais pas faire la couture…enfin ce type de couture…

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai mis à l'école. Aller dépêches toi, tu as du retard à rattraper.

- Oui ! Sourit Naru en passant le mètre de couture autour de la taille de son maître.

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il faille prendre les mesures du bassin. Pour une raison inexpliqué ils se mirent tous les deux à rougir.

- Quelle couleur souhaitez-vous ?

- Peu m'importe.

Naru se leva et partit vers l'étagère. Une couleur classique lui irait surement mieux. Il pensa à un gris foncé ou encore un bleu nuit. Il y en avait beaucoup chez eux. Il devait aimer cette couleur. Elle tendit sa main vers le tissu mais une autre le prit.

- Désolé, je prends celui la. Déclara Aki. J'en ferais surement un superbe yukata pour Uchiwa-san.

- Ce n'est pas grave je vais en prendre un autre. L'ignora Naru

- Je suis désolé mais les autres sont réservés, il ne reste que le noir de disponible.

Naru le prit contrarié et revint vers son maître

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? Soupira Sasuke avec encore le mètre autour du cou.

- Il ne reste que du noir, je ne peux pas utiliser ça, c'est une couleur de deuil.

- Qu'importe s'il n'y a plus que ça. S'asseyait Sasuke.

Naru s'assit en face de son maître et soupira en voyant ses deux nouveaux amis en train de faire essayer leurs yukata à leurs maîtres. Et en piquant divers aiguilles pour l'ajuster.

- Je vais t'aider. Déclara Sasuke en voyant le regard de sa servante.

A la fin de l'heure il avait fait chacun une manche et ensemble l'ébauche de ce que serait la partie principale du yukata. Enfin pour ainsi dire. Celle de Sasuke ressemblait à une manche alors que celle de Naru…était sans commentaire.

- Bien rangez tout dans l'armoire et bonne journée.

Les maîtres partirent pour le prochain cours tandis qu'eux allaient au prochain cours. La journée fut la plus longue que Naru eut jamais connue. Après la couture ce fut deux heures de musique avec Maema-sensei, puis deux heures avec Chiyo-sensei pour la danse.

Naru repartit lessiver au côté de son maître sous le regard malveillant des servantes libres.

- Cela s'est bien passé ?

- Non, j'ai mal au dos, Chiyo-sensei m'a torturé avec sa danse, elle dit que je suis raide comme un piquet.

Naru entendit son maître pouffer puis rire si bien qu'il prit la mouche

- En même temps c'est normal. S'approcha-t-il de son oreille. Vu que tu n'es pas une fille. Continua-t-il de marcher.

- Maître ! Attendez-moi !

- Non tu n'a qu'à te dépêcher.

Une journée fatigante mais qui semblait bien lointaine lorsqu'il retrouvait son véritable maître à la maison. Il était beaucoup moins sur ses gardes et plus sociable, plus chaleureux. Plus libre.

La soirée fut mouvementée chez les Uchiwa, lorsque la maîtresse de maison découvrit son fils en train de frotter le dos de la servante dans la salle de bain. Elle partit dans de grand délire qui n'avait d'autre but que d'énerver intentionnellement son fils. Cette maison était chaleureuse, et il s'y plaisait bien. Mais le lendemain lui préparait de nouvelles difficultés qu'il croyait avoir surmonté.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

14h00 cours de couture, la bête noire de Naru.

- Mademoiselle Naru qu'est-ce que cela ? Désigna-t-elle l'ouvrage de Naru

- Le Yukata

- Cette chose ? Vous plaisantez ?

- Je suis désolé sensei, je vais l'arranger.

- Vous feriez mieux en effet. Lui rendit-elle le tissu

- C'est pas grave Naru, je vais t'aider. Déclara Hinata. Les maîtres ne sont pas là aujourd'hui profitons en, n'est-ce pas Tenten-chan

- Oui ! t'en fait pas Naru, si Uchiwa-san te demande ce qu'il en est tu lui diras la vérité, si tu veux je peux en parler à Kiba-sama

- C'est gentil les filles mais ça va aller….j'espère.

La cause de son malheur était le Yukata à peine commencé. Il l'avait retrouvé en lambeau dans l'armoire, et sur les parties intactes avaient été cousues des fleurs d'une autre couleur. On avait saboté son travail et celui de son maître. Et cela ne faisait aucun doute sur les auteurs.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que rien ne change, l'arrangement fait dans la journée était défait le lendemain. Les réprimandes étaient de plus en plus dures à accepter. Mais Naru tenait bon, il avait juré de réussir. Et il s'y tiendrait. Alors le soir il demandait conseil à la maîtresse de maison. Et restait enfermé dans sa chambre.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

À l'heure du déjeuner se fut autre chose que les filles qui le collaient sans arrêt qui inquiéta Sasuke. Kiba venait de révéler une chose qui l'avait plongé en stand-by.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Tenten m'a dit que c'était la misère pour Naru. Les filles ne cessent de la harceler et de ruiner son travail de couture. Chaque jour elle recommence pour rien.

- Hinata m'a dit la même chose. Tu ne le savais pas ? S'étonna Neji

- Non, elle ne m'en parle pas et ne se plaint pas. D'ailleurs quand on rentre le soir elle s'enferme dans sa chambre, je ne la vois que le lendemain matin.

- Tu devrais faire attention. Leur jalousie pourrait mal tourner. Indiqua Kiba

- Je ne me fais pas de souci de ce côté la. Naru est très forte, elle saura se défendre. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'elle ne soit pas venue pleurnicher dans ma chambre. D'ailleurs si elles l'avaient menacé physiquement je l'aurais vu lors de son bain… songeait Sasuke

- De quoi ?! Crièrent les deux autres

- Quoi ?

- Tu…..tu….la vois toute nue ?! Devint complètement rouge Neji

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Tenta de leur expliquer Sasuke en se rendant compte de sa bourde

- Ils prennent leur bain ensemble ! Je ne l'ai pas encore fait avec Tenten moi ! Paniqua Kiba

- Qui a pris son bain avec qui ? Arriva Sakura la bouche en cœur.

- Sasuke etmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

- Si tu veux que ton père reste ministre je te conseille de te taire. Lui chuchota Sasuke

- Alors ? S'impatienta Sakura

- Des histoires de mec ! déclara Kiba

Sakura repartit outrée tandis que Sasuke lâcha Neji.

- Tu vas nous expliquer bordel ? Le regarda froidement Neji

- J'ai puni Naru, il y a une semaine, avec mon bâton de kendo, donc je la soigne au moment de sa douche

- Tu veux dire….posa sa main sur sa bouche Kiba

- Non idiot ! Son dos ! Juste son dos !

- Mouais. Fut peu convainque Neji. En tout cas tu devrais voir si tout va bien.

- Profite en pour fouiller dans sa chambre demain tu n'as pas cours mais eux si. Conseilla Kiba.

Fouiller ? Comme un vulgaire voleur, s'abaisser aussi bas et ne plus lui faire confiance. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal rien qu'a l'idée de le faire ?

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla il trouva son petit déjeuner au pied de son futon avec un mot de sa servante disant que personne de la famille ne serait là. Et que par conséquent elle avait préparé un bento dans le frigo.

- Elle a pourtant l'air d'aller bien. Se gratta la tête Sasuke.

Le petit déjeuner prit, il gagna la chambre de la servante mais ce qu'il vit dedans le surprit.

**A suivre…**

Chapitre 3 : Cuisine d'amertume

Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous

N'oubliez pas ! Votre avis compte !


	3. Chapter 3 : Cuisine d'amertume

Les folles aventures de Toruna :

Désolé pour le retard ! J'ai eu un big problème d'ordi ! Pas moyen de le démarrer ! Et puis quand enfin j'y arrive, mystère tout a disparut ! Panique totale ! Ni une ni deux je fonce au service technique bien décidé à ce qu'on me rende mes précieux fichiers ! On m'annonce qu'il part chez le constructeur et reviendra pas avant un mois ! Et 90% de chance de ne rien récupérer !

Je me décompose, pas possible, je suis entrain de rêver ! Réveillez-moi ! Mes centaines de pages d'écriture ! C'est mon trésor mon ordi peut pas me faire ca pas vrai ? Il va me les rendre ces fichiers moi qui le bichonne des heures durant à faire fumer le clavier lors de poussé d'inspiration ! C'est une grande histoire d'amour et des années de fidélité entre lui et moi !

Impossible je reste stoïque

Le gars part à un autre guichet pour servir un autre mec

Tout est perdu, ma vie est fichue ! Bon d'accord pas à ce point là, mais quand même !

Quand soudain, sort de l'ombre un mec assez jeune et le style qui lui colle à la peau, en passant je me demande pourquoi il est là et pas entrain de défiler sur un podium le beau gosse il me sort un « j'ai entendu la conversation avec mon collègue et si vous voulez je trafique un peu les ordis, vous me le laissez une semaine et je récupère tout, promis »

Je le regarde en trois fois, sérieux ? Alors que l'autre disait que ce n'était pas possible ? Un mois au lieu d'une semaine ? Il va le revendre mon ordi ou quoi ?

Devant ma surprise il reprend, « je suis un petit hacker donc ca c'est dans mes cordes »

Oh, alors il est trop intelligent pour les podiums lui !

J'accepte, qu'est-ce que je risque ? La facture faramineuse de la réparation de l'ordi plus garanti ou de ne plus revoir l'ordi lui-même ?

Sans fichier c'est la case zéro, alors je prends le risque, je n'oublis bien sur pas de demander de combien il va m'arnaquer le gaillard

Oh surprise il le fait pour mes beaux yeux ! Si si, je vous jure ! Pas de souci, lui je retiens sa bouille et je recasse mon ordi dans deux semaines, lol

Bon trêve de bavardage, je retourne une semaine plus tard à la boutique il me rend mon ordi avec un grand sourire et un « c'est réparé et tous les fichiers sont revenu »

Je deviens toute rouge ! Il n'a quand même pas lu ?

Devant le sourire persistant et son léger embarras, apparemment si…

Fin de mes folles aventures

Donc voilà, j'arrive avec du retard mais là ! Je poste le chap de mi-septembre et vais du coup seulement envoyé le 4 en correction, désolé. Mais bon le bon coté c'est que j'ai pu lire des commentaires drôle ! ^^

Sinon j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**chapitre 3 : cuisine d'amertume**

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla il trouva son petit déjeuner au pied de son futon avec un mot de sa servante disant que personne de la famille ne serait là. Et que par conséquent elle avait préparé un bento dans le frigo.

- Elle a pourtant l'air d'aller bien. Se gratta la tête Sasuke.

Le petit déjeuner prit, il gagna la chambre de la servante mais ce qu'il vit dedans le surprit.

Il contempla l'objet de sa surprise mais n'osa s'en approcher. Il avait du mal à y croire…tellement c'était laid.

Un mannequin trônait dans un coin de la pièce avec des lambeaux de tissus cousu grossièrement et qui manquait cruellement de savoir-faire. Le tissus était d'un gris délavé et comportait des taches il avait même rajouté par endroit des pièces en forme de cœur, de tête d'ourson, de fleur, de couleur rose ce qui donnait au vêtement un trait féminin qu'il détestait. Il reconnut néanmoins le vêtement qu'avait commencé le blond, en classe, car il ne disposait que d'une manche noir, celle cousu impeccablement par ses propres soins. Après avoir soupiré devant l'abomination et n'en revenant toujours pas de ce que Naruto cachait il finit par refermer le battant.

Il se prit même a espérer que le chef d'œuvre brule ou encore qu'il soit ronger par les mites avant la fin de l'année, moment ou il devrait le portait. Peut-être devrait-il le faire disparaitre et mettre ca sur le compte des esprits farceur qu'abriterait le petit temple de la maison ?

Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il est seul chez lui, il fait ses devoirs, lit un livre, va s'entraîner avec quelques domestiques et finit par prendre son bain. Seulement il n'était plus seul, certes c'était un domestique supplémentaire mais c'était la sienne.

En fait il avait décidé de l'appeler comme une fille, mais à la réflexion faite plus le temps passait et plus il l'appelait « il » que « elle ». Il finissait par lui obséder l'esprit, toujours en train de faire des bêtises, bruyant et insolent. Mais pour la première fois où Naru n'était pas avec lui, il se sentit terriblement seul.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Est-il seulement possible d'avoir plus incompétente ? S'égosilla le professeur Akihiko, c'est le premier de mes cours auquel vous assistez mais en plus de ça, vous vous faites déjà remarquer. Lui claqua-t-elle un livre sur la tête.

- mais je n'y peux rien. Murmura timidement Naru

- comment cela vous n'y pouvez rien ? C'est une institution reconnue ici mademoiselle ! On n'engage pas à la légère, seulement celles qui ont du potentiel ! Mais il semblerait que le niveau est diminué puisque vous êtes ici, vous une illettrée !

- je ne vous permets pas de critiquer le choix de mon maître !

- critiquer ? Moi ? Le plus riche et respecté jeune maitre Uchiwa ? Vous êtes tombée sur la tête ma parole, je me soucis certainement plus de sa personne que vous qui lui faite honte par toute vos lacunes ! Rajusta ses lunettes la vieille harpie

- je n'ai pas besoin de savoir lire un livre de cuisine pour la pratiquer ! S'offusqua Naru

- tiens donc, combien de fois l'avez-vous empoisonné par vos mets répugnants alors ?

- le maître savoure ma cuisine à chaque bouchée ! Jamais il ne l'a contesté !

- dans ce cas, jeune insolente, vous brillerez au concours de cuisine la semaine prochaine. En attendant je vais écrire une lettre à votre maître, vous la lui remettrez en main propre et nous verrons si cela lui plait toujours autant.

A peine eut-elle rédigé la lettre et qu'elle l'eut mise soigneusement dans une enveloppe fermée avec le nom de son maitre qu'elle en rédigea une deuxième portant la mention « Directeur Kakuzu ».

- prenez ces deux lettres et disparaissez chez le directeur, je ne veux plus vous voir.

Naru prit les deux lettres avec un regard emplit de rage mais une fois dehors il déchanta bien vite, les ennuis ne saurait tarder et la colère du maître aussi. Il gagna le rez de chaussée de l'aile des servantes et se rendit près d'une immense porte en bois raffiné. Sur celle-ci figurait un écriteau avec la mention « Directeur Académique Institutionnel des Servantes ».

Il prit une grande inspiration et toqua à la porte.

- Entrez !

Naru entra et observa le somptueux petit hall où se tenait la secrétaire.

- que puis-je pour vous ?

- je dois voir le directeur Kakuzu-san

- Vous vous croyez où mademoiselle ? Remonta-t-elle ses lunettes, on ne demande pas à voir le directeur sans rendez-vous ! Avez-vous rendez-vous ? Se pencha-t-elle

- euh non

- alors dehors !

- mais

- dehors ou j'appelle la sécurité

- la sécurité ? Mais attendez je vais prendre rendez-vous

- désolée seulement par téléphone

- mais le professeur Akihiko

- dehors !

Naru sentit la sauce lui monter au nez, cette secrétaire commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

- VOUS ALLEZ APPELER C'EST CLAIR ? Hurla-t-il

Elle se ratatina dans son siège, surprise, tandis qu'une porte s'ouvrit

- qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? Brandit son poing Hidan-san

- Hidan-san c'est elle….commença la secrétaire

- Hidan-san ! S'avança vers elle Naru, je dois voir le directeur.

- Tiens Naru-chan ! Quelle surprise ! fit tout d'un coup un sourire tout miel Hidan, comment vont les cours ?

- pas très bien, on m'a envoyé chez le directeur et cette secrétaire ne voulait pas me laisser entrer. Soupira Naru

- ne t'en fait pas entre ! La poussa un peu Hidan vers la porte. Quand à vous effrontée. Pointa-t-elle du doigt la secrétaire, comment osez vous parler ainsi à la servante des Uchiwa le plus grand donateur de cette école et ami de longue date ?

- je ne pouvais pas savoir

- silence où je sens que je vais encore m'énerver. Claqua la porte derrière elle Hidan

Naru constata que le bureau du directeur était encore plus beau que le hall. Le directeur était occupé par une montagne de paperasse et ne releva pas la tête

- c'est pourquoi ?

- euh, commença Naru

- ka-chan c'est la petite Naru ! Poussa-t-elle Naru jusqu'au bureau

- tiens, quelle surprise, alors déjà renvoyé ? lui fit-il un sourire amusé

Naru bouda et lui donna la lettre. Il la parcourut et se mit à rire. Alors que Hidan curieuse prenait place sur ses genoux pour lire aussi

- quel toupet ! Cette vieille bique ! Râla Hidan

- alors comme ça tu ne sais pas lire ?

- non

- et écrire ?

- non

- c'est problématique. Se gratta le menton Kakuzu. Il faudrait corriger ce défaut

- je vais être renvoyé de l'école ? Paniqua Naru, le maitre va

- non rassure toi, je n'étais pas plus doué que toi quand je suis devenu servante. Sourit Hidan

- tu vas simplement devoir apprendre et vite, souligna Kakuzu

- alors je peux rester ? S'enthousiasma Naru

- bien entendu

- qui va m'apprendre ?

- nous ne nous occupons pas de ça, expliqua Hidan, c'est à ton maître de s'en occuper.

- je ne suis pas punit

- désolé mais si, Akihiko-san t'a mis une retenue, deux heures, donc tu restes ici. Indiqua Kakuzu

- mais il est dix-huit heures ! Je pourrais les faire plus tard ?

- non, ce sera aujourd'hui, Hidan trouve quelque chose à lui faire faire

- pas de problème, se leva-t-elle, viens sur le canapé nous allons faire de la broderie. Sur ses coussins

Naru fit une grimace

- je suis nul en couture

- eh bien raison de plus pour apprendre.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Une journée entière passée, mortellement ennuyeuse, et toujours aucun signe de l'arrivée de Naru qui commençait à se faire franchement désirer.

- mon petit chat, tu ne manges pas ? S'enquit sa mère

- mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Ragea Sasuke

- ah tu vois ! Toi aussi tu finis par dire il ! Se moqua Itachi

- il devrait être rentré, ses cours se terminent à dix-huit heures et il est dix-neuf heures passé !

- tu as demandé à tes amis, ils savent peut-être quelque chose. Suggéra son père

Ni une ni deux Sasuke se précipita dans sa chambre, quel idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Son frère et son père restèrent figé, stupéfaits de temps de précipitation mais sa mère elle riait.

- enfin quelqu'un qui le fait tourner en bourrique ! Continuait-elle de rire

- oui et bien moi j'espère qu'il va vite se reprendre. Continua de manger son père

Mikoto lui claqua son torchon sur la tête en rouspétant

- et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant

- un adolescent. Rectifia son père. Un adolescent qui va finir par diriger l'entreprise familiale

- tu as déjà Itachi pour ça, un c'est suffisant ! Brandit-elle sa poêle pleine de savon

- tu t'énerves bien vite Miko, tu n'aurais pas tes règles ? S'amusa Fugakku

- rouuuu ! Cesse de me mettre en boule ! Lui donna-t-elle un autre coup de torchon.

- je plaisantais, s'excusa son mari

- tu le fais exprès ! Bouda Mikoto

Il la tira brusquement sur lui et caressa son doux visage

- je n'oserai jamais. L'embrassa-t-il

- hum, je sors de table ! indiqua Itachi.

Mikoto se releva toute rouge et retourna à sa vaisselle

- qui sait, tu pourrais te venger pendant mon sommeil.

- ah, ne me tente pas ! Recommença-t-elle à le frapper avec ce maudit torchon, un faux air énervé sur le visage tandis que Fugakku riait.

- tu n'es pas gentil ! Déclara-t-elle en lui tournant le dos

- tu fais la moue ? Vint-il la prendre dans ses bras, tu sais pourtant que j'aime ton côté sauvage. L'embrassa-t-il dans le coup

- fais attention à toi, je pourrais te mordre se soir. Sourit Mikoto.

- et moi je vais te dévorer.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Sasuke qui s'était précipité dans sa chambre, avait démarré son ordinateur, et discutait avec ses amis, et venait de se transformer en statut devant son écran.

Neji et Kiba était formels, Tenten et Hinata leur avaient dit que Naru s'était fait envoyer chez le directeur lors du dernier cours. Il avait donc recommencé ses bêtises.

« Sasu : qu'est-ce qu'elle à encore fait ? -_-'

Kiba : apparemment rien, elle ne savait simplement pas lire, les instructions du livre de cuisine -_-'

Sasu : et merde, j'avais complètement oublié ça O_O'

Neji : tu sembles oublier Kiba, qu'apparemment elle aurait répondu au prof ! è_é

Sasu : chassez le naturel il revient au galop -_-'

Kiba : Oui mais c'était pour te défendre apparemment, la prof aurait dit que Naru cuisinait comme un pied et que tu bouffais sûrement de la merde

Neji : Kiba ton langage ! è_é

Kiba : c'est vrai Sasu ? è_è , elle cuisine pas bien ?

Sasu : non, c'est même plutôt bon ^/^

Neji : la chance, moi Hinata fait tout brûler encore -_-'

Sasu : heureusement qu'elle a quelques talents sinon je m'en sortirai pas -_-'

Kiba : ^/^ des talents ? elle te fait des cochonneries ?

Neji et Sasu : Kiba ! è/é

Kiba : bah quoi ? o_O

Neji et Sasu : rien -_-'

Sasu : ah !

Neji et Kiba : quoi ? O_O

Sasu : j'ai entendu le carillon du portail, elle est là, je déco à demain ^^

Sasuke a quitté la conversation

Neji : eh bien, il n'a pas perdu de temps -_-'

Kiba : hihi, il est parti faire des cochonneries ^/^

Neji : Kiba !

Kiba : bah quoi, on ne peut plus rigoler ? -_-'

Neji : il était temps qu'elle rentre

Kiba : pourquoi ? o_O

Neji : il est presque vingt et une heure et Hinata n'arrête pas de tourner en rond dans ma chambre, morte d'inquiétude, depuis que Sasuke a dit quelle n'était pas rentré. -_-'

Kiba : il est vingt et une heure ? O_O' misère je vais me faire en engueuler par Tenten

Neji : O_o

Kiba : c'est une vraie tigresse ! Elle a décrété qu'à vingt et une heure je devais avoir fait mes devoirs, lavé mes dents, pris mon bain et être en pyjama dans mon lit ! T _ T tout pour une bonne hygiène de vie selon elle

Neji : elle a raison è_é

Kiba : tu parles tu n'es pas encore couché toi non plus !

Neji : c'est différent, Hinata a du mal à s'endormir du coup je tiens la chandelle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme

Kiba : ouuh, on est au petit soin pour sa servante perso ^^

Neji : tais-toi ! è/é

Kiba : allez tchao, Tenten est en train de monter les escaliers faut que je me grouille ! À demain.

Neji : ouais à demain

Kiba : ton langage ! ^^

Neji : è_é' »

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Enfin il était arrivé au domaine Uchiwa, il n'en pouvait plus. Ses pauvres jambes souffraient le martyr de la posture traditionnelle et ses doigts avaient plus de piqures que toutes les injections qu'on avait pu lui faire par le passé. La broderie n'était vraiment pas son truc. Si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Il avait du mal à savoir si Hidan était gentille ou si elle prenait un malin plaisir à torturer les gens.

Pourquoi devoir adopter une position traditionnelle alors que le canapé si confortable se trouvait juste à côté ? Une vraie torture, pauvre directeur Kakuzu il devait en baver avec elle. Mais heureusement son lit et un repas tout préparé l'attendait bien sagement. Le rêve après une journée pareille.

Il passa tel un fantôme devant le garde qui lui ouvrit la porte sous le son du petit carillon. Il manqua de tomber près de l'entrée esquivant de peu les ravissantes fleurs de madame Uchiwa. Il ouvrit le bâtant de la maison avec un soupir de bonheur et de soulagement.

Qui malheureusement fut de courte durée. Là devant lui appuyé contre le mur se tenait son maître les sourcils froncés.

- où étais-tu ?

- euh, c'est que, voyez-vous maître, j'étais avec le directeur et Hidan-san et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé. Sourit Naru

- Arrête de mentir, je sais très bien que tu as fait une bêtise

- je suis désolé ! S'inclina Naru en tendant la lettre du professeur qui lui était destiné.

Sasuke s'en saisit tandis que Naru ne se relevait toujours pas.

- je ne recommencerai plus ! Je promets !

- c'est bon relève toi, je sais ce qui c'est passé par Neji et Kiba va te changer et viens dans la cuisine.

Naru étonné, gagna sa chambre, se changea et revint. Il trouva son maître assis à table et en face de lui se tenait une assiette fumante.

- viens manger. Indiqua-t-il en ouvrant la lettre.

Naru s'installa et savoura les délicieux mets de madame Uchiwa. Tandis qu'il voyait les sourcils de son maître se froncer à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre maudite.

- tu ne sais donc pas te tenir ?

- mais c'est elle qui a commencé, et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne sais pas lire !

- et écrire ! Rajouta Sasuke, tu m'avais promis de ne pas te faire remarquer

- mais c'est vous qui m'avais autorisé à parler pour ne pas me faire taper pour rien

- oui mais là tu as trop parlé !

- ce n'est pas ma faute ! On m'a appris à toujours défendre mon maître et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Désolé d'avoir appris à tuer plutôt qu'à lire ! S'en alla exaspéré Naru après avoir englouti d'un coup son assiette sous l'œil étonné du brun.

Mais il n'alla pas loin qu'il se fit attraper par son poignet et plaquer contre le mur.

- écoute moi bien, je ne tolère pas l'irrespect ! Tu me parles sur un autre ton ! Et tu ne te sauves pas comme un voleur, de quoi as-tu peur ?

- peur moi ? Vous plaisantez maître ?

Un sourcil s'arqua sur le visage de Sasuke.

- Que tu ne saches pas lire et écrire n'est qu'un détail, concernant le fait que tu sois un meurtrier je n'ai jamais rien à dire à propos de cela, c'est même plutôt bénéfique à ce que j'ai pu remarquer la dernière fois, mais continue à me parler de la sorte et tu retournes dans la rue.

Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses comme ça. Il était en colère certes mais il ne voulait pas pour autant manquer de respect à son maître, ses mots avaient outrepassé sa pensée.

- je suis désolé maître. Détourna le regard Naru

Sasuke soupira et le relâcha

- ce n'est pas grave, je suis même plutôt flatté que tu es pris ma défense si promptement.

Naru vit les joues de son maître légèrement rougir et cela le fit sourire

- mais nous avons un autre problème, elle dit que ta participation au concours de cuisine est obligatoire, et que grâce à celui-ci elle démontrera que tu n'es pas faite pour moi.

- comment ?

- mère est juge à ce concours et moi je suis celui qui goûte d'habitude les plats des servantes libres vu que je n'en avais pas. Les autres servantes attitrées faisaient goûter leur plat à leur maître qui notait, pendant que le plat était également goûté par ma mère qui elle aussi notait.

- et

- sauf que cette année tu es ma servante attitrée en plus des autres plats que je devrais goûter

- il n'y a pas de problème ! Je cuisine très bien !

- tu ne comprends pas, les recettes sont imposées ! C'est madame Akihiko qui les choisit et ne les révèle que le jour du concours !

- qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne sais pas lire !

- tu te rends enfin compte du problème ! Elle sait que tu vas échouer si la recette est imposée ! Vu que tu dois suivre les instructions. Et ainsi elle t'humiliera !

- oh non ! Elle va aussi vous humilier !

Sasuke fut surpris de ce qu'il venait dire, il pensait à lui alors que ce serait lui sur la scène avec les autres servantes devant un nombre incalculable de personnes ?

- il faut trouver un moyen. Déclara Naru

- oui mais lequel ?

- mmm, et si madame Uchiwa choisissait les recettes ? Je pourrais apprendre les différentes recettes qu'elle aura choisies !

- n'y pense même pas, mère n'aime pas la tricherie et c'est pour être équitable qu'elle a mis en place ce procédé.

- mmm vous pourriez me faire des indications sur ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

- je suis dans le jury !

- argh ! Zut, c'est vrai…..

- tu n'as qu'à apprendre à lire

- d'ici la semaine prochaine ? Vous êtes tombé sur la tête maître ?

- dis donc comment me parles-tu ?

- pardon. S'excusa le blond… et où allez vous ?

- voir maman.

Naru suivit son maître jusque dans le petit salon où sa mère et son père regardaient la télé.

- maman je pourrais te parler ?

- c'est vrai qu'on est vendredi, tu veux ton câlin. Sourit-elle en tendant les bras

Sasuke toussota tandis que Naru était pris d'un fou rire.

- ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, c'est à propos du concours de cuisine de la semaine prochaine. S'assit le brun dans un fauteuil près de sa mère.

- j'ai hâte d'y être !

- pas nous

- comment cela ?

- Naru s'est fait punir à cause d'Akihiko et sa participation au concours est obligatoire, mais Naru ne sait pas lire !

- est-ce vrai ? Fut étonné Mikoto

- pardonnez mon illettrisme. S'inclina Naru

- maman, tu as dis toi-même jadis que ce concours est censé être équitable pour tous

- or Akihiko a décidé d'humilier Naru, c'est cela ?

- oui maman

- cette mégère, je ne l'aime pas déjà du temps où j'étais au lycée. S'incrusta dans la conversation Fugakku

- chéri,

- mm ?

- rendors-toi, ça ne te concerne pas, comme tu le dis si bien, les femmes à la cuisine

- mmmmmm. Ronchonna sont père

- et que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

- mmm, sincèrement je ne vois pas, la seule chose serait qu'elle apprenne à lire

- mais maman, tes livres de cuisine emploie des termes qu'il ne connait même pas ! Sans parler de la batterie de cuisine, qui doit être pareille !

- c'est vrai ? Fixa-t-elle Naru.

Naru arqua un sourcil incompréhensible, qu'est-ce qui était vrai ?

- Naru, comment s'appelle l'appareil pour faire des blanc en neige ? demanda Mikoto

- c'est quoi des blancs en neige ?

- maman tu vois bien ! S'insurgea Sasuke

- les blancs ce que tu sépares du jaune de l'œuf

- ah le truc visqueux !

- euh, oui, si tu préfères, quel appareil utilises-tu ? Demanda Mikoto inquiète

- euh, le truc qui tourne vite !

- comment il s'appelle andouille ! Lui tapa sur la tête Sasuke

- aie….mmm….un tourniquet ?

- c'est un batteur électrique ! Soupira Sasuke

- je vois l'étendu du problème. Posa une main sur son front Mikoto. Mais comment as-tu fait pour faire la cuisine jusqu'à maintenant ?

- ah ! C'est facile, le professeur que j'ai eu nous dictait les mesures et nous faisions comme elle dans un miroir ^^

- en clair tu n'as eu que de l'orale et tu as les recettes de tête ? conclut Mikoto

- oui

- ça explique pourquoi tu ne connais pas les appareils et tu ne saches pas lire et écrire.

- alors que vas-tu faire maman ?

- je vais y réfléchir afin de trouver une solution équitable

- merci maman. L'embrassa sur la joue Sasuke

Ils sortirent tous les deux tandis que Fugakku riait

- tu n'as pas eu ton câlin chérie

- non mais tu vas m'en faire un toi ? N'est-ce pas ? Se colla contre son mari Mikoto

Pendant ce temps là Sasuke avait gagné sa chambre et Naru se trouvait assise sur un coussin sur ordre de son maître. Il faisait les cents pas à la recherche de quelque chose.

- maître ?

- silence, je réfléchis….voyons….le concours est lundi, nous sommes vendredi, ce qui nous laisse deux jours….impossible de t'apprendre à lire et écrire d'ici là….tricher n'est pas envisageable avec maman….je ne peux pas te dicter toutes les recettes qui existent et que tu les apprennes par cœur, tu n'y arriveras jamais….c'est inconcevable ! S'assit brusquement Sasuke sur un coussin en croisant les bras énervé à la droite de Naru.

- il ne faut pas vous mettre dans tout vos états maître, que je sois humilié n'est pas si grave. Sourit Naru

- cesse de dire des bêtises ! Je hais ce genre de personne qui prend plaisir à rabaisser les gens sous prétexte qu'ils sont du personnel !

- oui, oui. Le fit basculer Naru sur ses genoux.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais. Tenta de se relever Sasuke

Naru maintint sa tête sur ses genoux et se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

- madame trouvera une solution, je suis touché que vous vous souciez de moi, mais je n'en vaux pas la peine, je me suis habitué à être rabaissé et je n'en ai que faire, le plus important c'est vous maître. Tant que vous avez confiance en moi, tant que je vous serez utile rien ne me feras plus plaisir.

- tu es incorrigible et incroyablement pipelette. Se resserra Sasuke contre Naru, l'une de ses mains agrippa le yukata alors qu'il fermait les yeux. En soupirant de bien être.

- maître, vous êtes si mignon. Ria gentiment Naru en le voyant

- parles en à quelqu'un et tu iras à la rue.

- oui, oui, maître Sasuke. Sourit Naru à l'entente de la menace sans réelle intention

La respiration du brun se ralentissait peu à peu, il s'était endormi. Naru attrapa une couverture sans trop bouger pour ne pas le réveiller et la déposa sur son maître. La nuit allait être longue et les courbatures allaient se faire ressentir le lendemain.

- vous l'avez finalement eu votre câlin, mon petit maître. Le contempla Naru. Si fragile et cruelle petit maître.

Au petit matin Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, un profond sentiment d'apaisement en lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé la nuit sur les genoux de sa servante, elle demeurait assise en posture traditionnelle, la tête penchant légèrement vers l'avant, signe de son endormissement.

- Naru

Ses paupières s'ouvrir laissant place à deux grands yeux azur et un magnifique sourire orna ses lèvres.

- bonjour maître. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Sasuke se redressa, la fixant avec un air d'incompréhension

- quelque chose ne va pas ?

- tu…as passé la nuit comme ça ?

- oui, Fit joyeusement Naru

- ne soit pas si joyeux ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas mis sur le futon ?

- je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Se releva Naru

Sasuke entendit les articulations de son corps craquer lors de leur remise en mouvement, signe d'une posture inconfortable prolongée. Il la vit s'étendre faisant craquer le reste de son corps.

- est-ce que ça va ? S'interrogea le brun

Naru arqua un sourcil puis sourit

- bien sûr ! Je vais voir si madame a besoin de moi. Sortit-elle en s'inclinant

Naru se rendit dans sa chambre, défit le kimono, le laissant tomber par terre et enfila un autre kimono. A peine eut-elle franchit la porte de la cuisine qu'elle trouva le premier fils et le père Uchiwa affalés sur la table, leur ventre gargouillant de torture.

- je n'en peux plus… soupira Itachi

- souffre en silence fils, ta mère devrait bientôt revenir, où quelle soit partit. Soupira à sont tour Fugakku

- pourquoi ne pas réveiller Sasuke, lui au moins sait faire le petit déjeuner.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence et il s'en amusait beaucoup.

- c'est l'heure du déjeuner Itachi.

- alors pourquoi ne pas réveiller Naru ? Il fera la cuisine.

- elle mon fils, elle ! Je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans sa chambre.

- Sasuke a sûrement fait des cochonneries avec. Grimaça Itachi en sentant son ventre gargouillé

Faire des cochonneries avec son maître ? Le ciel leur serait tombé sur la tête avant que ça n'arrive. Naru pouffa légèrement en voyant les deux hommes incapables de se cuisiner quelque chose. Complètement dépendant de Madame Uchiwa.

- hum, je peux vous aider ?

Les deux hommes se relevèrent brusquement en s'apercevant de sa présence.

- Naru ! Tu tombes bien, tu peux faire à déjeuner ?

- madame n'est pas là ?

- je me suis réveillé ce matin et elle n'était plus dans le lit, elle est parti très tôt. Expliqua Fugakku

- ooh, bien alors je vais faire le déjeuner. Sortit-il des ingrédients de cuisine, du frigo, après avoir enfilé un tablier.

- dépêche-toi par pitié ! Soupira Itachi

Naru se retourna un sourire malicieux sur le visage et un immense couteau dans les mains

- pourquoi ne pas m'aider ? N'est-ce pas monsieur Uchiwa

- père ! S'offusqua Itachi

- tais-toi ! Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'une femme aux fourneaux ! murmura Fugakku à son fils

- ce n'est pas une femme père. Murmura à son tour Itachi

- quelles sont ses messes basses ? S'approcha d'eux Naru

- rien, nous serons ravis de t'aider ! fit un sourire crispé Fugakku

Naru s'amusait avec eux, eux qui croyaient que les tâches d'un homme n'étaient pas celles d'une femme, ils en feraient l'expérience.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard ce fut Sasuke qui débarqua dans la cuisine, horrifié de ce qu'il voyait. Son père et son frère en tablier en train d'éplucher des pommes de terre et des légumes et de les couper. Tandis que Naru mélangeait un bouillon sur le feu.

- Asseyez-vous Sasuke-sama, le repas sera bientôt prêt.

Son père et son frère relevèrent le regard vers le brun et le détournèrent les joues rougis tandis que Sasuke se mettait à rire en prenant place.

- vous verriez vos têtes ! ahahah !

Mais Sasuke déchanta bien vite en sentant le souffle de Naru dans son coup

- pourriez-vous mettre la table, Sasuke-sama ?

Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit le regard sérieux de la servante derrière son sourire.

- ahahahah ! Ria son père, elle t'a eu aussi !

Sasuke bouda tout en disposant les assiettes.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

- Eh donc Mikoto-san, que nous vaut votre visite ? La fit entrer dans un petit salon Kakuzu

- Merci de me recevoir chez vous de si bonne heure, Kakuzu-san, Hidan-san, j'ai une requête à vous soumettre. S'assit Mikoto

- oh, c'est rare de votre part. Fut intrigué Kakuzu

- Eh, de quoi s'agit-il ? Sourit Hidan

Mikoto se mit à expliquer les divers événements sous l'écoute attentive de Kakuzu.

- j'ai bien conscience de ce qui se passe Mikoto-san, mais c'est avant tout une punition qu'a reçu Naru. Expliqua Kakuzu

- Mais cette harpie veut

- Mikoto-san, l'interrompit Kakuzu, Naru n'aurait pas dû s'emballer, elle est en tord, toutefois je conçois que la réaction du professeur Akihiko est de loin exagérée et emplit d'un plaisir malsain à la voir échouer et ridiculiser, mais c'est vous-même qui avez posé ses conditions équitables pour ce concours. Alors que voulez vous que je fasse ? Avantager Naru ? Tout le monde prendra ça pour de la triche, du favoritisme, parce que vous êtes la mère de son maître.

- Je sais bien cela, je ne veux pas de favoritisme mais

- Miko-san, dites moi, comment est Naru à la maison ? interrompit la conversation Hidan

- eh, bien, calme et très serviable, elle est beaucoup appréciée.

- et avec votre fils, son maître direct, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- avec su-chan ? mm, c'est parfois tendu. Avoua Mikoto dans un petit rire

- alors elle ne lui convient pas ? conclut Hidan

- non ce n'est pas ça ! rectifia Mikoto, disons que Naru bien qu'étant extrêmement respectueuse de Sasuke, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le taquiner et je dois dire que c'est amusant de voir mon fils ne pas savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire dans ces moment là. Elle le trouble tellement, et bien qu'elle soit insolente par moment, il y tient beaucoup.

- Miko-san, vous savez n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Hidan

Mikoto la fixa puis baissa le regard

- oui.

- Bien ! Se leva gaiement Hidan, Kaku-chan, tu pourrais me faire plaisir ? Sourit-elle en caressant du bout du doigt le costume impeccable du directeur

- quel idée as-tu derrière la tête ?

- nous allons changer les règles du concours

- Hidan. Soupira Kakuzu

- Kaku-chan. Fronça les sourcils Hidan, tu ne voudrais pas me contrarier ?

- euh, non. Avala difficilement Kakuzu

- ça c'est mon roudoudou adoré. L'embrassa Hidan avec envie. Tu ne le regretteras pas. Chuchota Hidan, Miko-san !

Mikoto se leva et la fixa, elle lui tournait le dos à califourchon sur Kakuzu

- oui ?

- vous pouvez partir, je me charge de tout.

- o…oui….

- Miko-san,

- oui ?

- j'espère que vous serez impartiale lundi, vous ne ferez pas parti du jury finale, vous serez le jury des servantes libres. Cela vous convient ?

- bien entendu, je ne veux pas créer de favoritisme.

- ne vous en faites pas, nous allons nous amuser, faite moi confiance. Fixa son regard Hidan dans celui de Kakuzu.

- qu'allez-vous faire ?

- surprise. Déclara Hidan en la regardant avec un sourire, mais n'ayez crainte ce sera équitable pour tous soyez en assurer.

- Merci, beaucoup Kakuzu-san, Hidan-san ! S'inclina Mikoto

- ne soyez pas si formelle avec nous Mikoto, vous êtes une amie, c'est normal de vous aider. Lui indiqua Kakuzu

Celle-ci partit avec le sourire. Elle était ravie d'avoir trouvé une oreille attentive bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas trop au début. Mais la journée n'avait pas fini de lui réserver des surprises. Alors quand elle rentra chez elle, elle fut tellement étonnée en rentrant dans la cuisine quelle en lâcha son sac.

- il n'y a rien de mal à mettre la table, mais c'est autre chose que d'éplucher les légumes, père. Fit un sourire narquois Sasuke.

- ah oui ? Tu verras bientôt tu feras la vaisselle. Affirma son père. En lui lançant une épluchure sur la figure

- Sasuke, tu te laisses aller, où est passé ton caractère glacial, se moqua Itachi en agitant son économe

- et pourquoi pas tous les trois ?

Ils se retournèrent et virent Mikoto le sourire aux lèvres

- vous avez l'air de vous amuser mes chéris. Quelle gentillesse de vous êtres proposés pour faire la vaisselle.

Les trois garçons étaient en ce moment mêmes sur pause, Itachi avait un air idiot avec son économe, Fugakku était tout rouge avec son tablier en voyant sa femme et Sasuke fronçait les sourcils des épluchures qu'il avait dans la figure.

Naru se mit à rire et les lui enleva.

- maitre ce n'est pas la peine de vous souciez de la vaisselle, je vais m'en charger.

- Naru ! Heureusement que tu es de mon côté !

- nous aussi Naru ! Supplièrent les deux autres

- eh une minute, vous n'essayez pas de me faire passer pour un tyran ? Arqua un sourcil Mikoto.

Le petit groupe se mit à rire de leur chamaillerie grotesque tandis que Mikoto observait avec un sourire radieux la scène, cela faisant longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus s'amuser comme ça.

Le repas terminé, ce fut Naru qui se proposa pour faire la vaisselle tandis que Mikoto partait faire de la couture, Itachi et Fugakku était parti inspecter le personnel d'un des nombreux hôtels de luxe Uchiwa, quand à Sasuke, il tournait en rond dans sa chambre et s'ennuyait ferme. Si bien qu'il finit par gagner la cuisine.

Il ne se manifesta pas, préférant s'appuyer contre la chambranle et regarder Naru faire la vaisselle. Il avait beau le regarder, il doutait souvent que ce ne soit pas une véritable fille sous son kimono. Mais il devait l'avouer, quand ce garçon à l'apparence féminine n'était pas avec lui, il s'ennuyait énormément.

Il troublait sa vie et son calme paisible et s'était fondu dans la famille comme s'il en avait toujours fait parti. Il avait de grandes habiletés aux diverses tâches ménagères si on mettait de côté la couture bien sûr. De grandes lacunes en écriture et lecture mais qui se voyaient comblées par une force au combat inégalable. Ce qui en disait fort long sur son passé mouvementé et sombre.

Passé qu'il avait découvert partagé avec sa propre mère. Bien que la douleur semblait régner en maître dans son cœur, son corps reflétait une infinie douceur et ses sourires avaient le don de l'apaiser.

- Sasuke-sama, murmura Naru, vous désirez quelque chose ? demanda-t-il sans s'être retourné

- comment as-tu que j'étais là ?

- j'ai senti votre regard me déshabiller. Déclara Naru.

- que… je n'ai pas ! Devint tout rouge Sasuke

- je plaisante maître, tourna la tête Naru avec un grand sourire, c'est votre odeur.

- quoi je sens mauvais ? Je viens de prendre mon bain !

- non, justement, vous sentez bon le jasmin. Reporta son attention sur la vaisselle Naru, amusé

Il le vit soudain à côté de lui un torchon dans les mains les joues rougies

- je peux t'aider ? Murmura t-il

- mais bien sûr ! Lui lança une assiette qu'elle venait de rincer.

Sasuke la rattrapa de justesse sous le regard amusé de sa servante

- et si je l'avais cassé, idiot !

- mais je ne doutais pas de vos réflexes, saaaaasukeee-saaaaaama. Ria Naru

- tu te moques encore de moi insolent ? Le gronda Sasuke

Naru plongea sa main dans l'évier et lança de la mousse sur son maître, ce qui le fit rire encore plus

- tu prends trop de liberté Naru. Ragea Sasuke cette fois-ci mécontent, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? L'attrapa t-il par le bras

Naru sentit son bras se faire enserrer. Et le regard noir de son maitre lui indiquait que lui cela ne l'avait pas fait rire.

- vous allez reprendre un bain, vous ne sentiez pas assez le jasmin. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire pour tenter de minimiser l'affaire

- tu m'exaspères ! Le gifla-t-il Avant de partir en lançant son torchon sur la table

Naru posa sa main sur sa joue et sourit

- c'est que je ne sais pas comment réagir lorsque l'on est gentil avec moi, Sasuke-sama. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Une larme coulant malgré son sourire, venant se mélanger à l'eau de vaisselle.

Sasuke n'était pas parti véritablement, il était demeuré silencieux caché près de l'entrée de la cuisine et les mots que prononça Naru, il les entendit malgré son faible murmure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Naru était mystérieux, il croyait le connaître mais en vérité il était loin de le comprendre. Il devrait pourtant, savoir faire la différence, entre son mal être et ses véritables bêtises. Ne pas punir injustement alors qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu réconfort et d'affection. Des choses qui allaient au-delà d'une relation maitre-servante.

Des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, ce qui expliquerait sa profonde obéissance et son émerveillement dès qu'il lui donnait quelque chose à faire. Parfois un peu abrupt et maladroit mais sensible sous sa carapace de douleur et de combattant.

Comment pourrait-il lui faire ressentir ses sentiments, que lui ressentait lorsqu'il était avec lui ?

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Toc-Toc-Toc

- entrez !

Le bâtant s'ouvrit et Mikoto se mit à sourire heureuse

- Naru ! Tu tombes bien ! Viens essayer ça !

- oui.

Naru défit son kimono et laissa Mikoto l'enfiler sur lui l'ajustant avec diverses épingles. Elle vit une marque sur le haut de son bras droit mais ne dit rien. Pas besoin de demander pour savoir d'où venait cette marque, mais ce qui la surprit était le regard complètement absent de Naru.

- Naru ?

- Naru ?

- NARU ?

- pardon, vous disiez ?

- je n'ai rien dit, simplement tu avais l'air préoccupé, quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- je….je crois que j'ai mis en colère maître Sasuke.

- ce n'était pas intentionnel ?

- …Si….

- je…..il est gentil avec moi mais je ne sais pas c'est étrange, je n'arrive pas à être moi-même.

- tu as simplement peur. Sourit Mikoto en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues dorées. Ne t'en fais pas ça passera

- vous semblez en être si sûre. Soupira Naru

- Naru, qu'en est-il de ton travail d'école ? Changea de sujet Mikoto

- disons que les autres servantes ne sont pas très sympas.

- tu n'as pas d'amie ? S'étonna Mikoto

- si ! Enfin je crois…..Hina-chan et Tenten…..

- ce sont les servantes de Neji et Kiba si je ne me trompe pas ?

- oui. Sourit Naru, je me sens bien avec elles, elles sont à la fois calme et imprévisible.

- tu sais que ce sont les servantes des amis d'enfance de Su-chan ?

- je savais qu'elles étaient leurs servantes mais pas concernant ses amis d'enfance.

- et concernant le yukata de fin d'année ? Tu avances ?

- mmm, les servantes libres ne m'aime pas, alors elles font exprès de gâcher mon travail, mais grâce à vous j'ai une merveilleuse surprise à offrir à Sasuke-sama !

- n'hésite jamais Naru, si tu as besoin de quelque chose demande moi, je ferais dans la mesure de mon possible pour t'aider. Sourit Mikoto

- merci…..et pour le concours de cuisine ? Grimaça Naru

- pas d'inquiétude, Hidan-san a dit qu'elle ferait en sorte que ce soit équitable, nous aurons une surprise lundi. Tu peux l'enlever.

- oui.

Naru retira soigneusement le yukata et le lui rendit renfilant le sien. Puis sortit de la pièce. Gagnant sa chambre.

L'après midi passa sans que Sasuke n'ait appelé Naru, ce qui inquiétait celui-ci, avait-il vraiment pris la mouche ? Il avait des devoirs à faire, ce qui lui semblait étrange, mais il aurait bien demandé l'aide de son maître. Résigné c'est à Mikoto qu'il le demanda.

Ce ne fut que le soir, au moment du repas que Naru vit son maître, qui ne le regarda pas. Les trois s'étaient installés à table et Mikoto finissait de préparer tandis que Naru mettait les plats terminés.

- Sasuke, demain j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi

- pourquoi ?

- je vais rendre visite à mon ami, tu sais, Noraku Mitotsumita, à Iwa, je suis sur que Karin serait heureuse de te voir cela fait un petit bout de temps maintenant.

- Un mois

- c'est énorme ! Déclara son père devant l'absence de conviction de son fils.

- qui est Karin-san ? Questionna Naru

- c'est la petite-amie de Sasuke. déclara Itachi sur un ton moqueur

- ce n'est pas ma petite amie. Rectifia celui-ci

- mais oui on te croit ! Agita sa main Itachi, ils on passé toutes leurs vacances scolaires ensemble depuis la naissance de Sasuke. Noraku est le meilleur ami de papa et il espère que Sasuke se mariera avec Karin

- quoi de plus normal ? indiqua Fugakku

- Elle aime maître Sasuke ? Questionna Naru

- ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Arrête avec ça Itachi ! Sortit de table énervé Sasuke

- Sasu-chan ! On va seulement manger ! Soupira Mikoto

- je n'ai pas faim ! Cria-t-il alors qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre.

- roooh ! Toi alors ! Tapa du poing sur le sommet du crâne de son premier fils Mikoto

- aie ! Maman !

- tu n'avais qu'à te taire !

Le repas se termina dans le silence et chacun vaqua à ses occupations, Naru disposa la part de son maître sur un plateau et se rendit près de la chambre de celui-ci. Ouvrit le bâtant poussa le plateau et le referma. Il gagna sa chambre, sans dire mot et se coucha près du mur comme chaque soir où il disposait son futon.

Par habitude pour être sûr d'entendre son maître s'il l'appelait en pleine nuit pour une raison quelconque. Mais par moment il aurait bien aimé l'entendre l'appeler simplement comme ça.

C'est l'air triste et mélancolique qu'il se coucha. Mikoto-san lui avait dit qu'il resterait là, que Sasuke se débrouillerait très bien tout seul comme chaque fois. Peut-être était-il devenu inutile ? Pour que son maître, qui chaque jour l'appelle pour n'importe quoi, n'ait besoin de lui.

Quand à Sasuke dans sa chambre, il trouva étonné un plateau repas près de la porte. Il s'était endormi sur son ordinateur devant une passionnante conversation avec Sakura. Son estomac l'avait réveillé réclamant le repas auquel il n'avait pas eu droit. Alors qu'il comptait se rendre dans la cuisine c'est à ce moment là qu'il le vit.

Naru l'avait déposé sans rentrer dans la chambre, c'était certain, sinon, il aurait déposé une couverture sur lui. Il devait se sentir coupable de ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt. Mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Il mangea prestement le repas devenu froid et déplia son futon. Pour une fois il le plaça près du mur. Avec un peu de chance Naru ne dormait peut-être pas encore.

Il tapa contre la cloison et se mit à murmurer son nom.

- Naru.

- Naru ? Tu dors ?

- mmmmmm…maître…..

- je t'ai réveillé ?

- ….non…..mentit Naru en se frottant les yeux

- menteur

- Naru ? Tu fais la tête ?s'enquit Sasuke de ne pas l'entendre répondre à la perche qu'il lui avait tendu

- non….c'est juste que…..se tourna vers le mur Naru comme s'il allait le voir au travers….vous avez dit menteur et pas menteuse.

- ça t'embête ? Parce que j'en avais marre de jongler entre le il et le elle

- le maître fait ce qu'il veut. S'attrista Naru en entendant le pourquoi de ce changement.

- tu restes ma servante, simplement j'aimerais te parler normalement à la maison, je peux ?

- Bien sûr ! Se mit à sourire Naru joyeux de la demande de celui-ci.

- Naru ?

- oui maître ?

- merci, pour le repas. Bonne nuit

- bonne nuit maître. Ferma les yeux Naru, heureux que son maître ne lui fasse pas la tête.

Le lendemain matin, il eut une drôle de surprise.

- Naru ?

- Naaaaaaruuuuuuuuuuuuu, roucoula la personne

- oui, Sasuke-sa…Naru ouvrit ses yeux et se mit à hurler en envoyant un coup de pied à la personne au dessus de lui

Celle-ci roula et finit sa course contre le mur.

- purée ! Tu pourrais contrôler ta force !s'indigna celle-ci

- I….i…Itachi-sama ! Que…qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ? Le pointa du doigt Naru.

Il vit Itachi froncer les sourcils au doigt menaçant qui le pointait. Doigt que Naru retira immédiatement en s'excusant.

- c'est plus à moi de te demander pourquoi tu n'es pas encore levé ! Il est dix heures !

- je suis désolé ! Je m'habille tout de suite Itachi-sama. ! Se leva prestement Naru

Il entreprit de défaire son kimono de nuit puis se ravisa en se tournant

- Itachi-sama

- quoi ? fit celui-ci assis au sol

- voudriez-vous avoir l'immense habileté de sortir ? Ou je me verrais contrainte de le faire de force.

- Sasuke t'a vraiment mal dressé. Soupira celui-ci en se relevant. Il faudra que je lui en touche deux mots demain.

- demain ? Sasuke-sama est déjà parti ?

- eh oui, et sans son petit déjeuner. Ouvrit le bâtant Itachi

- oh non ! Pas encore ! Se laissa tomber au sol Naru. J'ai encore gaffé.

- oui, tu ne peux pas être le meilleur

- Itachi-sama, dois-je vous rappeler que je suis une fille ?

- tiens donc ? Ferma le bâtant après être sorti Itachi

Naru attrapa son oreiller et l'envoyait de rage sur la porte fermée. Il l'énervait exprès ! Mais autre chose le tracassait plus que ça. Itachi avait dit que son maître rentrait demain mais demain il était lundi. Et lundi était le concours de cuisine.

- Naru ? Tu n'es pas encore habillé ? cria Itachi

- zut….j'arrive !

Il s'habilla prestement et retrouva en quelque sorte son sous maître. Mais toujours un maître…

- Itachi-sama, que puis-je pour vous ?

- mère est parti voir Tsunade-san, elle ne se sent pas très bien. Père est avec Sasuke à Iwa, je suis donc le seul à la maison, la plupart des domestiques sont en congé, donc tu t'occuperas du repas de ce midi.

- …oui….

- cet après midi j'ai des déplacements à effectuer aussi tu me suivras comme un petit chien.

- je ne suis pas votre servante et j'ai d'autre chose à faire !

Le coup partit aussitôt, et la rougeur naquit

- tu n'es pas seulement la servante de Sasuke, tu es au service de la famille Uchiwa, tâche de le retenir quand tu es avec moi. Agrippa-t-il son bras, ou ton autre joue subira la même chose.

- oui, Itachi-sama. Murmura Naru en baissant le regard.

- file en cuisine maintenant et tâche de préparer quelque chose de royal à manger. Je viendrais dans une demi-heure voir où tu en es. Le poussa Itachi.

Comme il l'avait dit, une demi-heure plus tard il franchit la porte de la cuisine et s'installa à table. Il ne semblait pas de bonne humeur, vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

- alors qu'as-tu fais ?

- je suis entrain de finir une tarte au citron

- et le repas ?

- je ne l'ai pas encore fait

- crois-tu que tu vas remporter le concours de cuisine comme ça ? S'assis Itachi

Naruto qui bâtait la crème se stoppa et fixa celle-ci

- …à quoi bon…de toute façon il ne sera pas là.

Itachi comprit qu'il se sentait réellement affecté par l'absence de Sasuke. Bien que leur relation est toujours tourné à la dispute, il était triste simplement parce qu'il était parti sans lui…

- pourquoi une tarte au citron ? Le regarda-t-il

- Sasuke-sama aime le citron.

- il n'est pas là

- mm ?

- pourquoi fais-tu un plat pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas là ?

- parce que je suis sa servante.

- raaah, tu es têtu !

Naruto enfourna la tarte dans le four. Et prépara du riz avec quelques sushi. Une chose énervait Itachi, il avait l'impression que pour cette servante il n'existait pas.

Une fois le repas prit, Itachi sortit une des nombreuses voitures de la famille, celle-ci était de couleur grise, une petite voiture de sport. Naruto y pris place selon la volonté du brun.

Après une bonne heure et demi de silence pesant d'après Itachi ils arrivèrent enfin. Un immense immeuble se dressait devant eux.

- qu'est-ce que c'est ? Admira le bâtiment Naru

- tu ne connais pas ? Tu es vraiment étrange, d'où diable peux–tu sortir pour ne pas connaître la maison de couture Uchiwa Galance. Entra dans le bâtiment Itachi

Naru poussa un « mfh ! » qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles du brun mais qui ne releva pas la chose. A peine furent-ils entrés que le tapis rouge fut déroulé et la sous-directrice accompagnée de tous les employés arrivèrent au pas de course pour former une ligne jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- vous auriez dû nous prévenir monsieur Uchiwa, nous aurions préparé un meilleur accueil. Rouspéta un peu la sous-directrice

- Yokora-san, la maison Galance est toujours censée être la meilleure. Aussi quelque soit le moment où nous arrivons tout doit être parfait ! avança Itachi en direction de l'ascenseur tout en lui expliquant.

Une fois dans celui-ci il arrêta Naru et Yokora d'un signe de main.

- Vous allez prendre l'escalier, vous pour votre incompétence et toi pour t'apprendre le respect. Se vengea Itachi, petite mais douce vengeance

- mais mon bureau est au vingt-cinquième étage ! Fustigea-t-elle

- tant mieux, vous ferez du sport, et moi je verrais dans quel état se trouvent les bureaux. Appuya sur le bouton Itachi. Dépêchez-vous.

Après d'interminables marches ils arrivèrent tout deux à l'étage convenu, Naru énervé de ce maître qui n'était pas le sien et Yokora complètement épuisée. Ils trouvèrent le brun assis dans la salle de défilé en bout du podium.

- ce n'est pas trop tôt. Bien, Yokora-san, je veux voir toute la ligne de couture que vous deviez créer selon mes plans

- mais la directrice l'a demandé pour la semaine prochaine.

- vous n'en êtes pas capable ?

- si les costumes sont prêt mais les mannequins ont été prévus pour

- eh bien vous n'avez qu'à la prendre elle. Indiqua du regard le brun

- quoi ? Une minute Itachi-sama, je ne suis pas

- silence et va te changer je veux te voir défiler, après tout, tu seras dans ton élément, c'est une ligne de couture pour les servantes de famille riche.

Naru fustigea et suivit la sous-directrice dans les coulisses derrière le podium.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Pendant ce temps là, Sasuke et son père était arrivé à Iwa où les attendait Noraku-san et sa fille Karin. Sasuke sentait déjà poindre l'ennui et aurait préféré rester chez lui. Pas que la jeune fille était ennuyante, ça non, elle était devenue même très charmante, belle, intelligente. Elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles qui lui couraient après. Tout deux savaient bien sûr que leurs pères respectifs avaient promis l'un l'autre au mariage. Mais même à l'entente de cela, Karin avait su restait simple.

Quand à Sasuke, lui n'y pensait pas franchement. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il était fiancé, il aurait des ennuis à l'école. La jalousie d'une fille est la pire des choses à souhaiter.

- Sasuke-san ! As-tu fait bon voyage ? Arriva-t-elle avec grâce et, encore plus belle depuis les dernières vacances de pâque, vêtu d'une robe rose pâle et de son chapeau blanc.

Elle était un peu plus grande que lui, les cheveux rouge-roux naturels. Il savait que le mariage l'attendait, mais pour lui Karin était une amie d'enfance avec laquelle il avait partagé ses vacances.

- oui, je te remercie.

Mais les gens évoluent et les sentiments aussi. Il n'était pas fleur bleue, et aussi il aimait passer le moins de temps avec elle, il ne voulait pas la blesser par sa froideur et sa maladresse bien que la jeune fille semblait l'avoir remarqué depuis longtemps et le taquinait en conséquence.

Tandis que les pères discutaient affaires, Karin emmena Sasuke dans la petite campagne qui était proche d'être une ville mais avait su restée simple et accueillante.

- Sasuke-san

- mmh ?

La jeune fille fixa le garçon allongé dans l'herbe près du lac. Il fixait le ciel bleu et appréciait la brise.

- tu n'as rien oublié ?

- je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Lui tourna le dos Sasuke un sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune fille sembla déçue et en même temps en colère

- comment as-tu pu oublier ? S'indigna-t-elle la mine boudeuse en fixant sa robe

Sasuke se tourna et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, lui donnant accès au visage de celle-ci

- tu sais que tu es moche quand tu boudes. Déclara le brun

- que

- vraiment laide, je ne veux pas t'épouser !

Il la vit froncer les sourcils et serrer le poing. Il se releva rapidement et sortit un objet de sa poche

Elle demeurait assise, le calme avant la tempête. Oui elle avait un défaut qui amusait beaucoup Sasuke, elle était colérique.

- sa-su-ke-san tu ! Releva-t-elle la tête prête à exploser de rage.

Elle tomba alors nez à nez avec un petit écrin de velours rouge tendu par celui-ci avec un sourire.

- Bon anniversaire Karin

- tu me faisais marchais ! Se mit-elle à sourire en tendant la main pour l'attraper

Mais Sasuke retira l'écrin de son éventuel emprise. Et se mit à courir en riant

- tu ne l'as pas mérité !

- Sasuke-san ! Tu es vilain ! Donne le moi ! Lui courut-elle après.

Ca semblerait irréelle pour tous ses amis, le voir ainsi courir et s'amuser avec une fille. Mais comme Sasuke le pensait, Karin était différente. Après une petite course il finit par se faire plaquer au sol.

L'inconvénient de cette jeune fille était d'être la fille de Noraku-san, il dirigeait une école de majordome et de garde du corps. Alors il avait entraîné sa fille.

Karin campait maintenant sur le dos de Sasuke bien décidée à obtenir l'écrin que Sasuke lui donna en capitulant.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit il vit une petite mine déçue l'espace d'une seconde, elle s'attendait sûrement à recevoir une bague de fiançailles symbole des promesses verbales de leurs pères. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas dans les projets de Sasuke, il était jeune et lui n'était encore qu'au lycée, à la place il lui avait offert un collier muni d'un pendentif représentant une petite fée, le tout en argent.

- tu t'en es souvenu ? S'étonna-t-elle

- comment ne pas s'en souvenir. Soupira faussement Sasuke, tu me soulais toujours avec ça étant petit.

Elle le tapa gentiment sur la tête puis se mit à rire.

- peut-être mais qui se déguisait en lutin ? Ria-t-elle

- j'avais cinq ans ! Contra Sasuke en rougissant.

Le temps passait si vite en sa compagnie qu'il ne vit pas passer les deux jours. Et les allusions au mariage de Karin-san ne désemplissaient pas de la part de son père. Concernant Fugakku il avait bien vu que son fils n'était pas réellement porté sur la chose pour le moment. Il souhaitait bien sûr qu'il se marie avec Karin mais il devait l'avouer Sasuke n'était pas comme Itachi, il était différent et ressemblait de trop à sa mère. Le forcer ne servirait à rien. Il fallait laisser faire le temps.

- vous partez ce soir ? Pourquoi ne pas rester demain aussi ? Pleurnicha Karin

- je dois aller au lycée demain. On se verra aux prochaines vacances. Déclara Sasuke en bouclant sa valise

- aller Fugakku, ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu, vous pouvez bien rester demain, et puis je doute qu'une journée change quelque chose à Sasuke, il est brillant.

- eh bien, qu'en penses-tu Sasuke ?

- ah…..mm…pourquoi pas…. céda Sasuke en voyant la mine triste de Karin qui explosa de joie.

La soirée fut arrosée et pleine de rire. Mais la nuit venue Sasuke comme à son habitude s'assoupissait. Avant d'avoir atteint le futon dans sa chambre. Cela faisait un moment qu'il regardait son téléphone avec le numéro « maison » inscrit. Il avait envie d'appeler. De savoir si tout allait bien, si Itachi n'ennuyait et ne martyrisait pas Naru. Mais que son frère sache qu'il s'inquiète ça il ne le supportait pas. C'est à force de fixer le téléphone et de ne pas se décider qu'il s'était endormi.

Karin entra dans la chambre après avoir tapé, elle pensait que Sasuke serait toujours debout et elle s'étonna de le voir assoupi sur la petite table tout en étant assis au sol. Elle sourit et alla chercher une couverture et un oreiller. Elle bascula doucement Sasuke au sol et le couvrit. Puis elle passa délicatement sa main dans ses cheveux de façon répétitive.

- tu me jures….. Fidélité…..murmura dans son sommeil Sasuke

La surprise passée Karin s'en amusa et lui répondit

- oui

- tu…. ne me laisseras….pas…j'ai besoin…..toi…

- je serais toujours là pour toi.

- ne vis…..que pour moi…Naru…

Elle vit un sourire embraser les lèvres du brun alors qu'elle était prise d'une rage folle. Il ne pensait pas à elle mais à une certaine Naru. Mais ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, elle ne laisserait pas son fiancé tomber entre les griffes d'une autre femme.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

C'est exténué que Naruto rentra le soir venu et opta pour un kimono plus léger de nuit. Il avait passé l'après midi à subir les caprices d'Itachi concernant la ligne de couture. Et vas-y que je te mets ça, et que je change, et que finalement je remets ça.

La journée avait été affreusement longue et ennuyante. Il gagna la chambre de son maître et vérifia la dite vérité. La chambre était sombre et affreusement froide. Il referma le bâtant et gagna l'aile des domestiques. Mais eux aussi n'était pas là. Ils rentreraient sûrement de leur congé dans leur famille, lundi.

Tandis qu'il revenait vers la cuisine pour préparer à souper une petite voix l'appela.

C'était celle de madame Uchiwa. Il entra doucement et la trouva allongée dans son futon en compagnie du médecin de famille Tsunade. Ce qui l'inquiéta.

- vous m'avez appelez ?

- oui, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire. Je dois prendre une tisane pour calmer mes maux de ventre et de tête. Tsunade-sensei concocte elle-même la préparation des plantes elle va te donner les indications des heures où tu dois me les donner.

- d'accord.

- tiens, j'ai tout noté sur cette feuille, lui tendit-elle accompagné d'un petit sac de tissu, il faut faire attention à ce qu'elle ne se surmène pas.

- je ne suis pas en sucre sensei. Murmura Mikoto allongée.

- c'est ça, vous allez me dire que c'est juste une coïncidence, Naruto, prend bien garde à laisser infuser le temps qu'il faut. Je dois y aller maintenant. Mikoto-san, prenez soin de vous

- au revoir sensei.

Tsunade fit un signe de la main en refermant le bâtant de la chambre. Naru lui observait sa maîtresse s'assoupir. Il sortit et lut la feuille et prépara le diner, Mikoto n'était pas bien alors il décida de faire un potage qu'il porta dans le bureau où Itachi travaillait, il mangea rapidement le sien et prépara la tisane.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre devenu sombre avec l'arrivée de la nuit noire et referma derrière lui.

- Mikoto-sama, j'amène la tisane.

Il la vit se réveiller doucement au milieu de son immense futon où dormait elle et son mari.

- na….ru ?

- oui madame. Je vous ai apporté un potage et votre tisane.

Il la vit se relever doucement, il attrapa un siège à dossier et la cala pour qu'elle tienne assise. Elle n'était pas bien c'était évident mais ce le fut encore plus, lorsqu'il alluma une bougie pour ne pas l'éblouir avec les lampes. Elle était pâle.

- tu n'aurais pas dû te déranger, je serais venue dans la cuisine. Lui sourit-elle en buvant la tisane qu'il lui avait tendue.

- non Mikoto-sama, vous n'êtes pas bien.

- allons Naru, je suis en pleine forme ce n'est pas quelques mots de tête et d'estomac qui vont m'achever.

Après qu'elle eut soupé. Il la recoucha convenablement. Il se releva mais Mikoto attrapa son kimono

- Naru….ne me laisse pas toute seule….s'il te plait.

Il reprit place à ses côtés mais il la vit se décaler dans le futon.

- Naru, viens dans le lit et serre moi fort, serre moi comme si tu étais Fugakku.

- Mikoto-sama, je ne peux pas faire ça

- Naru s'il te plait.

Il se résigna devant la mine triste et s'allongea au côté de celle-ci la serrant contre sa poitrine. Au bout d'un long silence, il l'entendit sangloter. Elle avait la tête contre son torse et semblait vouloir se fondre contre lui.

- j'ai si peur. Si tu savais comme j'ai peur.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour taire ses sanglots et préféra la serrer plus fort contre lui. Bien que ce n'était pas le moment il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'en voyant le sommet de la tête de Mikoto et cette douceur, tristesse, fragilité et odeur, de ses cheveux de jais. Il avait l'impression de tenir son maître entre ses bras.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas prendre soin de sa mère. Lui-même ne l'avait jamais connu, on lui avait enlevé à la naissance ainsi que son père. Alors il la chérirait comme si elle était sa propre mère.

- Mikoto-sama, voulez-vous que j'appelle votre mari ?

- surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Fugakku a tendance à trop dramatiser, je t'en prie ne dis rien à la famille, même aux domestiques.

- pourquoi ?

- Naru, promet le moi.

- …..oui…

Tout deux ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Le lendemain Naru se réveilla le premier, il trouvait qu'il avait bien dormi extrêmement bien même. Il fit attention de ne pas réveiller Mikoto et se rendit à la salle de bain puis s'habilla. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant à la cuisine qu'il constata qu'il avait deux heures de retard. Il se hâta de déjeuner et prépara la tisane et la porta

- Mikoto-sama, Mikoto-sama

- Naru ? Se réveilla-t-elle

- oui, votre tisane de ce matin.

- ah merci

- comment vous sentez-vous ?

- beaucoup mieux. Lui sourit-elle.

- restez bien au lit.

Elle retira les couvertures et commença à se lever

- non je dois me dépêcher, ton concours de cuisine va commencer ! Constata-t-elle en regardant son réveil. Quelle maladroite d'avoir oublier de l'enclencher.

- ce n'est rien restez là.

- Je vais bien se leva-t-elle quand même. C'est gentil d'être resté me veiller mais tu vas être en retard ce sont des points de pénalité tu sais ! Et puis Sasuke doit-attendre en râlant.

- Sasuke-sama n'est pas rentré

- quoi ? Mais il est dix heures ! Ils étaient censés revenir dans la nuit. Se lamenta-t-elle

Mikoto décida d'aller à l'école, bûtée comme son fils. Un peu de maquillage, de vitamine, personne ne verrait quoi que se soit. Dehors ils trouvèrent Iruka l'autre chauffeur que Kakashi parti pour iwa qui s'apprêtait à emmener Itachi en visite surprise dans un autre bâtiment travaillant pour la famille Uchiwa. Tous les trois grimpèrent à l'arrière. Le trajet se fit silencieusement mais finalement Mikoto se décida à parler.

- Tachi, où est Sasuke ? Demanda-t-elle avec une froideur et autorité qu'Itachi lui connaissait rarement.

- papa a appelé, Karin a supplié Sasuke de rester papa a dit oui du moment que Sasuke était d'accord. Il m'a dit que du coup Sasuke ne rentrerai que dans le milieu d'après midi, quand à papa lui ne reviendrait que dans deux ou trois jours.

- quel idiot !

- que se passe-t-il maman ?

- il a oublié, cette fille est une diablesse ! Elle arrive à le manipuler. Naru a un concours de cuisine pour les servantes aujourd'hui, Sasuke et moi devions être présents

- à quelle heure a-t-il lieu ?

- vers 10h30. Soupira Mikoto

- dans vingt minutes ? Je peux y assister ?

- si tu veux, il est ouvert au public. Expliqua Mikoto. Naru dès que nous arrivons tu fonces voir ton professeur dans l'atelier de cuisine, c'est là-bas que vous vous préparez avant d'entrer sur la scène publique de l'école.

- d'accord.

- es-tu seulement capable de concocter quelque chose de valable ? murmura Itachi en descendant de voiture une fois arrivé

Naru fit la sourde oreille et partit dans les loges, Mikoto gagnait ses fonctions près de Hidan et Kakuzu, Itachi lui vagabondait à droite et à gauche au fil des parents respectés de camarade de son frère.

Pendant ce temps là Naru arriva dans les loges où tous les membres de sa classe le regardèrent, ses deux amies se précipitèrent vers lui. Mais la professeur qu'il détestait le plus l'agrippa et le poussa au sol.

- où étais-tu donc fainéante ! La gifla-t-il. Tu as raté le discours de Kakuzu-san. Insolente ! Attrapa-t-elle son bâton

- professeur ! Intervint Hinata

- silence ! Je n'ai que faire d'un déchet comme toi ! Frappa-t-elle Naru au sol. Je vais t'apprendre le respect, la politesse et la ponctualité ! Quelle honte pour monsieur Uchiwa de t'avoir comme servante !

Elle s'apprêtait à la refrapper mais sa main fut retenue

- monsieur Uchiwa

Naru releva les yeux dans un faible espoir mais il fut vite anéanti, se n'était pas son maître. Rien d'autre qu'Itachi.

- je peux savoir pourquoi vous frapper ma servante ? Lui hauta son bâton des mains Itachi.

- votre servante ?

- parfaitement, Naru est aussi ma servante, je ne tolèrerai pas de correction aussi injustifiée ! La regarda froidement Itachi tout en la surplombant.

- elle est en retard !

- c'est moi qui l'ai mise en retard, à l'avenir j'aimerai que vous vous contrôliez

- malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'êtes pas son maitre officiel et n'avez aucun droit de me dire

Paf

Itachi craqua et la gifla.

- silence morue ! Je n'ai que faire de ton venin

Le professeur partit outrée, mais Naru savait qu'une fois le concours finit, la punition n'en serait que double à l'école, pour avoir tenté de le défendre.

Itachi aida Naru à se relever

- ça va ?

- oui, ce n'est rien

- tu as mal quelque part ? Palpa son corps Itachi.

Naru n'avait que faire de ce qu'Itachi faisait mais les autres filles semblaient outrées que tous n'est dieu que pour lui…si seulement elles savaient qu'elle était en fait un garçon.

- non, c'est bon.

En vérité il avait mal. Il vit derrière Itachi les maîtres et maîtresses arriver vêtus d'un tablier ce qui l'étonna.

- où est Sasuke ? Questionna Neji

- il n'est pas disponible. S'excusa Naru

- comment vas-tu faire ? demanda précipitamment Kiba, le concours de cuisine se fait en binôme cette année ! Un maître-une servante.

- je vais déclarer forfait.

- il n'en ait pas question, enfila un tablier Itachi.

- que ! Itachi-sama ! Vous ne pouvez pas !

- au diable Sasuke, je vais t'aider Naru, car tu en as besoin.

Naru croyait qu'il se moquait de lui au début et qu'il chercherait à l'humilier. Mais il s'avéra le contraire.

- vous connaissez quelque chose en cuisine ? demanda Naru soucieux en voyant qu'il n'arrivait même pas à attacher le tablier correctement

- euh…non….vu que c'est Sasuke qui préparait quelque chose quand maman n'était pas là. Sourit Itachi

- il n'y a pas de quoi sourire comme un idiot ! Le tapa faussement Naru

- l'important c'est de participer ! déclara Itachi en attrapant la main de Naru pour la lever en l'air.

Nul doute qu'il tentait d'effacer la hantise, le stress et la tristesse de ce fichu concours à sa servante.

Neji et Kiba qui connaissait Sasuke depuis l'enfance, avait déjà eu de nombreuses fois l'occasion de se rendre chez lui. L'impression que donnait Itachi chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient, était une infinie froideur doublée d'une exaspération sans limite.

Alors le voir sourire avec la servante de leur amie. Ils n'en revinrent pas.

Lorsque les concourants furent appelés sur la scène, l'assemblée, le jury, le directeur, Hidan mais surtout Mikoto, furent surpris de voir Naru arriver avec le premier fils de la famille Uchiwa. Après le rappel des règles pour Naru et Itachi qui n'était pas présent. Le concours commença.

Chacun était disposé à divers plan de cuisine aménagé. Hidan passa à chaque plan de table pour distribuer les recettes à effectuer.

Le menu n'était pas compliqué en lui-même, composé de Makis de saumon, Kushi-Katsu et de Matcha Ice (glace de thé vert, notez que cela fera office de dessert dans la fic, les japonais ne prenne pas de dessert).

Mais ce fut autre chose quand Naruto prit la liste qu'Itachi lui tendit. Devant son regard incompréhensif, il lui reprit des mains et déclara :

- je lis la recette et je te regarde faire, quoi de plus normal ?

De plus normal ? Un coup de main par exemple ? Non cela ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée. Il préféra prendre place sur une chaise haute à leur comptoir.

- bien, Makis :

« _ dérouler la natte de bambou, installer dessus la feuille de nori (algue noir sécher),

_ étaler le riz cuit précédemment avec vos doigts trempés dans un mélange de vinaigre et d'eau tout en prenant soin de laisser deux centimètres non recouverts,

_ étaler toujours à l'aide du doigt, au centre du riz et sur toute la longueur du wasabi.

_ Découper de fines lamelles d'un demi centimètre de saumon puis couper les en deux et déposer les sur le wasabi

_ À l'aide de la natte de bambou rouler afin que les deux bords de l'algue se touchent.

_ À l'aide d'un couteau aiguisé et humide découper plusieurs portion.

_ agrémenter d'une sauce soja c'est prêt ! »

Naru était resté figé, il n'avait pas compris certains mots

- ohé ? qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Itachi qui voyait les autres s'afférer.

- c'est quoi une natte de bambou ?

Il le vit arrondir les yeux puis soupirer. Heureusement pour Naru, Itachi décida de mettre prêt de lui tout les outils nécessaires.

Naru mit rapidement le riz à cuire. Et fixa Itachi

- quoi ?

- la recette de Matcha Ice

- mais tu n'as pas encore fais l'entrée ! Tonna Itachi

- pour faire les makis j'ai besoin de riz or, il est en train de cuir ! Le dessert une glace il faut que je le fasse en premier !

- ah, ok bien alors :

« _ doubler les proportions qui suivront,

_ dans un bol en verre mélanger, cinquante grammes de sucre, deux jaunes d'œuf et vingt centilitres de crème fraiche liquide, battre au fouet jusqu'à ce que cela devienne mi-liquide, mi-épais.

_ dans une tasse mettre un tiers de cuillère café de matcha avec une cuillère de lait, mélanger puis verser dans le bol précédent en prenant soin de bien mélanger au fouet

_ verser le tout dans un grand bol en métal et disposer au congélateur

_ au bout d'une heure retirer et mélanger puis remettre. »

Naru n'eut le temps de rien dire qu'Itachi lui indiquait qu'il porterait le plat dans le congélateur.

La glace fut rapidement terminer pour Naru, non sans que Itachi tente plusieurs fois d'y mettre ses doigts. Ils auraient était à la maison il n'y avait pas de problème, mais lors d'un concours, ce n'était sûrement pas à faire, surtout lorsque l'on est épié par le jury.

Tout le monde suivait la même procédure, le même ordre mais tout le monde ne réussissait pas. Et il y avait déjà des bruits de casse et de l'exaspération de Neji dans l'air.

Une fois le Matcha Ice terminé, le riz fut cuit et les makis terminés, il confia alors le soin de les couper à Itachi. Tandis qu'il réalisait le Kushi-Katsu, recette étudiée en classe et pratiqué certes, mais avant l'arrivée de Naru.

Heureusement, il avait une bonne connaissance de ce plat pour l'avoir déjà fait à son maître. Il n'était pas particulièrement compliqué mais long à réaliser.

Concentré sur ses brochettes de poulet cru et d'oignon qu'il roulait dans la farine, puis le jaune d'œuf et pour finir dans la chapelure, il ne faisait attention à rien d'autre, erreur qu'il n'aurait pas dû commettre.

Itachi venait de gindre faiblement mais assez pour être entendu de Naru qui jeta un œil. L'idiot s'était coupé et les makis étaient foutus, le riz ayant absorbé le sang à divers endroit. Il n'y avait plus qu'à recommencer.

Enervé et devant le peu de temps qu'il restait, il ordonna carrément à son maître de les refaire.

- comment ? Je n'aime pas faire la cuisine !

- vous m'avez observé, alors refaite les ! C'est de votre faute de toute façon.

- mais

Alors qu'Itachi allait râler on entendit un cri dans la salle, Hinata s'était brulée avec l'huile pour le Kushi-katsu. Itachi resta silencieux en observant Neji prendre les devants et placer sa servante devant le lavabo faisant couler l'eau froide sur ses mains et reprendre la friture des kushi-katsu.

Après quelques minutes Itachi décida de faire les fameux makis, si un gosse savait faire des kushi-katsu, lui était forcément capable de faire des makis.

Naru ne quitta plus de l'œil son maître, qui sait quelle bêtise il ferait ? Le temps s'écoula rapidement et bientôt la cloche du président du jury sonna

- tout le monde cesse de cuisiner et dispose dans des assiettes avec votre numéro fourni que vous apporterez au jury

Itachi s'était contentez de déposer un sushi dans une assiette et une brochette et du riz dans une autre. Heureusement Naru lui retira des mains et fignola la présentation. Rajouta deux sushi avec un ornement de sauce soja, et la sauce (composée de mayonnaise, persil, œuf dur et d'oignon) sur les brochettes et d'une touche secrète. Et un peu sur le riz.

L'assiette fut ensuite amenée par Naru

Chaque assiette passait entre les divers membres du jury, et les grimaces qui se suivaient n'annonçaient rien de bon. La présentation, l'aspect, la cuisson, le gout, la texture, tout était évalué.

A croire qu'ils cuisinaient pour un cinq étoile.

A la fin de ces deux plats les commentaires furent donnés

Hyuuga : 7, c'est brûlé, trop de riz dans les makis…

Neji soupira pendant qu'Hinata s'excusait auprès de son maître pour son incompétence

Inuzuka : 5, beaucoup trop salé ! Beaucoup trop de wasabi.

- hein ? s'écria Tenten, elle prit la direction des jury et se saisisse d'une brochette et la goutta puis d'un sushi. Et donna la moitié à son maitre

- délicieux ! s'écrièrent les deux en même temps.

Haruno : 8, c'est presque la perfection

Uchiwa : 8, pénalité de 5 point pour non présence du maître. Donc 3

Ils ne s'attardèrent même pas sur le goût et avait ensuite fait la liste des différentes servantes libres.

Il fallait s'y attendre, à la pénalité, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, son maître avait préféré rester avec sa fiancée plutôt que de venir au concours de sa servante. C'était normal dans un sens. Même si cela lui serrait le cœur.

Le gout de la glace lui fit remporter deux points, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus, le tout faisait un total sur dix.

Il fut le seul avec l'équipe Haruno, à obtenir deux point, pour la plupart ils avaient oublié d'aller mélanger la glace, et celle ci s'en retrouvait à être en plusieurs couches.

Le concours se termina par Haruno en premier avec dix points, suivit des hyuuga avec sept points, et oui Hinata faisait partit du lot de glace ratée, inuzuka six suivi de trois servantes libre dont Aki Atsumomo, pour le plus grand malheur de Naru qui n'arriva qu'après.

Soit à la septième place, et le tout à cause de son maître. Inutile de préciser qu'au prochain cours avec la sorcière qu'il avait pour prof, elle ne manquerait pas de le faire remarquer.

Le concours se termina vers treize heures de l'après midi. Pour les mets qui en sortaient mangeable de ce concours ils furent proposés au public présent.

Nul doute qu'il était déçu et triste de ne pas avoir plus haut dans le classement mais ce n'était pas le pire…non…

Naru chercha après sa maîtresse, il voulait s'excuser auprès d'elle. Elle avait tout tenté pour qu'il ne soit pas ridiculiser, et puisse bénéficier d'une chance de faire briller la maison Uchiwa. Mais au lieu de ça, il provoquait leur humiliation par son incompétence.

Il la trouva en colère en train de téléphoner à l'extérieur de l'école. Il n'entendait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais la façon dont elle parlait lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait sûrement de lui. Peut-être racontait-elle à son mari comment il avait terminé bas dans le classement.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke fut réveillé disons, par un réveil peu chaleureux. Cela ne cessait de hurler dans la maison. Après s'être habillé il gagna le lieu de la dispute. Il s'avéra que ce n'était autre que Karin et son père. Le sujet de la dispute, je vous le donne dans le mille.

Sasuke.

Apparemment Karin avait elle aussi cours, en bonne élève qu'elle était comme lui, rater une journée n'était pas un obstacle à sa scolarité. Néanmoins sont père ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, surtout si elle avait un examen de mi trimestre ce jour là.

- mais papa !

- la discussion est close Karin ! Je ne reviendrai pas dessus !

- mais Sasuke est là, pour une fois, s'il te plait ! le suppliait-elle

- non un point c'est tout, tu auras le temps de voir Sasuke ce midi quand tu rentreras, son vol n'est quand milieu d'après midi.

En rage elle claqua la porte de la maison après avoir attrapé son sac dans l'entrée. Il croyait qu'il était tôt, mais en fait la matinée approchait déjà les dix heures.

Le père de Karin se tourna vers lui et avec un grand sourire lui proposa d'aller faire un tour dans la ville d'à côté.

Ce qu'il fit, après tout, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, et voir les deux pères parler boulot, le fatiguait plus qu'autre chose. Même si un jour il reprenait l'affaire familiale, il préférait ne pas y penser maintenant.

Le pied trainant il se rendit dans la petite ville voisine, à pied, elle n'était vraiment pas loin, et les deux auraient aisément pu en faire qu'une seule.

Bien que petite, elle était déjà bien animé pour cette matinée qui avait tendance à se rafraichir ces temps-ci. L'automne approchait. La population semblait regrouper majoritairement des jeunes filles à la naissance, vu le nombre de magasin pour celles-ci. Ou bien était-ce simplement son imagination ?

Il ne se baladait que rarement en ville et peut-être que même chez lui cela était normal en fait.

Il passa en ne cessant de soupirer devant les vitrines, tant de niaiserie l'exaspérait. Dire que s'il se mariait à la fin, il devrait supporter ce genre de choses exaspérant au possible. Malheur à lui si sa futur femme donnerait naissance à une fille.

Il se stoppa devant une bijouterie très chic pour cette petite campagne. Ce n'était pas étonnant d'en voir une, Cette région avait proliféré grâce à son filon de diamant découvert par le père de Karin il y a de ça bien des années, et en avait fait sa fortune.

Les diamants d'iwa étaient très réputés, mais ceux de cette campagne étaient restés travaillés à l'ancienne, leur aspect était encore plus pur et prisé des jeunes femmes. Il darda un regard sur les diamants.

Pour une femme, le diamant était la promesse d'amour, de fiançailles, de mariage et la possibilité de se vanter auprès des amies par la grosseur et le raffinement de celui-ci.

Pour un homme c'était tout autre. Le diamant était comme une laisse qu'il attachait au cou de son amour. Et indiquait aux autres hommes qu'elle était déjà prise et lui appartenais donc.

Sasuke quitta la devanture et continua de flâner les mains dans les poches. Karin s'attendait à recevoir cela mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'avait pas cette sensation qu'elle lui appartenait. Ce n'était pas comme Naru.

En pleine marche à la vitesse d'une tortue, il se stoppa soudain. Cette pensée qu'il venait d'avoir, il ne l'avait jamais réellement réalisé. C'était d'abord sa servante, mais si on y regarde bien, il n'osait appeler à la maison, de peur de tomber sur Itachi, il n'osait pas non plus, parler quand il voyait qu'il allait mal, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire mais surtout de ce qu'il pensait. Il était trop mystérieux et même en connaissance de son passé, il ne pouvait comprendre cette douleur qu'il portait sur ces épaules derrière son sourire.

Pourtant, malgré ses nombreuses et incalculables bêtises, il avait un bon fond, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle servante qui risque sa vie pour son maître, qui sait comment retirer des balles et le soigner. Qui voit quand cela ne va pas.

Naru était important pour lui c'était un fait. A vrai dire il était la seule chose qu'il ait réellement possédé et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Même s'il ne savait rien de lui, ni de son dévouement à vouloir le servir.

Ni même de cette marque, qu'il avait sur la nuque. Il l'avait aperçue dans la salle de bain alors qu'il frottait son dos. Ses longs cheveux blond relevés sur sa tête, laissaient entrevoir sa nuque. Il avait aperçut une drôle de marque. Cela ressemblait à une cicatrice, de forme ovale quelque peu en relief. D'habitude cachée par le kimono, à col haut ou peut-être de sa coiffure.

Il n'avait pas osé lui demander mais cela l'intriguait grandement. Peut-être était seulement une blessure de son passage dans le centre dont il avait parlé. Cela l'exaspérait, de ne pas comprendre la douleur, la tristesse et la peur qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais une chose était sûre, cette marque il pouvait aisément la camoufler aux yeux de tous.

Il retourna sur ses pas et rentra dans la bijouterie.

- Bonjour jeune homme. Vous désirez ?

- je cherche un collier

- nous n'en manquons assurément pas.

- je cherche quelque chose de précieux

- votre nom s'il vous plait.

- Uchiwa, Uchiwa Sasuke

- si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le gérant l'entraina dans une pièce derrière le comptoir où des bijoux plus somptueux, que ceux affichés en vitrine et dans le magasin, trônait. Il le fit s'asseoir à un bureau tout en faisant de même.

- Avez-vous une idée particulière ?

- je veux montrer à tous qu'elle m'appartient.

- Un diamant serait un excellent choix dans ce cas, d'autres attentes en tête concernant la monture ?

- qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?

- mmm, ma foi, pourquoi ne pas procéder en fonction de son caractère ?

- son caractère ? Fronça les sourcils le brun

- oui, comment est-elle ?

- Excessivement serviable, têtue, idiote, un regard effrayant et triste à la fois, des mains de tueuse, un sourire charmeur, une peau et des cheveux couleur soleil.

Il vit le gérant agrandir les yeux au fur et à mesure de ces propos.

- une personne au sens contraire

- au sens contraire ?

- oui, elle aidera et protégera même si pour cela elle doit tuer et souffrir.

Devant le calme de Sasuke et son sourcil levé. Il se racla la gorge et partit chercher un bijou dans un coffre de la pièce. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le coffret Sasuke resta en extase.

- Ce diamant en forme de griffe et monté sur de l'or jaune lui-même fixé à ce ruban de soie bleu nuit, le fermoir est aussi en or jaune, il fonctionne comme une pression bien entendu il dispose d'une sécurité.

- c'est portable ?

- si vous voulez parler de la qualité de la soie, elle a été renforcée par d'autres fibres, pour éviter toute déchirure. La monture diamant-or est rattachée à cette fine chainette disposée sur la soie, pour si jamais la soie viendrait quand même à se déchirer, le bijou ne serait pas perdu.

Sasuke restait ébranlé par ce bijou, il n'en avait jamais vue de plus beau, et celui-ci ne pouvait être fait que pour lui.

- vous avez d'autres modèles comme celui-ci ?

- vous avez mon assurance que c'est une pièce unique, travaillé et serti et monté dans mon atelier.

- je le veux.

- ce collier est couteux.

- j'ai les moyens. Jeta sa carte de crédit Sasuke sur la table recouverte de velours rouge.

Le cadeau fut acheté et précieusement emballé, dans un écrin à sa taille, enveloppé dans un papier chic avec le nom de la bijouterie.

Il regagna la maison où son père et celui de Karin l'attendait pour manger. L'heure avait vite tourné dans la bijouterie. Il gagna sa chambre et rangea soigneusement le présent dans sa valise et prit place à table et contempla la place vide en face de lui.

- Karin n'est pas là ?

- elle ne devrait pas tarder, son examen a été décalé d'une heure.

A peine eut-il dit ça qu'un « c'est moi ! » retentit dans l'entrée.

- quand on parle du loup. Sourit Sasuke.

Les trois hommes se mirent à rire à l'incompréhension de Karin qui bouda, le repas fut servi par la domestique de maison et rapidement le sérieux revint

- alors ma chérie, et ton examen ?

- nul

- tu as raté ? S'effara son père

- bien sûr que non, mais cela était d'un ennui et d'une facilité déconcertante.

- tu ne surestimes pas tes capacités Karin. La taquina Sasuke

- toi aussi tu t'y mets ! Bouda-t-elle

- ne fais pas semblant d'être en colère, je sais très bien que tu ne l'es pas ! Lui tira la joue Sasuke pour lui faire un sourire forcé.

- tiens en parlant de colère Sasuke, ta mère l'est au plus au moins.

- pourquoi ?

- je ne sais pas mais cela à avoir avec toi, elle m'a ordonné que tu prennes le premier avion dès que tu aurais diné

- ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle est en colère. Fit soucieux Sasuke

- obéis et c'est tout ! Elle m'a raccroché au nez ! Tu imagines son état d'énervement ?

Oui l'énervement il devait y avoir, pour que sa douce mère se mette à fulminer de rage et à raccrocher à son père.

Sasuke lâcha sa fourchette et attrapa son téléphone. Il sortit de la maison et alluma celui-ci, il s'aperçut des Treize coups de fil en absence de sa mère.

Il la rappela automatiquement et attendit. Il était treize heures quinze, elle devait sûrement en train de faire de la couture.

- Allo ?

- maman ? Sursauta Sasuke par la voix dure au bout du fil

- tu ne perds rien pour attendre su-chan ! Tu as intérêt de rentrer illico presto à la maison ! Ou c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher par la peau des fesses !

- maman calme toi… pourquoi es-tu en colère ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- si quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu oses me le demander ? Tu sais quel jour on est ?

- lundi pourquoi ?

- tu n'avais rien à faire ce matin ? Continua-t-elle de hurler

- non rien de spécial

- rien de spécial ? Je ne supporte pas cette gamine ! Elle te fait perdre la tête !

- maman, Karin n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Soupira Sasuke qui sentait la migraine poindre

- alors explique moi pourquoi tu n'étais pas là au concours de Naru ce matin ?

- le concours…le concours de cuisine ! se rappela Sasuke

- bravo, tu as retrouvé la mémoire. Fit sarcastique Mikoto

- je suis désolé maman, comment va-t-il ?

- ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre ! Lui raccrocha-t-elle au nez.

La pour sur elle était hors de ses gongs.

Il n'avait pourtant pas oublié Naru, il avait pensé lui faire un souvenir d'iwa, sachant qu'il serait sûrement en colère de l'avoir laissé comme ça, sans l'emmener avec lui. Il rentra dans la maison la mine soucieuse

- alors ? demanda Fugakku

- je vais prendre le jet, Kakashi reviendra te chercher après demain comme convenu hier.

- que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta son père

- rien d'alarmant, je te rassure, maman te racontera. Je vais voir Kakashi dans la cuisine.

- très bien. Murmura Fugakku alors que son fils avait déjà quitté le salon

- Kakashi ? Kakashi ? Appela le brun

- jeune maître ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

- prépare la voiture, je pars dans cinq minutes

- où ça ?

- à l'aérodrome je dois retourner de suite à Konoha.

Comme Sasuke l'avait annoncé à Kakashi, cinq minutes plus tard il avait sa valise en main sur le perron, mais comme d'habitude il s'attendait à voir Karin surgir de la maison où il avait déjà dit au revoir à Noraku-san et son père. Mais cette habitude fut changée.

Elle avait bien sûr surgir de la maison en l'appelant, il s'était comme toujours retourné, alors pourquoi était-elle accrochée à son cou en train de l'embrasser ? Il n'avait pourtant jamais rien fait qui puisse provoquer un tel comportement.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle daigna cesser sa ventouse et le lâcher en rougissant

- désolée Sasuke-san…je….j'en avais vraiment envie.

- Karin…fait attention à toi. Grimpa dans la voiture Sasuke.

Kakashi démarra au pas de course et gagna l'aérodrome.

Sasuke quand à lui avait vu Karin se toucher les lèvres avec un sourire, surement fière de ce quelle venait d'accomplir. Mais elle n'était pas celle qui lui avait pris son premier baiser.

Non c'était Naru, qui lui avait pris ce trésor. D'un coté ça ne l'ennuyait pas le moins du monde. Même si ce n'était qu'à la base du bouche à bouche suivi d'un massage cardiaque lors de l'attaque dans la ruelle. Enfin c'est ce qu'il supposait lorsqu'il avait senti la vie revenir en lui.

Que ces yeux s'étaient ouverts sur une peau dorée et que des lèvres pulpeuses caressaient les siennes.

Bien sûr l'instant sanglant qui avait précédé n'avait rien eu de romantique, et le baiser n'en était pas un mais il était content de savoir que Karin ne lui avait pas pris quelque chose de son propre chef. Vu qu'il l'avait déjà perdu

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&&o&o&o&**

Mikoto avait raccroché brutalement énervée. Elle aperçut Naru et lui adressa un sourire suivi d'une grimace soudaine. Elle s'écroula brusquement au sol.

- maîtresse ! Se précipita Naru

Il la releva doucement, elle n'était pas inconsciente mais transpirait énormément

- ça va Naru, j'ai juste eu un vertige

- je vous raccompagne à la maison ! La porta Naru sous les yeux étonnés des personnes présentes

- oui.

Naru installa confortablement Mikoto sur la banquette et alla chercher Itachi

Une fois à la maison il lui fit une tisane et la mit au lit de force. Toute inquiétude avait été écartée à Itachi, en lui mentant, Mikoto lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit dernière et il avait marché.

Les hommes ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir.

- Naru…

- oui madame ?

-…je suis….désolé…..tu dois être si triste…..d'avoir perdu….et que mon fils t'es oublié….

- ce n'est pas grave, essayez de dormir.

- Naru….viens avec moi… leva-t-elle sa couverture du futon….Allonge toi et pose ta tête sur mon ventre…

Naru s'exécuta et ferma les yeux pendant qu'elle rabattait la couverture

- n'es-tu pas bien là ? Cette sensation de plénitude…

Elle avait raison, son parfum, ses gestes, la respiration de son torse, ses mains caressant ses cheveux…. Il se sentait bien, les gestes de Mikoto lui donnaient l'impression quelle le couvait comme une mère qu'il n'avait pas eu.

- Mikoto-san, je vais m'occuper des tâches ménagères, vu que vous ne vous sentez pas bien.

L'absence de réponse inquiéta Naru, il releva la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il s'extirpa doucement du lit et la recouvrit correctement. Quittant la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Il avait du boulot, sa maîtresse n'était pas en état, et c'était son devoir de le faire.

Oui assurer la bonne vie, à la maison Uchiwa.

**&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&**

Une fois dans le jet, le retour à Konoha fut rapide, l'avantage d'être riche. Il était presque seize heures lorsque la limousine rentra dans le domaine.

Il se déchaussa et entra, la maison était silencieuse.

- il y a quelqu'un ? Maman ? Tachi ? Naru ?

Une voix lui vint à ses oreilles en direction du bureau, il s'y dirigea et y trouva son frère ainé

- Tachi, tu sais où est maman et Naru ?

- maman est en colère et se repose dans sa chambre, quand à Naru elle prend soin de maman qui a fait une syncope sous toute cette tension, enfin c'était il y a trois heures

Sasuke remarqua le mépris que son frère avait pour lui, dans sa façon de faire comme s'il était invisible. Il avait certes oublié sa servante mais ce n'était pas volontaire.

- elle va mieux ?

- pas grâce à toi, elle m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu viennes la voir dès que tu rentrerais.

Sasuke acquiesça et quitta le bureau pour se rendre dans la chambre de sa mère tant aimé.

Il la trouva d'abord endormie puis ses paupières se mirent à battre lorsqu'un rayon de lumière du couloir éclaira la pièce.

- maman ? C'est moi, Sasuke

- Sasuke ? Se redressa-t-elle doucement.

Son assurance se fit plus grande à mesure qu'elle se réveillait. Son regard noir s'ouvra brusquement et s'encra dans celui de son fils. Elle se mit à sourire et posa sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de son fils.

- maman, comment vas-tu ?

- je vais bien Sasu.

Il s'apprêtait à lui sourire à son tour mais de sa main gauche elle le gifla brutalement.

**A suivre !**

**Chap 4 : Projet Kyuubi**

Beta : « Super chap comme d'habitude même si je me fais toujours pas à l'ambiance de la fic ^^ » je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette fic me donne toujours envie de pleurer...

Mikoto en colère ça c'est ce que j'aime dans cette fic et surtout c'est très rare à voir! De plus j'adore l'entente entre Naru et elle!

Sasuke n'a pas été fin sur ce coup là...et Karin je ne l'aime pas Trop manipulatrice en faisant sa sainte devant Sasuke alors qu'elle est aussi chiante que Sakura...et encore je préfère Sakura dans cette fic U_U

Enfin tout ça pour dire que c'est un très bon chap comme d'habitude!

La suite avec impatience

Kisu »

Voilou, j'espère que ca vous aura plu, je vais faire mon max pour écrire le 5 et espère que le 4 reviendra vite de correction

N'oubliez pas la critique ! ^^

Zoubis à tous et heureuse que vous soyez toujours au rendez-vous !


	4. Chapter 4 : L'éveil du projet Kyuubi

**Chapitre 4 : L'éveil du projet Kyuubi**

_« Maman, comment vas-tu ?_

_- Je vais bien Sasu. »_

Il s'apprêtait à lui sourire à son tour mais de sa main gauche elle le gifla brutalement.

Sasuke resta comme paralysé, de voir sa mère succomber à un excès de colère était si rare et en même temps si compréhensible à l'heure actuelle, il avait mal agi et en subirait les conséquences.

Sasuke posa sa main sur sa joue endolorie. La gifle en elle-même ne faisait pas mal, mais le ressenti au cœur était bien plus douloureux.

« _As-tu songé une seule seconde à ce que Naru a pu endurer ?!_

_- Je..._

_- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux rien entendre venant de ta part ! Naru ne sait pas lire, tu m'as demandée de l'aider, je suis intervenue auprès de Kakuzu-san et Hidan-san. Ils ont accepté de faire en sorte que Naru ait une chance équitable comparée aux autres servantes, et toi…tu…tu….tu n'es pas venu !_

_- Pardonne-moi._

_- Heureusement que ton frère était là ! Heureusement qu'il a pris ta place et aidé Naru. Mais il a perdu, il a été ridiculisé par de simples servantes libres ! Alors qu'il sait faire tant de choses ! Alors qu'il prend soin de moi, de notre famille !_

_- …._

_- Tu devrais te sentir plus concerné par les gens qui t'entoure Sasuke ! »_

Sa mère venait de l'appeler par son nom complet, ce qui le blessa. Il n'y avait que dans ces accès de colère, provoqués par une rage envers une de ses mauvaises actions, qu'elle le faisait, et cela faisait bien longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé.

« _ Maman, je…_ Tentait de s'expliquer Sasuke.

_- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses ! Maintenant va t-en ! » _

Sa mère lui faisait signe du bras sans même daigner lui jeter un regard. Il quitta la pièce et partit déposer sa valise dans sa chambre, il en ressortit et tapa à celle d'à côté.

« _ Naru ? Je … je peux entrer ? »_

Pourquoi avait-il tellement le trac ? Il était sa servante et lui le maître, pas besoin de permission. Pourtant il sentit sa gorge devenir sèche et ses mains moites.

_« Maître….Sasuke ? » _

Sasuke se retourna subitement et vit l'objet de ses appels.

_« Naru…je… »_

Sa tentative d'explication échoua royalement quand Naru lui sauta dans les bras.

_« Vous êtes revenu ! Je suis si content ! »_

Sasuke se racla la gorge et il le lâcha subitement.

_« Je suis désolé._ Baissa la tête Naru.

_- Naru, je…_Commençait le brun.

- Naru ! »

Le blond se retourna immédiatement, ignorant Sasuke involontairement.

_« Itachi-sama ?_

_- Je peux avoir un thé ?_

_- Oui, tout de suite ! »_ Partit en souriant Naru.

Itachi jeta un sourire fort révélateur à Sasuke qui sentait venir l'exaspération. Il rentra dans sa chambre et jura. Il défit sa valise et il tomba sur le paquet. Sa main le caressa doucement puis il le déposa sur son bureau, agacé en repensant au comportement de son frère et de Naru.

Il passa la journée à tourner en rond, ne sachant pas comment lui donner le présent et que faire pour s'excuser de son absence au concours. Il craqua finalement en fin de journée après avoir terminé ces devoirs qui avaient été apportés par ses amis durant son infime absence. A croire que les professeurs avaient fait exprès…

Il quitta sa chambre et chercha après Naru. Il finit par le trouver dans un lieu qui le déplut fortement. Il était dans le bureau d'Itachi, en train de l'aider en tenant des plans. C'était sa servante mais son frère semblait se l'être appropriée. Ce qui l'exaspéra.

Toutes ses paroles comme quoi il le servirait jusqu'à la mort n'étaient en fait que des paroles en l'air ? Il s'absentait à peine qu'il avait déjà trouvé un nouveau maître.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et attrapa un vase qui semblait d'une grande valeur avec de superbes arômes au-dedans, et le brisa violemment au sol.

_« NARUUUUUUUUUU ! »_ Cria le brun en regagnant son bureau, emplit de colère.

Après quelques secondes le bâtant s'ouvrit.

_« Vous m'avez appelé maître ?_

_- Nettoie-moi ça ! »_ Lui fit le brun de dos.

Naru resta muet quelques secondes puis acquiesça d'un 'oui'. Sasuke était dans une colère noire et il ne savait pas l'objet de tant de dédain. Il restait à son bureau, sans prononcer un mot. Il se contrôlait, c'était indéniable, néanmoins la perspective d'une mise à l'écart telle que celle-ci était de trop pour Naru qui ne voyait que le reflet d'une faute non matérielle qu'il aurait commise.

La tache terminée, il se releva tout en se risquant à poser une main anxieuse sur l'épaule gauche de son maître. La sentence, tant redoutée, finit par tomber. Il le gifla avec une rage si prononcée que ses ongles le griffèrent à la joue droite.

_« Ne me touche pas avec ces mains sales !_

_- Navré maître. Je…je vais les laver sur le champ… »_ Se sentit perdu le blond en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le mot 'sale' pouvait avoir plusieurs significations, et en l'occurrence ici, Naru ne voyait que l'aspect sale de sa personne. Il n'était en autre qu'un larbin qui avait osé toucher son grand seigneur. Que sa personne dégoûtait son maître au plus haut point.

C'était douloureux…de se sentir ainsi perçu comme il y a bon nombres d'années…

_« Qui t'as dit de partir ?!_ L'attrapa par les cheveux Sasuke.

_- Aie ! Maître vous me faites mal !_

_-Tu oses protester et fulminer de mon traitement sur ta personne ? _Fronça les sourcils Sasuke.

- _Non…je..._

_- Silence, je n'ai cure de tes excuses déversées sur toi comme le venin de mon frère. Tu m'as juré fidélité et à peine ai-je le dos tourné que tu te trouves un nouveau maître ?!_ Le poussa au sol le brun.

- _Ce n'est pas moi qui …_

_-Silence ! Si tu ne sais pas reconnaître ton maître et puisque je ne peux empêcher tes vagabondages, peut-être devrais-je te tenir en laisse. Et ainsi montrer aux yeux de tous que tu es à moi !_

_- Non…tout mais pas ça, s'il vous plaît je ferais ce que vous attendez de moi. »_ Implora le blond en s'éloignant de son maître, rampant à quatre pattes comme un animal effrayé.

Sasuke l'attrapa par les cheveux et le plaqua sur le ventre sous lui, lui empêchant toute fuite.

« _ Maître je vous en conjure, ne faites pas ça ! _

_- Je fais ce que je veux ! _Se saisissait-il de la précieuse boîte.

- _Vous ne pouvez pas ! »_ Se débâta Naru en sentant un collier se glisser à son cou.

Il parvint à glisser le collier et à entreprendre la fermeture de celui-ci quand il se fit violemment propulser contre le mur de sa chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, sonné, mais il n'y avait rien, Naru était au sol inconscient. Il ferma les yeux et y sombra lui aussi.

_**Que s'était-il passé ?**_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il remarqua au réveil, qu'une heure avait passé. Naru était toujours allongé au sol et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le collier quant à lui était toujours près du bureau. Il le ramassa et le rangea dans la boîte.

Il avait dépassé les bornes. Sa colère n'avait pas lieu d'être même si sa jalousie, elle, était bien là. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'aptitude comme sa mère ou son frère pour la gentillesse, les câlins, l'amour et tout le tralala. Il ressemblait peut-être à sa mère de corps mais son caractère était de loin celui de son père et inversement pour son frère.

Aimer, que cela pouvait-il bien dire ? La tendresse, un sentiment confus, gentillesse ou doux comme s'il caressait la peau d'un abricot. Sensibilité ? Comme les fleurs éphémères…

Il ne comprenait pas Naruto, Ce garçon était quelqu'un qui échappait à son contrôle. Malgré son obéissance extrême il était de nature rebelle et farouche. Il se sentit soudain coupable en voyant Naruto inconscient sur le sol. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu de ne pas faire ça. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que son « pouvoir » allait réagir ainsi ? Il n'avait rien vu et ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Mais cette chose l'avait soigné lorsqu'il fut touché par balle.

Pourtant, le blond l'avait rejeté, il ne voulait pas de lui…au fond c'était compréhensible, il lui menait la vie dure…comment pourrait-il aimer un être comme lui ?

Il l'avait, certes, sorti des méandres sombres et dangereuses de la rue mais il lui avait imposé une vie de servitude et de mauvais traitements…

Il n'y arrivait pas…Il n'arrivait pas à être totalement lui-même avec Naru, il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant et d'inconnu chez ce garçon qui arrivait à voir en lui avec une telle facilité.

Et cet effroi il le camouflait sous la colère, les mauvais traitements ou sa rudesse de langage… Ce n'était pas juste… Il le savait… Il avait toujours obtenu tout ce qu'il voulait contrairement à Naruto qui n'avait connu que haine, mépris et servitude…

Sasuke réfléchissait l'espace d'un instant puis déplia son futon. Il souleva le blond qu'il trouva lourd et le recouvrit. Il resta là, un long moment à l'observer appuyé contre l'armoire. Mais il ne se réveillait pas. La peur monta bientôt rapidement en lui, que devait-il faire ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudain.

_« Sasuke …ça ne va pas ?_

_- Papa tu es rentré ?!_ Fit-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et d'une voix tremblante mal cachée.

_- A l'instant j'étais inquiet par le comportement de ta mère, Naruto ne va pas bien ?_ Entra dans la pièce Fugakku, intrigué par le comportement de son fils.

_- J'ai fait une bêtise._ Se laissa glisser contre le mur Sasuke et enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux.

_- Une bêtise ? Allons donc, ce serait bien la première fois. »_ S'approcha-t-il.

Il examina Naruto et son jugement s'aggravait de seconde en seconde.

« _ Tu vas venir avec moi Sasuke._

_- Je…je reste avec Naru !_

_- Non tu en as assez fait comme ça, allons voir ta mère. »_ Sortit Fugakku en attrapant le bras droit de son fils, le tirant de force à sa suite.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à pénétrer la chambre. Mikoto, souffrante, était allongée dans le futon parental et y dormait profondément.

« _Il ne faut pas réveiller maman_. Emit Sasuke, apeuré que sa mère ne le gifle une seconde fois.

- _Si, c'est nécessaire !_ Poussa-t-il son fils sans ménagement au sol. _Miko…Miko-chérie._

- _Fu-chan ? _Murmura-t-elle en se réveillant.

- _Oui, désolé de te déranger alors que tu dors si bien._

_- Ce ne rien, que se passe-t-il ?_ Remarqua-t-elle son fils, apeuré et tremblant qui n'osait la regarder, près du futon.

_- Sasuke a forcé le pacte._

_- Le pacte ?_ Ne comprit pas Sasuke.

_- Une telle chose…_Angoissa sa mère. _Fugakku-san allez chercher Naruto s'il vous plaît._

_- Oui._ Sortit celui-ci.

_- Maman…tu vouvoies papa ?_ Émit surpris Sasuke.

_- Aide-moi à me relever au lieu de dire des choses sans importance. »_

Sasuke s'exécuta et passa le bras de sa mère fébrile par-dessus son cou.

_« Bien aide moi à rejoindre l'abri dans le jardin._

_- A cette heure si ?_

_- Tais-toi et obéis !_

_- Oui. »_

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Fugakku était déjà là avec Naruto.

C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans ce minuscule pavillon. Il était toujours cadenassé, et seul son père en avait la clé. On lui avait dit qu'un démon de la famille y était enfermé. Il n'y croyait pas mais à présent il comprenait pourquoi cet endroit avait été écarté.

L'intérieur avait une atmosphère lugubre, des traces de sang et de lutte s'étalaient au sol et sur les murs. Une odeur pestilentielle y résidait. Cet endroit n'avait pas connu l'air frais depuis plusieurs années.

_« Fugakku, prépare Naruto veux-tu ? Je vais expliquer à Sasuke._

_- Très bien. »_

Sasuke voyait son père défaire le kimono et l'écarter. Il ne pouvait que ressentir une rage farouche et une jalousie puissante à l'idée que son père voit le corps de Naru.

« Sasuke, écoute-moi_ attentivement. Naruto tout comme moi, avons été enlevés à notre naissance, nous avons servi de cobaye pour de nombreuses expériences._ S'asseyait au sol sa mère prise d'un vertige.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes…tu es bizarre maman._

_- Ecoute-moi ! Ses expériences ont créé des mutations dans notre organisme. Les chercheurs de ce centre tentaient de créer des guerriers avec un esprit. Des bêtes qui conduiraient à la victoire chaque guerre du japon…_

_- Un esprit…C'est une plaisanterie ?_ Commençait à être encore plus effrayé Sasuke tout en voyant son père murmurer des prières et en passant de l'encens sur le corps de Naruto.

- _Certaines expériences ont été un succès, les guerriers créés étaient entraînés à ne répondre qu'au maître auquel ils appartenaient, ils ne sont que des esclaves pour le reste de leur jour…Seul les plus hargneux y était cantonnés...les guerriers doués d'intelligence et de discipline n'y était pas contraint…A la suite d'un assassinat, j'ai été blessée et je me suis retrouvée sans défense face à un guerrier enchaîné, son maître voulait que je devienne son chien…Je me suis enfuie comme j'ai pu et je suis tombée sur ton père qui rentrait du lycée à vélo._

_-..._

_- J'ai perdu connaissance, il m'a ramenée et soignée…J'ai été charmée par sa douceur et sa prévenance…J'ai alors décidé d'offrir ma chaîne à ton père. Le sang que tu vois dans cette pièce est le sien et le mien durant notre pacte._

_- Comment veux-tu que je crois ça ? _

_- Bien je vais te le montrer. »_ Passa sa main sur son cou sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle l'eut retirée, Sasuke aperçut un collier muni d'une clochette et d'une chaîne qui prenait naissance au poignet de son père.

_« Impossible._

_- Sasuke, ne soit pas effrayé, Naruto est comme moi mais tu as tenté de lui mettre un collier sans son accord, tu as forcé le pacte, tu dois dominer sa bestialité si tu veux espérer survivre._

_- Espérer ?_

_- L'esprit est en éveil, le corps de Naruto a commencé à changer. Un esprit, contre un pacte, fera tout pour tuer celui qui l'a provoqué. Tu dois donc affronter son esprit._

_- Tu…tu plaisantes ?! Cela revient au même, il me tuera !_

_- Non, tu as un atout de taille, à toi de le trouver._

_- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! Papa ? Maman ?_

_- Sasuke, va chercher le collier que tu as tenté de lui mettre, car c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit…n'est-ce pas ? »_

Devant le regard dur de sa mère et l'oreille sourde de son père, Sasuke partit chercher la boîte qui contenait le bijou.

_« Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur petit frère. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Un chagrin d'amour ?_ Se moqua le brun tout en lui barrant la route.

_- Dégage maman m'attend ! » _Le poussa abruptement Sasuke surprenant Itachi.

Il revint rapidement dans le minuscule pavillon avec le collier. Il tendit la boîte à sa mère.

Celle-ci l'ouvrit et sentit une chaleur brûlante la prendre au ventre. Sasuke qui observait son père dessiner des motifs sur le corps de Naruto, reporta son attention sur sa mère curieux de ce qui allait se passer ensuite…mais il ne s'attendait pas à la voir les yeux scintillants et le rouge aux joues.

_« Ma…man ?_

_- Merveilleux, il est si beau. L'effleurait-elle de ses doigts fins. »_

Il vit soudain des choses remuer entre les cheveux de sa mère.

_« Maman…quelque chose bouge dans tes cheveux. » _Indiqua-t-il.

Trop absorbé par la contemplation du bijou elle ignora complètement son fils.

_« Ne fais pas attention. Ta mère devient toute chose face à ce genre de collier._

_- Parce qu'il est cher ?_

_- Non parce qu'il a un attrait félin, ta mère est une féline._

_- Une féline ?_

_- Son esprit est un chat. C'est pour ça qu'elle a autant de talent pour être assassin. »_

Sasuke regarda plus attentivement sa mère et aperçut les oreilles en pointe noire qu'elle arborait soudainement.

_« Pas possible ! C'est une blague ? On est au vingt-et-unième siècle comment je pourrais croire que ce genre de chose existe ?!_ Fit Sasuke à son père. _C'est un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller !_

_- Ce genre de chose existe à cause de scientifiques fous._ Fronça les sourcils Fugakku. _Et les gens comme nous, sont des sauveurs pour ceux, comme ta mère, qui ont été utilisés depuis leur plus tendre enfance._

_- Mais..._

_- Sasuke, il n'y a rien de pire pour ces êtres que de perdre ce après quoi il court, il faut alors leur donner une nouvelle vie et un nouveau sens à celle-ci tout en les protégeant eux et nous de gens mal intentionnés qui voudrait les utiliser à des fins militaires comme c'était prévu à l'origine de ce programme…C'est bon, j'ai terminé…_Se releva Fugakku. _Miko chérie viens, je vais te ramener à ta chambre. »_

Sasuke ahurissait complètement, sa mère depuis qu'elle avait vu le collier, semblait complètement absente, son esprit avait retrouvé un trait enfantin et simplet. Loin de la mère caractérielle et douce à la fois qu'il connaissait.

« _Fu-chan…le collier je peux l'avoir ?! Dis je peux ?!_ Questionna-t-elle alors que son mari la posait sur l'herbe à l'extérieur du perron.

- _Non Miko, ce collier est celui de Sasuke._

_- Sasuke ? Qui c'est ? Dis ! Dis, Fu-chan !_

_- C'est ton fils Miko._

_- Mon fils ? Un miaou comme moi ? Je peux le lécher ?! Dis ?!_ S'enthousiasma Mikoto en regardant Sasuke complètement tétanisé par l'attitude et les propos de sa mère, dont les oreilles et la queue bougeaient.

- _Non Miko, il n'est pas comme toi et il a déjà quelqu'un qui le lèche._ Caressa son visage Fugakku. _Attend moi là je reviens de suite._

_- Quelqu'un me lèche ?!_ Ne comprit pas Sasuke alors que son père s'asseyait sérieux en face de lui.

-_ Ce terme est utilisé par un porteur d'esprit, il représente son appartenance à son maître._

_- De là à dire lécher._ Soupira Sasuke.

_- C'est métaphorique, le mot lécher signifie pour eux, qu'il n'y a qu'eux qui prennent soin de leur maître, qui le voit dans la nudité de son âme dans les bons comme les mauvais jours mais revenons à nos moutons. »_

Sasuke sentit soudain son estomac se contracter.

« _Naruto ne va pas tarder à s'éveiller mais ce ne sera pas lui, ce sera l'esprit, tu dois dominer cette esprit, il doit te dire son nom, tu dois réussir l'épreuve qu'il va t'imposer. Si tu échoues, il te tuera._

_- Et si je réussis…_Se sentait pâlir Sasuke.

- _Naruto redeviendra lui-même mais vous serez liés par un pacte comme ta mère et moi._

_- Mais Naruto ne donne pas son avis ? Il ne voulait pas que je lui mette ce collier._

_- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il savait ce que cela provoquerait !_ Tapa sur sa tête Fugakku. _Si Naruto reste à tes côtés, s'il te sert, s'il subit tes réprimandes c'est parce qu'il a choisi d'être ton esclave._

_- Mon esclave ?!_

_- Ecoute moi bien Sasuke, ces enfants ont été conditionnés aux ordres et à l'obéissance, si leur maître leur dit de tuer, ils le feront car pour eux il n'y aura pas meilleure récompense que la satisfaction de leur maître. Ta mère était une assassin, elle ne connaissait que ça, elle était une élite. Une enfant formée avec succès…mais il y a eu cette fois là…Le maître d'origine de ta mère était un apprenti de Tsunade-san, il travaillait pour le centre et prenait soin de Miko, mais tous ses ordres de mort, la voir rentrer couverte de sang avec un air satisfait sur le visage, attendant qu'il la félicite…l'ont rendu fou, il ne supportait plus tout cela._

- _Qu'a-t-il fait ?_

_- Il a ordonné à ta mère de le tuer. Que c'était sa mission…Ta mère s'est résignée et s'est jurée qu'elle n'aurait plus de maître et de mettre un terme à ses expériences…Le jour où je l'ai rencontrée elle avait fait brûler un centre immense où ces recherches avait lieu, je l'ai ramené sur mon vélo, alors qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience et l'ai disposée dans ce petit pavillon lorsqu'elle a repris connaissance elle était en pleine crise de folie…Le sang sur les mur est le sien, celui qui coulait de ses multiples blessures…_

_-..._

_- Elle n'a pas été effrayée par moi, elle m'a laissé la soigner puis je l'ai laissée tranquille…dans la même nuit…elle avait pénétré ma chambre…Quand je me suis éveillé elle se tenait au dessus de moi avec un regard triste et chaleureux._

_- Que voulait-elle ? Te tuer ?_

_- Non, elle m'a dit merci. J'avais compris que c'était elle que les autorités recherchaient ''sous la prétendue explosion d'une centrale électrique'' et qu'elle s'apprêtait à renouveler son exploit et à ne pas en sortir vivante. Tous ces morts la hantaient…J'ai saisi sa main alors qu'elle se détournait de moi et je lui ai dit ''je t'attendrai''. Elle était choquée au début puis m'a sourit._

_- Elle est revenue puisqu'elle est là._ Conclut Sasuke.

_- Oui, elle m'a expliqué toute l'histoire et m'a demandé de devenir son maître… Puis après plusieurs années, j'ai fini par la demander en mariage._

_- Tu ne le regrettes pas ?_

_- Si c'était à refaire, je le referais… Mais il faut que tu saches Sasuke, que sept ans après, ta mère a recommencé. Un centre clandestin avait été maintenu et elle tua tout le monde dedans. Et dans ce centre, Naruto était l'autre esprit créé, qui avait été amélioré pour ne pas renouveler l'erreur qu'était ta mère._

_-..._

_- Sache qu'il n'a jamais eu de maître réel._

_- Comment le sais-tu ?_ Avait du mal à y croire Sasuke qui devait incorporer toute une histoire passée, qui lui semblait abracadabrante.

- _Ce n'est pas le moment pour ses futilités !_ Tonna son père. _Vu qu'il a rejeté ton pacte, comme avec les personnes qui avaient tentées de le faire, l'esprit est indomptable et meurtrier, le pacte sera établi que s'il te reconnaît comme son maître. A quoi il ressemblera, je ne peux te le dire... Si tu survivras ? Seule ta volonté le déterminera. Et je ne sais pas comment il agira si tu réussis le pacte._

_- Qu'apporte le pacte ?_

_- Cela dépend de l'esprit._

_-... »_

Son père savait des choses, beaucoup à l'évidence, trop pour n'être que passablement impliqué par la seule réalisation du pacte qui l'unit à sa mère. Mais ça l'intriguait. Pourquoi avait-il fait semblant toutes ses années ? Pourquoi l'avoir caché ? Itachi était-il au courant de tout cela ? Mais la question qui le préoccupait le plus était pourquoi ne voulait-il rien dire ?

_« Bien je ne dirais qu'une chose_, se leva Fugaku et commençait à fermer le battant du pavillon sur son fils._ Survis ! »_

Sasuke le vit fermer la porte et entendit le cliquetis du cadenas qu'il verrouillait. Cette fois il était vraiment seul dans cette petite pièce avec pour seule lumière, la bougie à côté du corps de Naruto. Devant ses genoux se tenait le collier qu'avait admiré sa mère.

Il commençait grandement à être pris par le remord. Lui et sa jalousie sans limite, sa possessivité incomparable. Cela aurait raison de lui un jour…mais il ne pensait pas si tôt que cela.

Sasuke avait toujours du mal à digérer ce que son père et sa mère lui avait raconté. Et en même temps il le savait depuis ce jour où sa mère était revenue ensanglantée. C'était la fois où le centre de Naruto avait été incendié lui aussi.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit la pièce se refroidir brusquement.

Ce fut idiot mais il sursauta et partit se terrer contre un mur lorsque la main du blond avait bougé.

_« Idiot, c'est Naruto…C'est Naruto…Naru…ma servante… »_ Se répétait les yeux fermés Sasuke.

Il inspira profondément et les ouvrit. Mais devant lui se tenait Naruto. Les yeux rouge sang, fendus, il arborait également des canines bien marquées.

« _Qui est ta servante ?_ Esquissa un sourire diabolique Naruto.

_- Na...Naruto ?_ Avait la voix qui tremblait Sasuke.

_- Naruto n'est pas là, tu trembles comme une feuille petit avorton…Tss ! Comment pourrais-je vouloir qu'une crevette dans ton genre devienne mon maître ? »_ L'attrapa par les cheveux Naruto.

Il le tira au centre de la pièce et ramassa le pinceau qui avait servi à faire ses marques sur son corps ce qui contrôlait légèrement l'esprit en lui. Sasuke se défit de la prise et assainit un coup de pied rotatif à Naruto qui alla s'écraser dans le mur. Il se mit en position sur ses gardes. Il pratiquait les arts martiaux, il était capable de lui tenir tête. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Le corps de Naruto alors qu'il se relevait, disparut soudain sous ses yeux.

_« Alors comme ça tu crois pouvoir me dompter ?_ Souffla dans son oreille Naruto alors qu'il se saisissait de lui.

_- Naru…Naru ne voudrait pas que tu me fasses du mal._ Tenta de gagner du temps Sasuke afin que l'esprit se révèle à lui.

_- Naruto n'est pas là, son esprit est en sommeil. Bien qu'il intègre chaque souvenir de ce qu'il se passe comme si c'était les siens, il ne viendra pas à ton secours, il ne m'ordonnera pas de t'épargner, ricana l'esprit. Il ne gardera bientôt plus qu'à l'esprit…_

_-..._

_- Le souvenir de tes os craquants sous ses propres mains et tes yeux se voiler de l'aura sombre de la mort._

_- Pourtant, cette fois là…. Tu m'as soigné…_ Tenta de ne pas céder à la panique Sasuke.

_- Ah oui, je me souviens… Je n'ai pas eu le choix à vrai dire…mais cette fois-ci c'est différent, car tu es responsable de mon appel. Tu aurais dû l'écouter tant qu'il te suppliait. »_ Le jeta contre le mur l'esprit.

Sasuke alla s'y écraser avec force, il n'eut pas le temps de toucher le sol que l'esprit l'avait rattrapé et lui tordait maintenant le bras droit derrière le dos.

_« Arrgh ! _

_- J'aime entendre l'agonie d'un homme. »_ Lui souffla au creux de l'oreille celui-ci.

Il tordit plus fort le bras et Sasuke sentit une horrible douleur le parcourir, il venait de lui casser l'humérus. Mais il ne s'y arrêta pas et continua avec le radius et le cubitus, se délectant de son esprit torturé par la douleur.

« _ Tu peux me casser tous les os du corps… Je ne changerais pas d'avis…_ Se tint le bras Sasuke.

_- Oh ? Intéressant, et de quel avis parles-tu ?_

_- Je serais ton maître ! »_ Répliqua Sasuke sérieux.

Il vit l'esprit froncé les sourcils, contrarié.

_« Encore un caprice, fils de riche._

_- Ce n'est pas un caprice ! Je le protégerai !_

_- Ah oui ? Et jusqu'où irait ta dévotion ? Jusqu'à la mort ?_

L'esprit le vit flancher quelques secondes puis le refixer déterminé.

_- Jusqu'à la mort ! _

_- Balivernes !_

_- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, comment un être aussi doux, chaleureux et maladroit que lui, peut abriter un monstre comme toi en lui ?_

_- Dans chaque chose il y a un Ying et un Yang, tu es comme moi Uchiwa, tu es attiré par Naruto parce que tu es le mal._

_- C'est faux !_

_- Faux ? Après l'avoir battu ? Humilié ? Giflé ? »_

Sasuke baissa le regard et y repensa. Il n'avait pas tord, les traitements qu'il avait infligé au blond lui revenait sous forme d'images, puis l'une d'elle surplomba soudain toutes les autres.

L'esprit vit un sourire franc, victorieux, et fou à la fois se dessiner sur son visage.

_« Sourire…_

_- Mm ?_

_- J'aime son sourire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'aime mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour le voir s'étaler sur son visage… Je suis maladroit avec lui, je ne le cache pas. Je n'arrive pas à le lui faire produire, c'est toujours à mon insu… Quand cela se produit, ça le don de me surprendre et de me gêner. Je me sens comme un petit garçon, un simple enfant…qui s'émerveille devant quelque chose de banale… Son sourire, je le protégerai…_

_- Bien je dois dire que de toutes mes victimes, tu auras au moins eu le mérite de me divertir. »_ Le plaqua contre le mur l'esprit.

Sasuke ne sentait même plus ses pieds toucher le sol. L'esprit avait une force terrible.

_« Laisse-moi accomplir ta demande, je vais te tuer._ Sourit Naruto.

_- Je ne flancherais pas._

_- Tu n'a aucune idée de la noirceur de son âme…_ Chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du brun. _Et des démons que tu vas faire resurgir en faisant ça. Lorsque ça viendra, la mort te paraîtra une douce délivrance face au poids de ses sombres actes…car je peux te l'assurer… Ce n'est pas terminé…Naruto n'est pas un ange… »_

L'esprit qui habitait le corps de Naruto planta brutalement le pinceau dans l'épaule droite de Sasuke.

_« Aaaargghh !_

_- Supplie-moi de t'épargner et j'abrégerai tes souffrances avec une mort rapide. _Se délectait-il de sa douleur.

_- Je….protégerai…dans la mort… »_

Contrarié, Naruto lui enfonça son genou dans l'estomac, puis lui écrasa son poing dans la figure, griffant sa joue de ses ongles développés.

« _ On ne domestique pas un renard !_ Ragea celui-ci en lui redonnant un coup de poing.

_- Alors…tu…kuf…un renard,_ cracha du sang Sasuke. _Tant…mieux…_

_- Tant mieux ?_ Fit interloqué l'esprit.

_- J'ai… eu peur que tu sois… une pauvre petite créature…Cela aurait été nul… Le renard…. correspond bien à Naruto… _Sourit Sasuke.

_- Tu n'es vraiment pas fini comme mec…_

_- Sûre…ment…Naruto est à moi….et je protégerai toujours…ce qui m'appartient…_Sentait son souffle lui échapper Sasuke ainsi que ses membres s'engourdir au fur et à mesure que le sang coulait le long de son bras.

_-..._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?...Tue moi…..si je ne suis pas digne….de te protéger…._ Sourit narquois Sasuke.

_- Tu es complètement givré. »_ Conclut le renard en le laissant tomber au sol.

Sasuke se sentait perdre conscience, mais il luttait durement contre.

Il y eut un instant de silence jusqu'à ce que l'esprit daigne se remettre à parler.

_« C'est ce qui me plaît chez toi. »_ Sourit Naruto en perdant sa forme humaine.

Sasuke ne sut si c'était une illusion dû à la trop grande perte de sang par son organisme mais il venait de voir un homme se transformer en un petit renard.

Il se mit rire, sûrement nerveusement…

«_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire gamin ? _Se sentit agacé l'esprit.

_- Tu es minuscule…_

_- Tss…On ne t'a jamais dit que la taille n'est pas importante ?_

_- Si….mais elle peut faire la….différence… »_

Il sentit le collier qu'il maintenait serré dans sa main gauche, échapper à son emprise.

Il avait disparu pour réapparaître autour du cou du renard.

_« Tu as bon goût Uchiwa, admit le renard. Mon nom est Kyuubi. Parce que tu as fait face à la mort sans faillir, j'ai décidé de passer ce pacte avec toi. Mais prend garde Uchiwa…car tu as réveillé le démon qu'est Naruto… J'espère que tu sauras gérer sa personnalité contrairement aux autres…ou du moins survivre à celle-ci… »_

Sasuke sentit une violente douleur lui lacérer soudain le dos.

_« Ceci est notre pacte. »_ Disparut le renard pour retrouver une forme humaine.

Le brun observa alors le collier, qui trônait autour du cou gracile, se fondre dans la peau du blond et disparaître.

Le corps de Naruto chuta au sol inconscient.

Il avait….il avait survécu…..il était en vie…amoché mais en vie. Le pacte avait été passé, désormais Naruto était vraiment sa servante.

_« PAPA ! »_ Cria-t-il avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait.

Il entendit son père derrière la porte, ouvrir le cadenas et faire entrer la lumière.

_« Sasuke ?_

_- Ou…. »_

Il avait cédé à l'inconscience. Il ne pouvait plus lutter. Son père se chargerait du reste. Il le soignerait sûrement avec l'aide de Tsunade-san.

Fugakku se dirigea précipitamment vers le corps de Sasuke allongé sur le ventre, inconscient. Son dos était lacéré par quatre entailles profondes de griffes et le manche du pinceau sortait de son épaule. Il devait vite le faire soigner au vue de la quantité de sang qu'il perdait. Mais qu'il ait répondu signifiait qu'il était en vie et par conséquent, il était devenu le maître de Naruto et donc de l'esprit.

Quatre jours s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se réveille. Son corps était ecchymosé et couvert de bandages.

_« Ne bouge pas. »_

Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit Tsunade en train de préparer une mixture dans un mortier.

_« Tu as été salement amoché, ton corps est empoisonné._ Prit-elle de l'onguent dans ses doigts et l'appliquant sur l'épaule blessée.

_- Arrgggh !_

_- Ne bouge pas ! _Le maintenait Tsunade.

_- Laissez moi….je dois….voir Naruto…_

_- Naruto n'est pas en état de te voir, laisse-moi terminer ce bandage. »_

Sasuke se laissa faire, mais une fois terminé et malgré les recommandations de Tsunade il se leva. Non sans difficulté.

_« Pourquoi t'obstines-tu ?!_

_- Je veux le voir. _Tituba Sasuke de ses muscles endoloris.

_- Ce n'est pas vrai, vous êtes vraiment buté ma parole ! » _Passa son bras gauche au dessus de sa tête Tsunade en pensant au caractère de cochon de toute la famille.

Elle l'emmena jusque dans la chambre d'à côté où il le vit enfin. Il dormait paisiblement, alité.

_« Tu es vraiment inconscient. Faire un tel pacte._ Le déposa près du futon Tsunade.

_-... _

_- Sache que les quatre griffes en diagonale dans ton dos ne partiront jamais !_

_- Ce ne sont que des griffes._

_- Non ! C'est la preuve de ton pacte ! »_

Alors elle aussi était au courant, il s'en doutait… Elle se précipitait toujours chez eux quand ils avaient la moindre toux comme s'ils allaient contaminer tout le quartier…mais ça lui restait tout de même en travers de la gorge…

_« Ecoute moi bien Sasuke, faire un pacte est une chose mais dorénavant, méfie toi des conséquences qui en résulteront._

_- De quoi parlez-vous ?_

_- Désolée mais je ne peux t'éclairer. Chaque esprit a ses conséquences propres._

_- J'ai compris, maintenant laissez moi Tsunade-san. »_

Tsunade soupira et quitta la pièce.

Sasuke se pencha sur le torse du blond, il voulait l'entendre, son cœur qui ne battrait que pour lui.

_« Naruto. »_ Murmura Sasuke.

Il entendit le cœur du blond s'accélérer et aussitôt se décolla de lui, de peur de faire une autre bêtise.

Mais il n'en était rien. Naruto dormait en paix. Mais il dégageait une telle aura, il brillait de l'intérieur. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il irradiait de lumière. Sa main frôla le visage du blond. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie de le toucher, qu'il ouvre les yeux et lui sourit. Ce sourire… Après ce qu'il avait enduré pendant le pacte, c'est ce dont il avait envie… Le voir, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait…

Sasuke posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond et murmura d'un sourire.

_« Tu es à moi. »_

Il se coucha au côté du blond sous le futon. Il se serra contre lui, contre sa chaleur dont son corps lui indiquait inlassablement de venir s'y coller et il ne s'en rendit compte qu'après l'avoir fait. Il venait de lécher le creux de l'oreille droit du blond.

_« Je suis à toi. »_

Son corps avait parlé de lui-même du moins c'est ce qu'il cru tellement il était transporté dans ce sentiment qui l'envahissait. Qu'était-ce ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, ce n'était pas son genre de se dévoiler… Alors pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à se retenir comme à son habitude.

Il était bien, tout contre cette douce chaleur qui avait pourtant le ressenti d'un frisson de danger. Il s'endormit, transporté.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Naruto qui se réveilla en premier. Il vit son maître tout contre lui, il en était ravi et en même temps, en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher cela d'arriver. Au fond de lui il sentait la douleur et la marque qui parcourait le dos du brun.

_« Sasuke-sama._ Murmura tristement le blond, conscient de ce qui finirait par se produire un jour…

_- Naruto !_ Entra brusquement Itachi. _Oh…je dérange ?_

_- Non pas vraiment, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

_- Viens avec moi, si tu peux te lever bien sûr._

_- Oui, oui_, se leva Naruto en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller son maître.

_- Attendez-moi dehors, je vais m'habiller._

_- Ah ok. »_ Sortit Itachi.

Naruto défit le yukata de nuit et le laissa tomber au sol. Il attrapa son kimono et commença à l'enfiler. Il ne cessait de le fixer. Au fond il avait envie qu'il se réveille. Là, maintenant. Mais il ne se réveilla pas. Naruto termina de mettre la ceinture et sortit rejoindre le frère de son maître.

_« Que voulez-vous ?_

_- Voilà en fait je sais que c'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé… Sasuke est quelqu'un de très jaloux et possessif, il a horreur de partager. Aussi le fait qu'il ne t'ait pas vu pendant un moment a attisé ses doutes sur nous deux._

_- Nous deux ?_ Ne comprit pas le blond.

_- Bah oui, il a sûrement cru que nous deux on se voyait._

_- Cela n'est jamais arrivé et n'arrivera jamais. »_ Fit clair le blond.

Itachi se sentit décontenancé de se faire parler ainsi mais préféra ne rien dire. Il le vit se toucher le cou avec répétition.

_« Je…je vous ai entendu vous disputer à propos d'un collier, je suis entré dans la chambre de Sasuke après qu'il t'ait forcé à le mettre, je l'ai trouvé magnifique …mais tu ne le portes pas ?_

_- Je le porte….il est en moi._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Sauf votre respect, que voulez-vous Itachi-sama ?_

_- Eh bien je pensais me faire pardonner auprès de Sasuke avec un gâteau, Tsunade m'a dit qu'il s'était réveillé._

_- Un gâteau ?_

_- Sasuke adore le gâteau au matcha. C'est son préféré mais il en mange rarement._

_- Pourquoi ça ?_

_- A cause de grand-mère, il n'y a qu'elle qui savait le faire, il avait ce goût spécial que Sasuke n'a jamais retrouvé. Du coup il refuse d'en manger, sauf quand il en a une envie soudaine… Il commande chez un très grand pâtissier, mais il est à chaque fois déçu car il n'a pas ce goût._

_- Mais pourquoi moi je saurais le faire ?_

_- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai pensé que vous pourriez rétablir les choses entre vous deux grâce à ça._

_- Oh…c'est gentil mais..._

_- Mais ?_

_- Rien…ce n'est rien…je…je vais aller faire les courses. »_

Itachi le regarda partir comme ça… Quelque chose avait troublé Naruto mais lui avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

Naruto fit les magasins en ville. Il se promena dans les ruelles, scruta les boutiques. Il tomba par hasard sur une vitrine de pâtisserie, apparemment chic à en juger par tous les délices exposés et l'aspect richement décoré à l'intérieur.

Sans savoir pourquoi il vit soudain Sasuke entrer à côté de lui et commander un gâteau. Il se frotta les yeux persuadé d'avoir rêvé. Ce n'était hélas pas le cas, mais Sasuke n'était pas présent pour autant.

Il entra dans la boutique et mima les pas de Sasuke qui lui souriait. Il le vit lui indiquer un gâteau d'un sourire charmeur.

_« Mademoiselle vous désirez ?_ Questionna le vendeur.

_- Je voudrais... »_

Que voulait-il ? Il se tourna vers Sasuke qui apparaissait à plusieurs endroits dans le magasin, face à différents gâteaux exposés.

_« Mademoiselle ?_

_- Je…une seconde…je réfléchis. »_

Il entrevit soudain un des Sasuke qui fixait un gâteau vert feuille, l'air pensif, et incertain.

_« Ceci, je veux ça !_ Indiqua Naruto.

-_ C'est le green flower, un très bon choix, vous le voulez tout entier ?_

_- Non une part seulement._ Répondit-il en voyant le brun qui désignait son index au vendeur. Il le vit manger la part immédiatement et décida d'en faire de même. _Ne l'emballez pas »_ Se saisit du gâteau Naruto.

Il croqua à pleine bouche dedans.

_« Vous me rappelez un client. »_ S'en amusa le vendeur.

Il ne pouvait pas deviner mieux. Il n'avait jamais eu un véritable attrait pour le gâteau au thé vert mais il eu un choc en bouche.

Cette fois il en était sûr. Le contrat passé avait connecté l'esprit du brun et le sien. Il voyait des souvenirs de sa venue. Il sentait la déception du brun pour le goût du gâteau. Il manquait quelque chose. Et il savait quoi. Oui cette sensation qui échappait au brun, il la connaissait.

_« Alors c'est bon ? _demanda le serveur tout sourire.

_- Ce n'est pas parfait._

_- Pardon ? »_

Naruto n'en rajouta pas plus et quitta l'établissement, Il savait ce qu'il manquait, il pouvait donc maintenant réaliser le gâteau que son second maître lui avait demandé.

Après avoir acheté les ingrédients et les courses du jour. Il regagna le chemin du retour. Naruto s'arrêta soudain devant une boutique, attiré par un mannequin qui portait des vêtements chics. Un très beau costume ultra tendance.

Une vendeuse sortit du magasin.

_- » Mademoiselle je peux vous renseigner ?_

_- Euh... »_

C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas là en tant qu'homme.

_« Vous cherchez quelque chose pour votre petit ami ? »_

Son petit ami ? Elle n'y était pas du tout. Il n'était pas ça pour lui. Enfin…il avait sentit que son maître l'avait embrassé, il avait entendu ces mots qu'il avait prononcé. Mais au fond qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Bien sûr qu'il appartenait à son maître mais lui, lui appartenait-il vraiment ?

« Mademoiselle ? »

La vendeuse remarqua l'insigne sur le col du kimono.

_« La maison Uchiwa ? Vous êtes la petite amie du fils cadet ?_

_- Vous vous méprenez je suis une servante._

_- Oh, dans ce cas veuillez ne pas rester devant cette vitrine vous bloquez la vue des clients. »_ La congédia sans pincette la serveuse avant de rentrer dans sa boutique.

Au fond il le savait. Il n'était rien d'autre qu'une servante pour son maître. Que pouvait-il espérer d'autre ? Rien, et il n'y tenait pas vraiment. Il ne voulait qu'être avec son maître et lui faire sortir toutes les expressions qu'il réfrénait et ne lui montrait qu'à lui. Il voulait simplement le contenter.

Qu'importe s'il n'était qu'un homme. Tant qu'il était là.

Mais l'inquiétude grandissait à la maison Uchiwa. Mikoto était malade et gardait souvent le lit. Fugakku était stressé et hurlait sur tout ce qui bouge dans la maison, savoir sa femme alitée le rendait malade d'inquiétude étant obligé de se déplacer à l'étranger pour ses obligations en tant que directeur. Itachi n'était pas en reste il s'occupait de toutes les entreprises de couture que d'habitude sa mère dirigeait mieux que lui en tant que femme.

Une semaine avait passé sans que Sasuke ne se réveille. Tsunade avait fini par résider au domaine pour surveiller son état et celui de Mikoto.

Et une ultime nuit où Naruto dormait sans avoir entendu, non plus, de la journée la voix si mélodieuse et caractérielle de son maître, il l'entendit.

**''Naru''**

**''Naru''**

_« Sasuke-sama ? »_ Regarda autour de lui le blond sans n'y voir personne.

**''Naru''**

Le blond se leva rapidement et gagna la chambre adjacente où il trouva son maître complètement calme et toujours inconscient.

**''Naru''**

_« Maître ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous avez mal ? »_ Tomba à genoux Naru près de son futon inquiet.

**''Naru''**

Il tourna son maître sur le côté et releva son tee-shirt, la marque de griffe suintait.

_« Saleté de renard, pourquoi le testes-tu ? »_

Mais autre chose attira son attention, la froideur anormale du corps de son maître lorsqu'il le recoucha sur le dos.

_« Un rejet ? Vous faites un rejet du pacte, sentit la tristesse monter en lui Naruto. Maître ouvrez les yeux, maître Sasuke ! N'écoutez pas Kyuubi, revenez ! Il essaie de vous faire douter ! »_

**''Naru''**

Une révélation se présenta soudain dans l'esprit du blond, son maître l'appelait. Pas réellement mais il l'entendait. Ce n'était pas si surprenant, c'était arrivé à un bon nombre de ses amis lorsqu'ils avaient pactisé avec un maître. Il avait un problème c'était certain. Tsunade avait affirmé que Sasuke se portait bien il y a une semaine, qu'il avait demandé à le voir, alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas ouvrir les yeux ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à roder dans les méandres de l'esprit.

Ou peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas ?

_« Je suis là, Sasuke-sama ! Je suis là, prêt de vous, ouvrez les yeux, je vous en supplie. Restez avec moi, ne vous perdez pas dans les limbes de mon esprit. Maître revenez vers la lumière, la lumière… Ecoutez ma voix, maître Sasuke. »_

Rien n'y faisait, il continuait d'entendre la voix de son maître l'appeler, sans que son corps n'ait la moindre réaction.

_« Je vais tenter le tout pour le tout maître. »_ Sortit de la chambre le blond.

Il revint, quelques secondes après, muni de l'éventail de Mikoto avec lequel il se coupa les veines de la main droite. Le sang ne tarda pas à affluer. Naruto s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouche du brun et y laissa le liquide s'écouler. N'importe quel médecin l'aurait traité de fou, qu'il allait noyer le brun dans le sang, qui s'écoulerait directement dans les poumons. Mais ils ne savaient rien, c'était la seule chose à faire, il en avait la certitude…Et puis on le lui avait enseigné ça aussi…Au bout d'un moment il attrapa un des multiples rouleaux de bandes près du futon qui servait d'ordinaire à son maître et banda son poignet.

_« Maître, ne rejetez pas le pacte, vous sentez mon sang, il vous a déjà guéri. Le renard Kyuubi, il va recommencer, il va vous guider, revenez vers la lumière maître. »_

**''Oui''**

_« Maître Sasuke ! »_

Naruto tira les couvertures du futon et se coucha contre le flanc gauche de son maître, l'autre bras étant brisé et l'épaule blessée. Il espérait ainsi réchauffer le corps si glacé de son maître, augmentant ainsi la chance qu'il revienne auprès de lui.

Trois jours de plus suivirent où son maître ne daigna pas ouvrir un œil.

_« Ecoutez Mikoto, je sais que votre situation est difficile mais je pense que Sasuke doit aller à l'hôpital. » _ Fit Tsunade.

Toute la famille était réunie autour de la table de la salle à manger, hormis les domestiques et Sasuke. Naruto lui se tenait dans un coin et attendait qu'on lui demande quelque chose. Etant donnée sa position vis-à-vis de Sasuke, Mikoto et Fugakku estimaient qu'il avait le droit d'être présent.

_« Il en est hors de question ! _S'époumona Mikoto avec le peu de force qu'elle avait.

_- Calme toi ma chérie._

_- Non ! Que se soit bien clair Tsunade-sensei, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi ce qu'ils trouveront dans son sang ! Comment pourrais-je laisser mon enfant dans un endroit qui me répugne tellement que je ne peux en franchir les portes ?!_

_- Mikoto, Sasuke a sûrement besoin d'autres soins._

_- Il va se réveiller, il faut attendre, c'est une question de temps !_

_- Les traitements que je lui donne ne sont pas suffisants ! Vous ne pouvez rien pour lui._

_- Naru, dis lui toi elle ne m'écoute pas ! »_

Naruto s'approcha de la table, stressé.

_« Je…Sasuke-sama…Il…m'appelle dans son sommeil. »_

Il y eut un silence puis Itachi éclata de rire.

_« C'est ridicule !_ S'esclaffa celui-ci.

_- Je jure que c'est la vérité !_ Fit soudain Naruto.

_- Arrête de dire des sottises ! Mère vous n'allez pas le croire tout de même !_

_- Tais-toi ! Naru est celui qui sait le mieux ce qui est bon pour Sasuke !_

_- Oh, et bien qu'il nous explique ce qu'il lui fait pour qu'il ne se réveille pas ! Peut-être qu'il l'empoisonne !_

_- Jamais je ne ferais ça !_ Se défendit le blond.

_- Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ?_

_- Sasuke-sama est mon maître, le seul et l'unique, je lui ai juré fidélité et soumission ! Jamais je ne le laisserai sans qu'il ne m'en donne l'ordre ! Je sais qu'il va bientôt se réveiller, mon sang le sauvera !_ Sentait les larmes venir Naruto, par tout le stress qui s'accumulait depuis une semaine et demi.

_- Son sang ? Tu lui as fait boire ton sang ?!_ Se leva excédé Itachi. _Pas étonnant qu'il ne se réveille pas !_

_- C'est vrai Naru ?_ Demanda confirmation Tsunade.

_- Oui._

_- Il est fou ! Père vous devez le virer ! C'est un danger public !_

_- Mikoto, la décision te revient._ Resta calme Fugakku.

_- Quoi ?! Mais elle n'est pas en état de prendre ce genre de décision._

_- Tais-toi Itachi ! Ta mère a toute sa tête !_ S'emporta Fugakku.

_- C'en est assez !_ Quitta la pièce Itachi énervé.

_- Tsunade-sensei._

_- Oui, Mikoto_

_- Sasuke restera ici. Si quelque chose se passe, nous vous tiendrons au courant._

_- Très bien. J'espère que vous avez pris la bonne décision. »_

Sur ses mots, Tsunade quitta le domicile. Quatre autres jours passèrent. Les amis de Sasuke commençaient à être vraiment inquiets, de la soi-disante maladie dont Naruto leur avait parlé. Le directeur Kakuzu accompagné de Hidan était venu pour prendre des nouvelles et des différentes procédures qu'il mettait en place pour le retour de Sasuke à l'école lorsqu'il aurait lieu.

Naru, quand à lui, allait à l'école sans réel entrain, il errait de cours en cours en compagnie d'Hinata et Tenten et Ino qui s'était jointe depuis peu à eux. Mais également sous les moqueries des autres servantes qui le suspectait d'avoir empoisonné son maître, chaque jour.

Deux jours plus tard, le miracle eut finalement lieu. Sasuke daigna ouvrir enfin les yeux alors que Naruto lui faisait sa toilette du soir. Il était tard. Tout le monde était couché. Mais pour Naruto c'était le meilleur moment, la maison était calme et il n'entendait alors que le bruit de l'eau qui glissait sur le gant et la respiration lente de son maître.

En vérité il l'effectuait si tard dans l'espoir qu'il serait là au réveil de son maître, ce qui reculait un peu le moment où il devrait le laisser pour aller dormir. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas rester à ses côtés chaque, jour, chaque heure…chaque minute…chaque seconde….

_« Bonsoir mon maître_. Termina-t-il de rhabiller le corps fraîchement toiletté, tout en sentant les larmes de joie remplir ses yeux.

_- Na…ru… »_

Naruto le vit parler avec difficulté. Et décida de prendre les devants.

_« Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant quatorze jours, vous allez sûrement avoir du mal à parler et à vous mouvoir. »_

Sasuke attrapa de sa main gauche le poignet droit du blond.

_« Merci… de m'avoir…ramené…_

_- Vous en avez mis du temps pour trouver la sortie j'étais inquiet ! »_ Bouda faussement Naruto.

Il vit son maître sourire, attiré par sa grimace.

_« Quelle… heure il est ?_

_- Il est minuit et demi._

_- Servante….perverse…_ Soupira le brun avec le rose aux joues.

_- Et fier de l'être ! »_

Naruto s'écroula soudain sur le thorax de Sasuke qui émit un faible gémissement de douleur.

_« Je commençais à avoir peur que vous ne vous réveillez jamais ! »_

Des reniflements se firent entendre, son pyjama qui se trempait par endroit. Naruto s'évertuait à cacher son visage en pleurs dans le pyjama de son maître.

_« Tu me jures…fidélité Naru ? »_

Naru releva son visage ruisselant de larmes et de morve au vers lui.

_« Oui ! Je le jure maître !_

_- Dégueu._

_- Bouuuuuuuuu, vous êtes vilain ! »_ Replongea son visage Naruto contre le pyjama de Sasuke.

Les reniflements cessèrent rapidement et laissèrent place à une respiration lente, régulière et un corps immobile.

_« Idiot, passa sa main dans ses cheveux Sasuke. Idiot… »_

L'inquiétude avait dû le ronger jusqu'à l'insomnie. Le voir se réveiller l'avait tellement soulagé qu'il avait succombé aux limbes des rêves.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Naruto se réveilla il tomba sur les yeux grands ouverts de son maître.

_« Tu en as mis du temps idiot !_

_- Ah…je vois que vous avez retrouvé votre voix si mélodieuse._

_- Ne me cherche pas,_ eut un rictus le brun. _Lève toi il est plus de neuf heures._

_- Le petit déjeuner !_ Quitta immédiatement la pièce Naruto.

_- Et moi abruti ?! »_ Râla Sasuke devant la porte de sa chambre laissée ouverte.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&

Naruto arriva précipitamment dans la cuisine et les trouva attablé.

_« Tiens Naru s'est réveillé. _Déclara Fugakku en buvant son café.

_- Assied toi Naru, je vais te donner ton petit déjeuner._ Se retourna avec sa poêle Mikoto.

_- Vous allez mieux ?_

_- Ma foi on peut dire que ça ne peux pas être pire que les autres jours…mais c'est déjà mieux !_ Se mit-elle à sourire.

_- Je vais vous aider !_ S'apprêta à aller chercher le second tablier Naruto.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, aujourd'hui est un jour férié repose toi. _Lui fit signe de s'asseoir Mikoto.

_- D'acco…non !_

_- Quoi non ?_ Râla Itachi qui ne digérait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé à la réunion de famille.

_- J'ai une surprise pour vous !_ Quitta la pièce Naruto.

_- Une surprise ?_ Répéta Itachi qui sentait poindre l'ennui.

_- Peut-être que…su-chan est réveillé ?! _Se mit-elle à exploser de joie en regardant son mari.

_- Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs Miko, attendons de voir ce que c'est._ Conseilla son mari qui ne souhaitait pas voir sa femme sombrer encore une fois dans la dépression.

_- Tu as raison. »_

&o&o&o&&o&o&o&&o

_« Sasuke-sama !_ Arriva dans la chambre en courant Naruto.

_- Ne cours pas dans la maison !_ Pesta Sasuke.

_- Oui maître. _Bouda le blond alors que son maître se redressait en position assise avec difficulté.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- J'avais oublié qu'aujourd'hui était un jour férié._ Fit un immense sourire le blond.

_- Et ?_

_- Je ne vais pas à l'école, je vais pouvoir rester m'occuper de vous !_

_- Qui a besoin d'aide ? Râla Sasuke. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! »_ Tenta de se relever le brun.

Naruto le regarda faire sa tête de mule, et Sasuke se cassa aussitôt la figure, en gémissant un petit « Aïe »

_« Vous ne voulez pas de mon aide ?_

_- Mes muscles son endoloris !_ Se sentit embarrassé Sasuke. _Cela va passer._

_- D'accord, quand ça ira rejoignez nous dans la cuisine. »_ S'éloigna de lui Naruto.

Il marchait très lentement, sûr que son maître, l'appellerait, oubliant son amour propre.

_« Attend._ Attrapa son kimono Sasuke.

_- Oui ?_

_- Peux….peux-tu me porter ?_ Détourna le regard Sasuke, grandement embarrassé.

_- Bien sûr ! »_

Le blond mit un genou à terre et attrapa le brun dans ses bras.

_« Vous êtes ma petite princesse._

_- Ne dis pas de bêtise stupide servante !_ Le pinça dans le dos Sasuke.

_- Aïe ! Maître ! »_ Continuait de sourire Naruto.

Ce sourire, il avait tellement couru après dans ses rêves qu'il pensait ne plus jamais le revoir.

_« Idiot. »_

Naruto arrêta de rire en sentant le brun se nicher contre son épaule tout en se resserrant contre lui.

Naruto marcha aussi lentement qu'il le put, pour faire durer le moment que son maître appréciait.

Il pouvait le sentir maintenant, le sentiment précieux qui brillait au fond du cœur de son maître. Le pacte les avait reliés. Peut importe ce qui se passerait, ils étaient liés.

L'arrivé à la cuisine fut trop rapide au goût de l'un comme de l'autre.

_« Su-chan ! Se leva de table Mikoto. Mon chéri, mon petit chat, ce que tu m'as manqué !_ Se mit-elle à l'embrasser partout sur la figure.

_- Ma….man !_ Était complètement rouge d'embarras le brun.

_- Il n'y a pas de mais, j'étais inquiète !_

_- Je suis là maintenant ! »_

Sasuke, embarrassé, voyait Naruto rigoler de bon cœur alors qu'il était toujours dans ses bras.

_« Servante indigne !_ Lui frappa la tête le brun, _comment oses-tu rire de ton maître ?!_

_- Pardon Sasuke-sama. Pfff…..pfff….._Tenta de retenir son fou rire Naruto.

_- Naru pose le, Sasuke va déjeuner._ Demanda Mikoto qui partait cuire une omelette.

_- Je….je vais déjeuner dans ma chambre… »_ Murmura à peine Sasuke en se resserrant contre le blond.

Itachi et son père relevèrent les yeux vers lui tandis que sa mère s'était stoppée dans son élan. Elle ne s'était pas retournée mais Sasuke devinait le visage de sa mère ruisselant de larmes.

_« Je comprends…Naru te l'apportera »_ Fit à peine audible sa mère.

Naruto ramena son maître dans sa chambre et le disposa sur le futon en position assise.

_« Ce n'est pas gentil ce que vous avez dit à madame !_

_- Et que devais-je faire ? La laisser me regarder dans cet état pitoyable ?! Je ne tiens même pas sur mes jambes ! Mon bras droit est dans le plâtre et le gauche est endolori, ma main ne cesse de trembler ! Je serais incapable de manger ! »_ Cria le brun en détournant le regard.

Naruto vit la gène qui s'étendait sur ses joues, son maître se sentait vulnérable et à sa merci.

Sasuke le vit soudain quitter la pièce.

_« Naru ? »_

Quelques secondes après, Naru revint dans la pièce avec un plateau. Il le déposa près de son maître, prit les baguettes en main et le bol de riz.

_« Sasuke-sama ! » _Lui dit-il en lui tendant les baguettes Naru en ouvrant la bouche.

Le brun le regarda embarrassé et finit par ouvrir la bouche et manger ce que sa fidèle servante lui tendait.

_« Merchi._

_- Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse pas faire pour mon maître._

_- Naru._

_- Mm ?_ Lui sourit le blond en lui tendant une nouvelle bouchée.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ? »_

Le blond s'arrêta net, son regard se voila instantanément.

_« Le maitre veut-il m'entendre dire que je suis un monstre ?_

_- Tu n'es pas un monstre !_ S'empressa de le contredire Sasuke.

_- Alors que suis-je maître ? » _Implora du regard Naruto.

Sasuke ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

_« Eh bien…tu es une fille…non enfin un garçon… Quelqu'un qui me protège et que je veux protéger… Je crois que c'est ça._

_- Je suis votre trésor ? Le seul et l'unique ?_

_- Oui…on peut dire ça comme ça_

_- Je suis plus important que Karin-san ?_

_- Que vient faire Karin là-dedans ? Et puis Karin est une fille ça na rien à voir._

_- Alors le maître l'aime ?_ Fit déçu Naruto.

_- Non !_ Fit catégorique Sasuke. _Karin est mon amie d'enfance rien de plus pour moi, c'est père qui souhaite que je l'épouse._

_- Madame ne l'aime pas._

_- Mère ?_

_- Madame dit que c'est un démon qui vous arrache à elle._

_- Un démon ?...Il n'y a qu'un démon ici et c'est toi, tu es mon démon protecteur._ Affirma Sasuke avec un sourire.

_- Maître, combien vaut le collier que je porte ?_ Passa sa main au cou Naruto.

_- Quelques millions._

_- Mi-millions ?! C'est trop pour moi ! Le collier d'un chien aurait amplement suffit !_

_- Le collier d'un chien ?...Un chien ? …Tu…tu te compares à un chien Naru ? »_

Sasuke vit le blond détourner le regard, il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde que le blond se comparait à un chien.

_« Si tu crois être un chien alors tu seras le plus beau des chiens Naru._

_- Ce collier irait mieux à mademoiselle Karin !_

_- Non ! Ce collier il ne peut que t'aller, quand je l'ai vu c'est à toi que j'ai pensé, pas à Karin ! »_

Naruto lui sauta dessus et enserra sa taille.

_« Na-Naru ?_

_- Je suis heureux….heureux que le maître pense à moi comme une personne._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes idiot !_ Tapa du poing sur sa tête Sasuke. _Bien sûr que je te vois comme une personne. »_

Sasuke le regarda sourire comme un bien heureux, cela emplissait son cœur d'une si douce lumière qu'il espérait ne jamais avoir à se séparer de lui.

_« Naru._

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu veux bien m'aider à m'habiller, je voudrais que tu m'aides à marcher dans le jardin._

_- Vous êtes sûr ? Vous venez à peine de vous réveiller._

_- Nous somme samedi, lundi il y a école, je dois savoir marcher._

_- Si vous ratez une semaine de plus, ça ne changera rien maître._

_- Je sais mais je n'aime pas être dépendant, j'ai besoin de bouger Naru. »_

Le blond acquiesça devant la ferveur de son maître, aussi après l'avoir aidé à s'habiller d'un yukata sombre, il lui passa le bras gauche au dessus de ses épaules et le soutint en plus par la taille. Direction le jardin.

Après quelques pas maladroits à l'extérieur, Sasuke se stoppa et ferma les yeux.

_« Maître ça ne va pas ?_

_- Si….ça va très bien… C'est agréable de sentir l'air sur son visage._

_- Sasuke-sama… »_

Le brun fut intrigué par les paroles interrompues de sa servante. Il jeta un œil à celui-ci. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer subitement.

_« Tu…pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_- Parce que vous m'avez manquez._

_- Idiot ! Pour quelque chose comme ça._

_- Et puis savoir que vous faites attention à moi me comble de joie. Moi qui ne suis que votre servante._

_- Tu es vraiment un idiot, fit quelques pas maladroits seul Sasuke. Naruto, ça ne te dérange pas de ne pas être appelé par ce prénom et de ne pas être considéré comme un homme et de lécher mes bottes à longueur de temps._

_- …Sasuke-sama…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez, ce sera un plaisir pour moi de vous servir. »_

Sasuke le vit joindre ses mains et les poser sur son cœur. Ses paupières s'étaient fermées et une infinie douceur s'exprimait sur son visage halé. Ce garçon avait quelque chose d'intrigant et d'attirant. Il pouvait faire preuve d'une agressivité hors paire et être aussi doux qu'une mère envers son enfant.

_« Naru._

_- Oui maître Sasuke ?_

_- Ne me quitte jamais… C'est un ordre._ Se tourna vers lui le brun, le visage radieux.

_- Pour tous ces visages que vous ne montrez qu'à moi, je ne vous quitterai jamais et ferai en sorte de veillez à votre bien être._

_- Bien, sur ses belles paroles je te prends au mot,_ lui sourit joueur Sasuke.

_- Pa-pardon ? »_ Se sentit décontenancé le bond par le changement si rapide d'expression de son maître.

Son visage avait laissé place à un sourire sadique.

_« Je vais te faire suer sang et eau jusqu'à ce que je transforme cette passoire en un cerveau digne de ce nom mais surtout digne d'être ma servante._

_- Sasuke-sama…vous allez…..kya…soyez doux avec moi c'est ma première fois, ça fait si longtemps, j'ai oublié comment c'est!_ Se moqua de lui Naruto.

_- Abruti qu'est-ce que tu imagines encore ?! Je te parlais de t'apprendre à lire et écrire ! Naru ! Naru ! Reviens ici ! C'est un ordre ! _Naru ! Servante désobéissante ! Le poursuivit comme il put Sasuke.

_- Attrapez-moi maître ! » _S'enfuyait derrière le petit temple du jardin, Naruto avec le sourire.

Après plusieurs minutes, Sasuke réussit à attraper le blond après lui être tombé dessus. A vrai dire Naruto avait fait exprès de se laisser prendre. Sasuke avait des pas mal assurés pour avoir une chance de l'attraper de son propre chef.

_« Félicitation ! Vous m'avez attrapé maître Sasuke. »_

Sasuke resté figé, pourquoi cette situation avait l'air de prêter à confusion. Naruto n'était pas une fille et pourtant il avait une telle expression de contentement sur le visage.

Pourquoi ses joues rougissaient-elles ainsi, ses yeux bleus brillaient-ils de l'éclat d'un désir inavoué ? Ses cheveux avaient le même éclat que d'habitude mais il sentait en lui une irrésistible envie de les toucher.

_« Sasuke…sama ? »_

Comment ses lèvres pouvaient-elles appeler son nom avec un tel charme ? Son cou si fin visible par le yukata défait lui donner envie de le lui arracher. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

_« Ne soyez pas si gênez Sasuke-sama._ L'attrapa Naruto pour le tirer contre sa poitrine.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »_

Sasuke s'aperçut soudain de la présence du collier, il brillait de mille feux sous le soleil. Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser la griffe faite de diamant.

_« Sasuke-sama, voulez-vous résonner avec moi ?_

_- Ré-résonner ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? _ Se sentit mal à l'aise Sasuke.

_- N'ayez pas peur, le bascula sous lui Naruto. Vous n'aurez pas mal !_

_- Mal ? U-une seconde Naru, qu'as tu l'intention de faire ?_

_- Vous n'allez plus faire qu'un avec moi, je vais combler ce désir qui vous ronge… »_ Passa ses mains dans les siennes Naruto.

Sasuke vit les lèvres du blond se rapprocher indéniablement, il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de lui faire….de lui faire ce genre de chose ?!

_« Na-nammmmm ! »_

Ses lèvres s'étaient pressées contre les siennes avec une telle douceur. Naruto gardait les yeux fermés alors que lui était incapable de les fermer.

_« Mmmmm ! Mumm ! »_

Il sentit soudain la langue de sa servante pénétrer un antre défendu, un antre inviolé par quiconque. Comment cela pouvait-il être ainsi ? Pourquoi la sienne dansait à un rythme effréné avec sa consœur ?

_« Namm….arrémm….nn ! »_

Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette bouche si oppressante, si désireuse, si ardente et farouchement insatiable. Mais tandis qu'il se laissait perdre dans ce baiser, une chose attira son regard. Les cheveux de Naruto s'étaient défaits du chignon et virevoltaient dans l'air.

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrir et il se sentit absorbé par les opales turquoises. Il sombrait dans un gouffre sans fond.

Naruto observa les mains du brun se décontracter sur les siennes.

_« Faites de beaux rêves Sasuke-sama, se mit à sourire Naruto en observant le visage paisible de son maître. Car les miens ne seront que cauchemars… »_

**A suivre…**

**Chapitre 5 :**** En Eaux Troubles**

Sinon, n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis ! Et encore merci à toutes les personnes qui reviews, me lisent et me soutiennent !


	5. Chapter 5 : En eaux troubles

**Chapitre 5 : En eaux troubles**

_« - Faites de beaux rêves Sasuke-sama, se mit à sourire Naruto en observant le visage paisible de son maître. Car les miens ne seront que cauchemars… »_

Son esprit avait sombré dès lors qu'il était entré en contact avec le regard de sa servante. Si limpide et trouble à la fois. Il s'était senti partir, perdre conscience et pousser la porte des rêves.

Il dérivait doucement, flottant sur la plaine herbacée balayée par le vent, au parfum vivifiant des fleurs environnantes. Le ciel d'azur, qui s'étendait au dessus de lui, rappelait le visage boudeur et rieur de Naru…Si bien qu'il ne pu refreiner un sourire franc.

C'était le domaine des rêves et toute chose pouvait être créée selon sa volonté. Cet endroit calme, reposant et paradisiaque, n'existait que pour lui, que dans son esprit. Façonné à l'image qu'il se gardait de montrer de lui aux yeux du monde réel.

Alors qu'il dérivait en soupirant de bienfaisance il sentit l'air se refroidir brusquement. Le ciel bleu se nuança de gris et des nuages noirs menaçants se chargèrent de bientôt le faire disparaître.

Il faisait sombre, la prairie reposante avait disparu et le vent se mit à souffler fortement. Il se fit happer par un courant violent et s'écrasa au sol, aride et couvert d'herbes grillées par les flammes. Les arbres avaient perdu leur vitalité et semblaient avoir été destitués de leur essence.

Le vent ne lui apportait plus aux oreilles le bruissement des feuilles et le chant des oiseaux mais un crissement affreusement angoissant.

Son monde s'écroulait.

L'effroi lui parcourut soudain l'échine si bien qu'il se retourna vivement, avant de tomber en arrière incrédule de ce qu'il voyait.

Devant lui, haut de plusieurs dizaines de mètres se tenait un énorme renard de pierre, assis sur ses pattes arrières. Renard qui ressemblait étrangement à Kyuubi.

Il semblait tenir entre ses mains une immense porte de pierre, ciselée d'arabesques visibles par endroit sous l'épaisse couche de lierre qui s'y était entremêlée.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Se releva le brun pour s'approcher de la structure peu accommodante.

Il tira plusieurs lianes, bien décidé à savoir ce qu'était ce truc qui avait osé réduire à néant son coin de paradis.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'acharnement et les doigts en sang, il s'éloigna effrayé. Fondu à demi dans la porte, le corps de Naruto était maintenu par des chaînes.

Il était comme ça, devant lui, les paupières fermées, avec l'impression qu'il dormait paisiblement.

« Cela y est je suis fou, Kiba avait raison ! Il va falloir que j'aille voir un psy… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en ne pouvant détacher son regard.

Un désir ardent naissait en lui depuis quelques minutes, insatiable, il voulait toucher cette statue, serait-elle aussi douce que la peau de cet abruti ?

Il tendit le bras vers le visage du garçon et s'en rapprocha doucement. Il s'apprêtait à la frôler quand le feuillage qui recouvrait la porte mourut instantanément et tomba en poussière sous les yeux inquiets de Sasuke qui se recula.

« C'est un rêve…c'est un rêve…c'est un…rêve…. »

Il essayait de se persuader que tout ça n'existait pas quand soudain une chaîne s'enroula autour de ses bras et l'attira face à la statue, la frôlant presque.

Anxieux, le brun déglutit difficilement.

Les yeux de la statue s'ouvrirent soudain sur un rouge sang le faisant sursauter et hurler.

« Aaaaah ! Bordel, c'est quoi ce truc ! Qu'on me sorte de là ! Naru ! Naru !

- Bienvenue dans mes cauchemars mon maître.

- Ça parle ! Ce truc parle ! Bordel de merde ! Essaya de se dépêtrer des chaînes Sasuke.

- Où voulez-vous allez mon maître ? »

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur le visage du blond et cela n'inspirait pas confiance à Sasuke qui se faisait de plus en plus serrer par les chaînes à mesure qu'il s'efforçait d'en sortir.

« Lâche-moi ! Tu-tu n'existe pas ! Lâche-moi !

- Maître ! Supplia la statue.

- Lâche-moi ! Je te hais ! Tu n'es pas Naru ! Tu es…tu es un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller et tu n'existeras plus !

- Sasuke ! »

Les sens en alerte le brun chercha d'où venait la voix qui l'appelait.

« Sasuke !

- Neji ?!

- Sasuke ! »

Devant le brun apparut un saule pleureur sur une colline verdoyante où se trouvait Neji avec un sourire réprobateur, Kiba et Shikamaru ne tardèrent pas eux aussi à faire leur apparition.

« Les gars ! Fit tout sourire Sasuke qui avait complètement oublié la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Attendez-moi ! »

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte toute de suite mais les chaînes étaient devenues poussière, et lui courait en direction de ses amis. Lorsqu'il les eut rejoints un sentiment de protection et d'apaisement l'envahit.

Tandis qu'une lumière aveuglante et rassurante inondait la prairie, il vit la statue pleurer des larmes de sang.

La lumière engloba tout et il ne tarda pas à se réveiller secoué par Neji.

« Oh ! Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Bordel de merde fainéant t'as pas assez dormi ! Espèce de limace baveuse !

- Neji ton langage ! Pouffa Kiba.

- Répète-moi ça pour voir ?!

- Eh il ouvre les yeux ! Indiqua Shikamaru aux deux abrutis en train de se disputer.

- Sasuke ! Cria presque Neji en l'enserrant dans ses bras. Bordel tu m'as fait une ces peurs ! »

La surprise passée, Sasuke se mit à sourire en serrant lui aussi son ami.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir »

Il avait peur au fond de lui, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait peur. Se raccrocher à Neji était un sentiment de protection mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressentit-il une peur pareille ?

Il avait vu quelque chose dans son sommeil mais il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir.

« Tu faisais un de ces cauchemars ! S'exclama Kiba.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu plaisantes ? S'étonna Shikamaru. T'étais en sueur et tu hurlais ''Non lâche moi ! Je te hais ! C'est un rêve ! Tu n'existeras plus !''...Ce genre de truc quoi.

- Ah.

- Neji était en panique, fit Kiba.

- Je n'étais pas en panique ! Je-je me faisais du souci simplement !

- Ah d'autres beau gosse, déclara Kiba qui n'y croyait pas. Tu parlais de qui ? Ou de quoi ? »

Sasuke essaya de se souvenir mais tout ce dont il se rappelait était un saule où en-dessous ses amis l'appelaient, ainsi qu'une grande peur qui l'habitait encore.

« Je ne sais plus. »

Il remarqua soudain qu'il était dans le petit kiosque du jardin alors qu'il s'était endormi dans l'herbe après que le blond l'ai embrassé sauvagement.

La sensation du baiser lui revint soudain en mémoire si bien qu'il piqua un fard en voyant les images de son comportement, suppliant des baisers et son corps assoiffé d'envie dans son esprit.

« Il est encore malade ! J'en étais sûr ! Regarde la fièvre qu'il a ! Il est tout rouge ! S'insurgea d'inquiétude une nouvelle fois Neji.

- Ah les rafraîchissements sont là ! » Déclara Kiba en voyant Naru arriver avec un plateau.

Le blond tenta un regard vers son maître qui dévia le sien automatiquement, honteux.

« Vous avez bien dormi maître ?

- J'ai rêvé de ses trois idiots, je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un rêve, sourit le brun à ses amis qui prenaient la mouche faussement, conscient que le brun les taquinait.

- Je suis heureuse que vous n'ayez pas fait de cauchemar, s'inclina Naru.

- Bien sûr que si il en a fait ! Contra Neji.

- Je te dis que je ne m'en souviens pas ! Soupira Sasuke.

- Eh bien moi je me souviens ! Clama Neji.

- Oh revoilà maman poule ! Pouffèrent Shikamaru et Kiba.

- Répétez un peu vous deux ?! »

Sasuke, distrait, regarda Naru partir comme si de rien n'était, il n'avait fait aucune allusion, peut-être était-ce banale pour lui d'embrasser un homme ? Ça ne représentait rien ?

« Sasuke tu m'écoutes ?! Tapa sur sa tête Neji.

- Mmh ? Tu disais ? » Reporta son attention sur ses amis Sasuke.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

Naruto tourna à l'angle de la maison et se laissa tomber contre le mur en serrant son plateau en argent. Il avait mal au cœur. Son maître venait d'y faire une entaille qui peut-être ne se refermerait jamais.

« Pourquoi avez-vous rejeté la résonance maître ? Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Je ne suis pas assez bien, pas assez fort, pas assez humain, ou tout simplement trop sombre pour vous ? »

Des larmes affluaient sur ses joues, incontrôlable tellement la douleur était déchirante.

« J'ai fait le pacte parce que vous le vouliez alors pourquoi ne m'acceptez-vous pas ? Pourquoi ? »

Mikoto qui dormait paisiblement dans sa chambre, s'était réveillée, attirée par de tristes reniflements. Elle était sortie par le battant extérieur de sa chambre et observait Naru. Le pauvre enfant ne méritait pas ça.

Elle le vit écarter le haut de son yukata comme pour toucher son cœur meurtri. Naru observait fixement sa poitrine, les yeux baignés de larmes. Blasé et un sourire mélangé de tristesse et de peur, elle le vit laisser tomber ses bras amorphes tout en fixant le ciel.

Après quelques secondes Mikoto s'aperçut de ce qui avait provoqué ce sourire.

« Une ronce ? »

Elle l'avait dit tout haut sans s'en rendre compte si bien qu'elle s'était cachée dans sa chambre de peur que Naru ne la surprenne. Entendant des bruits de pas venir vers elle, Mikoto se recoucha prestement sous son futon et feinta le sommeil.

« Mikoto-sama ? »

C'était Naru, elle l'avait reconnu et préféra ne pas bouger de peur d'être prise pour une voyeuse.

« Mikoto-sama, je sais que vous l'avez vu »

Pourquoi... pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se soit levée ? Pourquoi avait-elle été si curieuse ?

« Je-je voulais juste une tasse de thé...

- Menteuse…murmura Naru. Vous mentez Mikoto-sama je vais faire comme si vous n'aviez rien vu ! Je vous apporte votre thé tout de suite si c'était vraiment là ce que vous désiriez.

- Oui, je te remercie Naru.

- ...

- Naru ! »

Naruto s'arrêta sur le pas extérieur de la chambre, sans dénier se retourner, inquiet de ce que lui dirait Mikoto.

« Oui ?

- Courage Naru, courage. »

Mikoto observait de ses yeux sombres la réaction du blond mais celle-ci ne vint pas, Naruto resta immobile et finit par s'en aller sans rien dire.

Elle entendit le chahut que produisaient les amis de son fils et ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il était la cause du trouble qu'éprouvait Naruto. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir eu peur.

C'était totalement compréhensible et d'un autre côté elle ne supportait pas de voir son fils faible et lâche.

Que pouvait-elle faire pour remédier à ce problème ? Pas grand-chose, hélas.

Son fils était impliqué dans une situation qui le dépassait et pour lequel il n'entrevoyait, voir n'imaginait même pas l'existence.

« Miko ?

- Fu-chan ? Sursauta-t-elle.

- Désolé je t'ai fait peur ?

- Ce n'est rien j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- N'en fait pas trop ma chérie dans ton état tu sais que ce n'est pas recommandé, se dirigea vers elle Fugakku.

- Je vais bien, je ne suis pas en sucre non plus ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Arrête ! Cria plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu son mari. Tu sais comme moi ce qui s'est produit à la naissance de Sasuke ! Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise.

- Tu crois que j'ai fait exprès peut-être ?! Que ce qui lui est arrivé me ravit ?!

- Tais-toi ! Me crier dessus ne sert strictement à rien ! S'insurgea Fugakku.

- Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! »

Fugakku tenta de se maîtriser mais n'y tenant plus, il gifla sa femme.

Mikoto se tut et ne bougea plus, assise sur son futon, la tête penchée vers la droite, ses cheveux défaits couvraient son visage.

Des reniflements teintèrent aux oreilles de l'homme et bientôt il s'en voulut.

« Miko. Supplia-t-il.

- Laisse-moi ! Va t-en ! Je serais obéissante et je resterais à la maison, cloîtrée dans la chambre ça te va ?!

- Miko, tu sais bien que...

- Va t-en !

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? On vous entend dans toute la maison ! Fit remarquer Naru qui tenait le plateau avec le thé.

- Fais le sortir Naru je t'en supplie ! Supplia Miko qui partit se réfugier aux pieds du blond.

- Miko tu es ridicule enfin ! » Soupira Fugakku en se dirigeant vers elle.

Devant la détresse de sa maîtresse Naruto s'interposa.

« Je vous prie de sortir monsieur.

- Naru ! Voyons !

- Je suis désolé mais ma maîtresse m'a donné un ordre.

- Eh bien moi je t'ordonne de me laisser passer.

- Je suis désolé mais les ordres de madame priment sur les vôtres.

- Ah oui ? » Sourit narquoisement Fugakku.

Naru haussa un sourcil intrigué.

« Il me semble que tu dois obéir à Sasuke n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous n'oseriez pas ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce qu'il est occupé avec ses amis et je trouve cela fort déplacé d'attirer l'attention sur cette dispute ridicule, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez répandre des rumeurs sur l'ambiance familiale ?

- Tss, sois ! Mais ne la laisse pas faire n'importe quoi ! Partit enragé Fugakku.

- Merci Naru.

- La prochaine fois ne m'impliquez pas dans votre dispute, je ne tiens pas à ce que mon maître se mette inutilement en colère, s'en alla le blond. Il est déjà assez affaibli comme ça.

- Naru ! Attend !

- Je suis désolé mais je dois vous laisser, il me reste beaucoup de travail. »

Mikoto le vit s'incliner sans aucune expression dans le regard, sans vie. Ce garçon avait perdu l'étincelle qui le faisait briller si intensément.

« Maman ? »

Mikoto sursauta, décidément elle n'était pas dans son état habituel. Etre ainsi surprise par sa propre famille cela faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

« Sa-chan ?

- J'ai entendu des éclats de voix, ça va ?

- Oui, tout va bien, tes amis sont partis ?

- Non, ils sont dans ma chambre, je vais les retrouver, je m'inquiétais pour toi.

- C'est gentil mon petit chat mais c'est de Naru dont tu devrais te faire du souci.

- Pourquoi cela ? Il va très bien.

- Sa-chan, il y a des choses qu'on ne voit qu'avec le cœur. »

Sasuke regarda interloqué sa mère, quand les images du baiser fougueux de sa servante lui revinrent en mémoire. Mikoto le vit secouer énergiquement la tête, contrarié.

« Et moi il y a des choses que j'aimerai bien oublier ! » S'en alla-t-il énervé sous le regard penaud de Mikoto qui s'en voulait de créer ainsi un tel sentiment de frustration et de colère chez sa famille.

Sasuke, d'un pas énervé, regagna sa chambre, où ses amis s'étonnèrent de le voir ainsi en colère alors qu'il les avait quittés impassible pour ne pas dire heureux dans le langage de Sasuke.

« Ça ne va pas ? Fit Neji.

- Si, c'est Naru. Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose et depuis qu'elle m'a... »

Sasuke s'arrêta net, il allait commettre une bourde, dire à ses amis que Naru l'avait embrassé les ferait jaser. Il en était certain.

« Qu'elle m'a ? Répéta Kiba intrigué.

- Rien laissez tomber. » Soupira Sasuke en s'asseyant avec ses amis.

Le thé était servi ce qui l'étonna.

« Naru est venu ?

- Elle était dans ta chambre quand nous sommes arrivés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

- On n'en sait rien, elle avait une boite à la main et des sachets dans une autre, expliqua Shikamaru.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fichu ?!

- Calme toi, ça ne peut pas être si grave, tu viens de te réveiller, ménage toi un peu ! » S'alarma Neji qui voyait déjà le brun se lever pour aller voir Naru.

Sasuke soupira une fois de plus et reprit place.

« Tiens, ça c'est tous les cours que tu as raté pendant un mois, lui tendit un sac Neji.

- Tout ça ? Soupira une fois de plus Sasuke.

- T'inquiète pas, même moi j'ai tout compris, on l'avait déjà fait avec le prof particulier l'année dernière ! Fit remarquer Kiba.

- Ah, dans ce cas c'est bon, repoussa le sac loin de lui le brun.

- Dis Sasuke ? Minauda Kiba.

- Quoi ?

- Il y avait quoi dans la chambre de Naru ?

- C'est vrai ça, depuis que tu devais aller voir, il s'est passé tellement d'événements.

- C'était une horreur ! Un carnage vestimentaire ! Je n'oserai jamais porter un truc pareil !

- Ça ne peut pas être si pire, atténua les choses Shikamaru.

- Tu plaisantes ?! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi nul en couture ! Ça ne ressemble même pas à un vêtement !

- Et le pire c'est que tu vas bientôt être obligé de le porter ! Se mit à rire Kiba.

- Comment ça ? Fronça les sourcils le brun.

- Eh bien, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, et ton absence pendant un mois, on est déjà arrivé à la fin de l'année Sasuke. Dans deux semaines tu vas devoir défiler sur le podium de l'école avec la création de ta servante.

- C'est vrai que ça arrive à grands pas ! Heureusement moi, Hinata l'a terminé ! Se sentit rassuré Neji.

- Moi aussi ! Annonça Kiba.

- Je ne dirais pas que c'est de la haute couture, mais c'est portable.

- Pareil, acquiesça Kiba.

- Je suis dans la merde !

- Tu n'as pas fini d'angoisser mon vieux, soupira Shikamaru.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Crache le morceau !

- Comme tu le sais je suis président du conseil des élèves et de ce fait j'assiste aux réunions directoriales.

- Et ?

- Eh bien, Hidan-san a décidé de varier le défilé.

- Comment ça varier ?!

- Ils ont décidé que le défilé serait thématique, en gros le vêtement créé doit pouvoir s'adapter à trois situations.

- Je vais devoir défiler trois fois ?!

- Oui, et les thèmes ont été choisis par Hidan-san, autant dire qu'elle n'y ait pas allée de main morte.

- Tu me fais peur là.

- Elle a choisi ''élégance hypnotique'', ''damnation charnelle'' et ''Ombre de mort''.

- Elle veut me tuer ?!

- N'exagère pas Sasuke ! Fit Neji.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte ?! ''Damnation charnelle'' tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que je vais subir après ce défile ! Ces troupeaux de phéromones ne vont plus me lâcher ! ''Uchiha-sama prenez ma servante elle vous sera d'une grande aide dans votre maison'', ''Uchiha-sama, voici ma fille nous venons d'une famille noble et influente depuis des générations une alliance entre nos familles nous serait bénéfique à nous et à vous également''.

- Tu n'y peux rien, intervint Shikamaru. Tu es obligé de venir.

- Je vais me faire porter malade encore deux semaines ! Affaire résolue !

- Sasuke ! Tapa du poing sur le sol Neji. Si tu ne viens pas Naru ne peux pas passer en deuxième année ! Ce défilé c'est leur examen final !

- Mais tu te rends compte qu'il est public ?!

- Et alors, tu ne vas pas en mourir ! » Soupira Kiba.

Un blanc s'installa dans la chambre, tous les trois comprenaient le malaise de Sasuke. Mais il n'y avait pas lieu de tergiverser, il devait y aller.

La cloche du petit temple se mit à sonner perturbant leur réflexion à tous.

« Il est quelle heure ? S'alarma Kiba.

- Dix-huit heures, regarda sa montre Neji. On devrait y aller »

Il fut suivi par Kiba et Shikamaru.

« On se voit demain, annonça Neji qui sortait en dernier de la pièce.

- Oui à demain. »

Après un instant à fixer la petite table basse, le brun décida de se lever. Il sortit et gagna la chambre de Naru ou il entra sans même s'annoncer.

« Naru ?! »

Le blond était au sol en train de coudre à la main une dentelle sur un ruban.

« Oui maître ? S'efforça-t-il de sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ma chambre ?

- J'ai ramassé ce qui traînait avant que vos amis n'arrivent.

- Ils ont dit que tu avais une boite à la main, fronça les sourcils Sasuke.

- C'est à moi ! S'insurgea le blond en la cachant derrière son dos avant que Sasuke, qui venait de la voir, ne s'en empare.

- Si c'était dans ma chambre ce n'est pas à toi ! Tenta de la lui reprendre Sasuke.

- Non ! Elle était pour moi !

- Ne mens pas ! » Le poussa brusquement sur le côté Sasuke, récupérant la boite dérobée.

Naru resta au sol, la violence de son maître lui fit mal au cœur.

Sasuke l'ouvra et reconnut aussitôt le velours rouge qui l'habillait à l'intérieur.

« C'est la boite du collier, murmura-t-il surpris. Je ne l'avais pas jeté ? »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux puis serra son poing. Contrarié, il se redressa, ôta la boite des mains de son maître et le gifla.

« Idiot ! Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot ! Je vous déteste ! » S'en alla en courant le blond, les larmes aux yeux.

Sasuke resta figé, surpris que le blond l'ait giflé. Il ne porta qu'après sa main sur sa joue, où la douleur naissait. Ce n'était qu'une boite, pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ?

Durant sa réflexion, son regard fut attiré par les sachets qui trônaient dans un coin de sa chambre.

Curieux il se dirigea vers eux et les ouvrit. Les sachets étaient remplis de bandages imbibés de sang, de pansements, de produits désinfectants.

Soudain il se rendit compte d'une chose, ce sang, ce sang devait venir de son dos et de son épaule.

Il écarta les pans de son yukata et caressa sa peau. Il n'y avait rien, son épaule n'avait rien ?! Son bras fonctionnait normalement, il n'avait même pas été plâtré !

Pourtant il était certain que le renard les lui avait brisées. Il ne l'avait même pas remercié mais plutôt blâmé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il soit comme ça ?

« Sasuke ? »

Surpris, le brun se retourna.

« Tachi, ce n'est que toi.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, se sentit vexé celui-ci. C'est quoi cette fois ?

- Comment ça ?

- Toute la maison a entendu Naru te traiter d'idiot.

- C'est rien.

- Ok, j'ai compris, je n'insiste pas, sinon tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? » Le regarda sérieux Sasuke.

Itachi se sentit pris au dépourvu, son frère ne lui avait pas demandé de dormir avec lui depuis un bon moment alors pourquoi maintenant ? En éprouvait-il un besoin subitement ?

« J'ai fait un cauchemar et j'ai peur qu'il se reproduise.

- Un cauchemar ? Quel genre ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en souviens plus, tout ce que je sais c'est que cela m'a terrifié.

- Si tu y tiens, je ne te dirais pas non Sasuke, tu le sais bien. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas dû à Naru.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait à voir là-dedans ? » S'étonna le brun.

Itachi fronça automatiquement les sourcils au souvenir qu'il s'apprêtait à lui confesser.

« Cet idiot t'a fait boire son sang ! Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que cela t'es affecté.

- Du sang ? Murmura Sasuke.

-...

- …Du sang…..

- Sasuke ? Ça va ? »

Itachi posa sa main sur le bras de Sasuke qui au contact d'un autre corps eu une vision floue du souvenir de son cauchemar. Quelque chose qui le tirait inexorablement vers un endroit sombre, et une statue qui pleurait des larmes de sang. Son cœur se mit à accélérer et il ne put s'empêcher d' hurler de terreur, prisonnier de ces images qu'il se remémorait.

« Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Le secoua Itachi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! Regarde-moi ! Sasuke je suis là ! Tu ne crains rien calme toi, je t'en prie ! »

Itachi désespérait face à l'état de son petit frère qu'il voyait hurler, le regard dans le vide. Totalement déconnecté de la réalité.

Le brun prit sur lui et le gifla espérant le faire revenir à lui. L'effet escompté se produisit, Sasuke s'arrêta automatiquement d' hurler, mais il respirait très rapidement et son visage s'était couvert de sueur.

« Sasuke ? Tu m'entends ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Prit-il le visage de son jeune frère entre ses mains.

Pour toute réponse Sasuke se jeta contre son torse pour le serrer le plus fort possible, cherchant la sécurité.

« Ça va aller, c'est rien Sasu, calme toi, je vais rester avec toi, ok ?

- …Ok…. »

Itachi le prit dans ses bras, Sasuke venait de perdre conscience, il le souleva et l'emmena dans sa propre chambre. En sortant il vit Naru accolé au mur qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène mais n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste.

« Tu vois ce que ta folie a provoqué ? Jeta-t-il un regard noir au blond.

- Mon maître n'a eu qu'un aperçu de ce que je suis, il va devoir le supporter.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille supporter ça ! Se retint de lâcher Sasuke, Itachi, pour aller coller son poing dans la figure de Naru.

- Alors c'est qu'il ne me mérite pas.

- C'est toi qui ne le mérite pas ! S'en alla Itachi. Sasuke ne pourra jamais supporter ça ! Cria-t-il au niveau de la porte de sa chambre.

- Alors je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de le tuer. » Fit sérieux le blond tandis que son cœur se serrait à l'idée de cet acte qui le répugnait.

Itachi fit volte face en entendant cela, mais il n'y avait plus personne, le blond s'était volatilisé. Il pénétra dans la chambre et déposa son petit frère sur son futon.

Son frère avait toujours été fragile. Que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement, des problèmes s'étaient régulièrement fait sentir. Il n'avait pas aimé la réaction que son père avait eue. Il avait obligé Sasuke à pratiquer plusieurs arts martiaux, à obéir. Il était devenu le petit soldat obéissant de son père.

Il n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien que sa famille cachait des événements sombres et importants sous la prétendue faiblesse de son frère.

Il ne niait pas qu'il le jalousait pour ça, de ne pas être mis dans la confidence comme son petit frère, même s'il doutait que Sasuke connaisse la totale vérité.

Il n'appréciait pas tous ces mensonges et ces non-dits qui entouraient sa mère et son frère. Aussi il menait son enquête de son côté. Même si d'un autre côté il avait un peu peur de ce qu'il découvrirait.

Pour le moment ce qu'il avait découvert ne donnait pas lieu à de véritables trouvailles, rien d'exceptionnel mais il restait tout de même méfiant.

Il coucha son frère convenablement et le recouvrit. Il dormait paisiblement. A l'abri, en sécurité comme il l'avait toujours ressenti sous leurs fausses querelles.

Si fragile, si maladroit et en même temps si mystérieux.

Il ne put s'empêcher de caresser les cheveux soyeux de celui-ci, ses lèvres, sa joue droite, son coup gracile. Il était diablement beau.

Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres à un souvenir qui lui revint en mémoire. Il se pencha et souffla dans l'oreille de son frère qui se mit à ronchonner en se mettant en boule dans son sommeil.

« Petit matou. » S'en amusa Itachi qui décida de laisser son frère dormir.

Il sortit et referma le bâtant sur le visage apaisé du brun. D'un pas décidé, il gagna la cuisine où une agréable odeur s'en dégageait. Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva son père d'un calme olympien assis à table, sa mère en face de lui, dînait. Toutefois la pâleur de son visage lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle semblait épuisée et au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Bonsoir.

- Où est Sasuke ? S'en étonna son père, alors qu'il prenait place entre les deux.

- Il était épuisé, il se repose. »

Itachi scruta Naru qui servait son repas sans que celui-ci ne lui accorde aucun regard.

« Mère savez-vous ce que m'a dit Naru tout à l'heure ?

- Non, comment le saurais-je ? Cacha un haut le cœur Mikoto derrière la manche gauche de son kimono.

- Parles enfin ! » Tonna son père.

L'ambiance était lourde et tendue. Le moment idéal pour obtenir des informations du, ou des secrets enfouis et tabous.

« Eh bien Naru m'a fait part de son désir de mettre fin au jour de son maître si Sasuke n'arrivait pas à ne faire qu'un avec lui, d'ailleurs je me demande bien de quel « un » il mentionne »

Naru faisait comme si de rien n'était tandis que Mikoto et Fugakku se regardaient anxieux

« Je suggère de renvoyer Naru.

- C-c'est impossible. » Fit prestement Mikoto.

Trop prestement au goût d'Itachi qui voyait un secret à découvrir sous la nervosité flagrante de sa mère.

« Enfin Itachi ! On ne peut pas renvoyer Naru, fit son père qui tentait de garder son sang froid.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Mangeait le brun en faisant fit de la nervosité ambiante.

- Ta mère ne se sent pas bien ! Elle ne peut pas assurer les taches ménagères ! Nous avons plus qu'avant besoin de lui, expliqua Fugakku.

- Donc j'en déduis que ce que je vous ai dit ne vous inquiète pas pour le moins du monde ?

- Maître Itachi a dû se fourvoyer sur ce qu'il a cru m'entendre dire, intervint Naruto.

- C'est cela, ce ne peut être que ça Chi-chan ! Fit sa mère qui s'empressa de sauter sur l'occasion.

- Me fourvoyer ? Depuis quand une servante donne son point de vue sans qu'on ait eu à lui demander son avis ? »Le regarda durement Itachi.

Le blond le fixa, muet, il s'était permis de parler alors qu'il n'y était pas autorisé. Mais c'était un choix qu'il avait fait, que son maître avait fait…ou bien n'était-il devenu son maître que pour sauver sa vie ?

Ce doute l'angoissait, il ne voulait pas des conséquences qui en ressortirait si son maître ne voulait pas terminer le lien.

« Veuillez m'excuser maître d'avoir abusé du devoir de soumission et d'obéissance qui m'était inconvenu. » S'inclina Naruto avant de quitter la pièce surprenant au passage Itachi qui s'apprêtait à lui sortir une de ses remarques acerbes.

Il fallait absolument que son maître s'intéresse à lui autrement qu'en tant que son maître. Il longea les couloirs et gagna la chambre du frère de son maître. Une fois entré, il referma le bâtant. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, signe que la nuit était tombée.

D'un pas discret il s'approcha de son maître, s'assit et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tout en murmurant au creux de l'oreille.

« Quand sonnera le glas de la résonance, votre cœur battra pour moi, jamais je ne vous laisserez partir, emprisonné par les chaînes du destin vous serez mien. »

Il effleura les lèvres tendres et offertes de son maître avant d'y apposer les siennes, tendrement.

Il se redressa et admira le visage apaisé de son maître si fragile, il comprenait la convoitise des filles de l'école. Son maître était riche, bien élevé, respectable, intelligent… Quelle mère ne voudrait pas l'avoir pour gendre et confier sa fille à une famille qui ne manquerait jamais de rien ?

Ces pensées qui jaillissaient dans son esprit n'étaient que possession et perversion.

Comment pourrait-il voir son maître se dévouer à quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Il en mourra à petit feu, ou bien il commettra pure folie pour que jamais il ne l'abandonne.

Oui, la folie… Il tuerait tous ceux qui s'approcheraient de son maître.

Un sourire fou étira ses lèvres charnues, avant qu'il ne délaisse son maître.

Attentif aux bruits de pas qui s'étaient faits entendre dans le couloir, il disparut précipitamment par le bâtant extérieur, se fondant telle une ombre dans l'obscurité.

Quelques secondes plus tard Itachi entrait. Il balaya la pièce du regard, méfiant, et certain d'avoir entendu quelqu'un parler.

Mais il n'y avait que son frère blotti dans son futon. Il ne tarda pas à se déshabiller et le rejoindre. Le serrant contre sa poitrine pour lui procurer un maximum de sécurité, certain qu'il veillerait sur ses rêves ainsi.

« A quoi peux-tu bien rêver petit frère… Avec un visage si suppliant et ses joues rougies, s'en amuser son frère.

- ….Naru….. »

Itachi fronça les sourcils et serra plus fort son frère.

« Comment peux-tu l'appeler même dans tes rêves après ce qu'il t'a fait ?! »

Son frère ne lui répondit évidemment pas, si bien qu'il préféra s'endormir. Bien qu'il eut du mal à y parvenir.

Trop épuisé, il n'entendit pas son jeune frère errer dans ses cauchemars au milieu de nuit.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

La prairie, qui accueillait les rêves de Sasuke comme chaque fois, se transforma soudain en la plaine désertique des brides de souvenirs qu'il avait.

L'immense porte qui apparut brusquement devant lui, fit resurgir le moindre détail de son premier cauchemar. Si bien qu'il partit en courant aussitôt la statue de Naruto eut ouvert les yeux.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Hurla Sasuke en courant comme un forcené rejoignant le saule pleureur tout en se persuadant que cela le sauverait comme la dernière fois.

Mais rien ne se produisit une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint.

« Que cherchez-vous mon maître ? »

Sasuke se retourna et sursauta. Il recula, acculé contre le tronc de ce qu'il voyait.

Devant lui se tenait la statue qui se mouvait comme un homme, faisant fit de la dureté de la pierre.

« Na-ruto ? » Tenta Sasuke.

Celui-ci sauta en l'air, un sourire énorme sur le visage.

« Je suis si heureux maître ! Vous vous souvenez de moi !

- Ah…mm, ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout Sasuke.

- Vous êtes enfin revenu me voir.

- Oui c'est ça, tu sais comment on sort d'ici ?

- Sortir ?

- Oui, il faut que je me réveille !

- Bien sûr que je peux vous réveiller ! Se colla à lui la statue.

- Lâche-moi !

- Non ! »

Sasuke se sentit décontenancé par le refus catégorique du blond.

Un silence lourd s'installa tandis que Naruto le fixait avec son sourire niais qui s'avérait être de plus en plus faux et inquiétant. Il ne remarqua seulement maintenant que les yeux de la statue n'étaient pas rouge sang, mais bien bleu.

A peine venait-il de s'en rendre compte que le son d'une cloche retentit.

« Je reconnais ce son c'est celui de notre petit temple !

- Zut, moi qui voulais vous garder pour moi ! Pourquoi est-il déjà minuit ?! Ronchonna la statue.

- Je vais me réveiller ? » Tenta Sasuke.

La statue le fixa soudain, ses yeux se noyèrent de rouge et des larmes de sang se mirent à couler.

« Mon pauvre petit maître, si je vous laisse partir, c'est parce qu'il le faut, vous comprenez je dois lui obéir.

- Kyuubi ?

- Pourquoi m'appelez ainsi ? Vous aviez dit mon nom toute à l'heure, je suis lui et il est moi !

- C'est un rêve, c'est rêve, c'est un rêve. Se répéta Sasuke.

- La cérémonie commence, huma l'air la statue comme si elle avait quelconque pouvoir d'olfaction. Vous devez y être, c'est pour ça que je vous laisse partir…

- ….

- C'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas venu à temps.

- A temps pourquoi ?

- Trop tard ! Se mit à l'étrangler la statue, vous auriez dû lui faire confiance, à partir de maintenant ce sera beaucoup plus difficile.

- Qu'est-ce qui …argh…kuf….difficile….argh…

- Oh ? Vous êtes bien curieux tout à coup ! Sourit-il tout en continuant de l'étrangler.

- …..Argh…

- Quand la pleine lune survient à minuit, la lumière sacrée descend des cieux et quand la prochaine viendra la lumière dévastera si le lien n'est pas concrétisé…

- Quoi ?

- Maintenant dormez mon maître. »

Sasuke sentit les mains se resserrer et l'air ne plus affluer. Sa vision s'assombrit sous l'écho du rire fou de la statue.

Tandis qu'il se sentit mourir, il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur.

Il observa rapidement la pièce et constata rassuré qu'il était dans la chambre de son frère et à côté de celui-ci, dormant profondément.

Ce cauchemar était beaucoup trop réaliste à son goût. Il devait se changer les idées. Après s'être dépêtré des bras de son frère et sorti de la pièce, il perçut nettement le son de la cloche du temple.

La maison était sombre et inquiétante. Néanmoins il perçut une lumière bleutée, douce et rassurante sous la porte de sa chambre. Il s'y précipita certain que Naru devait y être.

« Naruto ?! » Ouvra le bâtant Sasuke.

La lumière, puissante, l'éblouit brutalement. Une fois légèrement habitué, il se rendit compte que la lumière ne venait pas de sa chambre mais de l'extérieur par l'autre bâtant ouvert.

Il s'avança jusqu'au dehors et s'habitua totalement à la lumière. Ses yeux s'agrandir. Non pas d'effroi mais d'incompréhension, de surprise. C'était impossible mais pourtant cela avait bien lieu sous ses yeux.

Un yokai…un esprit se tenait là devant lui, il avait l'apparence d'une femme, de dos à lui. Elle était nue, entourée de volutes astrales. Une longue chevelure. Un corps svelte. Il n'arrivait pas à en discerner les couleurs. Tout lui semblait bleuté. Elle tourna doucement la tête pour observer l'intrus du coin de l'œil. Ses yeux rouge sang se levèrent vers les étoiles.

Sasuke fit de même, et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit la pleine lune étinceler dans le ciel dépourvu de nuage.

Il reposa ses yeux sur l'esprit qui le fixait de face. Impossible de distinguer quelconque forme. Ses contours étaient épurés. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, attirant son regard plus bas.

Il s'aperçut alors de la naissance d'une chaîne, blanche, étincelante, hypnotisante, qui prenait naissance sur sa poitrine. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur la chaîne et la tendit vers lui.

Elle continuait de sourire, insouciante, comme une fleur naissante avant la pluie déchirante de l'orage d'été.

Il laissa son regard voguer sur la chaîne. Elle tapissait le sol, au pied nu de l'esprit. Elle s'entrecroisait tel un serpent dansant, illuminant les brindilles d'herbe laissées libres.

Sasuke finit par trouver la fin de la chaîne, mais plus il la suivait, plus elle se rapprochait de lui.

Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il trouva la fin de celle-ci. Elle était directement implantée dans sa poitrine. Il releva précipitamment et inquiet le regard vers le yokai. Il s'aperçut alors des larmes qu'elle versait. Contrairement à la statue effrayante de Naru, celle-ci pleurait des larmes dorées.

C'était inconcevable et plus cela durait, plus il la regardait sous la lumière irréelle de cette pleine lune et plus il se disait qu'il rêvait encore.

Il y avait trop de choses surréalistes et qui défiaient les lois rationnelles de son cerveau.

Mais ses pensées se dispersèrent lorsque l'esprit s'approcha de lui. Si proche qu'il pouvait la toucher et pourtant il n'arrivait toujours pas à définir les contours de celle-ci.

Ce fut autre chose qui l'inquiéta que sa proximité. L'esprit prit délicatement la chaîne entre ses mains. Elle la caressait avec le plus grand soin. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que sa chaîne n'était qu'une illusion. Elle était transparente contrairement à l'autre moitié qui partait de la poitrine de l'esprit. Pour s'en assurer il tenta de la prendre comme l'esprit mais sa main passa au travers ce qui sembla attrister l'esprit.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, inlassablement l'hypnotisant du regard il sentit ses lèvres glacées bruler les siennes à peine les eut-elle frôlées. Son corps fut parcouru d'un désir brûlant. Il connaissait cette sensation et ne souhaitait que l'approfondir, obtenir un véritable contact.

Tandis qu'il sentait la main gauche glacée de l'esprit passer au travers de ces cheveux, une brûlure plus forte se fit sentir à cet endroit… Un bruit survint dans la maison.

« Sasuke ? »

Il reconnut la voix lointaine de son frère qui semblait le chercher, mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard. L'esprit l'observait inlassablement attendant quelque chose.

« Sasuke ?! »

Au deuxième éclat de voix, celle-ci se recula et d'un geste gracieux se retourna en se transformant en renard avant de s'évaporer comme la brume. Et de réapparaître au milieu des buissons.

Quelques secondes après, son frère arriva à ses côtés, inquiet.

« Sasuke ça va ? » Posa-t-il une main soucieuse sur son épaule.

Le brun ne répondit pas, hypnotisé par le yokai qui continuait de le regarder.

Son frère balaya le jardin mais ne vit rien.

« Sasuke rentre, tu vas attraper froid à rester dehors au beau milieu de la nuit.

- Tu ne la vois pas ?

- Qui donc ? » S'étonna le brun qui jeta de nouveau un œil dans le jardin.

Sasuke le voyait bel et bien, ce renard spirituel alors pourquoi son frère ne le voyait-il pas ?

« Sasuke, qu'est-ce que je dois voir ?

- La lune, tu as vu elle est pleine. Mentit Sasuke pour ne pas passer pour un fou.

- Oui, en même temps c'est la pleine lune aujourd'hui, allez viens. » Le prit par l'épaule son frère.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit le renard disparaître.

Etait-il devenu fou depuis qu'il avait créé ce pacte avec Naruto ?

« Sasuke, tu peux me le dire si ça ne va pas.

- Oui, ça va…Je me sens bien. »

La nuit passa comme s'il ne s'était rien passé pour Itachi mais c'était autre chose pour Sasuke qui n'avait cessé d'y penser.

Le réveil avait été tout en douceur pour Sasuke. Naru était entré furtivement dans la chambre et avait murmuré d'une voix tendre à son oreille, lequel avait poussé son grognement ronchon habituel.

« Sasuke-sama, je vous emmène dans la salle de bain.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura endormi Sasuke.

- Nous sommes lundi maître c'est l'heure d'aller au lycée »

Malgré les dires de sa servante Sasuke ne se leva pas.

Naruto n'était pas dupe, son maître n'était pas encore totalement remis mais s'il ne le réveillait pas il lui en voudrait. Aussi prit-il son maître des bras de son frère et l'emmena au dehors de la chambre, direction la salle de bain. Où il avait fait couler un bain chaud.

Toujours à moitié endormi, Sasuke se laissa déshabiller.

Il n'émergea réellement que lorsqu'il reçut de l'eau tiède sur sa nuque, coulant dans son dos et parcourant son torse.

« Aaah ! C'est froid !

- C'est tiède. » Rectifia Naru, amusé, qui appréciait de retrouver son maître tel qu'il était.

Sasuke baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était nu.

« Tu m'as déshabillé ?! Paniqua Sasuke en regardant furieux Naru.

- Quel est le problème ? Je suis aussi un homme ! Se vexa Naru.

- Ça na rien à voir, c'est mon intimité ! Se leva du petit tabouret le brun tout en se cachant les parties intimes.

- Vous êtes un idiot ! Vous passez votre temps à me rejeter en ce moment, et à me crier dessus sans raison ! Mais si ça vous dérange à ce point d'être tout nu, s'énerva le blond. Eh bien vous ne serez plus tout seul ! Tira avec agilité Naru sur la ceinture de son yukata.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Paniqua le brun en le pointant du doigt.

- Il y a des choses qui vous trotte dans la tête, je le sais bien, mais je ne peux rien y faire, mais si c'est d'être nu devant moi qui vous gène alors je vais y remédier. Tira sur les baguettes de ses cheveux Naru, laissant la cascade dorée jeter dan son dos.

- Je t'interdis de faire ça ! C'est embarrassant ! Se recula le brun contre le lavabo.

- Maître Sasuke, je joue peut-être le rôle d'une femme mais je n'en demeure pas moins un homme. » Ecarta vivement les pans de son yukata Naru, avant de le laisser tomber au sol.

Sasuke resta de marbre puis se mit à rougir ce qui amusa Naru.

« Maître ? Minauda-t-il.

- Tais-toi ! » Intima énervé Sasuke.

Naru ne dit rien, mais Sasuke le vit froncer les sourcils. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua rudement contre le bois noble des murs de la salle de bain.

« N'oubliez pas grâce à qui vous êtes en vie, vous me le devez maître. Mon si fragile petit maître. » Murmura Naruto dont le nez frôlait celui de Sasuke.

Ses yeux avaient la même tristesse que l'esprit de la veille et son visage était aussi rude et effrayant que la statue de ses cauchemars.

La situation était étrange et dangereuse. Il devait reprendre les rênes. Une seule chose marchait avec Naru, une chose qu'il se sentait obligé de faire.

« Je t'ordonne de te rhabiller et de disparaître de ma vue ! Fit d'un ton imposant Sasuke.

- Vous ne devriez pas faire ça, grimaça Naruto comme empreint à une douleur invisible.

- Je décide et tu obéis ! » Ordonna Sasuke.

Naru ferma les yeux et s'inclina.

« A vos ordres mon maître. »

Sasuke vit la cicatrice sur le cou du blond, d'où en sortit un tissu de soie bleu nuit. Lorsqu'il se releva, Naru portait le collier qu'il lui avait offert. Il enfila son yukata et sortit de la salle d'eau.

Une violente douleur lacéra le dos du brun qui, par son reflet dans le miroir, constata que les cicatrices du pacte s'étaient mises à saigner. Il avait dû effectuer un mouvement trop brusque et les plaies fragiles s'étaient rouvertes.

Encore un peu endormi et embrouillé par d'innombrables pensées qui l'obsédaient, Sasuke gagna le lycée après avoir fait sa toilette, déjeuné et s'être habillé. Naru ne l'avait pas attendu, sûrement vexé de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il retrouva ses amis qui s'étonnèrent de ne pas le voir arriver avec le blond.

« Vous vous êtes encore disputé ?! Se mit à rire Kiba en l'attrapant par l'épaule.

- On peut dire ça. »

Sasuke tenta bien de trouver Naru au cours de la journée, mais chaque fois qu'il allait dans sa classe on lui sortait : « Naru ? Elle est partie aux toilettes », « Je crois que Hidan-san voulait la voir », « Naru, Naru, Naru, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était devant la salle de danse »

Il retenta une dernière fois à la fin des cours mais la réponse ne tarda pas à se faire attendre. Même auprès d'Hinata se fut décevant.

« Naru ? Elle a dit qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. » S'en alla Sasuke.

Il était épuisé d'avoir passé son temps à le chercher…non à vrai dire ça durait depuis ce matin. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait lui donnait la désagréable impression qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Il était peut-être trop tôt pour lui de reprendre les cours après une si longue convalescence.

Il tenta le tout pour le tout et gagna la bibliothèque de l'école mais bien sûr après avoir fait minutieusement chaque allée et rayon, il ne l'y trouva pas.

Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand il repensa au yokai de la nuit dernière. C'était un renard il en était quasiment certain mais à quoi cela rimait-il ?

Il s'aventura alors dans l'allée sombre et mystérieuse de la bibliothèque qui renfermait de vieux ouvrages plein de poussière qui n'était plus ouverts depuis des années.

La section « L'occulte du Japon »

Lors de la rénovation de l'école il y a plusieurs années, la directrice Tsunade avait découvert des ruines anciennes d'un ancien temple.

Aucun objet de valeur disons matérielle, pas de statue en or, pas de cercueil pas de grand prêtre, pas de trésor sacré. Non, mais une quantité non négligeable de vieux rouleaux relatant des légendes.

Il ne s'y intéressait pas, mais pour le coup, il allait y jeter un coup d'œil.

Les ouvrages avaient soigneusement été entreposés et quiconque souhaitait les lire devait porter des gants. Autant dire que les étudiants ne s'y sont jamais bousculés.

Il enfila une paire de gants mise à disposition au début du rayon et commença à parcourir les livres.

Il en prit plusieurs qui semblaient correspondre à sa recherche mais après lecture il n'y avait rien ou très peu d'information.

Ce qui revenait souvent était la terreur que représentaient les renards. Rien d'autre n'était évoqué, à croire que des secrets y étaient cachés, qu'il ne fallait murmurer sous peine d'être d'ensorcelé.

Il prit tous les livres qu'il avait sorti et les rangea. Cela ne servait à rien de rester là à chercher des informations absentes. Alors qu'il remettait le dernier livre il sentit un courant d'air qui lui glaça le sang.

Il devait être fatigué, il n'y a pas de courant d'air dans un endroit pareil. Faisant fi de l'irrationalité qu'il crut avoir senti, il regagna sa table où attendait gentiment son sac.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva à celle-ci, il se stoppa. Une chose n'était pas à sa place juste devant sa trousse.

Un vieux livre très vieux, très épais, et assez abîmé. Il s'assit et observa l'ouvrage, anxieux. Il n'y avait pas de code barre sur la tranche, ce livre n'était donc pas la propriété de la bibliothèque. Quelqu'un l'avait définitivement laissé là.

Il effleura le livre mais le regretta vite lorsqu'une intense brûlure se fit sentir.

Mais malheureusement l'improbable continua, la couverture miteuse se mit à luire d'une aura bleutée. Chaque parcelle du livre se mit à être reconstituée et recouvrait sa beauté d'antan. Les pages jaunies et décrépies étaient redevenues uniformes et blanches.

Lorsque la lumière disparut il put nettement voir la couverture. Effrayante, jamais il n'aurait voulu la revoir. La porte de ses cauchemars, la statue aux larmes de sang.

Il se recula près à céder à la panique qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes.

Plus rien ne se produisit. Il rêvait debout, il s'était sûrement endormi sur un livre poussiéreux pour rêver de pareilles événements.

Il s'avança et tourna le livre pour voir l'autre couverture. Il n'aurait pas dû. Elle représentait l'esprit qu'il avait vu la veille.

Sasuke tenta de l'ouvrir mais l'ouvrage se recouvrit aussitôt d'une chaîne blanchâtre.

Cette fois c'en était trop ! Il quitta la pièce à la recherche de la bibliothécaire.

« Chiyu-san ! Chiyu-san !

- Je suis dans la remise ! »

Il contourna le comptoir de l'entrée et descendit des escaliers derrière une petite porte entrouverte.

Elle donnait sur une cave aménagée qui constituait la réserve.

« Chiyu-san ?

- Ici, indiqua-t-elle. Viens m'aider à porter ce carton Sasuke.

- Comment saviez-vous que c'était moi ? Arriva-t-il près de la vieille femme.

- Qui d'autre que toi peut rester aussi tard ?

- C'est pas faux. Dites moi vous n'avez pas vu une servante blonde avec des yeux bleus ? Questionna pour la forme Sasuke, s'attendant déjà à la réponse habituelle, tout en portant le carton.

- Tu parles de ta servante mon petit ?

- Oui.

- Mmm je crois l'avoir vu entrer mais pas ressortir.

- Chiyu-san, il n'y a personne dans la bibliothèque, soupira Sasuke en montant les escaliers.

- C'est ce que je dis, elle est bizarre cette jeune fille. »

Si seulement elle savait.

« Que me voulais-tu Sasuke ? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent arrivés et qu'elle eut fermé la porte.

- J'ai un livre étrange et il n'a pas de code barre, je me demandais si vous le connaissiez

- Allons voir ça, pose ça là veux-tu » Gagna la grande salle, la vieille femme.

Ils se dirigèrent vers ses affaires. Elle se stoppa, s'appuyant sur sa canne.

« Alors où est ton livre ?

- Il était là ! Indiqua sa table Sasuke.

- Il n'y a rien, constata-t-elle.

- Je vous jure qu'il était là Chiyu-san !

- Je te crois mais c'était sûrement le livre de quelqu'un qui est venu le récupérer entre temps, ne t'attardes pas sur des choses futiles, s'il a retrouvé son propriétaire il doit en être heureux. » S'en alla-t-elle.

A peine eut-elle tourné le dos que le livre était de nouveau sur la table.

« Chiyu-san !

- Oui ? Se retourna-t-elle.

- Là regardez ! Indiqua le brun.

- Il n'y a rien mon petit »

Sasuke constata effectivement que le livre avait de nouveau disparu.

Devant son air perdu elle revint vers lui tandis que lui, dépité, s'était laissé tomber sur sa chaise.

« Ce livre Sasuke, à quoi ressemble-t-il ?

- Il est en cuir avec deux couvertures différentes et une chaîne blanche autour.

- Y a-t-il des personnages ? Demanda celle-ci intriguée.

- Une statue, un esprit et un renard.

- Mmm, as-tu déjà vu ces éléments ?

- Si je vous dis oui, vous allez me prendre pour un fou. Soupira le brun.

- Non, non, raconte-moi. Prit-elle place en face de lui.

- Je fais des rêves… Plutôt des cauchemars à vrai dire… La statue ressemble à Naru et elle essaie de me faire entrer dans une porte surplombée d'un renard.

- L'esprit, dans quel genre de rêve l'as-tu vu ?

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, je l'ai vu. Raconta Sasuke de manière morne, qui ne semblait pas non plus y croire.

- Tu veux dire que tu étais éveillé ? Agrandit les yeux Chiyu-san.

- Oui… Enfin je crois, il était minuit et la pleine lune éclairait le corps de cette femme.

-...

- Vous me prenez pour un fou ?

- Il y a des choses en ce monde que les yeux ne peuvent voir. Un vieux sage m'a dit, lorsque j'étais haute comme trois pommes, ''on ne voit pas avec les yeux mais avec le cœur, la noirceur du monde n'ait à craindre que si elle est vue avec les yeux, rien n'est impossible à un cœur averti.''

- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ?

- A l'époque, on priait les dieux, on les voyait, ils nous parlaient, nous récompensaient, nous punissaient, mais le monde a peu à peu perdu son cœur et les yeux sont devenus une lumière d'effroi. Voir des esprits, des scènes surnaturelles n'étaient pas une malédiction au contraire, mais aujourd'hui, on dit que les gens sont fous, qu'ils sont déconnectés de la réalité et j'en passe…

- C'est du folklore de notre culture, fit rationnel Sasuke.

- Et si ce folklore était réel ? Sur ses mots Chiyu-san se leva.

- Où allez-vous ?!

- Je rentre chez moi, il est tard.

- Vous pensez que je suis fou alors ? Tenta Sasuke.

- Je ne suis pas assez sage pour pouvoir te répondre, si c'est un renard que tu vois, alors va en voir un plus vieux que moi. Fut presque sortie Chiyu-san.

- Où ça ? ! Se leva Sasuke, désireux de régler son problème.

- Au temple sacré de Fushimi à Kyoto, la demeure des renards, vois avec le cœur et expose ta requête à leur soin. »

Chiyu-san sortit du champ de vision de Sasuke, le laissant encore plus perdu.

Pourquoi personne ne lui disait les choses telles qu'elles étaient ? C'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait… Qu'on lui indique quoi faire, lui qui pour une fois ne savait pas quoi penser.

Les inquiétudes, les questions, se bousculaient dans sa tête, tout semblait se produire en même temps et cela ne faisait que le perdre.

Il était perdu, ses règles, sa stabilité, ses connaissances… Plus rien n'était comme avant, le monde changeait trop vite autour de lui.

Sasuke continuait de fixer la porte où Chiyu-san avait disparu. Perdu dans ses pensées, il émergea brutalement en sentant quelque chose de froid frôler sa main droite.

Avec appréhension il baissa le regard vers le sol.

« Qu-qu'est-ce que… »

Une brume sournoise avait envahi la bibliothèque, impossible pour son esprit rationnel. Sasuke déglutit difficilement tout en baissant le regard.

Le livre enchaîné était là, sous ses yeux, sur cette table.

Une mélodie s'éleva dans l'air, envoûtante, hypnotisante. La brume s'éleva en tournoyant.

Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à deviner l'esprit qui l'appelait chez lui la dernière fois. Dansant autour de lui dans un rythme endiablé. Elle s'arrêta soudain face à lui et de ce qu'il devina une main, elle frôla son visage, l'attirant vers elle.

Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Le brun attrapa le livre et le fourra dans son sac avant de la suivre. Elle ouvrit les portes avec vivacité. Celle-ci donnait sur l'extérieur, il faisait nuit noir et le clair de lune éclaira d'une puissante lumière le corps brumeux.

Sasuke l'a suivi, cet esprit qui le hantait, lorsqu'il arriva au dehors ses yeux furent attirés au ciel.

La lune, belle et ronde, illuminait la cour de l'école.

« Sasuke-sama »

Cette voix… Cette sonorité, une pointe de désespoir, une demande impatiente.

Ce ne pouvait être que lui.

Ses yeux quittèrent la contemplation de la lune et se posèrent sur l'esprit. Son cœur rata un battement.

« Naru…to ? »

Ce n'était pas une femme. Cette peau, cette lumière, ce regard, cette envie irrésistible de toujours être avec lui, les événements étranges, le livre, la chaîne…le renard…

…Ce sourire…

C'en fut plus que son cerveau, fatigué et mis à rude épreuve dernièrement, put supporter.

La lumière disparut soudain et la voix lointaine et angoissée de sa servante résonnant à ses oreilles.

« Sasuke-sama ! »

Il ne savait pas si sa tête avait heurté le sol, tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est que la voix mélodieuse le berçait d'une chanson angélique à l'heure actuelle.

Au loin de cette voix il percevait celle d'autres personnes.

« Très bien, je compte sur vous, j'espère que vous y arriverez »

Son père ?

« N'ayez crainte, je prendrais soin de lui, il sera en sécurité ici »

La voix d'un vieil homme ?

« Je l'espère sinon sa mère me tuera »

Sa voix tremblait, pourquoi était-il nerveux ?

« Comment va-t-elle ?

- Cela semble mal parti, Tsunade nous a donné des herbes mais je crains qu'elle ne le perde.

- Je prierai le Nekomata pour elle, afin qu'il épargne le fruit de sa fidèle servante.

- Je vous avoue que je n'adhère pas à ces pratiques ! Sa soi-disante divinité et une ombre de mort !

- C'est pour cela qu'elle est un formidable assassin monsieur Uchiwa.

- Tout de même ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais éloignée de ces pratiques !

- Vous avez choisi d'embrasser la vie d'un esprit, par conséquent, cette même vie ne vous appartient plus.

- Mais Sasuke...

- Votre femme est venue demander l'aide de l'esprit du renard pour sauver son fils décédé. Son esprit, le bakeneko, a ressuscité le cadavre de votre enfant et celui du Kyuubi lui a offert la force de vie. Sa vie ne tient qu'à la volonté du renard. Prenez garde à ne pas offenser les esprits monsieur Uchiwa !

- Tss ! Il n'y a que nous pour encore croire à de pareilles balivernes ! »

Des bruits de pas…

« C'est parce que nous y croyons qu'elles vivent monsieur Uchiwa. Si l'on cesse d'y croire, elle meurt, comme votre fils est en train de le faire, la vie lui échappe chaque jour un peu plus.

- Sauvez-le, c'est tout ce que nous demandons.

- Comprenez que sa guérison ne tient pas de moi, les pactes sont...

- Il a déjà passé ce pacte ! Alors pourquoi hurle-t-il la nuit ?! Pourquoi l'entends-je hurler le désespoir au travers de ma femme, il devait être sauf !

- Votre peur des esprits, votre souhait qu'il soit un enfant normal, tous ces secrets que vous lui avez caché, c'est cela et rien d'autre qui l'a perturbé… »

Des bruits de pas retentirent et le silence se fut, quelqu'un était parti.

« Bien, par quoi allons-nous commencer ? »

Encore des bruits de pas…

« Si tu te réveillais maintenant Sasuke-kun ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement, il se redressa doucement. Devant lui se dressait un moine.

« Où suis-je ? Frotta sa tête le brun.

- Au temple du renard.

- Kyoto ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

- Votre père vous a amené.

- Père ?! Se leva précipitamment Sasuke en cherchant du regard dans la nuit noire la trace de son père.

- Il est déjà parti, revenez vous asseoir.

- Non je dois rentrer chez moi… La bibliothèque, Naru… Je dois le voir ! »

Il s'apprêtait à quitter le petit pavillon par l'extérieur quand deux yeux se mirent à luire dans le noir, puis une ribambelle suivirent.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Se recula effrayé le brun.

Il avait déjà vu ses yeux. Il se mit à courir vers le moine et partit se terrer en boule dans un coin de la pièce, tétanisé.

« Ne les laissez pas s'approcher ! Par pitié ! Ne les laissez pas ….

- Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir, ce sont les protecteurs de notre temple. Venez mes amis, approchez, vous faites peur à notre invité ainsi. »

Sasuke ouvrit un œil entre ses bras et vit les petits et des plus grands renards entrer.

« Voyez, c'est votre souffrance et votre odeur qui les ont attirés.

- Ma souffrance…mon odeur ?

- Ils ont lu dans votre cœur, ils sont inquiets, quelqu'un a disparu, quelqu'un de cher à votre cœur et pourtant vous ne savez pas si vous devez le retrouver.

- Sasuke-kun, où est le porteur du Kyuubi ?

- Il est parti.

- Parti non, un pacte ne peut être rompu si facilement, racontez moi, approchez »

Sasuke hésita puis fit face au moine, peu après, les renards ne tardèrent pas à venir les encercler.

« Je fais des rêves étranges…. »

Durant un long moment Sasuke raconta son histoire au moine. Mais une fois terminé celui-ci se mit à rire.

« Vous vous moquez...

- Non, bien sûr que non. Simplement, tu as peur d'une chose que tu ne connais même pas.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

- Oh si je le peux, je vais moi-même te raconter une histoire, ton histoire.

- Quoi ?

- Chut ! Par une nuit d'orage, je fus réveillé aux abords de minuit, les renards s'agitaient et étaient venus me réveiller. Je les ai suivis au travers des couloirs du temple, ils me menèrent à la grande salle sacrée.

-...

- Une femme hurlait désespérée en tenant son enfant vers le haut sous le renard de notre protecteur, Kyuubi. L'enfant était horrible, sa peau était noire et sang, il n'avait rien d'un humain, c'était un cadavre auquel la divinité Bakeneko avait redonné vie.

-...

- Cette femme c'était ta mère qui avait pactisé avec cet esprit chat.

- L'enfant…

- C'était toi, Sasuke.

- C'est impossible !

- L'accouchement avait dû très mal se passer, elle implorait qu'on redonne la force de vie à la créature qu'elle tenait, elle implorait le Kyuubi d'en faire son serviteur. Je me suis manifesté devant sa douleur. Le Kyuubi n'avait accordé sa clémence à personne depuis des temps immémoriaux. Elle ne devait pas se bercer d'illusion. Mais pour faire revenir véritablement à la vie ce corps qui était le tien, il fallait faire un pacte, et ce pacte ne pouvait être réalisé que si le dieu décidait d'incarner un être de chair et de sang.

-...

- J'aime à penser que le dieu jugea bon de te sauver, qu'il avait d'autres projets pour toi. Car un renard entra dans la salle, tenant entre ses crocs le couffin d'un nourrisson. C'était le destin. Ce nourrisson à peine orphelin de quelques heures, au même moment que ta naissance, était arrivé dans la soirée au temple, apporté par ce même renard.

- Ça suffit, ce ne sont que des balivernes comment voulez-vous que je vous crois ?! »

Le moine ne fit pas attention à sa remarque et il continua.

« Une énergie spirituelle s'est emparée du nourrisson, le Kyuubi prit forme et le sang de ce nourrisson fut versé sur ton corps, ce fut le pacte de sang.

- Vous avez sacrifié un nourrisson ?

- Sacrifié ? Non, il est toujours en vie, Naruto, c'est ainsi qu'il se nomme.

- Naru -to ? C'est impossible… Ecarquilla les yeux le brun.

- Arrête de penser avec ta tête, lui tapa sur le front le moine. Il faut croire ce qui est en toi, tapa-t-il ensuite sur sa poitrine.

- Admettons, concéda au bout de quelque minutes Sasuke. Mais j'ai fait un autre pacte avec lui.

- Il existe plusieurs pactes : le sang, la chair, l'unité, l'obéissance et bien d'autres. Tu as fait le sang étant enfant, puis tu as fait celui de l'obéissance, faisant de Naruto un esprit enchaîné.

- C'est faux.

- Comment cela ?

- La chaîne, elle n'est pas complète. Repensa à l'esprit Sasuke.

- Tu as refusé le pacte de l'unité c'est pour cela.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- En faisant le deuxième pacte, toutes tes actions ont été acceptées par Naruto mais toi tu as refusé de franchir cette porte que tu as commencé à voir, par peur des démons qui se tapissent au fond de son cœur, tu as refusé d'accepter son monde car il t'effrayait.

- Que se passera-t-il si je ne la franchis pas ?

- Naruto rejoindra ses illustres renards que tu vois, condamné à une vie animale… Ils sont plus vieux qu'on ne pourrait le croire… Attendant que le prochaine enfant naisse et que le Kyuubi le possède.

- Il est parti, il ne reviendra pas.

- En es-tu sûr ?

- Je l'ai cherché ! Je l'ai appelé ! S'en voulut Sasuke.

- Essaie avec ton cœur et non pas avec tes mots. Un servant n'est délivré de son pacte que si la mort fauche son maître. Et à en juger par ton état vital, je pense pouvoir confirmer que tu es en vie, Sasuke Uchiwa. » S'en amusa le moine.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte laissant le brun pensif.

« Mais si dans trois jours tu n'as pas fait ce lien, Naruto disparaîtra totalement sous une forme animale, prisonnier à jamais de ce temple.

- Trois jours…Murmura inquiet le brun.

- En attendant, tu vas rester ici. La salle de bain est au bout du couloir à gauche et à droite se trouve la cuisine et ta chambre. J'espère que ma modeste vie ne te dérangera pas trop... » Quitta la pièce le moine.

Sasuke resta au sol un moment. Tous les événements de ces dernier temps, les révélations faites par le moine, Naruto qui avait disparu, son père qui l'avait amené ici au beau milieu de la nuit. Tout cela pesait si fort sur son cœur qu'il était certain que ses jambes ne le porteraient pas s'il se levait de suite.

Au bout d'un long instant, il finit par se décider. IL gagna la salle de bain avec une boule au ventre et la sensation qu'il allait vomir de suite. Il se déshabilla, remplit la minuscule baignoire et commença à se savonner, l'esprit occupé par des milliards de pensées.

Il se frottait frénétiquement essayant de faire partir cette sensation de saleté qu'il ressentait en lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsque sa peau se mit doucement à rougir qu'il ne se stoppa, perturbé par les mots du blond qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

''Votre peau est si blanche maître, je la trouve magnifique'', '' Je suis heureux d'être le seul à la voir rougir'', ''Maître ?'', ''Maî-tre ?!''

Il revoyait les mimiques innombrables du blond dans son esprit, un immense sentiment d'insécurité le submergeait. Il avait besoin de lui, où était-il ?

Il se glissa dans l'eau chaude qui piqua sa peau irritée. Sasuke se recroquevilla et se mit à pleurer en silence.

« Naruto….Naruto….. »

Où était-il en ce moment et que pouvait-il bien faire ? Pensait-il à lui ? Ou préférait-il devenir un renard pour toujours ?

Au fond il l'avait frappé, insulté, humilié plusieurs fois…. Pourquoi voudrait-il rester auprès de lui ?

Mais cette voix qui avait crié son nom lorsqu'il était sorti de la bibliothèque, il était tout à fait certain qu'elle appartenait à Naruto.

Il se laissa glisser dans l'eau et son regard se leva au plafond laissant sa nuque reposer sur la baignoire.

C'est la qu'il le vit.

Ses cheveux d'or, son visage inquiet…

Une fraction de secondes où son cœur s'apaisa avant qu'il ne disparaisse brutalement de la petite fenêtre de bois qui permettait à la vapeur de s'échapper.

Il se leva précipitamment, manqua de tomber et s'agrippa au barreau de bois, cherchant du regard.

« Naruto ?! »

Il le vit en train de s'enfuir, du moins il pensait que cette forme pâle, sous les rayons de la lune, appartenait au blond.

« Naruto ?! » Tenta de l'appeler en vain Sasuke.

Au fond de lui-même, qu'espérait-il ? Que Naruto revienne comme une fleur auprès de lui, après tout ça ? Non il préférait sûrement rester sous la forme d'un renard plutôt qu'avec lui.

Mais tout cela était-il seulement vrai…

Une fois son bain pris, il gagna la chambre, indiquée par le moine, avec une boule au ventre.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être un garçon normal, avec une vie tranquille et une servante ordinaire ?...Non, c'est faux ! Tu ne fais que te mentir Sasuke ! » Ouvrit-il furieusement son futon.

Il se coucha, rabattit la couverture et se roula en boule.

« Je ne veux pas d'une vie normale….Je veux qu'il soit là….. C'est triste d'ennui sans lui….Naruto….. Je t'en prie reviens….. »

Assailli par l'incertitude et épuisé par tous les événements succins, il tomba profondément endormi…

…mais très loin du pays des rêves.

A peine ses yeux fermés sur les murs du temple, qu'il les rouvrit sur la prairie calcinée de ces cauchemars. Et la sournoise et maléfique statue se retrouva à ses côtés à le railler.

« Gentil petit maître apeuré, vous êtes revenu ? Je ne vous laisserai plus repartir ! » L'agrippa celle-ci.

Sasuke déglutit difficilement tout en fixant cette porte fermée en face de lui.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir, se défit de la prise le brun et marchant droit vers la porte.

- Comment ?! Fit surprise la statue. Vous n'avez plus peur ? Le suivait-elle.

- Si j'ai peur… Mais pas de toi….

- Mais...

- C'est de moi dont j'ai peur, j'avais peur que tu disparaisses si j'ouvrais cette porte, que notre quotidien change, mais c'est en agissant ainsi que tu t'es éloigné de moi… Peu importe ce qui se trouve derrière, je la franchirai, car j'ai besoin de toi Naruto…

- J'en suis flatté mon maître. » S'inclina la statue de pierre avant de disparaître en poussière.

Sasuke se retrouva seul face à la porte, il prit une profonde inspiration, et posa ses mains sur chacune des anses et tira un grand coup.

La double porte s'ouvrit laissant place à une obscurité béante.

« Je vous attendais depuis si longtemps, mon maître. »

Devant Sasuke, à quelques centimètres de lui, apparut le sosie de Naruto, mais quelque chose était différent.

« Vous embrassez enfin la voie des ombres. »

Le Naruto l'embrassa brusquement. Ce même baiser, aussi passionné et profond que la dernière fois mais avec une touche de brutalité.

Alors qu'il perdait pied, le blond lui mordit soudain la lèvre inférieure. La violente douleur lui parcourut l'échine, et Sasuke ouvra subitement les yeux…..sur le plafond du temple.

Il se redressa, légèrement étourdi mais avec un goût désagréable de fer dans la bouche.

Il posa sa main droite sur celle-ci puis l'observa. Sa lèvre saignait.

« Ce n'était pas un rêve… » Se massa les tempes le brun.

Il était temps d'accepter tous les événements de ces derniers mois.

Mais plus que cet étrange événement, une chose attira son regard. Collé, tout contre lui, un énorme renard d'un blanc immaculé se complaisait contre sa hanche gauche et sous la couverture de son futon.

Il s'apprêta à hurler, au risque de réveiller la bête, quand il aperçut un objet bien familier.

Le collier, il était au cou de ce renard.

Son cerveau hurlait que c'était impossible, mais son cœur lui criait que ce ne pouvait être que lui.

« Naruto…Ne me quitte plus jamais ! »

**A suivre…. ^^**

**Chapitre 6 :**** Lumière ténébreuse.**

N'hésitez pas à commenter comme toujours, je suis preneuse de vos avis !


	6. Chapter 6 : Lumière ténébreuse

**Milles excuses pour le retard ! voici le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant et un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 6 : Lumière ténébreuse**

- Naruto… ne me quitte plus jamais.

Il avait à peine murmuré ces mots, mais suffisamment pour que le renard l'entende.

Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts et sa tête s'était relevée. Il eut un doute, était-ce vraiment Naruto qui se tenait à ses côtés ?

Ce pourrait être n'importe qui, une autre personne transformée en renard qui habitait le temple comme le prétendait le moine.

Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour digérer toute cette histoire. Mais combien de temps ?

- Naruto, je suis désolé… j'ai essayé de rentrer dans la porte, le moine disait que tu allais rester pour toujours en renard… Je ne veux pas ça… Mais j'avais peur… Mais tu m'as rejeté de cette porte… Je suis désolé…

Le renard se leva et fit quelques pas. Sasuke le vit alors se transformer en l'esprit qu'il ne cesser de voir. Ses oreilles étaient celle d'un renard et son corps nu arborait de la fourrure par endroit, ses longs cheveux dorés venaient caresser ses fesses et une queue se balançait lentement.

- Vous n'avez pas échoué mon maitre, vous avez franchi cette porte, et vous l'avez vu, l'autre moi, l'auteur du nombre incalculable de gens que j'ai tué…

- Naruto

- je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas devenir cette personne, je ne veux pas qu'il ne soit plus que celui que vos yeux verront, je veux être le seul…

- c'est toi que je vois Naruto. Se leva Sasuke pour se rapprocher de lui.

- je vous ai menti

- pourquoi dis-tu ça ? S'arrêta Sasuke alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser une main sur l'épaule dénudée du blond

- Vous pourriez appeler ça, une double personnalité… quand le danger survient, je suis capable de faire des choses qui me sont totalement inconnues, je sais très bien que je le dois à cet esprit du renard, que c'est lui qui me permet de survivre et de vous protéger… mais je ne veux pas que vous l'aimiez… je veux être le seul en qui vous fassiez totalement confiance !

Le brun l'entendit renifler et son corps parcouru de spasme indiqua qu'il pleurait. Il allait peut-être le regretter… mais il avait envie de le faire.

Il s'approcha du blond et se colla dans son dos l'enserrant de ses bras

- maitre

- Même si je dis des choses qui peuvent te blesser, même si je te dis de partir, même si j'ai peur de toi par moment… je t'interdis de m'abandonner, le moine a dit que tu avais été choisi pour me maintenir en vie que tu m'étais lié contre ton gré, mais je ne le veux pas…

- pas de cette façon… je veux ne faire qu'un avec tes démons, même s'ils m'effraient… j'apprendrais à les connaître, chaque cauchemar, chaque joie, chaque désir qui t'assouvis…

- maitre… vos paroles embrasent mon cœur…

Sasuke sentait le corps du blond se réchauffer sous ses doigts, sa bouche chercher l'oxygène qui lui manquait, ses mains se mirent à empoigner ses bras obligeant ses mains à caresser ce corps à demi dénudé.

- je vous obéirai, je vous protégerai si vous promettez de m'utiliser à chaque instant qui soit

Naruto avait peur, peur d'être abandonné par celui auquel il avait voué sa vie d'enfant, d'adolescent, d'homme.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose être auprès de lui, même s'il le rejetait et le traitait mal le plus souvent.

- Naruto, laisse-moi voir tes démons

Le blond avait cessé tout mouvement des bras de son maitre, son esprit embrumé était redevenu clair. Il s'éloigna de lui contrarié

- vous avez déjà ouvert la porte, le lien et fait il n'y a pas besoin d'en voir d'avantage

- ce lien est fragile ! Le moine a dit que je devais t'accepter entièrement !

- je refuse de vous perdre à cause de ce que vous verrez en moi

- c'est un ordre ! fit sérieux Sasuke

Naruto se retourna et se jeta sur son maitre, le plaquant au sol

- contrairement aux autres porteurs d'esprits il, mais possible de désobéir aux ordres de mon maitre en appelant le Kyuubi, sa force et sa rage n'ont d'égale que le sang qu'il m'a fait verser en son nom et pour vous retrouver… êtes-vous vraiment prêt à souiller votre âme en pactisant encore plus avec le démon que je suis ?

- je suis déjà mort. Fit sérieux Sasuke en répétant les paroles du moine qu'il avait tant de mal à accepter, et si je suis en vie c'est grâce à toi et à ta dévotion, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses que je partage le fardeau que tu portes !

Sasuke le vit sourire

- Ce sont là de belles paroles mon maitre, pour quelqu'un qui ne mesure absolument pas l'ampleur de ce dont il veut. Mes démons sont tels que le simple fait de les voir pourrez vous couter la vie définitivement, et je ne pourrai rien face à cela, car c'est une décision que vous aurez prise seul en votre âme et conscience… voulez-vous vraiment les voir ? Voir la mort qui tapisse les abysses de mon âme ?

- je... je le veux… essaya de s'en persuader le brun

Naruto voyait bien qu'il avait peur, mais s'il le souhaitait alors il le ferait. Il l'avait prévenu du danger encouru.

- très bien, je prierai pour que la mort ne vous engloutisse pas dans mon esprit.

Sasuke vit Naruto se mordre la lèvre à sang… sang qui affluait en quantité étrangement importante. Le sang coulait sur son visage tandis que Naruto se rapprochait de lui

- il est encore temps de reculer mon maitre. Le frôlait de son souffle et de son corps Naruto

C'était donc ainsi qui lui faisait franchir les barrières de son esprit, son frère avait raison d'un côté, il fallait être fou pour faire boire son sang à quelqu'un. Il savait tout, il avait entendu toute la conversation dans la cuisine alors que tous le croyaient endormi, lui était bien éveillé dans le couloir. Mais les mots du blond sur le faite qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer, c'est cela qui l'avait le plus perturbé.

Maintenant il comprenait toute cette histoire, il voulait le tuer surement pour pouvoir renaître sinon il resterait enchainé sous une forme animale jusqu'à ce que la mort le happe pour l'en délivrer.

Il l'aiderait, si Naruto devait le tuer pour se délivrer, il pouvait tout aussi bien mourir en voyant ses démons, l'issue en serait la même et le blond serait libre. Mais peut-être comprendrait-il enfin sa servante, son protecteur, peut-être comblerait-il cette douleur, cette tristesse qui l'assaillait depuis qu'il avait rencontré officiellement Naruto…

Comment les gens peuvent-ils croire qu'ils sont libres ? Alors qu'ils ne sont que le jouet des dieux ?

Sasuke fixait le collier qui étincelé au coup de Naruto qui lui, attendait une réponse

- Tu es à moi et je ne laisserai personne d'autre t'avoir ! Agrippa Sasuke le coup du blond pour venir l'embrasser à pleine bouche, surprenant le blond, mais qui rapidement domina la danse pour engloutir son maitre au pays de ses cauchemars.

Comme les fois précédentes il se retrouva au cœur d'une prairie désolée

- vous êtes tenace ou complètement cinglé ? Murmura la statue au creux de son oreille, le surprenant

- je suis fou… de toi. Se dirigea vers la porte Sasuke

- et je ne vous ai pas empêché d'entrer ? Alors c'est moi le plus cinglé des deux. Retinrent la statue, le bras de Sasuke, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte

- Si, tu l'as fait, mais c'est moi qui te suis embrassé cette fois. Lui sourit Sasuke en clichant la porte

La statue le regarda, ébahi, de l'assurance et de la joie que transpirait son maitre

Lorsque Sasuke eut pénétré, les portes se refermèrent et l'obscurité se fit

- Naruto ? Naruto ?

Deux yeux rouges sang s'ouvrirent à quelques centimètres des siens, si bien qu'il en tomba à la renverse

- que puis-je pour mon maitre ?

- je veux voir ! Je veux tout voir et tout savoir ! Se redressa Sasuke

- cela sera fait selon vos ordres mon maitre. Claqua-t-il des doigts

La lumière se fit dans la pièce et Sasuke eut un haut-le-cœur.

Partout, les murs, le sol, le plafond, un liquide rougeâtre y ruisselait

- c'est…

- du sang, celui de toutes les personnes que j'ai tuées. S'en amusa le blond, voulez-vous y goutter ? Lui sortit de nulle part une coupe pleine du liquide et la lui tendit

- je... je vais… beu… bou….

Naruto regarda son maitre vomir de tout son soul

- repartez d'où vous venez, la statue vous sortira de ce cauchemar. Se détourna le blond de lui

Sasuke agrippa son bras et s'essuya la bouche de son autre bras

- j'ai dit que je voulais savoir

- vous êtes faible, et votre esprit est accablé de tourment, votre corps et votre cœur sont malades, je ne vous amènerai pas plus loin, car c'est la mort qui vous y attend

- je ne mourrais pas

- voyez-vous ça, qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous en convaincre autant ?

- parce que je t'ordonne de ne pas me laisser mourir.

- vous êtes lâche pour desservir ainsi votre responsabilité sur moi

- non, j'ai besoin de toi, plus que tu ne sembles le croire.

Naruto le jugea du regard puis sourit

- très bien. Fit-il apparaitre une chaine et une torche

- c'est pour quoi ?

- pour que je ne vous perde pas. Accrocha-t-il la chaine au poignet du brun, prochaine escale, le tombeau de mes victimes

- c'est une plaisanterie ? Fut Sasuke pris d'angoisse tandis que Naruto le tirait derrière lui

- ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? S'arrêta soudain le blond.

- qui sait ? Tu fais toujours des choses incroyablement stupide et étrange. Soupira Sasuke

- oh, navrez de vous avoir donné une telle image de moi. Posa Naruto sa torche sur un socle

Le dessus du socle s'enflamma et se mit à courir le long du centre de la pièce

- un circuit d'huile ? S'étonna le brun

Le blond ne fit rien, à part émettre un son d'amusement lorsque son maitre vis l'horreur qui submerger le lieu

Sasuke réfréna un puissant haut-le-cœur, devant les cadavres empilé et suspendu

- tu as vraiment tué tous ces gens ?

- ça vous dégoute maitre ?

- je ne peux pas le cacher. Posa le brun sa main sur son nez face à l'odeur putride qui s'en dégageait

- que savez-vous vraiment de moi maitre ? La tirade Naruto à sa suite

- pas grand-chose, à part que tu as été dans un centre, tu as subi des expériences, tu as un esprit renard

- Ce sont là les grandes lignes, mais je vais vous raconter les véritables faits, ce que tout le monde cache ! Claqua des doigts le blond allumant plusieurs torches d'un couloir

- ou sommes-nous ? Observa Sasuke la galerie de miroir

- le couloir des miroirs de vérité. La tirade Naruto

- de vérité ?

- chacun de ces miroirs recèle la vérité concernant le passé et le présent. S'arrêta Naruto devant le premier miroir.

Il sortit un couteau et coupa l'intérieur de la paume droite du brun, se saisit de son poignet et posa la paume à plat sur le miroir

- le sang est un formidable souvenir. Expliqua le blond devant l'incompréhension de Sasuke

Le miroir se mit à onduler et des images défilèrent

- maman

- Mikoto a elle aussi fait partie d'un centre qui avait pour but de créer des soldats surentrainés

- je le sais déjà ça

- vous ne connaissez qu'une partie de la vérité, beaucoup d'évènements on était dissimulé ou tronqué

Sasuke reporta son attention sur le miroir et vit un homme trop vieux pour être encore en vie

- qui est-ce ?

- C'est le responsable du projet « titans » officiellement…

- officiellement ?

- Officieusement, le projet s'appelle « esprit », c'est lui-même un esprit déchu, qui cherche à regagner son intégrité et conquérir le monde des esprits. Son but, est de créer des enfants esprit, comme ta mère en forçant des pactes avec les divinités qu'il a bernées et créer pour les générations suivantes des êtres capables de vivre sur terre et de passer le monde des esprits, les semi-esprits.

- Déchu, semi ? Je ne vois pas bien ce que cela représente

- un esprit déchut à était banni par la communauté des divinités, il est condamné à vivre sur terre jusqu'à ce que sa vie, son essence spirituelle s'épuisent… cela peut prendre des années voir des siècles selon la puissance de celui-ci.

- est un semi-esprit ?

- Il a une base humaine tout à fait banale, mais il a hérité des traits esprit de sa mère et l'humain de son père. C'est pour cela que seules les femmes transmettent ce pouvoir.

- maman est un semi-esprit ?

- non on lui a administré l'essence d'un esprit errant ou d'un moyen esprit. C'est un choc violent pour l'organisme, peut de gens y survive, ce qui y parvienne devienne des réceptacles.

- un esprit errant ? Il y a plusieurs classes ?

- Prenons votre mère, son esprit était un chat errant, ce sont des serviteurs des moyens esprits, ils sont banals et ont les caractéristiques de base des chats, ils ne peuvent pas enfanter. Les moyens appelés Bakeneko, ils sont le bras armé des hauts esprits. L'esprit de votre mère a évolué entre la naissance de votre frère et le vôtre, devenant un Bakeneko.

- elle a gagné en grade en quelque sorte ?

- ont peut dire ça… le faible pouvoir de votre mère n'a eu aucune incidence sur la santé de votre frère, car les pouvoirs ne pouvaient être transmit qu'a une fille. En revanche les pouvoirs du Bakeneko se transmettent également au garçon durant la grossesse, mais il provoque une fausse couche, dans de rares cas la mère fait usage de tellement de volonté que le garçon survit à la grossesse, mais souvent il meurt à la naissance.

Les images changèrent soudain pour représenter une femme qui hurlait, en train d'accoucher

Sasuke vit soudain sa mère pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en serrant un nourrisson à la peau noirâtre taché de sang qui avait eu la malchance d'hériter de ses dons et de naitre garçon.

- c'est ce qui met arrivé…

-… oui… votre mère a prié son haut esprit, le Nekomata, tout au long de sa grossesse afin qu'il vous sauve la vie. Les Nekomata ses doués de nécromancie et peuvent ramener les morts à la vie… lorsque vous êtes né, votre peau était aussi noir que le charbon et tacheté de sang, mais vous criiez… le Nekomata avait consenti à sauver votre vie et puis elle a prié Kyuubi.

Les images changèrent une fois de plus et il vit sa mère dans le temple du renard en train de prier le Kyuubi

- elle a prié sans relâche je dois dire, et votre potentiel, votre avenir, était assez prometteur, aussi la divinité du renard concéda à se réincarner en un nourrisson, créant un serviteur, qui vous communiquerez votre soif de vie. Ce fut un succès, sinon vous ne seriez pas là

-…

- mais le nourrisson n'aurait jamais dû vous quitter pour que le lien soit véritable. Malheureusement le village de la divinité du renard communiqua sa joie d'avoir un nouveau représentant et une nuit, l'enfant fut enlevé

Sasuke fixa Naruto, il avait parlé de lui à la troisième personne, c'était étrange. Il remarqua soudain l'aspect fendu de ses pupilles… ce n'était pas Naruto, l'esprit venait de prendre sa place à l'instant.

- de quelles classes es-tu Kyuubi ?

Le renard le fixa longuement, étonné qu'il ait remarqué son changement de place avec son réceptacle.

- je suis un…. Un moyen esprit. Murmura le renard contrarié

- donc cet homme veut le pouvoir des dieux ? Continuait Sasuke de regarder les images, montrant les tortures d'innombrable personne et notamment sa mère, tout en faisant fit du regard contrarié de Kyuubi à ne pas être un haut esprit.

- Oui, mais les divinités ont commencées à se rebeller, il leur avait fait croire qu'il leur procurait des adorateurs. Les divinités ont offert un plus grand pouvoir, celui de libérer tous ces gens.

- le scientifique ? Regarda les images le brun

- oui

- ce bébé, c'est Naruto ? Le fixa-t-il

- Oui, j'ai dû veiller à son maintien en vie, mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher certaines choses. Eut un regard coléreux celui-ci

Le brun jeta un œil sur les images et vit le blond en proie à des attouchements et puis à l'impardonnable…

- il a était violé

- oui, je ne pouvais rien y faire, j'avais beau lui dire qu'il allait sortir de cet endroit, que les esprits le protéger… après ça il a tenté plusieurs fois de se suicider… il a bien failli y arriver un jour… ce fameux jour…

- que s'est-il passé ?

- il a désobéi délibérément à son pseudo maitre et a tenté de le tuer, il en a payé le prix, il lui a tranché la gorge dans la seconde, j'avais soigné les blessures et maintenu sont corps en vie, mais il refusé de se réveiller… Tsunade avait fait un scandale à la direction.

- comment est-il revenu à lui ?

- Je lui ai dit que son véritable maitre l'attendait, il a daigné reprendre conscience, mais il ne me croyait pas en absence de preuve. Jusqu'à ce jour… à croire que la divinité Nekomata était avec lui.

- que voulez-vous dire ?

- c'est ce jour-là que votre mère a visité le centre. Ce jour-là où elle a retrouvé le nourrisson qui fut enlevé.

Sasuke voyait sa mère pencher sur un jeune garçon blond et lui tendit une photo sortie de son sac à main avec le sourire rassurant qui était le sien.

- c'est moi sur la photo ! remarqua Sasuke, je devais avoir sept ou huit ans dessus

Il vit le blond la prendre et sa mère murmurer quelque chose

- cette photo a était le symbole que ce maitre que Naruto attendait tant, existait bel et bien. Et c'est ce jour-là que le centre à était attaqué par votre mère. Naruto a tentait de s'échapper, mais un garde n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à le planté avec son couteau.

- tu ne l'as pas soigné ?

- il y avait du poison contre les esprits. Le scientifique sait ce qui est dangereux pour nous. Si je meurs, l'enfant aussi. Pour qu'il daigne donner l'antidote à Tsunade, j'ai dû me résoudre à rester bien sage et maintenir Naruto dans un coma artificiel. Ce que je n'ai pas fait bien sûr. C'est cette nuit-là aussi que ta mère est revenue en sang. Elle aussi avait été infectée.

- comment a-t-elle eu l'antidote ?

- c'est Tsunade. Une fois rétablie Naruto a demandé à Tsunade de quitter le centre, qu'il se débrouillerait. Elle l'a quittée dans la nuit avec plusieurs fioles. Ta mère a ainsi pu être sauvée.

- puis un jour Naruto les a tous tués. Termina Sasuke

- c'est exact, comment le sais-tu ?

- je l'ai entendu, lorsqu'il discutait avec Tsunade

- sais-tu qui je suis ?

- tu es Kyuubi ? proposa Sasuke complètement dépassé par tous ces événements

- Je suis l'esprit sombre qui habite son corps.

Sasuke regarda le garçon se transformer et gagner en envergure. Une taille gigantesque

- Je suis fou, j'en suis certain. Se pinça Sasuke l'arrête du nez

L'esprit avança son museau vers lui et souffla

- pourquoi le penses-tu ? Est-ce si incroyable que les esprits puissent exister ?

- c'est impossible ? Oui c'est le mot ! J'essaie d'y croire, mais j'avoue que c'est dur ! Je suis en train de me demander si je ne suis pas dans un hôpital psychiatrique en réalité et que toute ma vie n'a pas été un rêve créé de toute pièce par mon esprit. Existes-tu seulement ?

- si c'est ce que tu crois, alors je ne peux rien y faire. Moi je ne sais qu'une chose, j'ai fait un pacte avec ta mère pour sauver ta vie, et tant que ta vie sera en danger, je ne trouverais pas la tranquillité ! Ts… les gamins tous des pleurnichards ! S'en alla Kyuubi

- attends ! Agrippa Sasuke une des queues

- quoi ?

- pourquoi Naruto ne m'a pas retrouvé plus tôt ?

- parce que te regardait passer chaque jour, lui suffisait amplement. Il n'a besoin de rien, c'est ainsi que vivent mes hôtes. Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir…

- j'ai une autre question ! Tira Sasuke une nouvelle fois

- quoi ?! Grogna le renard

- je… Naruto ai su lire une ordonnance que Tsunade avait prescrite à ma mère… il ne sait pourtant pas lire

- abrutie ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit à part moi ?!

- pourquoi ?

- parce que l'envie de vivre de son maitre ne serait pas totale si la mère mourait. Elle doit vivre… c'est tout.

- tu peux donc influencer son comportement ? L'as tu fait souvent ? Se sentit Sasuke mal à l'aise en repensant aux insinuations, aux regards, aux baisers, à l'attention que le blond lui portait

- tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ? Nan, mais sérieux, s'il te fait des trucs tordus c'est de son propre chef maintenant, fou moi la paix. Se dégagea le renard de sa prise. Disparaissant dans l'obscurité

- eh ! Pour le pacte ?

- Tu connais toute l'histoire, le reste ne dépend plus de moi.

- Kyuubi ?! hurla Sasuke. L'écho de sa voix se répercuta sur les murs.

Un bruit sourd et lourd se rapprocha dangereusement. Le temps sembla se suspendre lorsqu'il vit l'imposant esprit renard fondre sur lui. L'une de ses pattes avant s'écrasa sur sa poitrine, venant le faire prisonnier sur un des murs couverts du sang de ses victimes

- Continue de m'importuner et je te réglerais moi-même ton compte.

L'œil du renard, si grand et si proche de lui, n'avait qu'un seul effet. L'envie de disparaitre. Un malaise empoigné son âme comme s'il avait l'intention de la lui arracher dans l'instant même.

- tu as peur n'est-ce pas ?...Je peux le sentir…

-….

- tu as déclenché ses événements, Uchiha Sasuke, maintenant tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Mais sache que ce dans quoi tu as mis les pieds te dépasse complètement. Ta vie si monotone et tranquille va définitivement prendre fin, dès que tu auras quitté cet endroit… ta vie m'appartiendra pleinement. Tel est le pacte que tu as fait avec moi en acceptant les ténèbres que je suis. N'oublie jamais les mots que Naruto te dira. C'est ton serviteur. Mais prends garde à ne pas réveiller la bête qui dort en lui.

La pression sur sa cage thoracique se fit si forte que l'air n'arrivait plus. C'est en suffoquant qu'il perdit connaissance pour se réveiller en sursaut dans la chambre du temple.

- vous êtes réveillé ? murmura Naruto

Sasuke qui reprenait doucement sa respiration, observa le garçon assis au bord du pavillon. De dos à lui, son corps nu et toujours pourvu de cette fourrure par endroit. Sa peau brillait sous l'éclat de la lune.

- n'h… j'ai dormi longtemps ? Passa Sasuke sa main dans ses cheveux

- une journée entière…

- ce n'est pas vrai… soupira le brun

- c'est mieux que de ne pas se réveiller du tout, n'est-ce pas maitre ?

Sasuke releva ses yeux sombres vers le blond qui avait tourné la tête sur la droite pour l'entrapercevoir. Ses yeux rouges sang hypnotisèrent Sasuke.

- maitre ?

- n'h ?

- ça ne va pas ?

- si… l'esprit

- Kyuubi ? se leva le blond pour venir le rejoindre

- n'h… il a dit…. Il a dit…

Naruto venait d'arriver à sa hauteur et s'était laissé tomber assis sur lui

- il… a…..Dit… se mit Sasuke à rougir de cette soudaine proximité

- qu'a-t-il dit ? Fut intrigué le blond

Il vit les oreilles de renards remuer entre ses cheveux ce qui l'hypnotisa encore plus

- tu devais dire quelque chose d'important. Ferma Sasuke brusquement les yeux pour reprendre contenance.

Il entendit le son des draps qui se froissent et le poids du blond se déplacer vers l'avant.

Il ne pouvait pas les ouvrir… voir Naruto dans cette tenue indécente et irréelle qui l'hypnotisait…

Sasuke senti la main gauche du blond se posait sur sa joue droite. Ses cheveux longs lui chatouillèrent la joue gauche alors qu'il venait de tourner la tête à droite pour échapper instinctivement à un autre baiser du blond qui risquerait de le plonger à nouveau dans son esprit.

Son souffle caressa sa nuque et remonta vers son oreille

- je serais votre lumière dans mes ténèbres.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et fixa le blond. À quelques centimètres de son visage, ses yeux malicieux étaient si grands.

- maitre. Murmura Naruto

- q coi ? Déglutis le brun difficilement

- vous avez accepté mes ténèbres, alors je vais vous y guider. Le fait basculer Naruto

- une… une seconde ! Le maintenu le brun à distance de son bras gauche… je

Naruto agrippa le poignet et le plaqua contre le futon.

- na-Naruto ! Tenta Sasuke de le repousser avec son autre bras.

Bras qui fut hélas rapidement immobilisé par la même main que le premier.

D'où Naruto tirait une telle force ? Il n'arrivait même pas à le faire vaciller.

- maitre Sasuke, je suis tenu de vous obéir ce pacte me lie à vous pour l'éternité. Mais j'ai besoin d'un autre pacte.

- en encore un ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ?! J'en ai assez ! Il y en a combien en tout hein ?! ça n'aura donc jamais de fins ?!

- plus un esprit est puissant plus il lui est possible d'accomplir des pactes, nous avons fait le sang ce qui vous a permis de survivre, nous avons fait l'obéissance ce qui m'a enchainé à vous et en acceptant mes ténèbres vous avec fait celui de l'unité dont vous mesurerez bientôt l'ampleur de votre erreur. Vous pourrez faire de moi ce que vous voulez, mais en contrepartie je veux ce pacte

- c'est quoi le piège ?

- en échange chaque fois que je vous viendrai en aide, je prendrais une récompense sur votre personne. De sa main gauche sur la joue du brun, il fit aller son pouce sur les lèvres de celui-ci

- c'est une plaisanterie ? Le regard en colère Sasuke.

Pour toute réponse Naruto affichait l'expression d'un loup affamé qui s'apprêtait à le dévorer. Sa langue léchait ses lèvres, ses yeux semblaient le déshabiller et sa queue qui battait l'air trahissait une envie mal contenue.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se défendre face à lui ? Il pratiquait les arts martiaux depuis l'enfance. Il avait plusieurs fois éprouvé sa force, or là il se sentait écrasé comme une mouche sous la force du blond.

- q quel genre de récompense ? Se sentit Sasuke mal à l'aise

- le genre qui m'excite. Continuait le blond de se lécher les lèvres

- je ne suis donc qu'un bout de viande sur lequel tu vas te servir ? Tu me dégoutes !

- ne faites pas votre vierge effarouchée avec moi. Vous connaissiez les risques, mais vous avez tout de même continué. Cessez de ronchonner et ce sera surement agréable

- comment cela pourrait-il être agréable alors que tu me forces ?!

Le brun vit Naruto soupirer. De sa main gauche, il attrapa le morceau de chaine qui pendait à son coup.

- Cette chaine n'est pas complète, oui nous avons pactisé, mais je possède un morceau et vous l'autre. Les pactes sont nombreux, ont différentes significations et sont très complexes. Lui désigna son poignet gauche Naruto. Je suis enchainé à vous, mais

- ce n'est qu'une chaine pourquoi, devrais-je me plier à ta volonté ?! C'est moi le maitre ! Ragea Sasuke en tentant de se libérer en vain

- si je le fais, c'est parce que je ne veux pas vous perdre une fois de plus.

- une fois de plus ?

- lorsque j'étais un nourrisson

- ridicule, un bébé n'en avait pas conscience !

- détrompez-vous je me souviens très bien de vos chairs noires et de votre corps sans vie

- le Kyuubi

- oui, c'est grâce à lui si je m'en souviens.

- si tu arrêtes tout ceci maintenant je jure de ne jamais t'abandonner.

- vous ne comprenez pas. Des promesses ne valent rien fasse à un traqueur

- un traqueur ? S'arrêta de gigoter le brun

- il use d'un art capable de soumettre n'importe quel esprit libre. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, un esprit libre c'est ce que je suis, car vous ne vous êtes pas enchainé à moi.

- tu crois sérieusement que je vais avaler ça ?! Tout ce que tu veux c'est m'embrasser ! Et user de perversion sur mon corps ! Et puis tu n'es plus libre, car nous avons pactisé ! Tu es à moi !

- il y a une part de vrai là dedans. Même si vous me haïssez pour ça j'ai besoin de ce lien pour continuer à vivre à vos côtés. Délaissa le blond sa chaine pour venir reposer sa main sur la joue du brun.

Choqué, Sasuke ne bougea pas, il voyait les lèvres du blond se rapprocher, angoissé, il aurait voulu disparaitre.

- j'ai une fiancée !

Il avait lâché ça dans la panique. Mais Naruto s'était stoppé.

- tu ne peux pas m'embrasser alors que je suis promis à une autre !

Sasuke déglutissez avec difficulté tout en observant le blond réfléchir. Puis il émit un sourire qui ne rassura pas Sasuke. Un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Son regard était cruel et une bouffée d'angoisse et de cri d'agonie envahit soudain Sasuke.

C'était la noirceur de Naruto, une toute petite partie. Mais vraiment effrayante. Il fallait qu'il résiste à ne pas vomir de suite. Il y était parvenu, il l'avait surmonté dans l'esprit du blond face au Kyuubi lui-même.

- il me suffira de la tuer.

Sasuke plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa servante. Il était sérieux.

- Vous serez ainsi débarrassé d'elle et serez entièrement à moi.

- pourquoi voudrais-je m'en débarrasser ?! Je vais épouser Karin un jour ou l'autre.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre de colère, mais n'arriva pas à se contenir et écrasa son poing sur la joue gauche de son maitre

- vous ne l'aimez pas ! cria Naruto

- tu n'en sais rien !

- je le sens ! Je sais aussi que je vous mets dans tous vos états chaque fois que je m'approche de vous !

- c'est parce que tu es imprévisible ! Je déteste ça !

- menteur ! Je sens toujours d'agréables phéromones me chatouiller les narines chaque fois que vous pensez à moi. Sourit Naruto

- ridicule ! Fronça Sasuke les sourcils

- dois-je vous le prouver ? fit Naruto espiègle

- n'essaie mêm

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Naruto venait de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Cette langue, intruse, qui ne cessait ses mouvements dans sa bouche, lui faisait perdre la tête.

Mais il y avait aussi le faite qu'il n'ait pas mangé grand-chose ces jours-ci, le manque de sommeil réel et pas facultatif… et tous ces évènements impensables qui c'étaient produit et continuaient de se produire… tout ça ne pouvait qu'expliquer son état.

Cette chaleur, ce désir de le sentir plus, sa tête qui tourne… ce ne pouvait être que ça. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Naruto stoppa son baiser pour laisser le brun complètement dans les vapes, libérant également ses poignets, fier de ce qu'il avait provoqué chez lui.

- c'est une preuve assez convaincante je dois dire. Fit Naruto espiègle

Le brun ne répondit pas et se contenta de se mordre la lèvre à sang. Lui faisant retrouver ses esprits par la douleur. Il se redressa, se releva brusquement et écrasa son poing droit de toutes ses forces sur la joue gauche du blond qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver trop surpris de cette réaction.

Sasuke poussa brusquement le blond et se releva passablement énervé.

- comment as-tu osé m'humilier ainsi ?

- tout de suite les grands mots. S'essuya Naruto la lèvre en souriant

- sa sufie ! Je rentre à la maison ! Quitta Sasuke la pièce

- J'espère juste pouvoir vous protéger… mon maitre. Murmura le blond.

Il savait bien qu'il avait mal agi, mais c'était plus fort que lui il ne supportait pas de voir son maitre si pitoyable, il n'avait qu'une envie, l'embêter pour qu'il ne voit que lui et ne pense qu'à lui.

Car à partir de maintenant rien ne serait plus pareil…

& o & o & o & o & o & o &

De son côté Sasuke était furieux, il avait traversé tout le temple à la recherche du moine. Il le trouva dans la salle de l'office en train de jouer au shogi. Ne s'attardant pas devant le bonhomme il joignit la petite salle attenante ou un téléphone était indiqué pour les touristes.

Après un coup de fil mouvementé en tombant sur son père nerveux, il revint soulagé d'apprendre que Kakashi viendrait le chercher. Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle du moine, il passa d'abord sans lui prêter attention puis le fixa soudain

Il était en train de jouer avec un des renards… totalement absurdes, son esprit lui jouait des tours, il devait vraiment se reposer.

- as-tu réglé ton problème jeune Uchiha ?

-… ah… oui… je vais partir…

- bien… n'oublis pas, les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme et rien n'est acquis, tout peut encore basculer un jour.

Le moine se mit à rire et face à cette phrase incompréhensible pour son esprit épuisé il soupira et partit attendre sous le porche de l'entrée du temple. Naruto après avoir retrouvé son apparence humaine et s'être habillé, avait rejoint son maitre.

À son arrivée, Sasuke le fixa quelques secondes puis en détourna les yeux. Naruto n'avait rien de sa servante. Ses habits étaient ceux d'un homme et ses longs cheveux tressés lui donner l'apparence d'un samurai.

Il paraissait plus dur, plus fort et plus imposant que l'idiot qu'il jouait d'ordinaire

- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas trouvé d'habits de femme.

Il ne daigna pas lui répondre ni ne le regardait tant cette apparence d'homme lui rappelait le baiser forcé de toute à l'heure.

Au fond il détestait les femmes, mais il était plus rassurant sous cette forme que sous celle d'un homme. Elles étaient beaucoup plus prévisibles, alors que lui était tout l'inverse.

Durant le temps où Kakashi arriva, le silence ne fut rompu, pas même dans la voiture ni à la maison. Son maitre avait regagné sa chambre sans un mot.

- dis Naru

- oui Kakashi-san ?

- tu es un garçon n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-il

La poisse ! Démasqué ! Le kimono jouait beaucoup sur son rôle de femme et là il ne l'était pas du tout. Improviser ! vite, un truc, n'importe quoi !

- EH ?! Kakashi-san vous êtes méchant de dire ça ! Bouda faussement Naruto, juste parce que je ne suis pas bien habillé vous dites que je suis un garçon, c'est cruel !

- En faite ça fait un moment que je me pose la question, je t'ai démasqué pas vrai ?

- non, vous voulez une preuve ?

- une preuve ?

- oui, je vais vous en donner une. Commença Naruto à ouvrir sa veste

- N'attends, ne te déshabille pas ici !

- si je vais vous prouver que je suis une femme !

- ce n'est pas convenable, si jamais

- KAKASHI !

L'argenté tourna la tête vers l'aile des domestiques

- I-I-Iruka ?!

- Alors comme ça tu harcèles une pauvre jeune fille, je ne vais pas te laisser la pervertir, détraqué ! Et derrière mon dos en plus ! Arriva le brun furibond

- ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'étais

- tais-toi je vais devoir te punir ! L'attrapa Iruka par l'oreille pour l'emmener dans l'aile des domestiques

Naruto souffla un bon coup, soulagé et sauvé. Il retourna vers sa chambre quand il entendit son maitre l'appeler.

Il entra après s'être excusé et s'assit au sol en silence

- Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise, je ne veux plus non plus voir ce caractère que tu as affiché au temple ! Se retourna Sasuke sur sa chaise

- maitre. Souffla Naruto blasé

- silence ! Je veux revoir la Naru, ma servante et c'est un ordre !

- si tel est votre désir, se releva Naru et gagnant la porte. Je ferais avec, car après tout le seul maitre ici c'est vous… n'est-ce pas mon maitre ?

- euh… oui… se sentit décontenancé Sasuke par le regard que lui jeté Naru

- faite attention maitre, à force de jouer avec le feu on finit par se bruler.

Sur ces mots Naruto referma le bâtant et gagna sa chambre.

Le jour de la remise des kimonos arriva bien trop vite au gout de Sasuke. L'ambiance avec Naruto était étrange, il agissait comme si rien ne s'était produit, comme s'il n'était pas un esprit, il ne l'avait pas embrassé. Ce n'était pas plus mal, mais cela le gêné.

Il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la classe des servantes et cela le stressé à l'idée d'enfiler l'horreur que Naruto avait conçut, mais surtout à l'idée de défiler sur la scène de l'école devant une foule de personnes dont sa mère faisait partit.

Bien qu'étant affaiblie elle avait tenu à venir pour s'assurer que Sasuke ne manquerait pas à son devoir auquel cas elle se chargerait personnellement de lui botter les fesses devant tout le monde.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et gagna les coulisses de la scène. Les servantes libres étaient séparées de celles ayant un maitre, aussi Sasuke se rassura de voir Neji, Sakura et Kiba dans la même pièce que lui ainsi que d'autres sans intérêt. Il salua ses camarades de classe remarqua Naruto dans un coin il s'apprêta à le rejoindre quand il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange chez Hinata et Tenten

- qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! cria plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu Sasuke. Neji et Kiba se retournèrent vers lui

- il y a un problème ? demanda Neji inquiet dont Hinata noué la ceinture de son kimono

- un problème ? Bien sûr enfin ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Tenten a des oreilles d'animaux. Et elles ont toutes les deux une queue ?!

Kiba et Neji se fixèrent du regard

- hum. Intervint Kiba, tu peux les voir ?

- puisque je viens de te le dire.

- Sasuke-sama

Le brun jeta un œil sur sa droite pour voir Naru à côté de lui

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a… Pourquoi toi aussi bordel !

- depuis que vous m'aviez enchainé à vous vous êtes capable de voir les esprits autour de vous. Hinata et Tenten en fond partirent

- vous avez fait des pactes ?! Regarda Sasuke ses deux amis

- bien sûr, plusieurs même ! fit Neji

- je ne le regrette pas ! Sourit Kiba, donc Naru est ta servante, montre ton collier !

Naru fixa son maitre qui détourna le regard gêné, il écarta le haut col de son kimono et leur montra le collier en or, diamant et de soie bleue.

- la vache ! La tune que ça représente ! Lâcha Kiba

- arrête d'exhiber ça ! S'énerva Sasuke

- bien maitre.

Naruto referma convenablement son kimono

- pourquoi le montres-tu ? D'habitude il se met sous ta peau non ?

- Les esprits et leur contractant peuvent le voir, il montre mon enchainement, mais les gens normaux, ne peuvent pas le voir, de ou votre impression qu'il sortait de ma peau alors quand réalité je ne faisais que filtrer plus intensément mes pouvoirs vers vous, afin que vous puissiez le voir.

- OK… se pinça Sasuke l'arrête du nez, ayant toujours du mal à y croire

- venez vous préparer maitre.

- courage Sasuke ! Lança Neji

Facile à dire ce n'était pas lui qui porterait cette horreur. Devant lui se tenait suspendu, un sac de toile pour kimono. Il l'ouvrit à moitié, mais s'arrêta

- maitre ?

- où est passée l'horreur que tu as faite ?

- Vous êtes entrée dans ma chambre à ce que je vois, cette horreur comme vous dite et le travail qu'ont bâclé les servantes libres, celui que vous regardez est celui que j'ai entièrement réalisé à la maison.

Sasuke le sortit de la toile et l'observa. Le tissu était épais et en même temps d'un noir satiné. Des branches de Sakura courraient dessus

- tu as fait un kimono pour femme ?

- ce n'était pas précisé et vu les trois poses imposées cela ira parfaitement

- je refuse de porter ça !

- maitre, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je ne vous obligerais pas, mais n'oubliez pas que votre mère est là

- zut, je l'avais oublié ! Bon quelle est la première pose ?

- élégance hypnotique

- je te laisse faire qu'on en finisse.

Naruto déshabilla son maitre et lui passa le kimono en prenant soin de dégager sa nuque au maximum, et de bien serrer la taille, les petites chaussettes et les Geta n'y échappèrent pas quant à la coiffure… avec les cheveux courts pas pratiques, mais heureusement la technique du faux chignon, des baguettes serties de fleurs et de clochettes, une touche de rouge à lèvres, un peu de fard à paupières. Et une ombrelle aux mêmes couleurs que son yukata. Et le tour est joué.

Sasuke s'observa de la tête au pied dans le miroir. C'est à peine s'il se reconnaissait. Même en étant transformé, il ressemblait à une femme-chef de yakuza, sombre, belle, charismatique et intimidante. Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé obtenir un tel résultat.

Il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde humilier d'être une femme, mais plutôt fier à cet instant.

- classe ! Lâcha Kiba

Neji opina et Sasuke se contrôla afin de rester impassible.

Ils furent appelés par leur professeur afin de passer sur scène. Les maitres-servants seraient les premiers puis les servantes libres. Une fois juste derrière le rideau, Sasuke passa un œil. Il y vit sa mère, son frère et son père, ainsi que le directeur et Hidan séant au centre d'une rangée.

Il s'estima heureux de ne pas voir d'appareil photo, mais déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il vit les écrans de retransmission et les caméras en train de filmer.

Il ne s'y étonna pas, après tout c'était Hidan sain, l'extravagance dans l'âme.

La prof toussota et Sasuke reporta son attention.

- tout le monde est prêt ? Vous avez votre musique ? Votre chorégraphie ?

Sasuke se retourna sur Naruto paniqué.

- musique ? Chorégraphie on n'a rien de tout ça !

- J'ai la musique, j'ai choisi une bande-son qui vous correspondra parfaitement et je suis certain que vous trouverez de suite les pas appropriés.

- tu as vu la hauteur de mes Getas ? Ne t'attends à des miracles !

- je ne m'inquiète pas. Je sais que vous serez le meilleur et le plus beau

Cinq personnes passèrent avant lui, dont Neji et Kiba, il devait bien l'avouait ne l'avaient pas hypnotisé, enfin, ce n'était que l'avis d'Hidan sans qui comptait aux finales et c'était lui qui attribuait la note également. Il savait que les vidéos seraient revues en boucle par celui-ci afin de trouver tous les défauts et donner une note. Mais apparemment cette année la note comptée également pour lui. Il ne devait pas se rater !

Ce fut finalement son tour. Il resta en retrait tandis que Naruto s'avançait sur la scène dans son yukata serti de renards.

- je suis Naru, la servante de maitre Sasuke Uchiha. J'ai choisi d'habiller mon maitre en femme pour lui prouver que sa beauté pouvait devenir hypnotique. La musique sera traditionnelle, et le titre est « chakkiri bushi ».

Il le vit s'incliner et quitter la scène. Les projecteurs s'éteignirent. Il connaissait la musique et savait exactement comment se déplacer. Il se positionna au centre, au début du podium. Il ouvrit son ombrelle et la plaça devant lui. La musique s'enclencha en même temps que la lumière sur la scène.

Sasuke se laissa transcender par la musique. Il l'avait déjà dansé avec sa mère. Un jeu d'enfant. Ses mains tournèrent lentement, hypnotisant les spectateurs avec la ronde de fleurs sur l'ombrelle. Il inclina la tête à droite et de sa main droite pencha l'ombrelle qu'il fit lentement descendre et remonter derrière lui d'un mouvement ample et gracieux. D'un coup sec il fixa le public et entama sa marche sur le podium.

Ses pieds décrivaient un large cercle de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur, en trainant le coté interne de la Geta au sol, puis une fois ramener son pied pointer vers l'extérieur. Ceci s'accompagnait d'un léger mouvement de bassin et de fléchissements de jambes.

Il alterna sa marche lentement, jouant avec l'hypnotique de son ombrelle, et son regard mystérieux, sévère et frêle à la fois.

La musique et sa danse étaient telles que Naruto aurait cru voir tomber des pétales de cerisier au-dessus de lui.

Lorsque Sasuke regagna la scène, la musique s'arrêta et il salua puis quitta prestement, mais royalement la scène. S'en suivit avec retard un cri d'émoi et d'admiration de la salle.

Sasuke se cacher derrière son ombrelle et retourna auprès de Naruto, il était rouge comme une pivoine et il le savait.

- j'ai tellement honte !

- vous étiez magnifique maitre.

Son sourire était sincère et pourtant il ressentit un pincement au cœur de la façon dont il avait traité le blond auparavant.

Un professeur s'avança vers eux et leur demanda de poser ensemble, pour immortaliser le moment. Nul doute que ses joues rouges le suivraient partout.

- Venez nous devons nous préparer à la suite !

- dit moi que c'est l'ombre de mort ! supplia Sasuke une fois revenue au vestiaire.

- non, c'est damnation charnelle.

Naruto attrapa un sac qu'il avait mis de côté et traina son maitre derrière l'espace de change qui leur était réservé.

- Je ne veux pas que vous passiez, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- tu ne veux pas ? S'étonna Sasuke en levant les bras pour que Naruto accède à l'obi.

- eh bien… je voulais être le seul à voir cette expression sur votre visage.

- quelle expression ? Fronça Sasuke les sourcils

- celle du désir.

- tu rêves !

- vous n'aurez pas le choix.

- Je les charmerai un point c'est tout, il est hors de question que j'affiche cette expression…

-… elle est réservée à Karen.

Naruto se stoppa puis tira brutalement sur le kimono au niveau des épaules, l'abaissant. Il écarta également le bas, montrant ses jambes, et ses cuisses imberbes.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- vous ne voyez pas ? Je vous rends désirable pour cette pétasse

La gifle claqua aussitôt sur la joue droite du blond.

- je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça, de plus j'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir était victime d'un viol !

- un viol…..Oui c'est ça.

Le sourire que Naruto affichait n'avait rien de rassurant, il était diabolique.

Naruto l'agrippa à la gorge et le plaqua au mur. Sasuke sentit sa main droite glisser sur sa cuisse gauche dénudée. Il tenta en vain de le repousser. Il le prit au genou et remonta sa jambe à sa taille, plaquant son bassin contre le sien.

- Naruto ! Arrête ça !

- Si vous parlez trop fort on va nous entendre et quelqu'un pourrait venir et vous trouvez dans cette position très gênante

Sasuke se retint en sentant les lèvres du blond glisser sur sa mâchoire gauche. Ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à se poser dans le coup. Il sentit Naruto suçoter sa peau et bientôt la mordre violemment. Ce n'était pas ses dents, plutôt les canines du renard.

Il sentit le blond lécher la plaie d'où du sang devait en sortir.

Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette langue qui avait parcouru sa bouche auparavant. Contre sa volonté bien sûr, mais il sentait son corps se réchauffer et le désir s'élever en lui. Il avait une sensation de plénitude et de brume devant les yeux.

Naruto revint sur terre quand le professeur les appela pour leur deuxième présentation. Sasuke planait complètement lui. Il suçota sa peau juste sous sa clavicule gauche. Ainsi il montrerait à tous son appartenance, mais aussi l'indécence de son maitre.

- la coré…

- Il n'y en a pas maitre, vous serez immobile et je serais près de vous. C'est une simple observation après un lever de rideaux. Je vais vous mettre sur un large pouf.

Naruto sortit des oreilles de chat noir en forme de serre-tête et les posa sur sa tête après lui avoir mis ses cheveux en bataille.

La marque de morsure sur son coup devait disparaitre également. Il sortit un large collier de cuir rouge qu'il mit à son cou et dont une chaine était rattachée. Puis il glissa une cape sur son maitre pour gagner la scène.

Cette fois s'il n'y avait pas la queue en coulisse, chacun était appelé au compte goutte. Le rideau avait été baissé, Naruto avança vers le pouf en tenant son maitre Agar par la main. Il fit grimper le brun sur le pouf qui se mit à genoux.

Il avait honte d'utiliser les phéromones de son esprit pour rendre ainsi son maitre, surtout qu'il était conscient de toute la scène, mais n'arrivait pas à réagir. Il écarta le bas du kimono et obligea son maitre à poser ses fesses contre le pouf. Il joint ses deux bras entre ses cuisses. Ajusta correctement le kimono qui découvrait Sasuke un peu au-dessus du coude. Il inclina très légèrement sa tête vers la gauche, rajusta quelques mèches de cheveux façon décoiffée.

Il força un doigt sur la bouche du brun qui l'entrouvrit. Puis il y glissa son doigt et le retira humide de salive qu'il essuya sur le côté gauche de sa bouche. Ses joues rouges et son regard brumeux achevèrent le tableau. Ses tétons rose et dur étaient visibles, le suçon avait une jolie teinte pourpre. Mais il ne manquait qu'une chose, sa sensualité extrême. Il s'avança vers l'oreille du brun et murmura :

- je vous aime

La bouche de Sasuke s'ouvrit un peu plus, mais les mots n'en sortirent pas. Ses yeux étaient suppliants d'une envie mal contenue, il ne doutait pas non plus que son membre devait durcir à vu d'œil. Mais ça le public ne pourrait pas le voir, de plus, il était certain que son maitre ne ressentez pas cette envie, qu'elle n'était du qu'aux phéromones qu'il dégageait.

Naruto prit place à sa droite sur le pouf, juste assis contre son maitre, tenant la chaine entre ses doigts. Il posa ses doigts de l'autre main dans les cheveux de son maitre et fit signe à son professeur qui leva le rideau.

Ça ne durerait que quelques secondes, mais elles seraient longues. Le public les fixait intensément. Et les rougeurs se lisaient sur leur visage.

Sasuke aussi les voyait, sa mère, son frère, son père, et Hidan qui se lécher les lèvres d'envie. Le rideau retomba sur eux et déjà il fallait changer de pose.

Quelques secondes après, le photographe immortalisa leur pose. Il recouvrit ensuite son maitre et l'emmena dans ses bras. Il sentit Sasuke agripper son kimono et son souffle chatouillait son oreille

- naru… to… aide… moi…..

- vous aidez ? Comment ?

- c'est ta… faute… tu…. servante perverse… lui mordit Sasuke l'oreille gauche

Naruto gémit, mais repéra une loge sur la gauche, vérifia qu'elle était vide et y entra, il referma derrière lui et mit le verrou.

Cette loge était somptueuse, dont trônait sur la gauche un superbe divan en velours bleu nuit

Il l'y déposa et fixa son maitre, complètement Agar des phéromones qu'il dégageait

- que voulez-vous que je fasse maitre ?

- débrouille-toi !

- je veux être puni

Le brun le fixa à demi-conscient, il rêvait ou il lui demandait de le punir ?

- je ne pensais… pas que tu étais de ce genre… sourit Sasuke

- je le mérite, pour ce que j'ai fait derrière ce rideau, pour cette pose sur la scène… et

- et ?

- pour ce que je vais vous faire à cet instant

Sasuke le fixa incompréhensif, mais lorsqu'il sentit les mains du blond sur ses cuisses dénudées cela l'électrisa. Elles passèrent sous son caleçon glissant sur sa peau, agrippant ses fesses d'une poigne forte.

- Naru… to ! S'agrippa Sasuke à lui lorsque le blond plaqua son bassin contre lui, comprimant son désir… arrête… ça !

- vous m'avez demandez de vous aidez maitre, c'est ce que je fais

- pas… comme ça… tenta Sasuke de le repousser

Il agrippa de la main gauche, la droite du brun et La plaquant contre le dossier du canapé.

Son autre main bascula de sa fesse vers sa hanche, le creux de son aine et termina sa course sur sa verge, coupant le souffle au brun.

- Sasuke-sama

- ia… non… arraaah !

Il caressa lentement l'objet de la complainte du brun. Ses lèvres charnues et rougissantes appelaient Naruto avec une envie irrésistible.

- nn… aaa… Naru…

- vous souhaitez vraiment que j'arrête ?

- … nnn…..aaaah !

- ou dois-je continuer ?

- je… nn…

Ses yeux brumeux, sa peau d'albâtre rougissante, son souffle court, ses gémissements, tout réveiller l'animal en lui. Lui hurlant de le prendre sauvagement, là, sur ce canapé, faisant fit de la volonté de son maitre.

Sa main infligeait un traitement exquis au brun.

- maitre… pardonnez moi.

Sasuke dont l'esprit embrumé par le moment de plaisir intense, voyait sa servante avec des oreilles et une queue blanche. Ce même aspect qui l'avait acculé au temple

- non… Naru…

- je… je veux votre corps maitre….. je veux vous faire mien…

- arrête…..je ne veux pas !...se débattit Sasuke

- n'ayez crainte… resserra Naruto sa prise sur la verge du brun

- ah

- je ne vais pas vous posséder… pas comme ça… avec force… j'attendrai maitre… mais je vais, je vais vous embrasser, ce sera mon dut… je me contenterai de ça… aussi cruel que vous êtes

Sasuke vit Naruto se rapprocher et senti ses lèvres se saisirent des siennes, si brutale et impatient que ses canines plus prononcé lui coupassent la lèvre inférieure. Avide et passionné il sentit de nouveau cette langue intruse et pressante, mais diablement excitante danser dans sa bouche.

Naruto rompit le baiser laissant Sasuke haletant tout en continuant son doux traitement plus bas.

- maitre. Je vous aime.

Sasuke sentit le plaisir arrivé à son point culminant, il sentait que son corps allait crier son plaisir d'une façon si dévergondée que cela l'insupportait. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui faire cet honneur.

Il fallait étouffer ses cris et vite. Son esprit s'évadait de plus en plus à mesure que Naruto accélérait ses mouvements. Sa main libre ne suffirait pas à étouffer le son de sa voix il fallait autre chose.

Et cette chose se trémousser devant ses yeux. Poilus, grande et tentante.

Il se saisit soudain de l'oreille droite de l'esprit de Naru et la mordit violemment alors qu'il se libérer dans la main de sa servante.

Naruto gémit sous la douleur. Quand son maitre daigna le lâcher, il se recula et observa la semence blanche dans sa main. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, elle était un peu visqueux et répugnant, mais pour une raison qu'il ignora. Il se surprit à lécher sa main sous le regard gêné et furieux de son maitre qui observait sa langue parcourir chacun de ses doigts tout en soupirant d'extase.

- espèce de… pervers !

Naruto retomba brutalement sur terre en sentant la main de son maitre claquer sur sa joue gauche.

- c'était mon dû. Frotta Naruto sa joue alors que son maitre au comble de la colère réajustait son kimono,

- je t'interdis de recommencer ! Pointa Sasuke son doigt furieux vers Naruto qui était tombé au sol sous la surprise de la claque

- cela ne dépend pas de moi

- La ferme ! Cache-moi cette apparence ! Je suis assez énervé comme ça ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Sortit Sasuke

Naruto s'exécuta et suivit son maitre

- vous êtes cruel. Murmura le blond

Ils retournèrent vers la salle d'habillage ou tous s'écartèrent sous le passage de Sasuke visiblement très furieux. Ni Neji ni Kiba n'osèrent lui parler, conscients que lorsque le brun était furieux il n'y avait aucune façon d'atténuer sa colère à part par le temps.

Il partit derrière le paravent avec Naruto et se retourna vers lui

- qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour le thème ombre de mort ?

- vous devez enlever le bras gauche du kimono

- pardon ? Tu tiens à ce que je te corrige encore ?

- je vais vous faire des tatouages, j'avais dans l'idée de vous faire en chef de gang

Sasuke le jugea un instant et partit s'assoir sur un tabouret

- si tu fais quoi que ce soit avec tes pouvoirs pour me mettre à nouveau dans cet état, je te jure que tu vas me le payer très cher Naruto.

- bien maitre.

Sasuke resta silencieux tandis que Naruto abaisser la totalité du haut du kimono et s'approcher avec des feuilles de tatouage en décalcomanie. Il y distinguait une avec un cercle et trois virgules au centre qu'il lui appliqua sur le haut de l'omoplate gauche près du coup puis d'autres feuilles en nuez de flammes noires qui recouvrirent son bras gauche, sa main, son flanc, la moitié gauche de ses abdomen, pectoraux, cou, dos et visage. Il lui tendit également des lentilles, un œil rouge à fond noir pour le droit et un œil jaune à fond noir pour le gauche.

- levez-vous maitre

Sasuke s'exécuta et Naruto lui posa à ses pieds une paire de Geta homme pendant qu'il remontait la manche droite de son maitre et serrez convenablement le kimono tout en prenant soin de permettre à sa jambe droite d'être visible lorsqu'il marcherait. Il accrocha à sa taille un katana au fourreau blanc ciselé.

Sasuke le reconnue immédiatement, il se trouver en exposition dans le salon des invités. Son père y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il espérait que le blond fut autorisé à le prendre, mais tout portait à le croire en voyant le draper de soie noire aux broderies rouge et blanches du symbole de son clan duquel il l'avait sorti.

- fermez les yeux maitres

Peu confiant il jeta un regard noir au blond pour lui intimer de rester correcte. Naruto déglutit difficilement, mais s'attela à noircir les yeux avec du khôl et du fard à paupière et appliquer une légère teinte de rose plus prononcer sur ses lèvres, mais naturelle.

Dire qu'il y avait quelques minutes il s'était saisi de cette bouche tentatrice. C'était cruel de le laisser le toucher sans en profiter.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et aperçut ses oreilles et sa queue blanche battre l'air, il sera le poing contrarié et l'envoya dans l'estomac du blond, qui gémit, mais supporta le coup, immobile.

- Tu as bientôt terminé ?! S'impatienta Sasuke

- oui, je vais vous coiffer

- je ne veux pas ressembler à une femme cette fois !

- non, je n'en ai pas l'intention.

La perruque de longs cheveux noirs fut attachée en une queue de cheval très haute avec un ruban de soie blanche. La queue fut légèrement crêpée pour lui donner un aspect bouffant et imposant. Les mèches naturelles qui encadraient d'ordinaire le visage de son maitre furent conservées.

Il ajouta deux boucles d'oreille qui sertirent le pavillon de chaque oreille.

Puis il mit un bandage sur la main gauche jusqu'à la moitié de son avant-bras et le teinta de rouge par endroit pour simuler du sang. Deux morceaux de bande furent laissés lâches pour un aspect de lutte passé.

- j'ai terminé. Murmura Naruto en rangeant le matériel.

Sasuke se dirigea vers le miroir et ne se reconnut pas. Il avait l'air si cruel, si sombre et violent. Cela reflétait bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était, il n'aurait aucun mal à rentrer dans la peau du personnage. Et le kimono noir à fleurs de Sakura donné un aspect de douceur et de pureté qui renfermer un animal meurtrier et assoiffé de sang.

Il entendit la prof de Naruto l'appelait et se dirigea vers la scène avec le blond sur ses talons.

- Sasuke c'est toi ? Murmura Neji qui lui ressembler plus à un esprit démoniaque

- la vache, il fou les boules ! Rajouta Kiba déguisé en animal

- Fermer votre bouche on dirait deux poissons dans un bocal ! Lâcha Sasuke toujours furieux

À coté de là, Naruto était en compagnie de Hinata et Tenten, et ne pouvait détacher son regard de son maitre. Froid et dominant, cela l'excité.

- Na-Naru, tout va bien avec ton maitre ? Tritura Hinata ses doigts

- oui

- si tout va si bien pourquoi ne voyons-nous pas ton apparence d'esprit ? Questionna Tenten, après tout nous sommes les seuls à le voir

- maitre Sasuke n'aime pas

- il n'aime pas ?! S'offusqua Tenten, il savait pourtant qu'il se liait à un esprit cet abruti !

- Tenten ! Reste calme ! S'agrippa Hinata à elle. Sasuke sangla surement une bonne raison, pas vrai Naru ?

- si c'est le cas… j'aimerais bien la connaitre… faite le blond pensif

- Je te trouve pâlotte, il te nourrit, bien j'espère ?! Remarqua Tenten

- Tenten ! bien sûr que Naruto et nourrit, il a un maitre et il a pactisé !

- nourrit… oui bien sûr que je le suis… je suis juste un peu fatigué… sourit Naruto faussement

Ils regardèrent leur maitre partir après la photo respective de chacun puis toutes les trois s'attaquèrent au rangement de leurs affaires dans leurs loges

lorsque Sasuke passa sur scène, il devait juste défiler, il était en colère et la musique « Senya » représentait bien son état d'esprit actuel. Mystérieux et en même temps triste et angoissant. Voilà comment il le ressentait.

Les spectateurs restèrent muets et un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle alors que le brun défilait avec grâce tout en dégageant une aura meurtrière. Il repensa à ce que le blond lui avait fait et son regard devint plus féroce. Il sentit une vague de haine le submerger. Il aurait pu le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Oh oui, il en avait tellement envie en cet instant. La main droite sur la garde du tatana et l'autre le poing serré le long de son corps. Si le blond était là tout de suite il ne savait pas de quoi il serait capable en le voyant. Cette rage. Cette force qui le parcourait. Il termina sa prestation et revint sur le côté de la scène attendant que ses amis ne passent.

Pendant ce temps-là Hinata et Tenten s'étaient jetait sur Naru alors qu'il venait subitement de s'évanouir.

- qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ? Paniqua Tenten

- Elle a dit qu'elle était fatiguée, mais à ce point là et si subitement alors qu'elle riait il n'y a pas deux secondes !

- elle n'est pas… Morte ? Pas vrai ? Porta Hinata ses mains à ses lèvres, prises d'effroi.

Tenten se pencha de suite vers les lèvres du blond, mais soupira de soulagement en entendant sa respiration

- elle respire

- ouf. Souffla Hinata de soulagement, son kimono et peut-être trop serrer ? On devrait peut-être lui défaire elle respirait mieux

- bonne idée. Tira Tenten sur l'obi du blond. Aide-moi Hinata !

- oui, tout de suite.

Elles écartèrent le kimono, mais le lâchèrent subitement.

- tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? Trembla Tenten

- je-je crois… on a peut-être mal regardé… ou bien elle n'a pas encore muri

- tu plaisantes ?! C'est impossible à son âge ! Regarde les tiens ils sont énorme ! La pointa Tenten du doigt

- tu es méchante de dire ça ! Croisa Hinata les bras sur ses seins, tu sais que ça me gène ! De plus ont ne peut ne pas être sur !

- tu veux une autre preuve il suffit de…. de…. déglutis Tenten bruyamment

- va voir toi !

Tenten s'avança vers le blond et souleva le kimono ou elle vit le caleçon et la bosse suggestive de ce qu'il renfermait.

- iaaa ! Le lâcha telle brusquement, c'est un hommmm

Hinata s'était jeté sur elle et avait étouffé ses mots de ses mains

- Ne le dit pas si fort ou il aura des problèmes ! Jeta-t-elle un regard aux autres personnes de la pièce, mais heureusement pour elles occupé à leur tache

- Des problèmes s'est elle qui va en avoir, enfin lui, euh nous, tu imagines qu'il nous reluquait surement au vestiaire lorsqu'ont avaient cours de danse et de cuisine ou encore lors des corvées de ménage ?!

- Elle n'a jamais rien fait, elle ne regarde que son maitre, elle lui ait lié les femmes ne peuvent ne pas l'intéresser !

- mais quand même il

- continu de dire elle ! Personne ne doit savoir ! S'il a gardé ça secret, c'est qu'il le devait, nos maitres ne doivent pas le savoir

- tu crois que le sien le sait ?

- vous êtes bruyante les filles. Émergea Naruto… et oui mon maitre le sait.

- ça va Naru ?

- oui, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Renoua Naruto son kimono

- tu tes brusquement évanoui. Expliqua Hinata

- ah oui, je me souviens… maitre Sasuke… soupira Naruto

- on aurait dit que subitement tu tes vidés de ton énergie. Renchéris Tenten

- c'est surement ce qui c'est passé… je vous en pris ne dite rien à personne

- même à ton maitre ? S'enquit Hinata

- Lui et moi ne sommes pas sur la même longueur d'onde en ce moment.

- mais tu lui sembles tellement dévoué. Un esprit de ta qualité doit recevoir une grande estime de la part de son maitre

- disons que nous avons des points de vue différents. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de le servir, peu importe ce qu'il pense ou me fait.

- te fait ? S'enquit Hinata

- il me punit quand je fais des bêtises

- il te punit ?! S'épouvanta Tenten, c'est moi qui punit mon maitre tellement il fait de bêtise

- maitre Neji n'a jamais levé la main sur moi ! Même après toutes les bêtises que j'ai faites, mais bien sûr il me punit, je dois faire les corvées et puis

- les corvées ? C'est ton rôle idiote ! Lui hurla Tenten

- moi non plus il n'a jamais levé la main sur moi. Mentit Naruto en souriant faussement.

À ce même moment, Sasuke entra accompagné de Neji et Kiba. Plus sombre et en colère que jamais.

Mais plus que la colère de son maitre, Naruto ne se doutait pas que non loin un danger plus grand était à craindre

**À suivre…**

**Chapitre 7 : pardon**

Naruto agrippa la gorge de sa maitresse et serra […] Je suis désolé, mais les chats n'aiment pas les serpents

N'oubliez pas, une review = un avis ^^

A très bientôt (si, si, je vous jure ^^) pour le chapitre 7


	7. Chapter 7 : Pardon

_**Chapitre 7 : pardon**_

_À ce même moment, Sasuke entra accompagné de Neji et Kiba. Plus sombre et en colère que jamais._

_Mais plus que la colère de son maitre, Naruto ne se doutait pas que non loin un danger plus grand était à craindre_

Son maitre passa à côté de lui sans même lui adresser un regard et partit se déshabiller, attendant que Naruto vienne défaire les tatouages de peinture.

Dos à leur maitre, Naruto fit signe à ses amies de se taire sur ce qu'elles savaient, auxquelles elles firent un signe de tête entendue.

Il nettoya son maitre, le laissa se rhabiller et rangea ses affaires. Le défiler terminé ils rejoignirent Mikoto, Itachi et son père.

- Naru je dois dire que c'était saisissant, le maquillage que tu as fait pour la deuxième présentation m'a émoustillé.

- merci Mikoto-sama

Il vit son maitre se mordre la lèvre et monter en voiture avec son père et son frère

- montez mère. Fit Itachi

- tout de suite aller Naru

- non, Naru a quelque chose à faire. Fit Sasuke

- tu as quelque chose de prévu ? S'étonna Mikoto

- euh je

- bien sûr, tu as dit que tu devais aller te promener avec Hinata et Tenten. Le fixa Sasuke toujours en colère

- euh oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié ! Mentit Naru

- Dans ce cas, ne rentre pas trop tard, demande à l'un d'eux de te ramener. Pris Mikoto place dans la voiture

- très bien madame. S'inclina Naru

Il regarda la voiture partir. Son maitre n'avait pas l'intention de lui pardonner si facilement et il ne voulait pas de lui dans la voiture.

Naruto fit un détour par le parc et rentra tard à la maison. Lorsqu'il toqua à la porte de son maitre, celui-ci ne répondit pas. Comme d'habitude il prépara le bento de son maitre et partit se coucher.

Mais le lendemain, il découvrit le bento toujours dans le frigo et son maitre ne l'avait pas attendu. À l'école lorsqu'il le croisa, celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Le snobant royalement.

L'ignorance était plus cruelle et douloureuse que n'importe laquelle des punitions, il ne le supportait pas.

Assis sur l'herbe de l'école avec ses amies en train de broder, Naru avait le regard vide. C'était un moment de détente durant le déjeuner, et pourtant il était insoutenable. Son maitre était assis non loin et lui tournait le dos.

- Naru, tu es sur que ça va avec Sasuke ? demanda Tenten

- euh, oui

- Ça n'a pas l'air, maitre Nemi dit qu'il est très irritable ces temps-ci et qu'il reste tard à la bibliothèque. Continua Hinata

- on s'est disputé et maitre Sasuke ne ma pas pardonné. Il va lui falloir du temps

- qu'est-ce que tu as fait, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Fut la brune curieuse

- je l'ai embrassé

- quoi c'est tout ?! S'estomaqua Hinata

- oui

- c'est un idiot. Soupira Tenten

- J'ai du mal à le comprendre, une seconde il est prévenant et l'instant d'après il me déteste.

- Ne te fait pas de mouron, ça passera surement, tu ne peux pas le chouchouter pour lui faire passer sa colère ? proposa la noiraude

- il n'aime pas ça.

La cloche sonna et les cours reprirent, longs et interminables, en plus ils eurent droit à la visite d'Hidan venue leur annoncer les vacances de Noël et le début des cours d'éducation sexuelle et de défense à la rentrée. Il avait eu l'air bien trop excité pour que cela soit normal.

Mais les vacances signifiaient une chose, lui et son maitre se verraient souvent.

Comme il s'y attendait, son maitre n'était pas rentré, il se changea et entama les corvées ménagères. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent et se précipita vers celle-ci.

Il était là juste devant ses yeux. C'était comme si cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu tant il l'esquivait.

- bienvenue à la maison maitre ! S'inclina Naruto, je vais faire réchauffer votre repas.

- j'ai mangé chez Neji.

Sans plus de formalité il passa devant lui et partit. Sa froideur lui faisait tellement mal que des larmes coulèrent, silencieuses.

Le lendemain son maitre était parti lorsqu'il se leva. Il nettoya la chambre de son maitre et y changea les draps. Il se sentait si fatigué de ce cruel rituel.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit l'armoire en fin d'après-midi pour y ranger le linge de son maitre il vit le bâton de kendo qui avait servi à le frapper.

Il s'en saisit et regagna le bureau de Fugakku

Toc-toc-toc

- entrez

Il était seul, Itachi devait être à l'extérieur

- Naru ? Qui a-t-il ? Que fais-tu avec ce bâton de kendo ?

- vous vous souvenez de la faveur que vous me devez ?

- oui, mais

& o & o & o & o & o & o & o &

De son côté Sasuke, squattai la maison de Neji depuis quelques jours, immense demeure soi-disant passante

- Sasuke, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe

- comment ça ? demanda le brun allongé sur le canapé dans la chambre immense de celui-ci

- comment ça ? Eh bien ça fait quatre jours que tu passes tes journées chez moi et en plus de ça tu ne veux pas qu'Hinata reste avec nous, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Naru ? Tu l'as carrément snobé l'autre jour au lycée

- eh alors ?

- Eh alors elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, tu devrais lui être reconnaissante grâce à son costume et sa mise en scène elle t'a fait rapporter une très bonne note dans ta moyenne. Sasuke fronça les sourcils en repensant à ce que Naru lui avait fait, mais honteux, il n'en dit pas un mot à Neji

- elle m'a embrassé

- quoi c'est tout ? S'étonna Neji

- tout ?

- Hinata m'a déjà embrassé, je n'en ai pas fait un fromage ! Au contraire c'était plutôt agréable, comme hypnotisant. Y repensa Neji un sourire aux lèvres

- elles utilisent des phéromones bizarres de leur esprit !

- eh alors ? Ça t'a tué ? C'était agréable non ?

- Peut-être, mais n'empêche qu'elle ne m'a pas écouté quand je lui ai dit d'arrêter ! Repensa Sasuke à la main qui l'avait fait jouir.

- Tu rougis, ce souvenir n'était donc pas si désagréable !

- ne dit pas de bêtise !

- écoute Sasuke, ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu es lié à Naru, je veux dire du point de vue esprit

Si seulement il savait que c'était depuis sa naissance

- Un esprit a des sentiments Sasuke, aller à l'encontre du lien qui nous unit à notre esprit peut avoir de lourdes conséquences. Fit Neji la mine grave

- tu en sais plus qu'il n'y parait

- est pour cause ! Je me suis renseigné, mais passons sur ça, si tu rejettes ton esprit il peut devenir fou et commettre des actes insensés, souffrir d'une douleur terrible, voir s'autodétruire ! fit Neji, la mine grave

- qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ?

- Naru préférera se tuer pour renaitre plutôt que d'être inutile ! Un esprit ne peut pas être inutile ! Il doit servir sinon il n'a aucune raison d'exister !

- j'ai besoin d'elle ! Avoua Sasuke sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte

Sa vie dépendait de Naru et en même temps, sa présence bien qu'insupportable par moment était rassurante par ses bêtises, sa joie de vivre, son envie de découvrir, d'apprendre.

Il avait peut-être était trop dure avec lui, mais il ne supportait ses actions dévergondées et ses mots qu'il lui avait dit au creux de l'oreille, comme pourrait-il les croire alors qu'il l'influençait avec ses phéromones, qu'il se joue de lui. Sans compter son côté brutal et dominant du temple, bien loin du Naru qu'il connaissait.

- alors agit idiot.

Il salua son ami et rentra au domaine Uchiha. Comment agir avec lui ? Il n'allait pas arriver comme une fleur et dire « on oublis tout, fait moi un thé ! » ridicule, comment lui faire face après tout ce que Naru lui avait dit et fait ? Et lui non plus n'était pas en reste, il l'avait délibérément maltraité et ignoré.

Il avait grand besoin de se défouler, histoire de se vider l'esprit. Il regagna sa chambre, mais ne trouva pas son bâton de kendo. Il l'avait surement laissé au dojo.

Il gagna le bâtiment, mais à mesure qu'il s'approchait des gémissements étouffés s'élever, et le bruit d'un coup résonnait en boucle. Il glissa le panneau et fut pris d'effroi.

Son père était en train de tabasser Naru, le kimono avait était abaisser sur ses hanches et son dos portait le sang et les stigmates des coups de son père.

Il continuait inlassablement, mais le pire de tout, c'était Naruto qui répétait une litanie sans fin.

- je suis désolé maitre Sasuke NNH !

Son père s'aperçut de sa présence et baissa le regard vers le sol, jetant le bâton de kendo ruisselant de sang sur le parquet ciré.

- il m'a obligé. Quitta Fugakku la pièce par un autre paravent.

Il vit les yeux bleus baignés de larmes s'agrandirent de peur à sa vue. Naruto saisit les longues manches de son kimono et frotta le sol frénétiquement

- Je suis désolé, je vais nettoyer tout de suite !

Les pas de Sasuke résonnaient sur le parquet à mesure qu'il s'approchait de Naru. Une fois à sa hauteur, un bruit sourd retentit, il s'était laissé tomber à genou sous le choc de la vision d'horreur qu'il voyait.

Il se revit lui en train de battre Naru avec ce même bâton, et les blessures qu'il lui infligeait avait mis du temps à guérir. Il ne supportait pas de le voir comme ça, sa main frôla son épaule, mais Naruto sursauta violemment, en se recroquevillant sur lui-même

- je vais nettoyer ! Je suis désolé maitre Sasuke, ne vous mettez pas en colère ! Implora Naru qui n'osait pas le regarder

- Pourquoi, pourquoi as-tu demandé à mon père de te battre ? Déglutis Sasuke

Naruto se retourna vers lui, les joues couvertes de larmes, ses mains agrippèrent sa peau au niveau du cœur

- la douleur… Elle ne voulait pas partir… Je voulais qu'elle s'en aille… je ne supporte plus de vous être inutile… je devais être puni… Le maitre devait me punir ! Il le devait ! Cria Naruto

_« Si tu rejettes ton esprit il peut devenir fou et commettre des actes insensés, souffrir d'une douleur terrible, voir s'autodétruire »_

- Naruto

Sasuke ne trouvait pas les mots pour qualifier l'ignominie et la douleur qu'il avait infligée à Naru sans le savoir.

- Maintenant que je suis puni… je vais tout nettoyer, le dojo brillera à nouveau, je ne souillerais plus le parquet.

Il vit le collier de Naruto briller sous un rayon de lune. Il lui était lié, c'était donc sa faute si Naruto se comportait ainsi, il était fragile émotionnellement et tellement instable dans son comportement si changeant qu'il ne sût ne jamais sur quel pied danser.

Imprévisible, c'était le mot qui qualifiait Naruto, mais c'était aussi celui qu'il avait tant recherché. Et au fond s'il avait peur du comportement du blond c'est parce qu'il se sentait enfin complet qu'il avait comblé ce vide laissé vacant depuis tant d'années.

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, agrippa le blond par le bras et le tira contre sa poitrine

- maitre…

- je suis désolé

- vous n'êtes pas responsable. Sourit Naruto doucement en posant sa tête sur son épaule

- Si, c'est ma faute si tu as agis ainsi ! je… même si j'étais en colère je n'aurais pas du agir comme je l'ai fait, j'aurais juste du te faire une remontrance et pas t'ignorer !

- ce n'est pas votre faute… après tout… je suis juste… un mauvais esprit… se recula le blond pour lui faire face

- un mauvais esprit ? Le fixa dans les yeux Sasuke

- oui, je fais des choses qui me sont… interdites. Mais à l'avenir, je ferais attention, je ne recommencerais pas...

- tu me le jures ? S'adoucit Sasuke

- je-je vous le jure maitre.

Sasuke vit une larme silencieuse couler à cette promesse, il ne savait pas quoi en penser et fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué

- alors je te pardonne

Naruto afficha un sourire franc avant de perdre connaissance.

Il transporta sa servante dans sa chambre, nettoya ses plaies, banda son dos, changea le kimono pour un yukata plus léger et finit par le coucher sur le ventre dans son futon.

Il quitta la pièce, nettoya le dojo et le kimono, ne cessant de repasser les événements dans sa tête. Quand le lendemain arriva, Naru ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, aussi il concocta le petit déjeuner et le diner puis porta une assiette de bouillon à sa mère de nouveau alitée.

- Sasu ?

- oui mère ?

- pourquoi est-ce toi, où est Naru ?

- il est alité

- pourquoi ? Que lui as-tu fait ? Le regarda Mikoto sévèrement

- Je l'ai ignoré, il a demandé à papa de le punir parce que j'étais en colère.

Sa mère lui asséna une bonne gifle auquel il ne répondit pas

- tu dois prendre soin de ton esprit ! C'est important ! Il t'a apporté la vie, tu lui es redevable !

- oui mère. Ça n'arrivera plus. Je vous le jure.

Mikoto regarda son fils partir le visage sombre et fermé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

La solitude, la tristesse, l'ennui, l'angoisse, le vide sont autant d'émotion qu'il ressentit durant toutes les vacances, car Naruto n'avait pas daignait se réveiller. La neige qui tombait et recouvré le sol lui semblait aussi froide que son quotidien à ce moment même. Mais heureusement les plaies, elles, avaient cicatrisé.

La rentrée était venue, une nouvelle année commencée, les fêtes de Noël et de nouvel an avaient été évincés, sa mère et Naruto étaient au lit, son père était à l'étranger avec le père de Karin et son frère Itachi avait subitement décidé de séjourner à la mer.

Bref. Des vacances de merde où il avait dû gérer toute la maisonnée, le ménage, les courses et la cuisine, car vacances obligent, aucun employé n'était là.

C'était le premier jour et Naruto était toujours au lit. Enfin ce n'était pas grave, il avait réussi à dénicher son emploi du temps dans le bordel qu'il appelait son bureau. Heureusement il ne commençait que le lendemain. S'il se réveillait.

Il attrapa son bento, enfila son lourd manteau, ses gants, son écharpe et son bonnet. La neige tombait plus fort que pendant les vacances et le vent sec et froid lui tiraillait sa peau déjà fragile.

Il retrouva au lycée ses amis étrangement radieux à son gout. Discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien, mais surtout de leur anxiété face au nouveau cours de cette deuxième partie de l'année : l'éducation à la sexualité.

- si c'est Hidan le prof, j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer. Fit Kiba

- Hinata m'a dit qu'il y avait des cours ou ont devait être présent. Angoissa Neji

- elle va encore nous pondre un truc louche. Posa Sasuke son sac en pensant à l'énergumène travesti et déganté

- Yo ! Le saluèrent les deux garçons

- alors ses vacances ? demanda Neji, ça va mieux avec Naru ?

- on s'engueule plus

- ça s'arrange donc. Sourit le chien

- disons que ça fait deux semaines qu'elle dort

- qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fronça Neji les sourcils

- elle a demandé à mon père de la battre parce qu'elle le mérité… il… il y avait tellement de sang dans le dojo… se teint Sasuke la tête, hanté par ce souvenir

ses deux amis se regardèrent inquiet.

- ça va au de la d'une servante. Intervint Kiba, elle a des envies suicidaires ? S'épouvanta-t-il

- je t'avais prévenu Sasuke ! Se pinça le Hyuuga l'arrête du nez

Discuter de ce que Naru faisait n'était pas une chose envisageable avant, mais maintenant qu'il savait que ses amis trempaient dans le même pétrin que lui, il avait besoin de s'ouvrir.

- je lui aie dit que j'étais désolé, que je lui pardonnais ses bêtises, elle a pleuré puis a perdu connaissance… depuis elle dort… je ne sais pas quoi faire

- elle recharge ces batteries. Fit le chien

- ses batteries ? Arqua Sasuke un sourcil

- oui, le corps de Tenten se met à luire par moment, elle m'a dit qu'elle communiquait avec son esprit, qu'elle faisait le point sur la journée, qu'elle intégré ce qu'elle avait appris, ils font en général ça la nuit quand tout est calme, c'est un peu comme une sauvegarde de donnée je dirais.

- je n'ai jamais vu Naru faire ça. Avoua Sasuke

- parce que tu dors. Expliqua le chien, ça se fait toutes les nuits

- Je sais ce que je dis, je n'ai jamais vu Naru faire cette sauvegarde.

- ce n'est pas bon pour elle si c'est le cas. Soupira Kiba

- pourquoi ?

- En cas d'un gros choc elle peut perdre toute sa mémoire, cette sauvegarde leur indique qui nous sommes, elle pourrait te tuer si ça arrivait tu sais ?

- ah ouais ? Ça expliquerait son comportement si changeant ?

- peut-être, si elle n'intègre pas les infos de son maitre elle fait des bêtises interdites.

- Peut-être que le choc qu'elle a vécu avec ton ignorance et la correction de ton père a provoqué un mode de survie et elle intègre actuellement toutes les données, ça pourrait être la cause de son long sommeil. Exposa Noémi

- oui, mais elle ne brille pas

- C'est peut-être une exception ou une catégorie d'esprit, je ne suis pas un expert non plus. Mais ce que je sais c'est que si cette sauvegarde dure trop longtemps et que long a besoin d'eux dans l'urgence, on peut les réveiller

- comment ?! Demanda Sasuke prestement

- certain esprit ont un déclic avec un geste, un objet ou une parole, le tout et de trouver ce que c'est. Réfléchis Neji… je pense en revanche qu'elle s'est mis « en veille » comme lorsqu'ils attendent la venue de leur prochaine hôte. Ce que je ne te souhaite pas ça voudrait dire qu'elle n'est plus ton esprit…

- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Questionna Sasuke

- que si tu ne réveilles pas Naruto elle pourrait ne plus t'appartenir si l'esprit estime que sa mission est remplie, il s'en va

- alors il faut que je la réveille ! Paniqua Sasuke à l'idée que Naru s'en aille, Kiba comment tu fais ?

- moi ? Je lui mords le lobe de l'oreille ! Se lécha Kiba les lèvres

Sasuke arqua un sourcil et se tourna vers Neji

- et pour toi ?

Le brun devint pivoine et passa sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement

Encore un truc pervers… pensa le noiraud

- je… je glisse mes doigts dans les siens et… je dis son prénom. Bafouilla Neji complètement gêné

- quoi c'est tout ?! S'estomaquèrent les deux.

- moi je trouve ça déjà assez déplacé ! Se justifia le brun

Sasuke attendit avec tant de hâte la fin de la journée pour tentait de réveiller le blond, qu'elle lui parut interminable.

Il rentra chez lui en quatrième vitesse et se précipita dans la chambre du blond, il n'avait pas bougeait, toujours sur le ventre. Il le bascula sur le dos sans qu'il n'émette aucun signe de réveil.

Anxieux, que Naruto le quitte, qu'il ne se souvienne pas de lui à son réveil s'il ne faisait vraiment pas ses « sauvegardes ». Il glissa ses doigts dans les siens et murmura son nom. Mais rien

Il toucha sa joue, son nez qu'il pinça, son menton… rien. Il se risqua à lui mordre l'oreille de façon furtive, mais rien non plus. Il palpa les pieds, les jambes, le torse, les bras, mais rien ne se produisait.

Il observa ses lèvres charnues, mais secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette image de sa tête

- hors de question ! C'est un homme et j'ai une fiancée. Se persuada Sasuke

Son visage était si serein et calme lorsqu'il dormait, tout l'inverse de la journée en faite.

Il observa le collier, tous ses malheurs avaient commencé avec lui. S'il ne l'avait pas mis, il n'y aurait pas tous ces problèmes d'esprit.

Une horrible pensée lui vint : il n'était tout de même pas mort ? Non il s'en serait aperçut tout de même… doutant, il posa son oreille sur le torse du blond, son cœur résonnait dans sa poitrine, un son rassurant, si bien qu'il resta ainsi, tout en caressant le diamant qui brillait.

Au fond, il ne brillait que pour lui, il n'avait rien à craindre, il n'avait pas besoin d'agir ainsi… mais c'était plus fort que lui, Naruto représentait l'inconnue pour lui. Et il avait peur du changement dans un sens. En plus voilà qu'il apprenait que ses amis étaient aussi en lien avec les esprits. Dire qu'il les connait depuis dix-sept ans et ils ne lui avaient jamais dit, ni lui ne s'en était aperçu. Pareil pour le côté félin de sa mère…

Il n'avait jamais vraiment était attaché à quelqu'un, enfin il y avait bien le lien parental, mais c'est différent de quelque chose bien à soi. L'amour il ne l'avait pas expérimenté non plus, toutes ses filles qui lui couraient après depuis l'enfance avaient eu le don de le révulser.

Il ne s'était jamais posé la question quant à passer de l'autre coté du bord, ce n'était pas naturel, ont ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant avec un homme, pourtant Kakashi et Iruka semblaient heureux… et puis il y avait Karin, même si c'était son ami d'enfance, à force qu'on le lui répète, il avait fini par accepter l'idée de l'épouser plus tard. Aussi il n'avait pas besoin de draguer, de chercher, de connaitre, il expérimenterait tout cela avec Karin.

Mais avec le blond c'était différent, il lui appartenait, il y était lié, il dépendait de lui, il devait prendre soin de lui, s'il faisait quelque chose, il devait tenir compte du blond et de ses activités scolaires, il devait lui apprendre à lire et à écrire correctement.

Naruto le servait toujours, cédait à ses caprices, acceptait et demandait la punition pour ses bêtises… mais pour lui au fond, Naruto, était une simple servante, en plus déguisé en fille.

Idiot, maladroit, mais il avait comblé ce vide dont il se passait jusque là… il apportait les questions, les situations, l'expérimentation de choses qu'il avait toujours mises de coté.

Il avait besoin de lui, oui, il était là pour lui et répondait au moindre de ses appels.

- Naruto. Soupira Sasuke.

Sasuke entendit le cœur du blond accélérer quelques secondes ce qui le surprit un instant.

Oui, Naruto répondait toujours à son appel, même son cœur réagissait à sa voix. Il avait besoin de lui

& o & o & o & o & o & o & o & & o

- Naruto ? Gronda une voix

- quoi ?

- combien de temps vas-tu rester ici ?

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et fixa le renard derrière les immenses grilles entre-ouvertes, qui le maintenait dans son corps. Lui était allongé dans une eau carmine, apparenté à du sang, mais il n'en était rien, c'était l'essence spirituelle de ce renard.

- je ne sais pas

- il s'est déjà écoulé 2 semaines Naruto

- je sais. Se leva le blond.

Il ébouriffa sa fourrure chassant l'eau carmin. Il aimait beaucoup cet endroit ou il laissait son apparence de renard blanc prendre le dessus.

- alors qu'est-ce qui te retient ici ?

- je suis fatigué Kyuubi.

Le renard garda le silence, comprenant ce qu'il se passait, mais il était impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette fatigue, Naruto avait tout tenté en vain, il le vit le rejoindre et se coucher entre ses pattes.

- ça ne va pas s'arranger

- je sais

- ça va devenir plus douloureux, tu ne sauras plus ce que tu fais

- oui

- mais qu'importe, nous continuerons de le protéger, car c'est la voix que nous avons choisie. Soupira Kyuubi en abaissant sa tête sur l'une de ses pattes

- nous ne pouvons pas aller à l'encontre de nos lois… murmura Naruto… j'ai essayé, mais sa na pas marché…

- un jour ce sera terminé…

- … ce jour-là, nous serons en paix, kyu.

- oui, mm ?

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- ce chat… ce n'est pas celui de Sasuke ? Fixa Kyuubi, le chat immobile à l'extérieur des grilles

- s'il n'est pas blanc, ce n'est pas lui. Se mit Naruto en boule

- il est blanc

Naruto se redressa et fixa le chat. Le chat ouvrit la gueule et lui écouta

« Naruto…Naruto, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

- comment a-t-il su pour cette phrase ? Questionna le renard en voyant son hôte commencé disparaitre

- c'est un cri du cœur… il n'y a que comme ça que l'ont peut le trouver. Disparut Naruto

& o & o & o & o & o & o & o & o & & o & o &

Besoin ? Sasuke eut un déclic, bien sûr ! Il avait toujours eu besoin de lui depuis sa naissance ! Et encore plus aujourd'hui.

- Naruto… murmura Sasuke toujours couché sur son torse, tout en agrippant le yukata du blond… j'ai besoin de toi !

Il entendit le cœur du blond battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- j'ai besoin de toi Naruto ! répéta Sasuke plus fort.

Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, si chaude et prévenante.

- je suis rentré. Murmura Naruto

À sa grande surprise, son maitre s'était mis à pleurer, se cachant dans son yukata.

- je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer. Se redressa Naruto

- snif… ne bouge pas… ! Le maintint le brun allongé, je ne pleure pas d'abord… snif

- vous avez raison maitre, c'est surement mon imagination puisque vous riez. Dis le blond doucement

- je ris ?...snif

- oui, alors continuez. Continua-t-il de caresser ses cheveux

- je te déteste, tu es un idiot… snif… tu sers à rien… tu ne fais que me causer du souci… snif… je ne veux plus que tu recommences… snif

- je suis désolé maitre.

Ils restèrent simplement là, à deux, attendant que le noiraud se calme. Quand ce fut fait, Sasuke partit se planter dans la cuisine surveillant le moindre geste de Naruto ce qui amusa le blond. Il pensait certainement qu'il allait s'envoler ou retomber inconscient.

En plus de cela, il ne fit que râler, Naruto ayant décidé de faire des ramens au dinèrent en tête à tête, Sasuke silencieux, mais les sourcils froncés des bruits de succion du blond.

Puis dans le silence, Naruto faisait la vaisselle et Sasuke l'observait, en se demandant qui sait quoi encore, quand un cri de douleur retentit.

C'était Mikoto qui hurlait.

Naruto lâcha tout et accourut vers sa chambre ou elle dormait seule, Fugakku étant toujours absent. Sasuke lui emboita le pas, mais se stoppa à l'entrée de la chambre plongée dans la pénombre.

Mikoto était recroquevillé sur elle-même et hurlait de douleur alors que Naruto tentait de la mettre sur le dos et de la calmer.

Sa mère lui faisait peur depuis qu'il avait appris toutes ces choses à son sujet, depuis qu'il l'avait vu avec cette même queue et oreilles qu'elle arborait à l'instant même. Depuis qu'elle giflait

- Sasu. Tendit Mikoto son bras vers son fils

Elle était défigurée par la douleur, et son visage arboré une cruauté et une envie de sang qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Sasu mon petit chat vient voir MAMAN ! se releva brusquement Mikoto et se jetant au coup de son fils….. Ahahahahah

Sasuke était tétanisé, sa mère était en train de l'étrangler et elle riait. Il aperçut soudain une fourrure blanche enserrer sa mère et la jeter en arrière. Il vacilla, mais l'énorme queue blanche le retint

- na…koff…to…toussa Sasuke

Il se retourna vers lui et le pris dans ses bras en voyant les larmes de terreur qui perlait à ses yeux. Il rabattit le bâtant quand Mikoto s'y écrasa violemment derrière. Et dont Sasuke ne comprit pas comment elle avait résisté au choc.

- c'est finit maitre, elle ne vous fera plus rien, je suis là. Ça va aller ? Le serra Naruto dans ses bras

- je… je crois. Massa Sasuke sa gorge.

- allez vous coucher, je m'occupe de votre mère

- qu'est-ce qu'elle à ?

- elle…

- quoi ? dit moi ! Elle a essayé de me tuer !

- elle est possédée…

- possédé ? Tu plaisantes

- non maitre, elle… elle lutte contre un esprit qui s'est introduit dans son corps, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

Sasuke l'entendait tambourinait derrière le mur. Il avait peur et ne souhaitait pas s'éloigner du blond.

- ne… me laisse pas seul…

- maitre venait.

Naruto le conduisit à sa chambre et déplia son futon. Sasuke s'y coucha et Naruto rabattit le futon

- Naruto

- je vais laisser dans la chambre… de quoi vous apaiser.

- qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- une… partie de moi…

Sasuke vit s'élever du corps du blond cette douce lumière blanche qu'il avait vu auparavant, elle se regroupa au creux de ses mains et y forma un minuscule renard blanc.

- une peluche ?

- c'est un esprit, yuki réveil toi

Sasuke sursauta en voyant le bébé renard bâiller et s'étirer.

- yuki, veille bien sur maitre Sasuke.

Le petit renard sauta de ses mains et quand Naruto se redressa il se frotta à ses jambes d'un signe entendu.

- j'y vais maitre

- d-d'accord.

Naruto quitta la pièce et Sasuke observa la petite boule de poil assis en face de lui. Elle luisait dans l'obscurité, ses yeux bleu intense le fixèrent, quand il crut voir une onde blanche parcourir la pièce puis il ferma les yeux

En quoi cela l'aiderait-il, c'était minuscule.

Il entendit soudain sa mère hurlait, d'un cri effroyable. Il attrapa le renard et le serra contre lui comme une peluche. Tremblant de toute part. Le renard, l'observa puis lui lécha le visage avant de se laissait serrer contre lui

& o & o & o & o & o & o & o &

Naruto retourna dans la chambre de sa maitresse. Elle était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité et trop silencieuse à son gout... Il referma derrière lui et avança

Un vent glacial le frôla, il se retourna vivement, attrapa un des bras de Mikoto et la balança contre un mur à l'opposé de la pièce.

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je te garantis que tu vas sortir de ce corps.

- hihihi, ne te crois pas supérieur à moi petit esprit de pacotille, j'y suis j'y reste !

Il sentit encore ce vent glacial lui caresser la nuque et attrapa de nouveau Mikoto par le bras. Mais cette fois il la plaqua au sol sur le dos. Il se mit à califourchon sur elle et se servit de ses genoux pour immobiliser ses bras. Puis il laissa filtrer son aura blanche, illuminant la pièce, tout en observant les yeux jaunes perçants et fendus de sa maitresse

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es et qui t'a envoyé, mais tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu de mon maitre.

- et toi qui es-tu ? Joua l'esprit. Tu n'es certainement pas ce que tu veux paraitre

- quoi ?

- je t'ai observé, tu meurs d'envie de satisfaire ta chaire et cela avec ton maitre

Naruto agrippa la gorge de sa maitresse et serra fort.

- je t'interdis de dire ça je respecte mon maitre plus que tout !

- tant de haine dans le regard hihihi… ta t-il déjà vu ainsi ? Non bien sûr, juste les méandres du Kyuubi, mais toi il ne t'a jamais décelé… il est si bête et influençable

- qui t'a parlé de ça ?! Réponds !

- pourquoi le ferais-je ? C'est si drôle ! Planta Mikoto ses griffes dans les cuisses du blond. Lui arrachant un cri de douleur alors que le sang perlé de ses doigts. Quand je raconterais au royaume des esprits quelle pauvre chose est ton maitre, la fierté de cette famille d'esprit tombera bien bas, la bakeneko sera humilié.

- moi vivant, tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu de cette famille !

Naruto fit apparaitre sa main droite une lame d'essence spirituelle blanche et ôta la main droite de sa cuisse, la plaqua au sol et planta la lame dans le poignet. Il fit rapidement de même avec l'autre main. Les blessures ne saignèrent pas, mais l'esprit hurla de douleur

- argh… enfoiré !... Fils de bâtard ! Sale sang mêlé !

- ta gueule ! hurla Naruto en créant une nouvelle lame, je t'interdis de prononcer ces mots !

- hihihihi fils de aaaaaaaaargggghhh !

Naruto ravageait par la colère planta la lame dans sa gorge.

- peut importe… kof… ce que tu feras, tu seras toujours un sang mêlé…

Naruto prépara une autre lame, mais cette fois-ci elle était rouge sang

- ça ne sert… kof… kof… à rien, quand je retournerais… au royaume des esprits, je raconterais ce que tu essaies de faire, de quelle couleur et ta fourrure… kof… kof… et quand yamato no orochi le sauras, le grand manda viendra te tuer…. Indigne d'être un prétendant pour l'éveil du chat blanaaaaaaaaarrrrrgg !

Naruto venait de lui enfoncer la lame rouge en plein cœur et le corps de Mikoto se mit à fumer.

Il se pencha à quelques centimètres du visage de sa maitresse et murmura, d'un regard de sang bestial :

- Tu vas errer dans Kyuubi pour l'éternité, personne ne saura pour moi, tu ne dégraderas pas la famille Uchiha, si un autre comme toi vient attenter à la vie de mon maitre, je le tuerais, et j'absorberais son essence spirituelle comme je le fais pour toi.

Il vit la couleur des yeux regagner une aura noir progressivement, il stoppa son aura blanche et alluma la lumière.

- na… ru… je…

- ce n'est rien maitresse, vous avez fait une crise de délire. Se redressa Naru

- j'ai attaqué

Sasu pas vrai ? Se lamenta la brune en se cachant le visage de ses mains

- bien sûr que non maitresse ! Sourit Naru, maitre Sasuke, dort dans sa chambre

- mais il y avait, cette voix qui résonnait dans ma tête

- vous avez fait un cauchemar, vous avez crié alors je suis venue vous voir pour vous réveiller

- tu es sur ?

- certain ! Allongez-vous correctement, je vais vous masser. Se positionna-t-il au niveau de sa tête

Mikoto posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et Naru se mit à lui masser le crâne et les tempes.

- cela fait du bien ?

- oui, je sens que je m'endors… c'est une technique d'esprit ?

- oui

- je sais que tu mens Naru… c'était si réel… je le sentais en moi… ce serpent dans mon ventre… comme s'il avait planté ses crocs en moi et lâcher son venin… j'ai honte… si je suis déshonorée…

Il vit des larmes commencer à perler au coin de ses yeux, et son thorax était parcouru de soubresaut.

- j'ai pourtant fait attention… comme avec Sasu… même si tu ne veux pas me le dire je sais qu'il y a quelque chose

- madame, puis-je avoir l'impudence de regarder ?

Mikoto ouvrit les yeux brusquement et fixa Naru très sérieux

- je

Il ne voulait pas parler de l'esprit à Mikoto, mais il ne pouvait ignorer le ressenti qu'elle avait eu. Cela pourrait s'avérer très dangereux pour toute la famille.

- si un esprit à forme matériel a pénétré votre corps, je dois savoir s'il a fait quelque chose,

-… il n'y a que Fugakku… qui… n'est jamais regardais….

- si vous ne voulez pas, je peux appeler Tsunade

- non ! Je préfère mourir plutôt qu'elle soit au courant

- c'est extrême

- elle ne tient pas l'alcool qui sait si elle saura tenir sa langue si

Mikoto se stoppa et détourna les yeux

- Vas-y, mais fais vite.

Naruto se leva éteignis la lumière et se positionna sur le bout du futon.

- j'y vais. Fit Naruto sérieux

- o-oui, mais tu ne vas rien voir, il fait si noir dans la pièce

- les yeux de mon esprit seront suffisants

- je t'en pris fait vite. Était Mikoto en proie à un gène extrême

Il ouvrit les pans du yukata et écarta les jambes de sa maitresse

- je… je n'ai pas de culotte… c'est la nuit alors je

- ne vous en faites pas maitresse,

Elle vit deux yeux rouges apparaitre dans le noir. Elle sentit sa main frôler son intimité et elle sursauta. Il écarta les lèvres, c'est là qu'il le vit, ce fil d'aura verte. Il aurait pourtant aisément pu passer à travers son corps…

L'esprit était passé par là. L'aura remontait. Il força sa perception et la vit ancrée dans son ventre.

- il… il y a quelque chose ?

- je vais toucher madame, pour le moment il n'y a rien.

Mikoto respira un grand coup, ce n'était rien, être touché à cet endroit, Fugakku l'avait fait, bien sûr il y avait ses deux amours, Itachi et Sasuke lorsqu'ils étaient sortis, mais ça tenait plus d'une douleur effroyable. Il y avait aussi Tsunade lors des examens gynéco.

Ce n'était que Naruto, juste lui, l'esprit protecteurs de son fils et de leur famille.

- va-vas -y.

Elle sentit l'index fin du blond entrer dans son vagin et buter contre le col de l'utérus. Elle le sentit tourner une ou deux fois à l'intérieur et il le retira. Ce n'était pas du tout agréable, mais ce n'était pas comme être souillé, elle sentait quelle n'avait rien à craindre avec lui.

- à alors ?

Naruto malaxa le fluide entre ses doigts et le sentit.

- il n'y a absolument rien ! Se réjouit-il ? Madame et toujours la propriété de monsieur !

Mikoto soupira de soulagement.

- je n'ose imaginer ce que j'aurai ressenti si ça s'était passé alors que je n'étais pas moi-même

- C'est simple, on a l'impression d'être sale. Se releva Naruto après avoir refermé le yukata et remit la couette, attrapant au passage un mouchoir près du lit de sa maitresse.

Il essuya ses doigts et retourna à sa tête

- je suis désolé Naru

- c'est du passé. Je ne veux pas en parler

- Sasuke le sait ?

- oui. Bien je vais vous faire dormir. Sourit le blond. Inspirez

Naruto appuya ses index de chaque côté des temps de la brune et laissa filtrer son aura. Mikoto sombra brusquement dans un profond sommeil. Il se dépêcha et retourna vers son ventre. Ses pouvoirs d'esprit s'échappèrent de son corps et une aura blanche illumina la pièce de nouveau.

Il tira sur la couette, ouvert sans ménagement, le yukata de façon à voir son ventre. Il positionna ses mains sur les cotés de ce ventre rond que Mikoto camouflé depuis plusieurs mois. Son aura pénétra le ventre lui permettant de voir au travers. L'enfant n'avait rien, il se portait comme un charme. Pas étonnant vu que la mère possédée un esprit ce ne serait pas trois ou quatre vols planés qui changerait quelque chose.

Néanmoins ce n'est pas ça qui l'inquiétait, il voyait cette même aura verte, qu'il avait vue, encercler l'enfant.

- alors ton but était l'enfant depuis le début, navré, mais je ne te laisserais pas le posséder.

Il plongea sa main droite sous forme spirituelle au travers de la peau et gagna l'enfant, agrippant l'essence verte qu'il tira hors du ventre.

Celle-ci prit la forme spirituelle d'un petit serpent vert très hargneux et venimeux

- Je suis désolé, mais les chats n'aiment pas les serpents. Mais moi je les aime beaucoup au souper.

Naruto ouvrit son kimono et tendit le serpent devant ce qui semblait être les cicatrices d'une brulure. Mais elles n'en étaient rien, c'était un sceau, une preuve que Kyuubi était en lui. Le sceau s'illumina et un trou noir apparut.

Une pâte de renard roux en sortit et agrippa le serpent qui l'emmena à l'intérieur. Le trou se referma et Naruto sourit.

- bon appétit kyu.

Il rhabilla Mikoto convenablement et rabattit la couverture, inutile de lui dire pour l'esprit, cela ne ferait que l'inquiéter d'avantage. Et elle était déjà tellement tourmentée et fatiguée mentalement et physiquement que sa grossesse ne tiendrait pas le coup. Dire que son maitre ne se doutait de rien.

Cet enfant était en danger, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il fallait le protéger, mais sans qu'un esprit ne prenne possession de lui avant le bon. Pas comme ce serpent.

Il ferma les mains et souffla son essence spirituelle à l'intérieur, la même qui précédemment avez invoqué Yuki. Un petit renard blanc endormi ce tenez entre celle-ci. De sa main gauche, il récupéra une goutte de son sang, au niveau de sa cuisse, et la fit tomber sur le renard.

Le pelage pris une teinte carmine et devint nuit noire.

- Akuma, réveille-toi.

Le petit renard se redressa et ouvrit ses yeux rouges sang. Écoutant attentivement son maitre

- tu vas protéger ce bébé jusqu'à ce que son esprit arrive. Tu devras tous les détruire, lorsque le bon sera là il te passera sans problème alors n'est crainte et tue. Maintenant, va.

Le petit renard lécha son visage et devint translucide. Il sauta au bas de ses mains, courut et plongea dans le ventre de Mikoto. Un sceau de protection apparut tout autour de son ventre puis se volatilisa.

Bien, maintenant que tout le monde était en sureté, il pouvait enfin aller se coucher. Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, il changea de yukata après avoir bandé ses plaies.

- Naruto ! Je sais que tu es là !

- une seconde

- tout de suite !

Naruto n'y Tena plus et traversa au travers du mur

- qui a-t-il ?

- ki-ki—kiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Hurla Sasuke se reculant du mur en voyant la moitié du corps de Naruto sortir de celui-ci

Naruto sortit complètement et repris contenance, jetant sa main sur la bouche de son maitre

- chut ! Vous allez réveiller madame !

Sasuke se calma et continua de fixer Naruto comme une bête curieuse

- oh ! Je vois que yuki rempli bien son travail ! Sourit le blond sincèrement

Sasuke serrer contre lui le petit renard blanc de toutes ses forces, tant ils avaient peur

- Na-Naruto

- oui ?

- tu-tu as traversé le mur. Tentait Sasuke de réfléchir

- oui. Caressa Naruto le petit yuki

- ne dit pas juste oui comme si c'était normal abruti !

- mais c'est normal, je suis… enfin je possède un esprit

-… Sasuke se sentit décontenancé par sa réponse, il n'y avait pas pensé

- eh sinon, pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ?

- comment va ma… ma mère.

- elle était possédée par un mauvais esprit

- mais elle possède déjà un esprit, c'est possible dans avoir deux ?

- dans certains cas oui.

- et tu lui as enlevé ?… elle m'a fait peur… elle a essayé de me

- n'y pensez plus maitre, j'ai tué l'esprit qui voulait vous faire du mal. Et j'ai placé akuma en elle pour la surveiller

- en elle ? Tu lui as remis un autre esprit ? À-akuma ?!Un démon ?!

- Non, ce ne sont pas des esprits à part entière, ce sont des parties de moi auquel je donne vie grâce à des mots…

- je vois… non en faite je ne vois pas du tout ! ça me dépasse j'en ai assez de tout ça ! Toi, ma mère, les esprits, ma vie chamboulée et maintenant les mauvais esprits ? Quand vais-je avoir la paix ?

- quand vous serez mort. Fit Naruto abruptement et sans plaisanterie.

Sasuke déglutit avec difficulté

- tu n'avais pas besoin de le dire avec tant de cruauté ! Bouda Sasuke

- je vais reprendre yuki. Tandis Naruto la main, signe que le petit renard devait regagner son corps

- non ! Je veux qu'il reste avec moi ! Le serra-t-il contre lui

- très bien. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Sur ce je retourne dans ma chambre. Ce dématérialisa Naruto

- attend ! Agrippa Sasuke son poignet

Il n'en revint pas lui-même, mais naruto ne sembla pas surpris.

- oui ?

- reste avec moi cette nuit.

- Bien.

Le blond reprit forme et se mit à genou près de son futon

- idiot ! Viens sous la couette

- pardon ?

- je refuse d'entendre encore tes articulations craquées ! Rougis Sasuke

Il ne comprenait décidément pas son maitre. Un coup il le détestait et refusait qu'il le touche ou le voit nu et le lendemain il rougissait et voulait qu'il dorme à ses côtés

- bien maitre.

Le futon était trop petit, la couette pas assez grande. Il sentit Sasuke se rapprocher de lui. Il voyait sa nuque blanche si tentante.

- serre-toi contre moi, il y aura plus de place et de couette.

- je vous prends au mot maitre.

Naruto se tourna sur la gauche et cola son torse contre le dos de son maitre. Ses bras l'encerclèrent et ses jambes également. Il était si fin et plus petit que lui.

- ohé, n'abuse pas.

- oh. Se recula Naruto

- ne bouge pas ! Arrête est dors !

- d'accord. Se recolla Naruto à lui amusé des envies contradictoires de son maitre.

Au bout d'un moment Sasuke rompit le silence

- Naruto

- mH ?

- tu as dit que tu donnais des mots aux parties de toi

- oui et ?

- pourquoi l'as-tu appelé yuki ? Parce qu'il est blanc ? Questionna Sasuke en caressant le petit renard qui émettait des râles de plaisir

- ce n'est pas pour son apparence, yuki est un symbole de pureté et de préservation

- qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- de chasteté. Il protège votre virginité

- i-idiot ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- si vous n'étiez pas vierge, yuki ne vous aurez pas protégé. Il ne protège pas que votre corps, mais aussi de la souillure de votre âme.

- la souillure ?

- Il empêche, les mauvais esprits de vous faire du mal.

- et pour mère, tu as dit akuma

- c'est un esprit démoniaque qui tuera quiconque tente de posséder spirituellement votre mère.

- Naruto…

- mm ?

- tu ne lui as pas fait de mal ?

- à votre mère ? Rien de particulier, elle aura peut-être quelques traces de strangulation et quelques bleus. Mais rien dont elle n'eut conscience. L'esprit a quitté son corps assez rapidement.

- des marques de strangulation ? Déglutis Sasuke difficilement en passant sa main sur son coup en repensant à sa mère qui avait tenté de l'étouffer. Vais-je en avoir ?

- c'est possible, votre peau et très blanche, nous le saurons demain.

- Espérons que la journée de demain soit tranquille ! Déclara Sasuke

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le réveil du brun sonna. Naruto émergea immédiatement et l'éteignit. Son maitre poussa un grognement lorsqu'il bougea. Monsieur son maitre avait changé de position et s'était servis de son corps comme d'un gros nounours réconfortant tandis que yuki dormait sur la hanche du brun.

- maitre

- nnnn

- maitre, c'est l'heure d'aller au lycée, il est 7 h 30

- Nnn première fois qui sonne, ié 7 h….

- non maitre, c'est la cinquième sonnerie

Sasuke les cheveux en pétard, et le cerveau embrumé, releva la tête à la recherche de son réveil. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il soupira avant de se laisser retomber.

Ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux amusait beaucoup Naruto. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu la chance de voir ainsi son maitre au réveil, et apparemment il n'était pas du matin. D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il le croisait dans la cuisine, celui-ci était frais comme un gardon, avait déjà fait sa toilette et portait son uniforme.

- Je n'ai pas envie, je suis trop bien là. Ronchonna Sasuke.

- il va bien falloir.

Naruto claqua des doigts et yuki entra dans le corps de Sasuke qui frissonna.

- c'était quoi ça ?

- yuki, il est en vous.

- en-en moi ? Se redressa Sasuke sans comprendre

- oui en vous. Pointa Naruto son doigt sur sa poitrine

- je pourrais le faire sortir ?

- oui… si vous avez plus besoin de lui que de moi.

- disons que lui ne parle pas.

Naruto vit un sourire victorieux de la dominance qu'il lui imposait. Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Il poussa légèrement son maitre et se releva

- tu as pris la mouche ? S'en amusa Sasuke

Il aimait le taquiner, voir toutes ses expressions s'affichaient sur son visage alors qu'il pouvait parfois faire preuve d'une telle force de caractère qui le dominait complètement, lui, le maitre.

Les rôles semblaient s'inversé, à ces moments-là.

Bien qu'il s'évertuait à le repousser dans des moments d'intimités que le blond lui procurer et dont il n'avait aucune expérience, il aimait qu'il s'occupe de lui

Naruto ignora son maitre et fixa le jardin par la fenêtre.

- il a neigé…

Tout était d'un blanc immaculé et lui rappelait que trop que son maitre l'était aussi.

- Naruto

- levez vous, il faut vite vous préparer.

Sasuke s'exécuta tandis que Naruto remettait la chambre en ordre en une fraction de seconde. Son maitre était immobile ce qui l'intrigua. Il était en train de caresser son cou. C'est là qu'il les vit. Les marques de la folie de Mikoto.

- dit… il y a quelque chose ?

Naruto s'approcha est ôta les mains du brun. Il y glissa ses propres mains. Sasuke se sentit étrange tout à coup, ses mains étaient si chaudes sur sa peau qu'elle semblait le bruler

- il y a des ecchymoses… mettons un foulard. Si madame et réveillé elle risque d'avoir un choc.

- d'accord.

Il délaissa son coup et fouilla dans son armoire pour y dégoter un foulard. Une fois fait il l'attacha soigneusement pour couvrir les ecchymoses, mais aussi pour que son maitre soit classe

- bien je vais à la cuisine.

- attend, moi je ne suis pas encore bien réveillé Naru. Se plaignit Sasuke en le suivant

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi son maitre se réveillait une heure voir une heure et demie avant. Il mettait beaucoup de temps à émerger.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, Mikoto était là, fraiche comme un gardon de longs jours alité, mais ce que Sasuke remarqua était les ecchymoses sur son coup et ses poignets.

- Bonjour ! Sourit-elle un peu gêné du regard que lui portait son fils… je me suis réveiller avec ses bleus… j'ai du mal à comprendre… jeta-t-elle un regard à son fils qui se cacha par peur derrière Naru, avant qu'elle ne regarde Naru… je lui ai fait quelque chose… Sasu… maman est désolée tu sais… ce n'était pas moi… je…

Mikoto commençait à paniquer et le cœur du bébé battait de plus en plus vite, Naruto pouvait le sentir grâce à akuma.

- maitre, allez faire un câlin à votre mère elle en a besoin. Susurra Naruto

Leur regard se croisa et celui effrayé de Sasuke ne rencontra qu'un sans appel du blond. Il ragea intérieurement et se décida à saluer sa mère furtivement par un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Mais celle-ci ne l'entendit pas de cette façon et agrippa son fils contre elle. Sasuke commença à s'affoler et paniquer revivant la veille comme si tout s'était passé il y avait à peine une seconde.

Naruto ne répondit pas à son regard désespéré, il n'était pas le moins du monde en danger. Il l'entendit également appeler yuki, mais le petit renard ne réagit pas, sa mère ne lui voulait pas de mal.

- Sasu… mon petit chat… si tu savais comme maman t'aime.

Sasuke effrayé au début se calma ensuite, sentant les larmes de sa mère tombée sur son visage. Elle était aussi effrayée que lui en plus d'être triste.

- moi aussi je t'aime maman. Il se serra contre elle, sentit quelque chose, mais ne dit rien.

- bien maitre, si vous alliez vous laver, nous ne sommes pas en avance

- oui tu as raison

- pas la peine ! Sourit Mikoto

- mm ?

- le lycée à appelé, à cause de la neige les cars ne passent pas et du coup la quasi-totalité des lycéens ne peuvent venir, alors ils ont fermés jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-…

- allez prendre votre bain je m'occupe du petit déjeuner et déjeuner

Sasuke regarda Naru et celui-ci l'emmena par la main dans la salle de bain.

Il fit couler l'eau dans l'immense baignoire, y jeta quelques fleurs de jasmin séchées qui s'ouvrirent dans l'eau chaude.

- je vous laisse. S'essuya le blond les mains

- non-reste

- pardon ? Je pense que

- je ne me trompe pas… c'est bien ce que j'ai dit

- pourquoi ? Il y a peu si mes souvenirs sont exacts, cela vous répugnez que je vous voie nu… que je vous touche, vous m'avez même congédié ici même

- je sais… je suis désolé

- qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce revirement de situation ? fit Naruto sèchement

Il n'aimait pas ce caractère dominant et il en fronça les sourcils

- je ne sais pas trop… je… Neji dit que je dois t'utiliser… réfléchissais le brun

- m'utiliser ?

- il dit que si je ne t'utilise pas… tu vas me quitter ou agir bizarrement

- ce n'est pas faut, mais je vous quitterais un jour c'est sur…. tôt ou tard….

Sasuke fixa le blond. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Naruto lui répondait, il se sentait comme un petit enfant qu'on réprimande. Le blond le dominait.

- lave-moi

- pardon maitre, mais

- lave-moi c'est un ordre ! Ordonna Sasuke d'un ton hautain qui était maitre

- Vous jouez encore avec moi, vous êtes cruel. Il sera fait selon votre désir maitre. S'inclina Naruto

Il agrippa la ceinture du yukata et la jeta au sol. Il croisa le regard inflexible de son maitre quand ses mains appréhendèrent le tissu. Dans une lueur de défis, il le laissa tomber au sol. Glissant sur les courbes gracieuses de sont maitre. Sasuke ne bougeait pas, mais il sentait le regard de Naruto observer avec minutie chaque parcelle de son corps.

**À suivre…**

Chapitre 8 : Neige brulante

« La main de Sasuke descendait doucement, mais Naruto l'agrippa

- c'est un jeu dangereux auquel vous jouez maitre. Souffla Naruto. Gardons cela pour les cours de Hidan-san »


	8. Chapter 8 : Neige brulante

Voici le chapitre 8 ! Enfin me direz-vous, oui mes plus plates excuses… -_-'' le chapitre 9 ne tardera pas trop il est en correction, le 10 est fini et le 11 en écriture ! Si si je vous jure !

Ah oui et encore merci d'avoir suivis actuellement (avec le 8) les 324 pages de la servante ! (si on se réfère à une page standard d'un livre) BANZAI ! BANZAII ! Pardon XD petite folie.

Bref bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8 : Neige brulante**

Lorsqu'il enleva le foulard de sa gorge, Naruto s'approcha un peu plus, son kimono effleura sa peau nue, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en repensant à ces mains qui l'avaient caressé plus bas. Sans les phéromones de son esprit, réagirait-il de la même façon, si Naruto le touchait à nouveau ? Sasuke secoua vivement la tête.

Il s'en voulut de suite, sa gêne ayant attiré un sourire au blond. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, c'était devenu un rituel entre eux, qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre ? Sasuke gagnait souvent mais Naruto avait le don d'utiliser des techniques déloyales pour faire chavirer son masque d'impassibilité et la maîtrise de son corps.

Naruto ne regarda pas le corps nu de son maître. Il ne tenait pas à s'attirer ses foudres une fois de plus et il avait aussi du mal à imaginer ce qu'il pouvait bien passer par la tête de celui-ci. Il remonta les manches de son kimono à l'aide d'une ficelle qu'il cachait toujours dans son obi.

- Prenez place maître. Tira-t-il le petit tabouret de bois.

Sasuke, un peu gêné, s'exécuta. Son esprit était focalisé sur la façon dont son corps réagirait quand les mains de ce garçon le toucheraient.

N'importe quel garçon de son âge, fantasmerait sur cette scène de bain. Mais lui l'expérience de ce genre de chose avec une fille lui manquait complètement et en plus sa servante était un homme !

Naruto attrapa la pomme de douche et fit couler l'eau chaude sur la peau d'albâtre. Puis en se plaçant derrière lui, lui fit pencher la tête en arrière.

Son regard croisa celui de son maître qui le fixait intensément. Il fit couler l'eau sur la chevelure d'ébène rebelle au possible. Les mèches se collèrent à sa peau, celle-ci se mettait doucement à rougir. Il se concentra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait devant le charme qu'il dégageait et dont il ne semblait pas avoir conscience.

Naruto ferma l'arrivée d'eau et se saisit ensuite du shampoing, il massa lentement la tête de son maître qui avait fermé les yeux et appréciait le massage, puis la rinça. Ensuite, à l'aide d'une grosse éponge douce, qu'il imbiba d'eau et de savon, il s'apprêta au nettoyage du corps.

- Maître, vous êtes sur ? Demanda le blond la confirmation.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, réfléchit un quart de seconde et acquiesça de la tête.

- Bien penchez-vous. Soupira le blond, conscient que ca risquait de mal tourner, une fois de plus…

Il s'exécuta, chaque muscle de son corps se tendit à l'approche du contact de la peau de son esprit protecteur. Mais l'attente fut trop longue à son goût.

- Naruto ?

Le blond était resté silencieux devant les énormes griffes de la patte de son esprit qui barraient son dos. Il les frôla du doigt tandis que le cœur de Sasuke venait de rater un battement avant de s'accélérer.

- Ça vous fait mal ?

- P-parfois.

- J'ai honte d'avoir si horriblement maculé votre corps parfait.

Il sentait le souffle du blond contre sa chaire, et cela l'électrisait. Naruto était hypnotisé par les griffes. C'étaient les symboles du lien qui l'unissait à son maitre, et peu importe combien c'était affreux, il les chérissait plus que tout. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres dessus, les cicatrices rayonnèrent doucement d'un magnifique bleu ciel et le sceau de son abdomen entra en résonnance dans le même ton ne résistant plus à l'appel du pacte il laissa sa forme de renard sortir, appréciant la douce envie qui submergeait sont maître.

- Arrête ! Se recroquevilla Sasuke, le souffle court et le rouge aux joues…tu as recommencé avec tes phéromones !

- Non, vous avez simplement aimé.

- C'est faux tu…

- Laissez-moi voir. Glissa Naruto ses mains le long des bras de Sasuke.

Il vint chercher ses mains qu'il serrait entre ses cuisses.

- Arrête !

- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir maître. Souffla-t-il dans son oreille. Après tout, l'envie est un instinct primitif. Écarta Naruto ses bras….Maitre, vous ne devriez la torturer ainsi… Soupira Naruto en voyant la pauvre chose coincée entre ses cuisses.

- Tais-toi, c'est répugnant, je ne veux pas que tu voies ça !

- Maître, n'ai-je pas toujours fais de mon mieux pour votre confort ?

- Si…

- N'ai-je pas comblé votre corps l'autre fois ?

- Si mais je ne voulais pas ! Souffla Sasuke.

- Alors cette fois-ci, voulez-vous que je le fasse ?

- Non…je ne veux pas…tu es un homme, ça ne se fait pas, et Karin…

Naruto fronça les sourcils, agacé d'entendre encore et toujours ce prénom. Mais il resta doux pour ne pas le brusquer.

- Votre fiancée n'est pas la maîtresse de votre corps et ce corps a besoin d'être libéré, n'oubliez pas que vous devez m'utiliser maître, c'est mon rôle d'assouvir tous les besoins du maître. Susurra Naruto dans son oreille.

- Tu es un démon.

- C'est vous qui me forcez à agir ainsi, mon maitre.

- Je…je ne veux pas que tu la….la touches…

- Vraiment ? Alors il sera fait comme vous le souhaitez…je vous laisse faire…mais je veux vous voir.

- Tu es un pervers.

- Non, j'aime admirer la fleur que vous êtes lorsqu'elle s'épanouit et libère ses arômes.

- C'est un langage de pervers Naru.

- C'est vous qui m'avez perverti avec votre être.

Sasuke, gêné par ses mots, se tut un instant. Naruto l'avait forcé à se coller contre son torse lorsqu'il avait pris possession de ses bras. Il sentait sa chaleur et cette envie parcouru son corps.

- Alors vous ne vous soulagez pas ? Je n'ai pas le droit de vous toucher maître. Sourit Naru

-...

- Maître.

Cette voix de velours à son oreille, il ne tenait plus.

- Écartez vos jambes, maître.

Peut-être qu'il…

Sasuke chassa ses pensées et ouvrit lentement ses jambes, libérant son désir, ce qui le soulagea un peu, le laissant pulser au possible.

Naruto ne ratait rien du spectacle, se léchant les lèvres d'envie de libérer son maître et ainsi revoir s'afficher l'étincelle de plaisir dans ses onyx.

- Votre verge, elle a encore grossit, elle apprécie sa libération.

- Tais-toi ! Ces mots…perfides… Se mordit Sasuke la lèvre.

- Vous souffrez de plaisir maître …elle ne va pas se libérer seule…

- Je ne…je ne sais pas quoi faire… s'empourpra Sasuke toujours plus.

- Ooh…vous êtes plus pur que je ne l'aurais cru…mmm…à notre époque, vous n'avez jamais regardé de film érotique ? S'amusa Naruto.

- De film éro… non, bien-sûr que non !

- Vous êtes bien trop sage.

- Fais quelque chose.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous toucher, mais si vous m'en donnez l'ordre…

- Non !

- Mmm, bien alors il n'y a que cette solution.

Sasuke le vit ramener son bras droit, qu'il tenait toujours, vers sa verge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Paniqua Sasuke en voyant sa propre main se rapprocher.

- Je vais vous soulager mais techniquement, ce sera vous…je vais vous apprendre…même si la tristesse m'empoigne d'avance de penser que vous le ferez seul plus tard…je ne verrai pas votre adorable fleur s'ouvrir.

- Cesse de dire des choses lubriques, servante perverse ! Rougit Sasuke encore plus, en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire par ces mots détournés.

- Bien, alors allons-y…posez votre main délicatement sur elle et serrez la un peu mais pas trop.

Sasuke, d'abord rétissant, se laissa prendre au jeu par cette découverte…il était complètement à coté de la plaque pour ce genre de chose, il n'en avait jamais éprouvé le besoin et l'envie. Mais Naruto éveillait en lui ce désir. Tous les garçons de son âge faisaient ça, il ne trompait pas Karin, en faisant ça, disons qu'il étoffait sa technique. Oui, c'est ça, c'était dans le but d'apprendre et Naru, bien que pervers, ferait un bon professeur.

Après tout, il avait…il avait déjà jouis de ses mains expertes…il voulait retrouver cette sensation de vide en lui…de plénitude…il l'avait déjà ressentie mais impossible de se souvenir où.

- Ah !

Au contact de sa main, il se surprit à pousser un gémissement. Honteux, il mordit sa lèvre un peu plus pour étouffer les prochains.

- Ce n'est pas bien maître. Le gémissement fait partie de la leçon, c'est le moyen qu'a votre corps pour exprimer son plaisir.

- Mais c'est...

- N'ayez crainte, il n'y a que moi.

Sasuke n'écouta pas et serra une fois de plus les lèvres.

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Naruto glissa sa main gauche au dessus de celle de son maître, à l'aide de son annulaire, auriculaire et du pouce, il agrippa la main de celui-ci. Libérant son indexe et son majeur.

- Maître...

- Quonnnnn !

Il avait profité de l'ouverture de cette bouche mutine pour y glisser ses deux doigts libres, obligeant son maître à la garder ouverte. Sasuke tenta bien de se dégager de sa prise et donc par la même occasion, les doigts de Naruto de sa bouche.

- Maintenant, vous faite des mouvements lents de bas en haut. Exécuta Naruto le dit mouvement

- Nnn ah !

Sasuke s'électrisait, cette sensation alors qu'il se touchait lui-même il ne l'avait jamais ressentit.

- Ha…nnn

- C'est agréable n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas. C'était sa main qui lui procurait du plaisir mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce que Naruto la lui tenait, parce qu'il était là, parce qu'il le regardait ainsi, si vulnérable et intime.

- Ah…assez nnn !

Naruto baissa les yeux vers lui, Sasuke le regardait complètement agar, incapable de résister. Il avait l'esprit embrumé. Sa langue ne cessait de bouger contre ses doigts, de la salive coulait sur son menton. Le blond se faisait violence depuis un moment devant un tel spectacle.

- S'il te plait Naru.

Mais s'en fut trop. Il glissa sa main au dessus de celle du brun, l'obligeant à resserrer sa prise sur la verge lentement torturé depuis quelques minutes.

- Nnn…aaaah…..

Ce gémissement était le signal. Il ôta ses doigts de la bouche de son maître et prit possession de sa bouche, introduisant sa langue, désespéré de caresser la sienne, tout en augmentant la cadence des vas et viens de la main.

Les défenses de son maître avaient complètement disparut, et il aurait très bien pu abuser de lui à l'instant, connaître l'extase d'être en lui... Mais son désir était si grand qu'il l'aurait sûrement défloré sauvagement…loin de la douceur dont il faisait preuve jusqu'à présent.

Il sentit le corps de son maître se contracter, la jouissance était proche. Sasuke lui mordit la langue, répandant un goût ferreux dans leurs bouches, avant de s'en dégager. Il était complètement agar et excité, il fixait sa main le torturer.

Naruto happa la peau du cou de son maître, la mordit et la suçota.

- AH !

Tout son corps se contracta soudainement, Sasuke pencha brusquement la tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, sans voix. Là, appuyé contre son épaule, Naruto la vit, l'étincelle dans ses yeux onyx. Il délaissa son coup, ramena la main tortionnaire au dessus du brun et chuchota :

- Maître, regardez votre nectar si pur…

Sasuke fixa sa main et le liquide blanchâtre et visqueux qu'il contenait, un filet tomba sur sa joue. Il vit le blond se lécher les lèvres. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit la langue humide de sa servante, glisser sur sa joue puis entre ses doigts, ramassant le liquide visqueux.

Ça ne le répugnait pas de le voir faire ça, son esprit était complètement vide, même s'il se demandait pourquoi il avait ça. Quand Naruto eut fini, il termina de laver le corps amorphe du brun, glissant l'éponge sur tous les muscles de son corps.

- Ce sera pour moi un plaisir de vous enseigner d'autres leçons. Susurra Naruto en rinçant la peau d'albâtre.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le déposa dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire.

- Naru...

- Mm ?

- Tu ne te laves pas ?

- Si le maître m'autorise à le faire à l'instant.

- Oui.

Sasuke se satisfaisait de cet air étonné, il s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'il dise non, mais cette fois il avait gagné ! Une très petite vengeance….

- Très bien. Dans ce cas...

Naruto défit son obi de dos à son maître qui le regardait, la tête sur le bord de la baignoire. Le kimono glissa sur sa peau. Il avait déjà vu le blond nu, ce n'était qu'un homme, mais là, cette queue longue, blanche et touffue qui se balançait et prenait naissance au bas de ses reins, l'hypnotisait.

Sasuke admira son dos, il avait l'air plus musclé que dans son souvenir. Son admiration fut soudain coupée lorsque les cheveux tombèrent, libérés de leurs pinces et pics. Il se retourna et se positionna sur le tabouret. Ses mains étaient fines, grandes et ses ongles avaient poussés, était-ce dû à sa forme animale ?

Ses bras, ses cuisses et son buste arboraient une légère fourrure blanche. Le brun se surpris à se demander si elle était dorée en temps normale. Tout était grand chez lui, et ce n'était pas un euphémisme, elle avait grandit ? Non, impossible…et cette touffe de poils pubien, l'avait-il avant ? Et avait-il fait l'amour sous cette forme ? Il plaignait la pauvre à qui c'était arrivé…

Il savait des choses sur Naru mais il avait le sentiment de ne rien connaître pour autant. Toujours mystérieux et imprévisible…

- Maître.

-...

- Maître, je vous excite ?

- Q-quoi ? Sortit Sasuke de sa contemplation…. ne dis pas de bêtise.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le blond avait fini de se laver et était planté devant lui, nu comme un ver.

- Vous voyez ce sceau ? Caressa son abdomen Naruto.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir briller légèrement, et penser à ses relations sexuelles ?

- Oui.

- Quand il est comme ca, c'est parce que vous éprouvez du désir pour moi.

- Ne soit pas ridicule ! Je ne veux pas faire l'amour avec toi.

- Il y a plusieurs formes de désir, me parler, être proche de moi, ma soumission, mes murmures, vos envies sexuelles. Il répond à votre être…

- Répond ?

- Oui, les cicatrices de votre dos, elles brillent en ce moment même m'appelant… à quoi pensiez-vous ?

- Rien de particulier, je trouvais que tu avais beaucoup de poil en bas, ce n'est pas énorme non plus, disons que c'est plus viril.

Naruto émit un son amusé.

- C'est le seul endroit où ma pilosité s'est développée pour l'instant. Bien sûr, la fourrure du renard ne compte pas. Si ça vous gène, je peux les raser pour ressembler plus à une femme, ou bien est-ce que vous êtes jaloux car c'est un terrain vierge pour vous ?

- Pervers. Le foudroya Sasuke des yeux, de s'être fait avoir encore une fois.

- C'est vous qui avez lancé le sujet maître, mais ce n'est pas tout ce à quoi vous pensiez.

Naruto prenait en assurance de jour en jour, il était de plus en plus homme, ce qui était normal, loin de la servante timide qu'il était au début, ou bien cela résultait t-il du pacte ?

- C'est vrai, je me disais que ton pénis était énorme et je plaignais la fille qui t'avait reçu ! Se moqua Sasuke.

Naruto ne répondit pas, le sceau venait de s'éteindre, son maître se moquait. Même les bonnes choses ont une fin. L'envie qui le submergeait se transforma en un sentiment acre, tel un poignard en plein cœur. Et il venait de lui rappeler sa place inconsciemment. Il détourna les talons et se dirigea vers une serviette.

- Ton silence acquiesce ? Continua Sasuke amusé.

Naruto s'était stoppé alors qu'il enroulait autour de sa taille.

- Je n'ai jamais fais que recevoir mes maîtres.

Sasuke se sentit vraiment idiot, il venait de lui rappeler sa captivité, ses viols perpétuels. Alors que son être était déchiré, il avait su lui apporter tellement de douceur.

- Je ne le ferai jamais !

- Je sais mais vous causerez ma mort. Se tourna Naruto vers lui.

- Comment ça ? Ne joua plus Sasuke.

- Je mourrai d'amour, voyons.

Il sourit, mais Sasuke trouva ce sourire étrange. Que pouvait-il bien cacher ?

- Naruto, viens avec moi.

- Ou ça ?

- Dans la baignoire idiot ! Ça va te détendre et elle est bien assez grande pour deux.

Naruto hésita un instant face à cet élan de gentillesse et se plaça derrière son maitre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Laissez-moi vous relaxer.

Naruto s'appuya contre le bord et tira son maître contre son torse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Chut.

Il glissa ses mains sur le cou, les épaules, les pectoraux et l'abdomen, inlassablement, laissant son essence blanche filtrer au travers de son maître.

- C'est dingue…je me sens si…bien…. Apaisé….

- Technique d'esprit ! Sourit le blond.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke rompe le silence.

- Tout à l'heure, je ne t'excitais pas ?

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Naruto par une telle question, complètement improbable, de son maître si prude.

- Je ne te sentais pas…dur…

- Oh si, le maître et très désirable, mais je me contrôle car c'est interdit.

- Tu me désires ? Demanda Sasuke tout en faisant des ronds dans l'eau avec son doigt

- Qui ne le serait pas ?

- Ah oui… et pourquoi est-ce interdit ? Fut Sasuke un peu déçu.

- Une vieille loi des esprits…Pourquoi, vous avez changé d'avis ? Vous voulez me prendre ? Si c'est ça, je ferais un effort pour vous satisfaire.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas te prendre ! Je me posais juste la question.

Naruto émit un rire amusé qui fit bouder Sasuke.

- Peu importe ce que vous me ferez, maître Sasuke…je serai toujours heureux et je respecterai vos choix car j'ai choisi de devenir votre esprit.

Le blond mit sa main dans les cheveux de jais et les mis en pagaille. Autant son maitre un peu fragile était séduisant, autant ce n'était pas vraiment lui et il n'aimait pas ça. C'était, de loin, plus amusant de lui tenir tête.

- Demain, les cours reprendront sûrement.

- Ah oui ? Vous semblez déçu.

- J'aime bien être avec toi, ça change de la routine. Au lycée, c'est une suite de cours assommants. Soupira Sasuke.

- N'oubliez pas mes cours !

- C'est vrai ! Neji et Kiba disaient qu'Hidan-san allait te donner des cours de sexualité. Se retourna Sasuke sur ses genoux, mirant le blond.

Il était beau avec sa peau couleur d'or, il paraissait si pâle à coté de lui, presque maladif. Naruto voyait son maitre poser sa main droite sur son abdomen. Silencieux, il l'observa se demandant bien à quoi il pensait.

S'il le touchait plus bas, Naruto réagirait-il de la même façon que lui ? Il l'avait excité mais lui, pouvait-il faire l'inverse ? Si sa main glissait sous ce sceau spiralé, que ferait-il ?

La main de Sasuke descendait doucement, ne résistant pas à l'appel de l'inconnu mais Naruto l'agrippa.

- C'est un jeu dangereux auquel vous jouez maître. Souffla Naruto. Gardons cela pour les cours de Hidan-san.

- Ah oui les cours…le fixa Sasuke dans les yeux tentant de découvrir le contraire de ses dires

- Après tout, nous avons un peu d'avance…..ah, j'y pense.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je voudrais une récompense pour vous avoir aidé. Sourit Naruto, se régalant d'avance de l'air mécontent que prendrait son maitre.

- Une récompense tu dis…réfléchit Sasuke…très bien.

- Sérieusement ? S'étonna Naruto, la dernière fois, au temple, vous vous êtes fâché, je n'y croyais pas trop en vous demandant ça…héhé…

- Si tu n'en veux pas... Fit mine Sasuke de sortir

- Non ! L'attrapa-t-il par le poignet, bien sûr que je veux !

- Alors laisse-toi faire.

- Maître, ne faite pas ce que...

- Chut, c'est moi qui décide, je suis le maître tu es la servante, donc tu m'obéis. Fit-il, malicieux.

- D'accord.

- Interdiction de bouger, de toucher ou autre chose. Prévint le brun.

Il s'avança, à genou entre les jambes du blond, il s'appuya de ses deux mains sur son torse. Puis les fit remonter lentement vers le haut, effleurant ses tétons, caressant ses clavicules. Des gestes doux et sensuels.

Son maître ne se rendait pas compte de la transe dans laquelle il venait de se plonger. Ses mains glissèrent derrière sa nuque, son corps se colla au sien, ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Un simple baiser enfantin.

Il se laissa faire, heureux et surpris de cette initiative qui serait à double tranchant. Il devait l'arrêter…il le devait…tentait de se résoudre Naruto….oui, un esclave n'a rien à faire avec son maître …c'est interdit.

- Maimmmm !

Il avait tenté mais Sasuke en avait profité pour faire pénétrer sa langue, avide de retrouver cette sensation.

Naruto ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'appréciait pas, c'était tout le contraire, il avait tellement attendu que son maître lui donne cet amour. Mais ce n'était pas lui. Il se laisser entraîner par le sceau. Il le voyait à ses yeux devenus bleus.

Mais c'était si dur de dire non, non à cet amour que son maître lui offrait malgré lui.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son buste, sa queue blanche frôla ses jambes et ses fesses, attirant un gémissement au brun qui approfondit toujours plus son baiser.

Brusquement, il délaissa ses lèvres, le souffle court. Le fixant intensément.

- Maître il faut...

- Chut, je n'ai pas fini.

- C'est plus qu'assez, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal et...

Sasuke venait de poser son index sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas terminé.

Naruto resta silencieux. Sasuke observait le collier étinceler à son cou.

Le brun avait la vision légèrement flou, sûrement parce qu'il avait passé trop de temps dans l'eau chaude. Il cligna plus fort des yeux et caressa le collier de l'index. Ce geste électrisa le blond qui se mordit la lèvre. Il se pencha vers son cou et Naruto sentit ses dents le mordre, puis il suça la chaire tendre de son cou.

Il se recula, fier de la marque qu'il avait faite, et se plongea dans le regard océan. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Le voile bleu ciel quitta ses yeux qui redevinrent onyx, le sceau cessa sa résonnance. C'est à ce moment là que son maître perdit conscience.

Il le rattrapa et soupira.

- Je vous avez dit de ne pas faire ça.

Il sortit de l'eau, le sécha, l'habilla d'un fin yukata et fit de même. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau avec son maitre dans les bras, il tomba sur Mikoto.

- Sasuke ?

- Il a perdu connaissance.

- À cause de l'eau chaude ? Ça lui arrivait en étant petit.

- Si on veut. N'osa Naruto la regarder.

- Naruto...

Il darda un regard vers elle. Elle avait pointé son propre cou.

- Je suis désolé. S'excusa Naruto, honteux.

Elle avait vu le suçon que son maître lui avait fait.

- C'est interdit, tu le sais.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai voulu. Se justifia Naruto.

- Je sais. Sourit Mikoto, rassurante…je sais que ce doit être dur…Kyuubi et toi connaissiez les conséquences de ce pacte.

- C'est injuste…les autres peuvent recevoir l'essence de leur maître alors que je suis cantonné à le regarder de loin.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi, je n'y verrais aucune objection. Malheureusement, ça vient de plus haut. Et la quantité d'essence qu'il te faut est si grande, que Sasuke ne le supporte pas. Tu l'as complètement vidé !

- Je n'ai rien fait, il était en transe, il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était train de me la donner.

- Il a du mal à aller à l'encontre du pacte, son corps sait qu'il doit le faire et en même temps son esprit en est inconscient.

- Il était à moi…lorsqu'il a pris vie dans votre ventre, je l'ai senti, il était pour moi, je devais le protéger, et pourtant, on m'a puni, puni d'être né ainsi… Être avec lui et en même temps ne pas pouvoir l'être vraiment. C'est une véritable malédiction !

- Non, non Naru, j'ai connu tes parents…leur amour était si pur, malgré les réticences de notre monde. Ils, ont bravé l'interdit, et ainsi, ont permis à mon petit chat de survivre car tu es né. Je serai toujours de ton coté sois en sure, mais fait attention.

- Oui mais...

- Le moment venu, je sais que Sasuke fera le bon choix.

- Moi je n'y crois pas, je me suis déjà fait à ma mort prochaine Mikoto-sama. Je la sens venir un peu plus chaque jour…je ne veux pas que Sasuke l'apprenne. Je veux qu'il reste innocent, il n'est pas pour moi.

- Je garde la foi. Fit Mikoto soudainement. Après tout, cette fourrure blanche est un cadeau, je sais que tu la caches aux autres esprits de part la signification qu'elle a. Et à cause de ce que tu es. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance en tant qu'esprit et femme auprès de Fugaku, et je te souhaite sincèrement de connaître la même chose. Je ferai tout pour t'aider Naru. En attendant, ce sera notre secret ne la montre à personne d'autre que moi et Sasuke.

- S'il n'y avait pas ces lois, tout serait si simple. La quitta Naruto.

Peu importe combien il aimait son maître, il savait très bien que sa mort serait inévitable. Savoir cette fatalité au dessus de lui, lui lacérait le cœur un peu plus chaque jour. C'était une torture insoutenable.

La journée, Sasuke la passa au lit, complètement vidé d'énergie et Naruto qui entretenait la maison espérait qu'il pourrait se réveiller le lendemain.

Le lendemain vint rapidement, et l'école avait appelé pour sa réouverture la veille. Il ne restait qu'à espérer que son maître se réveille. Mikoto, ayant entrepris d'aller le réveiller il y avait maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Ce qui ne tarda pas, lorsqu'il entendit un grognement ronchon derrière lui, tandis qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner. Son maître, en uniforme, s'était assis à table complètement amorphe.

- Bonjour maître.

- B'jr….

- Ça va ?

- Je me sens complètement vidé….qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors que j'allais te donner ta récompense ? Je l'ai fait ?

- Oui maître, vous ne vous souvenez plus ?

- Non, c'est le trou noir. Je me souviens avoir dit que je déciderai de la récompense et puis d'un coup je me vois te fixer et perdre connaissance.

- Vous êtes resté trop longtemps dans l'eau chaude.

- Sûrement…qu'est-ce que je t'ai donné au finale ?

Naruto déposa, un bol de riz et une soupe miso devant lui puis tira sur le foulard qu'il avait noué à son cou. La marque rouge s'étalait sur son cou, près de l'oreille. Sasuke s'empourpra.

- C-c'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Balbutia le brun.

- Oui, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux le cacher.

- Surtout au lycée ! Tout le monde se poserait des questions.

- Oui…vous avez raison…vous avez caché les marques également.

- Bien sûr, t'imagine si on voyait des marques de strangulation sur mon cou ? Et ton…ton suçon…

- Mes chéris !

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la brune souriante. Son maître avait sursauté, toujours traumatisé de son expérience.

- Maman ?

- N'oubliez pas que les routes ne sont pas dégagées et le personnel n'est pas encore revenus, vous allez devoir y aller à pieds

- Comme d'habitude. Soupira Sasuke.

Mikoto sembla réfléchir puis souris bêtement.

- Quel idiote ! S'en alla t-elle en chantonnant.

- Naru.

- Oui ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que maman est bizarre ? Sirota Sasuke son bol de soupe.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça fait deux mois qu'elle est clouée au lit, elle a essayé de me tuer et maintenant elle chante et se comporte comme une fofolle, je ne l'ai jamais vue ainsi. Enfourna t-il son riz dans sa bouche.

- Elle est heureuse je pense, c'est tout.

- Si tu le dis. Allons-y.

Après s'être emmitouflé dans son blouson, son écharpe et ses gants, Sasuke rejoignit Naruto dehors.

Il était en kimono noir avec une ceinture rouge sang, au milieu de la neige.

- Idiot ! Tu vas prendre froid !

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui j'ai un esprit animal.

- Oooh, mets quand même un chandail tu vas paraître bizarre au lycée.

Sasuke partit en chercher un dans la penderie de l'entrée et puis se dirigea vers le blond. Mais à peine quitta-t-il le perron, qu'il s'enfonça de trente bons centimètres.

- Argh ! Fait chier, je pensais pas qu'il avait neigé autant.

Naruto ne put retenir un rire lorsqu'il s'étala dans la neige. Il avait relevé la tête vers lui, les cheveux en bataille et pleins de neige.

- Je t'interdis de rire !

- Ppfff…impossible hahahah…vous verriez votre tête !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Naruto vit soudain un sourire machiavélique se dessiner.

- Non, vous n'allez pas oser ?

- Oh si ! Lui balança Sasuke une boule de neige.

La boule lui arriva en pleine figure et Sasuke explosa de rire. Naruto ne dit rien à part afficher une moue boudeuse, il ne voulait pas priver son maître de cet instant de bonheur, et ainsi il gravait son sourire dans sa mémoire…espérant qu'à sa résurrection, il s'en souviendrait.

Ils se lancèrent plusieurs boules en riant, quand la cloche du petit temple sonna. Les deux se regardèrent atterré.

- Huit heures ! Crièrent les deux.

- On n'y arrivera jamais à temps avec toute cette neige. Fut dépité Sasuke en époussetant la neige de son manteau et ses cheveux.

- Maître ?

- Mm ?

- Je peux utiliser mes pouvoirs...

- Tes pouvoirs ?

- Oui, si je me transforme en renard.

- Tu veux dire que je dois monter sur ton dos ?

- Oui, personne ne nous verra.

- Même les porteurs d'esprit ?

- Non. Ça ils le verront, mais ils le savent déjà au lycée.

- C'est vrai, lors de la compétition. Ce pelage roux. Tu vas appeler Kyuubi ?

- Oui.

- Ce sera bien toi ? Dégluti avec difficulté Sasuke.

- Oui, mais j'ai besoin d'un sacrifice pour franchir la barrière.

- Sacrifice ? La dernière fois tu étais sous forme animale…et tu étais blanc si je me souviens bien.

- Ça, c'est parce que j'étais sur le point de devenir un gardien du temple, ce n'était pas moi, c'était le pacte, quant à la fourrure blanche…garder la pour vous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'y a que Mikoto et vous qui l'ayez vue...disons que c'est la partie gentille de Kyuubi, et si quelqu'un l'apprend vous savez ce qu'il fera ? Mentit Naruto.

Sasuke eut un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine en repensant aux yeux géants qui le scrutaient, à la griffe acérée, à la rage avec laquelle il lui avait brisé les os.

- Oui, évidemment, ça doit être un secret. Et ce sacrifice ?

- C'est du sang. Le votre vu que vous êtes mon contractant.

- Beaucoup de sang ?

- Non.

Naruto pris sa main gauche et enleva le gant. Il y approcha sa bouche et ses canines grandirent subitement. Il le mordit dans le creux du pouce et de l'indexe. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier puis observa Naruto lécher le sang qui perlait.

Il le vit se lécher les lèvres, ses yeux bleus se tintèrent de rouge. Un sceau immense et carmin semblable à celui qu'il portait sur son ventre apparut de nulle part devant lui. Il sentit dans son dos les griffes le lanciner, alors que le blond passait au travers du sceau, devenant un immense renard au pelage roux de l'autre coté.

Gigantesque conviendrait mieux, au moins quinze mètres de haut et vingt-cinq de longs. C'était lui…le Kyuubi. Sasuke était tétanisé.

- Je sens votre peur.

- Qui ? Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai pas peur.

- Vous mentez.

-...

- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- C'est toi Naru ?

Le renard avança son énorme gueule devant lui.

- Oui. Kyuubi vous aurait déjà brisé les os pour se nourrir de votre peur.

Sasuke émit un rire nerveux devant l'énorme créature. Puis il remarqua un énorme ruban bleu autour de son cou et une griffe gigantesque briller.

- Dit, on voit le collier.

- C'est normal, c'est le signe que vous m'avez appelé, moi et pas lui. C'est pour ca que j'avais besoin de votre sang.

-...

- Allez, montez.

Sasuke grimpa comme il put sur le museau, s'accrochant aux poils, alors que Naruto râlait. Il se positionna entre les oreilles, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces, manquant de tomber quand il se redressa.

Là, il resta sans voix. Il dominait tout le quartier, entièrement recouvert de neige et étincelant sous le soleil du matin.

- Accrochez-vous maître.

Sasuke s'exécuta. Le renard fit un bon en avant et se mit en course.

- N'écrase rien ! S'écria Sasuke en voyant l'une de ses pattes frôler une maison.

- Ne vous en faite pas.

- Tu...je t'entends dans ma tête ?

- Télépathie.

- Ooh...

Le lycée se rapprocha en quelques secondes.

- Tu vas trop vite ! Ralentit !

Naruto sauta au dessus de la grille et planta ses griffes dans le sol, le stoppant net tandis que son arrière train effectuait un arc de cercle, s'arrêtant parallèlement au lycée.

Naruto se coucha au sol, Sasuke, légèrement crispé, relâcha les poils.

- Jolie dérapage Sasuke !

Le brun tourna la tête et vit Kiba ainsi que Neji et d'autre élèves le fixer, tous des porteurs d'esprit. Neji soupirait et Kiba s'extasia par la fenêtre qu'il avait ouverte. Il se trouvait au troisième étage.

En revanche, il n'aimait pas être l'objet de l'attention.

- Maître ?

- Mm ?

- Entrez par la fenêtre.

- D'accord, tu peux redevenir normal tout seul ?

Le mot normal fit tiquer Naruto, il n'était pas normal et son maitre aimait tout ce qui était normal.

- Oui ça ira. Avança Naruto son museau pour que son maître passe par la fenêtre.

Il s'exécuta tandis que lui reprenait sa forme originelle.

Lui rejoignit l'aile de sa section. Apparemment, les profs n'étaient pas encore arrivés et la moitié des élèves étaient absents.

Les deux premières heures de la matinée furent longues en tout point, pour Naruto et Sasuke. L'un l'ayant passée à faire de la broderie et l'autre à débattre d'un conflit géopolitique avec la Chine sur une quelconque île.

À dix heures, les élèves furent conviés à rejoindre le gymnase, et ils n'étaient pas nombreux, à peine une trentaine sur les six cents que comptait l'établissement.

Sasuke s'était installé dans les gradins avec ses amis et Naruto en avait fait autant de leur côté.

- Naru, tu sais que Sasuke-sama était chez nous pendant un moment ? Questionna Hinata.

- Je sais, je sens toujours où il est. Soupira le blond.

- T'arrive à le sentir ? S'étonna la brune.

- Oui.

- Hinata, l'esprit de Naru est différent du nôtre, fit Tenten, c'est un esprit de classe sanguinaire. Il perçoit tout ce qui se passe autour de lui.

- Je ne savais pas. Tritura Hinata ses doigts.

- Ma pauvre, que tu es ignorante. Se lamenta Neji derrière elle.

- Pardon maître.

- Ne la blâme pas Neji. Intervint Sasuke, je ne le savais pas non plus. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas grand-chose. Fixa t-il Naruto.

- Il y a parfois des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer maître, et cela, pour votre sécurité.

- Oh je pensais que nous étions plus proches. Fit Sasuke sur un ton défi.

Naruto le fixa droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

- Pas assez pour certaines choses. Non, à la réflexion, nous ne le serons jamais.

L'ambiance devint lourde et leurs amis les regardaient se lancer des pics.

Il voulait être clair, jamais son maître ne pourrait connaître l'étendue de certains secrets, il mourrait avant qu'il ne puisse lui dévoiler alors pourquoi le mettre en danger inutilement ? Et puis il n'en avait pas le droit. Ça ne venait pas de lui et même s'il voulait le faire, on pourrait le tuer juste parce qu'il lui a révéler certains secrets interdits.

Il avançait d'un pas et reculait de trois à chaque fois. C'était le sentiment de Sasuke. Pourtant, il lui avait fait ces choses et il osait dire qu'il n'était pas proche.

Hidan arriva vers eux, il avait tout entendu et décida d'intervenir.

- Tout va comme vous voulez ?

- Si on veut. Cracha Sasuke en continuant de fixer Naru, totalement désintéressé.

- Bien. Au vu des élèves présents et dont la quasi-totalité sont des contractants d'esprits, j'ai décidé de faire mon cours cet après midi, je vous invite donc à participer à celui de votre servante.

- Monsieur Takizawa n'est pas là ? Questionna Neji étonné, le prof leur avait fait cours le matin même et il n'avait jamais connu celui-ci absent.

- Non, il a malheureusement dû s'absenter.

C'était louche.

- C'est le cours d'éducation sexuelle ? S'enthousiasma Kiba.

- Non, celui d'art et histoire des esprits.

Le chien sembla déçu.

Naruto n'avait rien à faire de ce cours, il n'était pas comme Hinata ou Tenten qui étaient des esprits en bas de l'échelle et n'avaient que très peu de connaissance sur leur monde. Lui connaissait tout, et n'avait franchement pas envie d'y assister. Malheureusement, son maître n'était pas de cet avis et lui intima du regard de suivre la troupe en route pour la salle de classe.

Enfin...si une pièce remplie de coussins moelleux pouvait s'appeler salle de classe.

- Bien, je vais vous décrire les différentes classes d'esprits, s'assit Hidan sur le bureau.

Il rajusta une mèche de cheveux et fixa ses élèves.

Derrière lui, sur le tableau blanc, se mettait à écrire en lettre de sang ce qu'il disait.

- C'est glauque. Retenu un frisson Kiba.

- Alors, vous avez les bas esprits, voyons, par exemple Hinata et Tenten ainsi que Naoki et Yura. Vous avez la forme d'un petit animal, souvent chat, chien etc... Lorsque vous évoluez, c'est-à-dire gagnez en expérience de combat, d'intelligence, en âge ou d'affection, vous adoptez la forme d'un esprit moyen. Votre forme spirituelle est définitive.

- Voyons en esprit moyen... je crois que nous n'en avons pas. Réfléchis Hidan en parcourant des yeux la classe

- Naru est un esprit moyen. Intervint Sasuke.

Hidan le fixa un instant puis darda un regard sur Naruto qui lui fit signe que c'était vrai. Pourquoi avait-il mentit à son maitre ?

- Oui, suis-je bête. Comme Naru, un esprit de niveau moyen acquiert plus de pouvoir et de capacité. Sa puissance s'évalue par le nombre de queue qu'il possède. Plus le chiffre est élevé, plus il est fort.

- Jusqu'à combien s'élève le nombre ? Questionna Sasuke.

Hidan darda un regard vers Naruto, si il lui avait mentit sur sa fonction d'esprit moyen, il devait lui mentir sur le nombre de queues.

- Voyons si mes souvenirs sont exactes, c'est à dix, après ils deviennent des hauts esprits. Cela requiert énormément d'adulations, de bataille remportées, d'estime, d'essence spirituelle... ensuite il y a différent types d'esprit, quelqu'un à une idée ?

- Les semi-esprits. Fit Sasuke.

- Euh oui…hum….les semi-esprits… à la base, ce sont des humains à qui on a « greffé » un esprit, ces humains donnent naissance à un enfant appelé semi-esprit, car il possède à la fois un coté humain et un côté animal. C'est interdit par la loi des esprits. Aucune femme esprit n'a le droit de donner la vie avec un humain.

- Donc seule une femme transmet le pouvoir de l'esprit ? Conclut Neji.

- C'est cela. Confirma Hidan.

- Qu'en est-il des contractants comme nous ? On ne peut pas être avec un esprit ? S'enquit Kiba en jetant un œil a Tenten.

- Certes, vous avez une apparence humaine, mais vous n'êtes pas des humains.

- Pas humain ? Fronça les sourcils Sasuke.

- Les contractants sont un type d'esprit, il n'en possède pas mais sont dotés d'une puissance spirituelle, ils vivent sur Terre mais sont originaires du monde des esprits, il contrôle un réceptacle ou plusieurs selon sa puissance.

- Nous sommes des esprits ? Se regardèrent Neji, Kiba et Sasuke.

- Oui, bien il y a donc les semi-esprits, les contractants, voyons maintenant les réceptacles.

- Selon ce que nous avons dit…réfléchis Neji…les réceptacles sont des Hommes avec un esprit ?

- Pas exactement, les réceptacles sont des contractants trop faibles pour survivre seuls, un esprit les choisis et il pactise avec un contractant qui leur fournit l'énergie nécessaire à leur survie. Certains Hommes ont tenté de se reproduire mais ils ne maitrisent pas la technique et beaucoup d'enfants furent sacrifiés. Contrairement aux véritables réceptacles où l'énergie est recyclée à la rupture du pacte, les semi-esprits créés par les Hommes sont consumés jusqu'à la fin. Ils finissent par mourir sans espoir de résurrection. Soupira Hidan face à cette atrocité et le regard atterré des réceptacles et contractants en face de lui.

Sasuke fixa Naruto, le sondant du regard. Était-il un semi-esprit ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il parlait de mourir ? Qu'il dormait si souvent ? Qu'il se rebellait ? Il allait le quitter un jour ?

Naruto regardait lui aussi son maître, il était en proie au doute. Il voyait d'un mauvais œil que son maître en sache autant, cela ne faisait que grandir le danger autour de lui.

Déjà qu'il était mort à la naissance, en tant que contractant homme, il avait fallut l'intervention des divinités pour qu'il survive et son lien avec lui pour qu'il devienne son contractant et non un simple réceptacle. Sans compter cet Orochimaru qui avait tenté de le tuer, croyant que son maître était sans protection spirituelle.

Puis toutes les souffrances qu'il subissait, d'avoir pactisé avec Kyuubi, et les assauts du serpent blanc sur sa mère et sur lui. Ce sentiment d'angoisse à l'inconnu qui le rendait prisonnier de son propre corps. Il avait toujours été enfermé dans cette coquille de protection et il ne se doutait pas un seul instant de l'importance qu'il avait.

- Bien, passons maintenant à de la pratique. Déclara Hidan en se levant.

- De la pratique ? Arqua Neji un sourcil.

- Oui, appelez votre esprit. Mais il me semble que monsieur Uchiha s'est déjà familiarisé avec la technique le matin même. Sourit Hidan. Suivez-moi, le gymnase doit être libéré à l'heure qu'il est, nous aurons plus d'espace.

Une fois sur les lieux, tout le monde fut disposé en ligne, chaque réceptacle en face de son contractant.

- Bien, lorsque vous avez établi le premier pacte, des règles inviolables ont été établies, un esprit ne peut prendre forme que s'il a l'autorisation de son maître et ça, part le sang.

Sasuke observa sa main qui portait encore légèrement la marque de morsure du matin. Naruto lui cachait tant de chose.

- N'oubliez pas, c'est vous qui forgez votre esprit, le choix des mots est essentiel.

Tous se regardèrent sans véritablement savoir quoi dire à leur esprit féminin. Pour Sasuke, c'était différent, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait utilisez des mots alors que Naruto l'avait juste fait avec du sang.

- Pensez à des mots qui décrivent votre esprit au plus profond de vous, vous ferez ainsi apparaître sa vraie nature.

Sasuke réfléchissait, hormis tous les qualificatifs qu'il aurait pu donner à Naruto et qui étaient loin d'être élogieux, il repensait sans cesse aux sentiments qu'il lui avait fait découvrir, à la tendresse qu'il lui donné. À cette fourrure blanche qui l'hypnotisait, il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était le côté gentil de Kyuubi, ça ne lui ressemblait pas…ou plutôt il n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer. Mais mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable en dévoilant cette facette de sa personnalité.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

Naruto fixa son maître, il ressentait un fort sentiment d'envie, comme lorsqu'ils étaient dans la salle de bain. C'était donc ca, ce qu'il s'imaginer à cet instant c'était sa fourrure blanche qui l'intriguait. Mais il ne pourrait pas la faire apparaitre.

- Maître changez de pensées.

- Pardon ? Sortit-il de ses pensées.

- Vous pensez à une chose dont je vous ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Je sais.

- Alors pensez à ma forme de ce matin.

- J'essaie, mais tu étais assez effrayant.

- Être effrayant est un avantage au combat.

Sasuke acquiesça, tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux mots qui conviendraient. À ce moment là, il y eu un pop. C'était Hinata qui venait de se transformer en un oiseau rouge sang, d'environ trente centimètres.

- Magnifique ! S'extasia Hidan.

- Ah bon ? Fixa Neji l'oiseau au creux de ces doigts.

- Bien sûr, c'est un esprit rare, celui qui protège ta famille depuis des décennies.

- Ah oui ? Père n'a rien voulu me dire.

- Hinata est un magnifique phénix, courageux, téméraire, puissant, immortel et fidèle.

Neji fixa l'oiseau qui s'égosillait joyeusement et il devait l'avouer avait du mal à croire que c'était Hinata, il y a quelques secondes, c'était son opposé !

Un autre pop surgit, cette fois c'était Kiba, à son image, un félin.

- Une louve des glaces ! S'extasia-t-il en attrapant la minuscule louve bleue nuit.

- Connaisseur à ce que je vois. Sourit Hidan.

- Maman en a une de ce type également. Commenta le chien.

- Certainement, en général une famille à une catégorie d'esprit qui lui est propre.

Ses amis fixèrent Sasuke avec leur esprit dans les bras attendant qu'il montre le sien.

- Allez Sasuke, tu l'as fait ce matin. Fit Kiba impatient.

L'ennui c'est qu'il n'avait rien fait justement ! Et Naruto ne semblait pas vouloir agir. Son esprit continua de vagabonder entre beauté, terreur, et sang.

Il se résigna à tendre sa main vers Naruto. Celui-ci la jaugea puis mordit au même endroit, ré-ouvrant les plaies.

Il y eu un pop et Sasuke se retrouva avec un renardeau au pelage roux et à neuf queues entre ses mains. Il fixa de suite les yeux pour savoir qui de l'esprit ou de Naruto était là. Il souffla de soulagement en voyant les pupilles turquoise le fixer.

Sasuke se surpris à penser qu'il était mignon, ce qui lui attira une fine esquisse. Il vit une babine de Naruto s'étirer, signe qu'il l'avait vu.

- Il n'était pas plus grand ce matin ? Questionna Neji.

- Si. Continua Kiba.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Sasuke ?

- Mais rien.

- Tu l'as imaginé en petit toutou mignon ? Se mit Kiba à rire.

- Mais non.

« J'ai juste pensé qu'il était beau dans la salle de bain avec cette fourrure blanche. »

Naruto le lécha soudainement avec insistance.

« Tu as entendu ? »

«… »

Naruto ne lui répondit pas, la télépathie de ce matin ne fonctionnait plus ?

- Bien. Tapota Hidan dans ses mains pour faire revenir l'attention vers lui. Le cas de Naru est un très bon exemple. Étant possédé par un vieux et valeureux esprit, Naru est capable d'avoir une forme plus imposante en puisant dans son essence spirituelle. Ce qui est déconseillé car cela raccourci la vie de l'esprit, vu qu'aucune limite n'est imposée. En revanche, quand Sasuke a appelé Naru, celui-ci n'a eu à sa disposition qu'un flux faible et régulier en quantité de la part de son maître. Donnant ainsi une forme minuscule à ce renard. Plus vous serez fort, plus votre esprit sera grand.

Tandis que les autres reportaient leur attention sur le petit animal qu'ils avaient, Hidan s'approcha du brun.

- C'est un magnifique esprit que tu as là.

- Ah oui ?

- Et comment, ton esprit est le Kyuubi, fort, brave, résistant, protecteur et sanguinaire, c'est un esprit incroyablement puissant, impitoyable et de première ligne de combat !

- De combat ?

- Les esprits s'affrontent toujours de nos jours, Sasuke. Sourit Hidan.

- Sensei, à quoi ressemble votre esprit ? Questionna Kiba.

- Bonne question, mais je ne dévoile rien avant les évaluations.

- Les évaluations ? Fronça Neji les sourcils et serrant Hinata contre lui en signe de protection.

- Secret. Bien, alors voyons il est onze heures et demie. Bon je vous laisse déjeuner. Par contre je vais vous demander de garder votre esprit avec vous.

- Comment cela ? Fit un élève en regardant son canari.

- Simplement restez avec votre esprit, apprenez à le connaître. Cet après-midi, nous verrons comment s'occuper d'un esprit.

- Juste rester avec ? S'étonna Sasuke.

- Vous verrez Uchiha-kun, que ce sera déjà difficile. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Les trois amis regardèrent Hidan partir. Il faisait voler sa jupe en se dandinant et ils avaient presque honte pour lui. Enfin, c'était son choix s'il aimait s'habiller en femme, eux en revanche, s'en fichaient complètement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Fixait Neji, Hinata.

- Bah on mange. Allez !

Tenten sauta des genoux de Kiba et le suivit en trébuchant par moment, il attrapa les six sacs et les ramena. La petite louve prit place près de lui, agitant sa queue frénétiquement et salivant comme pas permis. Lorsqu'il ouvrit son bento, elle se jeta dessus et englouti tout sous l'œil ahurit de son maître.

- Mais c'est une goinfre !

Il tenta de lui ôter le bento mais elle grogna dangereusement signe qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à y toucher.

Neji ayant assisté à la scène, jugea Hinata d'un regard sévère lui intimant qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à faire pareil. Il lui tendit son bento et le posa à coté d'elle pendant qu'il attaquait le sien, qui comme d'habitude avait un goût de brulé. Hinata resta à coté de lui en fixant le bento.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

Elle regarda silencieusement.

- Neji je ne pense pas qu'elle mange du riz et des légumes. Intervint Sasuke.

- Tu crois ?

- Je pense, mais je ne suis pas un expert.

- Et le poisson cru elle va le manger ? Lui montra t-il.

- La garniture des sushis ? Mmm... oui, je pense ce genre d'oiseau doit être carnassier.

- En tout cas la mienne elle mange tout ! Se plaignis Kiba qui tirait sur son propre bento, tentant de l'ôter de la gueule de Tenten qui en avait décidé autrement.

Sasuke fixa Naruto. Il sortit son bento du sac fleurit et le posa à coté de lui. Naruto avait préparé du curry, tous deux adoraient ce plat mais là, cela ne semblait pas ravir le renard qui bouda complètement le repas.

- Elle n'aime peut-être que ce qui est cru. Proposa Neji

- Je n'ai rien d'autre de toute façon, ou alors elle fait son caprice, si tu n'en veux pas je le mange. Tendit Sasuke sa main vers le bento.

Naruto mordu subitement à sang la main de son maître. Sasuke fit un geste brusque et Naruto le lâcha.

- Ça ne va pas la tête ?! Cria Sasuke.

Naruto se ratatina au sol, effrayé et partit brusquement près de Kiba

- Ne crois pas que tu vas t-en tirer comme ça Naruto ! Se leva Sasuke excédé.

Naruto se ratatina un peu plus derrière lui en voyant les yeux coléreux de son maître.

- Sasuke calme-toi. Intima Neji.

- Mais...

- C'est vrai Sasuke, regarde Tenten, elle m'a mordu et alors ?

Sasuke concéda son excès de colère aux deux autres, repris sa place et rangea le bento du blond dans le sac en toile pour sortir le sien. Dans un lourd silence chacun termina son repas. Mais Neji ne tint plus.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu l'as appelée Naruto ? fit Neji soudainement.

- J'ai dit ca ?

- Oh oui.

- Eh bien, elle s'appelle Naruto mais ce n'est pas très féminin alors on la abrégé en Naru ? Mentit Sasuke.

- C'est donc ça. Soupira Neji, je ne voulais pas le croire en entendant Hinata discuter avec Tenten, l'autre jour à la maison, elles n'arrêtaient pas de dire « il » et de l'appeler Naruto, mais maintenant tout s'explique ! Ta Naru est un homme ! Et il s'appel Naruto ! Renchérit Neji.

Sasuke se trouvait dans une impasse et il n'eut d'autre choix que d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment il en était arrivé à travestir le blond et lui donner un nom de fille.

- Bah ça alors ! S'estomaqua Kiba, je n'aurais jamais cru !

- Tu aurais vu Sasuke tout nu dans la rue, que tu ne l'aurais pas cru ! S'esclaffa Neji.

- Bah c'est sûr, c'est impossible que Sasuke fasse un truc pareil.

Oui, c'était sûr.

- Tu devrais faire la paix avec Naruto. Décréta Neji, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vraiment lui mais plutôt son instinct animal.

Sasuke fut stupéfait de sa vitesse d'acceptation au fait que Naruto soit un garçon et de l'appeler par son prénom comme si de rien n'était.

Le brun opina et appela le renard. Méfiant, il s'approcha près de lui mais quand Sasuke leva la main pour le caresser, Naruto y vit un geste offensif et se braqua. L'intégralité de sa fourrure s'hérissa et il grogna hargneusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as bon sang ?! S'impatienta Sasuke.

Sa réplique n'eut pour effet que d'accentuer la rage du renard qui mordit le brun et partit se réfugier en hauteur sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

- Naruto descend de là ! Viens ici, tu m'entends ?! C'est un ordre !

Pour toute réponse, le renard lui tourna le dos.

- Je vois qu'on a quelques ennuis.

- Professeur, Sasuke se bat avec son esprit. Pouffa Kiba.

- Je vois cela, bien nous allons reprendre notre cours sur les esprits, Sasuke laisse le bouder, tu n'en tireras rien pour le moment.

Les contractants se tournèrent vers lui, écoutant attentivement.

- Alors vous avez déjà remarqué que votre esprit n'agit pas de la même façon sous sa forme animale. Cela est très souvent le cas pour l'alimentation par exemple. Il s'agit donc de découvrir ce que votre esprit aime et n'aime pas. N'oubliez pas que votre but est de faire grandir cet esprit afin qu'il puisse vous protéger pleinement.

- Donc Naruto n'aime pas ce que je lui donne ?

- Pas exactement, je dirais plutôt que c'est la méthode, en ce qui le concerne.

- La méthode ? Je ne vais pas lui donner à la cuillère non plus !

- Chaque esprit est différent, certains sont très docile comme Hinata, ils sont la patience incarnée, d'autres comme Tenten sont très expressif et de nature fonceur.

- Et Naruto il est quoi ?

- Mmm…le plus chiant…soupira Hidan.

- Ça, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Confirma Sasuke, ça fait longtemps que je suis au courant…

- Non, je me suis mal exprimé. Il existe de très nombreux comportement mais le plus chiant est de loin celui de l'amour.

- C'est une blague ? Fit Sasuke désabusé.

- Malheureusement, non.

- Il faut que je l'aime, c'est ca ? J'y suis vraiment obligé ? Se pinça Sasuke l'arrête du nez.

- L'amour est un sentiment très difficile pour un esprit, surtout pour lui. Fixa Hidan, Naruto toujours perché…la route est longue pour l'apprivoiser, et un simple geste peut annihiler des mois d'efforts. Tu pourras l'aimer autant que tu le veux, si lui estime que tu n'en vaux pas la peine, jamais tu ne l'auras. Pour que tu mérites l'amour de Naruto, tu vas en baver.

- Et comment je fais ?

- Il y a les bases qui fonctionnent avec tous les esprits, les jeux, les soins, l'affection. Mais la façon dont il les interprète peut être très variable, n'oublies pas que c'est un vieil esprit, à la base, il est par conséquent très fier, méfiant et agressif.

- Agressif, c'est certain.

- La fermeté ne sera pas ton point fort Sasuke, il a besoin de gentillesse et de stabilité.

Le brun qui fixait la fenêtre, eut un vertige, sa vision s'était brouillée subitement. Hidan le rattrapa de justesse lui permettant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

- Moi je sais, tu n'es pas habitué à ce que ton esprit puise ton énergie, et cela et valable pour tout le monde… Autre chose, lorsque votre esprit reprendra forme humaine, soyez sûr qu'il se souviendra sous forme de sentiment et de ressentit de tout ce que vous lui avez fait, de même que l'inverse et également vrai.

- Ça veut dire qu'il faut faire attention tout le temps ? S'enquit Kiba.

- Non, ça veut dire que votre esprit va enregistrer les sentiments de son porteur, mais qu'il ne se souviendra pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, il saura juste qu'il vous en veut, ou qu'il vous aime, par exemple.

- Ils auront toujours deux mémoires, en fait ? Questionna Neji.

- Non, lorsque l'esprit acquiert sa taille adulte, il ne fait plus qu'un avec son porteur et leur mémoire fusionne, ils ne deviennent qu'un et sont capables de communiquer. Votre but est d'arriver à cette finalité.

Sasuke passa l'après midi à essayer d'approcher Naruto, mais rien n'y faisait, il finissait toujours par se mettre en colère et froisser l'esprit. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y mettait pas tout son cœur et Naruto le sentait.

Il trouvait ça ridicule, il n'avait pas besoin de son esprit, c'était le vrai Naruto qu'il voulait ! L'esprit ne ferait pas la cuisine, ne nettoierait pas, ne lui parlerait pas, ne l'embêterait pas, ne prendrait pas soin de lui, ne rirait pas…

Il ne voulait pas de lui. Et ça Naruto le sentait sûrement.

Le cours se termina vers 16h30. Hidan aida les élèves, tous épuisés, à rompre le changement d'état de leur esprit respectif. Grâce à une simple pensées d'eux en humain, Sasuke réussit du premier coup tant l'animal l'énervait, quant aux autres, ce fut plus délicat. Puis Hidan décréta que chaque mercredi après-midi, ils auraient cours au gymnase.

- Ah oui, n'oubliez pas la classe de neige dans quelques jours. Le point de départ sera l'école, comme tous les ans.

Neji, Kiba et Sasuke se fixèrent, ils avaient oubliés !

Pas de panique, tout était fournit sur place, il fallait juste des vêtements de rechange dans un sac.

Sur le retour, Sasuke préféra marcher que de faire appel à l'esprit dont il avait eu sa dose de fourrure rousse et teigneuse pour la journée. Naruto tenta bien de lui parler mais le brun s'était complètement fermé depuis qu'il avait entendu les mots « classe de neige ».

« Un pas en avant vingt en arrière pour se rapprocher de maitre Sasuke » pensa Naruto

« Donc un pas vers la vie et cinquante vers la mort…quelle illusion te fais-tu ? »

« Non, courage, ce n'est pas perdu » reprit Naruto, confiant, derrière son maitre qui entrait dans la maison.

- Sasuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Naruto resta bouche bée devant la rousse qui venait de se jeter sur son maître et l'embrasser sur la joue. Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi lui, se laissait-il faire ?

- Karin ! L'étreignis Sasuke, fou de joie.

**À suivre… **

**Chapitre 9 : Amie et Ennemie**

- Vermine ! Raclure ! Continuait de le frapper Ibiki

Voyant Naruto au bord de l'évanouissement, Ibiki se recula


	9. Chapitre 9: Amie et ennemie

Salut à Tous ! ce chapitre arrive avec un grand retard. J'attendais le chap de ma beta et elle pensait me l'avoir envoyé depuis longtemps, bref ca risquait pas de fonctionner ! ^^

Sinon une joyeuse année 2015 à vous, santé, amour, bonheur, prospérité, magie, féérie !

Je m'incline très bas devant vous afin de vous remercier de me lire autant, et de votre fidélité à suivre mes parutions mais aussi à réagir aux chapitres. UN GRAND MERCIIIIIIIIII ^_^

Voici donc le chapitre 9, je tiens à vous prévenir le comportement de Naruto risque de vous intriguer, de vous sembler n'importe quoi, vous ne saurez plus sur quels pieds danser, mais je vous rassures c'est normal ^O^. C'est le propre de la dualité en Naruto qui oscille entre maitre, esprit, karin…

Sur ce bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : Amie et ennemie**

_- Sasuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan !_

_Naruto resta bouche bée devant la rouge qui venait de se jeter sur son maitre et l'embrassait sur la joue. Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ?_

_- Karin ! L'étreignit Sasuke fou de joie._

Alors c'était elle, Karin, la fiancée que son maitre lui rabâchait aux oreilles. C'était elles alors son ennemie jurée. Elle le fixa soudainement d'un regard noir avant d'afficher un regard mielleux en fixant le brun.

« Là, c'est la mort assurée. »

- Je vais me changer, j'arrive. Tu vas tout me raconter, ok ?

- Je t'attends Sasu !

Le brun partit, Naruto se retrouva seule avec elle et ses expressions changèrent du tout au tout.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Naruto Uzumaki. Je te préviens, tu restes loin de Sasuke ou tu auras à faire à moi. Il m'appartient et tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans sa vie. Contente toi de rester à jouer la boniche, l'esprit et le protéger. Le reste, je m'en occupe ! Et surtout, n'oublies pas ton rang en ma présence !

Naruto se mordit la lèvre et s'agenouilla.

- Très bien, mademoiselle.

- C'est princesse écarlate quand nous sommes seuls, tâche de t'en souvenir, déchet du clan Uzumaki.

Naruto se mordit les lèvres à sang, se retenant de se jeter sur elle et lui briser la nuque d'un coup sec. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la Karin qu'il détestait était la Karin fiancée a son maître…il y avait déjà pensé mais là, plus aucun doute.

L'héritière du clan Uzumaki avait tout droit de mariage sur son maître, qui n'était même pas au courant. Lui, devait juste jouer le petit chien de son maître en la fermant.

- La mère de Sasuke dort, je suis revenue avec son père, j'ai constaté que la chambre à coté de la sienne est prise, c'est la tienne ?

- Oui.

-"Oui princesse écarlate"

- Oui princesse écarlate. Répéta Naruto, à contre cœur

- Tu vas me la donner.

- Non !

- Non ? Fronça t-elle les sourcils, n'oublies pas ce qui est arrivé à tes déchets de parents, tu veux que l'on recommence ?

- Comment ça ?

- Sasuke n'a pas besoin de ses parents, il n'y a que lui qui est important, on se passera bien des autres.

- Vous voulez assassiner sa famille ?! Vous êtes ignoble !

Elle le giffla fortement, lui coupant un peu la joue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Arriva le brun, pourquoi tu saignes Naruto ? Se dirigea Sasuke vers lui.

- Il a trébuché. Soupira Karin.

- Tu es incorrigible. Sourit Sasuke, en essuyant le sang de sa main,  
>Karin vit rouge.<p>

- Une seconde tu as dit « il » ? Se retourna Sasuke.

Karin se rendit compte de sa bourde.

- C'est ton père qui me l'a dit, et qu'il était ton esprit aussi.

- Est-ce que par hasard, tu vois les esprits ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! S'insurgea Sasuke.

- Papa ne voulait pas, il ne savait pas si tu allais être dénué d'essence spirituelle, comme ton frère.

- Oh...

- Tu es fâché ? Minauda t-elle, je voulais te le dire je te jure !

Naruto se lamenta du jeu de regard minable qu'elle faisait à son maître , et le benêt tomberait sûrement dedans avec un sourire en disant « mais non, tu n'avais pas la choix, et puis comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ? »

- Mais non, tu n'avais pas le choix, et puis, comment je pourrais t'en vouloir ?

Bingo…

- Au fait, tu vas dormir là ?

- Oui, Naruto m'as proposé sa chambre.

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Sasuke en fixant le blond.

- Bien sûr, ma place n'est pas dans la demeure principale maîtresse, je vais rejoindre celui des domestiques. Sourit Naruto.

Ce sourire, il l'avait déjà vu mais Sasuke ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Quant à Naruto, il sentit son cœur se déchirer en voyant son maître opiner à son déménagement, il aurait cru qu'il lui demanderait de rester près de lui.

- Ce n'est pas tout tu sais.

- Ah bon ?

- J'intègre ton lycée demain !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour être avec toi ! Je suis jalouse de toutes ces filles qui te tournent autour.

- Je ne les ai pas demandé, tu sais.

- Oui, je te fais confiance.

Naruto les regarda partir dans la chambre de son maître tandis que lui, allait débarrasser la sienne. Il emporta ses cartons à l'autre bout de la chambre de son maître, croisant les domestiques revenus, sûrement dans la matinée.

La chambre était petite mais agréable tout de même. Dans les tons écrus, elle reflétait la lumière. Rangeant ses affaires dans son bureau, il tomba sur un livre à la couverture verte. Il le fixa longuement puis se laissa tomber sur le sol, face à la douleur qui empoignait son cœur. Ses larmes coulèrent à flots.

Pourquoi ne se rendait-il pas compte de la douleur qu'il lui infligeait ? Du manège qu'elle lui faisait … dire que les choses semblaient évoluer…

Il sècha ses larmes et rejoignis son maître avec le livre. Prenant son courage à deux mains.

- Maître ?

- Entre, Naruto.

Il s'exécuta et les vit tous deux à la petite table, en train de boire du thé.

- Tu veux du thé ? Karin en a fait un délicieux !

Elle jeta un regard mielleux à Sasuke avant d'en jeter un noir au blond, lui intimant de refuser et donc de quitter rapidement la pièce.

- N-non merci

- Ça va Naruto ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Si, si, ça va…. Se recula Naruto, avant que son maître ne le touche.

Il avait peur que son maître veit ses yeux rougis, il s'attirerait alors les foudres de la rouge et qui sait ce qu'elle ferait pour lui nuire.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Oui…la leçon d'écriture et de lecture.

Sasuke remarqua le livre vert qu'il lui avait offert. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de travailler un peu chaque soir mais Naruto étant déjà agé c'était assez difficile.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Amorça Sasuke un geste pour se lever.

- Pourquoi tu lui apprends ? Lâcha froidement Karin.

Le brun se stoppa et la fixa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Son esprit sait lire pas vrai ?

- Oui, c'est juste. Confirma Sasuke.

- Il n'a qu'à faire appel à ses compétences, pas besoin de lui apprendre, tu gagneras du temps.

- C'est vrai, mais...

- Je fais la même chose tu sais, avec mes esprits.

- Ah oui, tu en as aussi ?

- Oui, Juugo et Suigetsu..

- Si tu le dis.

Sasuke fixa Naruto.

- Elle à raison, on gagnerait du temps, qu'en penses-tu, Naruto ?

- Moi…

Karin passa son pouce sous sa gorge signe, qu'elle lui ferait payer cher s'il la contredisait.

- Eh bien, je peux le faire, pardon de vous avoir dérangé maître. Quitta Naruto la pièce.

- Naruto a sûrement finit de déménager je vais mettre mes valises à coté. Se leva Karin.

Elle les avait mises dans sa chambre en attendant.

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Non, ça ira, je les range et je reviens.

Sasuke la regarda partir et fermer le bâtant.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

Karin suivis Naruto, quand il arriva a sa chambre elle le poussa dedans et ferma le bâtant.

- Ne t'avise pas de recommencer ce genre de choses.

- Peut importe ce que vous ferez, mon maître ne se laissera pas berner longtemps.

- Tu n'y connais vraiment rien, mon pauvre. Je connais Sasuke depuis plus longtemps que toi et ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'il oubliera vite ce qui est inutile, petit à petit, il ne pensera même plus à toi, et toi tu disparaîtras, oublié comme le déchet que tu es.

- Non, je ne vous crois pas, je sais qu'il... ARGH !

Karin lui avait attrapé les épaules et lui avait enfoncé son genou dans l'estomac. Il s'écroula au sol, le choc lui ayant coupé la respiration et sûrement brisé plusieurs côtes.

- N'oublies pas ta place. Ramassa-t-elle le livre que Naruto avait lâché. À partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus que tu approches Sasuke ou que tu lui demandes quoi que se soit, s'il te demande quelque chose, tu refuses.

Il la vit déchirer la page de garde souple de son livre. Attristant le blond puis elle le jeta à ses pieds

- Je ne peux pas refuser à mon maître …pris Naruto sur lui…. il se fâchera et...

Naruto s'était stoppé en repensant aux punitions.

- Et alors ? Je me fiche qu'il se fâche contre toi, tu n'es que temporaire alors garde ta place !

Elle quitta la pièce et partit ranger ses affaires. Naruto agrippa le livre et le serra contre lui.

- Mon pauvre maître, je suis si désolé, si impuissant… se mit Naruto à pleurer.

Il perdit connaissance alors que de son corps émanait une faible lueur.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

Peu après que Karin fut partie, une petite boule blanche sortit du corps du brun.

- Yuki..

Le petit renard le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus. Il tremblait de partout. Il vint sur ses genoux et passa sous son tee-shirt, griffant le brun au torse.

- Yuki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Le renard ressortit sa tête juste sous la sienne et s'y frotta inlassablement, toujours tremblant.

Sasuke le serra contre lui pour le rassurer, il sentait une profonde tristesse le submerger et il ne savait pas pourquoi… ou peut-être que celà lui rappelait l'agression par sa mère et que Yuki l'avait rassuré.

Alors que le renard semblait se calmer, il grogna subitement, effrayé.

- Yuki ?

Le renardeau disparut et le bâtant s'ouvrit sur Karin.

- Tu parlais à quelqu'un ?

- Non, je réfléchissais tout haut. Mentit Sasuke.

Dans la journée, Mikoto était partie chez une de ses amie et en rentrant, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils, certaine d'y trouver Naruto. Elle avait dégoté de jolies pièces de tissus et voulait parler chiffons avec lui.

- Sasuke ! Naruto ! Rentra t-elle sans prévenir.

Son sourire s'effaça dans l'instant, en voyant Karin pencher sur Sasuke. Elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, ça ne faisait aucun doute. On pouvait dire qu'elle était arrivée à temps. Mais que faisait cette peste chez elle ? Elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir invitée ! Et de plus, Naruto n'était pas là.

- Maman ?

- Sasuke, tu peux venir avec moi ?

- J'arrive. Se leva le brun

- Je vous accompagne ! Minauda Karin.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, restez ici. Fit sèchement Mikoto en fermant le bâtant derrière eux.

- Que voulais-tu, maman ?

- Où est, Naruto, il dort ? Ouvrit Mikoto le bâtant d'à coté.

La décoration était complètement différente et remplie de rose à vomir.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Naruto a laissé sa chambre à Karin.

- Il a fait ça ?

- Il me l'a confirmé.

- Cette peste !

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien. Si elle est là, c'est quelle est revenue avec ton père.

- Oui, papa doit être dans son bureau.

- Bien, cherche Naruto, je vais voir ton père.

- D'accord.

Elle regarda son fils partir et rejoignit au pas de course le bureau de son mari et y entra en furie.

- Chéri !

Fugaku, surpris, releva son visage vers elle.

- Oui ?

- Tu as ramené cette garce chez nous ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix, tu le sais bien.

- Pas le choix ?! Plaqua Mikoto ses mains sur son bureau, ça fait dix-sept ans que je l'éloigne de Sasuke et toi tu la fait habiter chez nous ?!

- Maintenant que Sasuke s'est éveillé aux esprits, je n'avais plus le choix. Les anciens ont fait pression sur moi, ils m'ont gentiment rappelé les lois !

- Mais cette fille a déjà dégagé Naruto de sa chambre ! Elle ne va faire que l'éloigner ! Et il finira…il finira par en mourir !

- Nous le savions, Naruto le sait également, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous opposer aux lois de l'union de nos deux familles.

- Si seulement Naruto...

- Oui mais il ne l'est pas, il n'est pas l'héritier Mikoto, il a été déchu du clan Uzumaki.

- Mais il a le Kyuubi ! C'est lui l'héritier ! Kushina voulait...

- En violant les lois, elle a condamné son fils, Mikoto ! Elle n'en a sûrement pas mesuré les conséquences mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Kyuubi est voué à s'éteindre, il ne peut rien y faire à cause des lois ! Il est prisonnier lui aussi !

- Kyuubi a choisit Naruto, pas elle !

- Et quel en a été le résultat ?! Il a perdu tous les membres du clan du renard ! Ils ont été emprisonnés et si Naruto fait un pas de travers, Kyuubi en paiera les conséquences ! Même si je t'accorde qu'il ferait tout pour aider Naruto… Naruto, lui, ne laissera jamais ça se produire !

- Mais...

- Ils l'ont brisé Mikoto ! Ils ont brisé Naruto, à le réduire esclave de ce fou d'Orochimaru. Cet esprit est plus vil et perfide que nous ne pourrons l'imaginer. Tu as bien vu toi, ce qu'il s'est passé dans ces centres... ah, il est beau le « c'est un centre d'entraînement militaire », nous savions que c'était un endroit où les expériences de ce fou étaient réalisées sur les esprits.

- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire !

- Je sais, mais nous avons déjà outrepassé nos droits en ramenant Naruto ici ! Sasuke n'aurait jamais dû le rencontrer.

- Tu es sans cœur Fugaku, je ne te reconnais plus.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Je fais tout pour nous protéger. Moi aussi je souhaiterais sauver Naruto mais je ne peux rien faire…si nous intervenons entre Sasuke et lui, tu sais bien qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à nous tuer. Kushina et Minato en ont fait les frais ! Ils n'hésiteront pas !

- Si seulement Sasuke choisissait Naruto, le problème serait résolu…ils seraient à deux et Naruto serait libre !

- Je sais, mais il ne reste qu'à espérer. Espérer que Sasuke s'éveille et choisisse Naruto. En attendant, il va falloir supporter Karin sous notre toit et espérer que Naruto survive.

- Dit Fugaku, si Sasuke n'était pas né chat blanc, crois-tu que nous serions en paix aujourd'hui ? Tout pourrait être différent.

- Les chats blancs sont sacrés. Sasuke a été désigné, Mikoto, et sa compagne doit l'être aussi. Nous n'avons eu que de malheurs qu'il naisse mort. Mais je ne remercierais jamais assez Kyuubi de l'avoir sauvé… le clan Uzumaki nous a toujours été lié et je suis heureux que Kyuubi aie choisi de sauver Sasuke malgré ce que cela lui en couterait en ne prenant pas possession de Karin.

Fugaku se leva et pris la brune dans ses bras.

- Naruto est un bon garçon, pas vrai ?

- Oui Mikoto, c'est un très bon garçon et j'aurais été fou de joie qu'il puisse intégrer notre famille.

- Alors il faut prier, la Bakeneko.

- Quoi ?

- Prions-la pour que Sasuke s'éveille à Naruto. Implora Mikoto.

- …très bien…..mais ne prend pas de risque.

- Je sais Fugaku, caressa Mikoto son ventre, elle sera forte. Je le sens….elle a hâte de naître et nous aider.

- Mikoto..

- Oui, je serai sage. Bouda Mikoto, mais ne me demande pas de l'aimer, cette garce, je fait un gros effort en l'acceptant sous mon toit, je la traiterais avec respect même si je ne rêve que de la tuer depuis dix-sept ans !

- J'aime quand tu es farouche. Avoua Fugaku en embrassant sa femme.

- Je t'aime aussi chéri.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

Kyuubi roupillait tranquillement quand il vit Naruto arriver dans l'eau carmine. Il ne bougeait pas.

- Naruto ? Tu m'entends ?

- J'ai besoin de rester là une seconde, je ne me sens pas bien

- Tu es sûr que ca va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- C'est le pacte…il s'affaiblit plus vite que prévu.

- C'est à cause de Karin ?

- Appelle-là princesse écarlate.

- Elle n'est pas légitime et je ne lui donnerai jamais ce titre !

- Héhé, Kyu, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je ne t'avais pas. Sourit le blond, en retenant un gémissement de douleur.

- Tu serais sain et sauf, serin, et surtout pas sur le point de mourir ! Pesta Kyuubi.

- Tu n'y peux rien.

- Les anciens sont des idiots, ils sont butés avec leurs lois ancestrales qui ne riment plus à rien !

- C'est comme ça, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous y opposer.

- Tu devrais tout dire à Sasuke ! Il saurait ce qui se passe, qui il est et surtout que Karin ne lui apportera rien de bon !

- Je ne peux pas…si tu avais vu son visage s'illuminer quand il a vu Karin…mon sceau s'est déchiré et elle, elle n'en rate pas une…

- Si ça continue, tu ne seras plus là dans un mois !

- Si c'est ce qui doit se passer, alors tant pis, j'aurais au moins eu la chance de passer quelques mois avec mon véritable maître et je le suivrais jusqu'à la mort Kyuubi

-...

- Désolé de t'entraîner dans mon caprice.

- Non, j'ai assez vécu, et puis ta mère m'a ouvert les yeux il y a bien longtemps…l'amour est le sentiment le plus important…je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi joyeuse et heureuse de vivre que quand elle a rencontré Minato….et quand elle a apprit qu'elle était enceinte, ses yeux étaient transcendés de vie et d'amour…je n'avais jamais vu ça avant chez mes hôte, moi l'esprit sanguinaire et qui faisait tomber dans la folie mes réceptacles.

- Argh !

- Que se passe-t-il exactement ?

- Elle m'a brutalement éloigné de Sasuke.

- Tu abandonnes ?

- Non, il faut que je ruse, mais en attendant j'ai besoin de ton énergie.

- Prend là, si ça peut sauver le pacte je suis prêt à réduire ma puissance.

- Si seulement Sasuke m'en donnait beaucoup plus.

- Naruto...

- Mm ?

- Le chat est revenu !

Naruto regarda précipitamment dans la direction du regard du renard.

- Sasuke…murmura Naruto, apeuré en voyant le chat blanc dont le pelage s'imbibait d'eau carmine

« Naruto.» « Naruto je sais que tu es là »

- Il doit être devant la porte. Emit Kyuubi.

- Il ne doit pas me voir comme ça ! Se redressa Naruto.

- Mais enfin, ce serait l'idéal !

- Surtout pas ! Il va se poser des questions, Karin le saura et...

- Et ?

- Elle a menacé de tuer ses parents.

- Bien, alors dépêchons.

Kyuubi relâcha pas mal d'essence spirituelle vers le blond. Un voile rouge sang le recouvritet soigna ses blessures.

« Naruto je rentre ! »

- On n'a plus le temps ! Commença Naruto à disparaître.

- Mais tu n'es soigné qu'en superficie ! Râla le renard.

- Cea fera l'affaire ! Disparu Naruto complètement.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience dans la chambre, le blond se releva rapidement. Son maître n'était pas encore rentré. Il essuya ses larmes, constata que du sang avait coulé sur le kimono, si bien qu'il l'enleva cherchant après un autre dans son armoire.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

Sasuke déambula dans le quartier des domestiques, à la recherche de la chambre de Naruto. Il ne connaissait pas cette aile car il n'y mettait jamais les pieds.

Il se rendit compte que sur le coté, des portes affichaient le prénom des domestiques.

- Kakashi…Iruka…pas étonnant qu'ils soient proches ces deux là….voyons…Kurenai… Anko…Naruto !

Il s'éclaircit la voix et l'appela.

- Naruto ? Naruto je sais que tu es là !

-...

- Naruto, je rentre !

À l'intérieur, Naruto paniqua et lui dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

- Je suis tout nu !

- Pardon ? Rougit Sasuke.

- Oui, je suis en train de me changer ! Cherchait toujours après un kimono Naruto, espérant que par gêne, il n'entrerait pas

Sasuke, qui avait la main sur le bâtant, hésita un instant puis se décida.

- Ce n'est pas grave…tu es un homme, non ?

Naruto sentit l'intégralité de son corps le piquer, comme du sang qui affluait dans une région engourdie. C'était si agréable, après cette brusque déchirure d'une partie du sceau.

Mais il était toujours là, brillant très légèrement d'un magnifique bleu. C'était l'extase de sentir l'énergie de son maître le parcourir. Mais tout de même douloureux car il sentait en lui chaque côte se ressouder et ses organes se réparer à une vitesse fulgurante, malgré le peu d'énergie. Faible en quantité mais dextrement puissante en force.

- C'est vrai maître , je suis un homme. Se plaça au centre la pièce Naruto après avoir rangé le livre déchiré et ayant passé sur ses épaules un yukata d'un blanc immaculé qu'il noua de façon lâche.

Le bâtant coulissa sur son maître. Il y eut un instant de flottement, durant lequel Sasuke détailla Naruto du regard. Naruto, lui, admira la pointe de rose qui naissait sur les joues de son maitre et la maigre déception dans son regard. Celui-ci entra, ferma le bâtant et enclencha le verrou.

- Tu n'es pas nu…constata Sasuke

- Celà vous gêne ? Je pensais que se serait plus présentable. Sourit le blond de la pointe de déception qu'il percevait chez son maître.

Sasuke s'avança vers lui.

- Je voulais la revoir. Avoua Sasuke

- Quoi donc ?

- Cette marque sur ton cou…mais elle n'y est plus…fit tristement Sasuke en caressant l'endroit de sa main droite.

- Vous voulez la refaire ?

- Non…

- Qu'y a-t-il maître ?

- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas…..Yuki était effrayé…pourtant…

- Pourtant ?

- Quand je te vois, je n'arrive pas à penser à ça...

- À quoi pensez-vous alors ?

- À toi…à ton corps…à ta fourrure immaculée…murmura Sasuke.

-...

- Quand tu as dit, être nu….je t'ai imaginé comme l'autre fois…dans la salle de bain

-...

- Laisse-moi la revoir…cette apparence.

Que pouvait-il y faire ? C'était normal que son maître aime cette apparence…mais quand il verrait celle de Karin, il l'oublierait.

Il observa les mains de son maitre dénouer le yukata…elles l'agrippèrent et le firent glisser sur sa peau.

- Naruto...

Oui…tout ce qu'il pouvait faire…c'était de croire en lui…il n'y avait que ça…tant qu'il y croirait, tout serait encore possible.

La fourrure blanche se développa sur son corps. Les yeux de son maître s'agrandirent d'émerveillement alors que ses oreilles apparaissaient entre ses cheveux blonds et sa queue se développait à la base de ses reins.

- Si belle. Se laissa Sasuke tomber à genou…comment un esprit sanguinaire peut-il cacher une telle beauté ?

Naruto resta immobile en fixant son maître. Il avança son énorme queue touffue et caressa la joue de celui-ci.

- Si douce. La serra Sasuke contre lui.

- Maître, que vouliez-vous ?

- Mère te cherchait.

- Ah oui ? Et votre fiancée ?

- Elle est restée dans ma chambre. Huma Sasuke la fourrure du blond.

Il appréciait l'odeur envoutante que dégageait le blond. Naruto, bien que son maître était emprunt de douceur à cet instant, lui, n'était pas tranquille et sentait le danger dans toutes ses entrailles de l'esprit animal qu'il était.

- Dans votre chambre ? Vous l'avez laissée seule ?

- Oui, elle m'y attend.

- Non !

Naruto le poussa brutalement en arrière au sol, surprenant Sasuke qui le vit annihiler sa forme d'esprit et remettre rapidement le yukata. Il était paniqué, non terrorisé serait plus juste.

- Naruto qui a-t-il ? Se releva Sasuke.

- Ce n'est pas correct. Se recula Naruto.

- Comment ça ?! Se saisit Sasuke de son bras droit.

Sasuke fixa le diamant à son cou quand une pensée désagréable lui vint.

- Tu ne veux plus être mon esprit ?

Cette simple suggestion de son maître lui déchira un peu plus le sceau qui les unissait. Le doute qui l'emparait été un facteur qui pouvait le réduire à néant mais ça, il ne le savait pas.

- Ce n'est pas ça mais si mademoiselle nous voyait ainsi, elle pourrait se méprendre. Tenta-t-il de retirer la prise que son maître avait sur lui, tant il sentait le danger se rapprocher.

Sasuke, surprit, relâcha légèrement sa prise, si bien qu'il fut entrainé par le blond et tout deux se cassèrent la figure. Au même moment, le bâtant s'ouvrit à la volée sur Karin, tenant un couteau de cuisine qui lui avait sûrement servit à ouvrir le verrou de l'extérieur.

Naruto la vit afficher un regard noir, signe qu'il passerait un mauvais quart d'heure, avant de devenir toute mielleuse.

- Ça va Sasuke ? J'ai entendu un grand bruit alors je suis venue.

C'est celà… un peu trop rapide pour avoir entendu, être passée par la cuisine, arriver ici et ouvrir le bâtant pile au moment où il ne fallait pas.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal maître ?

Sasuke regarda Naruto, que voulait-il dire ?

- Vous avez perdu connaissance un instant, j'ai eu peur que vous ne vous soyiez cogné la tête. Fit Naruto.

Le brun compris qu'il essayait de couvrir leur posture étrange par un étourdissement passager.

- Oui, ça va, merci d'avoir amorti ma chute… je dois être fatigué après le cours sur les esprits. Avoua Sasuke en se relevant…

- Tu veux que je te tienne le bras ? S'avança Karin.

- Non ! Je …je vais me rafraîchir à la salle de bain. S'en alla Sasuke.

Naruto sourit un instant, son maître était excité et il essayait de le cacher comme il le pouvait…mais avec lui, ça ne prenait pas. Il connaissait nombre de ses expressions de luxure.

Son sourire disparu lorsque Karin lui asséna un coup de pied dans ses côtes qui venaient à peine de se ressouder.

- Je croyais pourtant avoir été claire ! Si cela se reproduit, je passerais à l'acte. Alors reste à ta place !

- Oui…princesse écarlate…

Il la regarda quitter les lieux. La douleur était telle, qu'il resta au sol.

- Cette garce…je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de la trucider. Serra les dents Naruto.

Il écarta le yukata et fixa son abdomen. Plusieurs partie du sceau s'étaient effacées. Il ne restait plus que la spirale centrale et la moitié des inscriptions le cerclant.

- Je vois qu'elle te mène la vie dure

Naruto releva les yeux pour tomber sur la mère de son maître.

- Mikoto-sama.

- Ça va aller ? S'accroupissait-elle près de lui.

- Oui… ça va, je vais guérir.

- Tu sais Naruto…je sais que tu as mis une partie de toi en moi.

-...

- Je l'ai senti s'affaiblir d'un coup… tu as fait la même chose avec Sasuke n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu devrais les reprendre, à se train là...

- Non, c'est bon, ne vous en faite pas…vous savez comme moi que c'est un contre coup du pacte, s'il ne veut plus de moi, si je ne suis plus utile, alors il vaut mieux partir. Sourit Naruto…vous vouliez quelque chose ?

- Oui, je pensais coudre avec toi.

- Ce sera un plaisir. Se redressa Naruto, non sans grimacer.

-...

- Ne vous en faite pas, Kyuubi et déjà entrain de me guérir.

- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Avait Mikoto les larmes aux yeux.

Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de la brune et se mirent à coudre, changeant l'esprit de Naruto.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

De son coté Sasuke, était ennuyé. Il regardait son sexe dressé et n'arrivait pas à se libérer. C'était pourtant sa main qui avait fait tout le travail la dernière fois.

Non…c'était Naruto…

Appuyé contre le mur, il ferma les yeux, repensant aux actions du blond, à l'odeur suave qu'il dégageait, à sa fourrure, au goût de ses lèvres et remis en mouvement sa main.

C'était incroyable, autant le simple fait de penser à se soulager ne lui procurait aucun plaisir, autant penser au blond lui faisant subir ce traitement était plus que jouissif. Son souffle s'accéléra et il ne tarda pas à se répandre dans sa main. Naruto l'avait définitivement perverti.

Il se rhabilla convenablement, se lava les mains, passa de l'eau sur son visage pour y enlever les rougeurs et son regard brumeux et regagna sa chambre où Karin l'attendait.

- Tu en as mis du temps Sasu !

- Désolé, j'ai eu un vertige. Je suis allé me passer de l'eau sur le visage.

- Oh fait, ta mère voulait quoi à Naru ?

- Aucune idée, je te montre ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

- De quoi ?

- Oui pour demain…en cours…

- Ah oui ! Désolé, je suis un peu fatiguée du trajet.

Dans la soirée, Mikoto les appela pour manger. Et comme Naruto s'y attendait, il ne fut pas convié à partager leur table comme d'ordinaire. Le repas fut lourd, Mikoto se retenant comme elle pouvait d'enfoncer son couteau en travers de la gorge de la rouge, Fugaku tentant de rester impassible et Sasuke ne comprenant rien, comme d'habitude.

Quant à Naruto, il était parti servir le repas dans l'aile des domestiques. Quand il revint, Sasuke décréta qu'il était temps d'aller prendre leur bain et d'aller se coucher.

- Allez-y maître, je dois nettoyer. Evita Naruto de le regarder.

- Hors de question, tu viens avec moi !

- N'insiste pas Sasu, après tout sa place n'est pas avec toi, c'est un domestique !

- C'est MON esprit ! MA servante, pas un simple domestique. S'emporta Sasuke. Alors ramène tes fesses Naruto ! Parti Sasuke dans la salle de bain.

Karin jeta un regard noir au blond qui suivi son maître. Une fois seul à l'intérieur, Sasuke le plaqua contre le mur.

- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

- A vous dire, maitre ?

- Ne joue pas avec moi, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez maître, expliquez moi.

- Très bien, pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé dans ta chambre ? Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas me suivre dans la salle de bain ?

- Votre fiancée aurait pu se méprendre.

- Karin ? Ça n'a rien à voir !

- Vous allez vous marier avec elle, il serait plus juste de lui demander son aide pour votre… initiation…

- Ridicule ! S'empourpra Sasuke, tu me vois lui demander ce que tu m'as fait ? Je ne pourrais jamais !

- Il faudra bien un jour. Je ne serais pas éternellement là, maître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es mon esprit ! Bien-sûr que tu seras là !

- Pas pour ces choses là…

- Tss, ça suffit, déshabille toi, prenons un bain et au lit !

- Bien maître.

Après avoir pris leur bain, Naruto raccompagna son maître à sa chambre. Ils y trouvèrent Karin en nuisette, ce qui aurait pu choquer un garçon et le mettre dans tout ses états, Sasuke lui, celà ne lui fit rien.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Je t'attendais.

- Pour ?

- Je suis un peu nerveuse pour demain, je voulais dormir avec toi !

Il ne savait pas si son maître eut le temps de réfléchir mais il répondit si vite, qu'il en douta.

- Non

- Sasuuu ! Supplia-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas correct envers ton père ! Je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face après !

Naruto arqua un sourcil, son excuse était bancale, nous n'étions plus au moyen âge, tout de même…

- Mais c'est juste dormir !

- On n'est pas marié ! Celà va à l'encontre de mes principes !

- Très bien. Se résigna la rouge.

Elle se dandina jusqu'à lui et feinta un baiser sur la joue avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle avait fermé les yeux alors que Sasuke fronçait les sourcils. Ce qui amusa Naruto, auquel Sasuke lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

Lorsqu'elle lâcha sa ventouse en partant, fière d'elle, Sasuke eut un violent haut le cœur. Il ouvrit le bâtant extérieur et cracha dans la pelouse.

- Ecœurant ! S'essuya t-il la bouche

- Chocolat noir ? Proposa Naruto. En humant l'air.

- Oui, j'ai envie de vomir tant je déteste ça, et le pire, c'est que Karin adore ça. Regarde sur mon bureau il doit y avoir du blanc.

Naruto suivit les indications et prit un carré de chocolat blanc, il rejoignit son maitre mais au lieu de lui donner, il le mit délibérément dans sa bouche.

- Tu n'as pas honte ?

- Le voulez-vous ?

- Tu sais bien que oui.

- Alors je vais vous le donner.

Naruto s'avança et serra son maître contre lui. Sa langue, où était posé le carré de chocolat, lui fut dévoilée. Le brun s'empourpra, et comprenant sa démarche, ouvrit la bouche. Le blond fit passer la douceur dans sa bouche et continua de le goûter.

Sasuke se laissa faire. C'était à la fois doux et sucré.

Une fois la douceur fondue, Naruto rompit le baiser et s'en éloigna, au grand regret de Sasuke.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Il et tard, maître.

- Mais !

- Chut ! Fit Naruto, prestement, les murs sont fin, mademoiselle va vous entendre.

- Tu dors avec moi ?

- Non, ce ne serait pas correct. Repris Naruto les mots du brun.

Il en mourrait d'envie mais il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Karin attendait de le voir sortir. La sécurité de monsieur et madame Uchiha passait en premier. Il ne restait qu'à espérait que l'éloignement forcé de son maître ne serait pas fatal mais au contraire, le pousserait à aller vers lui.

Comme il le pensait, lorsqu'il sortit, Karin était à sa porte et le regarda passer silencieusement. Elle avait un air mauvais ancré sur le visage qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le lendemain.

Le lendemain, la journée s'annonçait déjà exécrable. Tout avait commencé par le petit déjeuner, Karin l'avait préparé avant qu'il arrive, ainsi que le bento de son maître et ils étaient partis sans l'attendre, sous prétexte qu'elle devait aller voir le directeur.

Super…il se rendit dans sa classe où il retrouva joyeusement Hinata et Tenten qui lui firent oublier ses petits soucis. Mais ils revinrent plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Lorsqu'il arriva au gymnase pour son cours de l'après midi, Tenten et Hinata s'étaient transformées d'eux même en esprit à peine eurent-elles passées la porte, surprenant Neji et Kiba.

- Qu'est-ce que ? Observa Neji le petit oiseau qui se tenait à ses pieds.

- C'est un sceau mes chers enfants. Indiqua Hidan en arrivant, en passant cette porte vos esprits on adopté leur forme animale.

- Mais je croyais qu'il leur fallait notre sang ? Sourit Kiba en caressant la tête de sa louve.

- A quoi croyez vous que nous ont servit votre prise de sang lors de votre entrée à l'école ? Soupira Hidan, bref ce système permet d'éviter l'absorption directe de votre énergie par votre esprit. Vous n'y êtes pas encore habitués et si nous voulons progresser, nous devons avoir recours à ce stratagème.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi notre cours de géopolitique a été annulé ? Fit remarquer Neji.

- Votre professeur est absent.

- Lui aussi ?!

- Pas de chance, allez-vous asseoir sur les gradins. Naruto ? Appela Hidan.

Il était resté à l'extérieur, guettant l'arrivée de son maître. Mais il ne semblait pas venir.

- Entre Naruto.

- Je viens.

Le blond passa la porte et se transforma en un petit renard roux qui partit se poster près de la fenêtre, comme la dernière fois.

- Quelqu'un sait pourquoi Uchiha-kun n'est pas là ?

- Il fait visiter le lycée à sa fiancée, soupira Kiba.

- Et il laisse Naruto ? S'étonna Hidan, soit, commençons !

Naruto écoutait d'une oreille distraite le cours de soin et de relaxation d'un esprit, il voyait ses amis heureux et celà lui déchirait le cœur. Il était envahi d'une tristesse sans nom lorsqu'il regardait ses pattes, il pouvait distinguer le sol au travers. Cette forme se terminait avant d'avoir commencé.

Hidan avait bien tenté de le réconforter mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Lorsqu'il rentra au domaine, seul, son maître ne lui donna pas une seule explication, préférant batifoler avec sa fiancée. Il semblait l'avoir complètement oublié.

Le vendredi, la même journée redémarra, mais il ne devait pas voir son maître, hormis le midi.

Le seul cours de la matinée avait lieu au gymnase et leur nouveau prof était Ibiki Morino. Cours de combat.

- Je vais vous apprendre à protéger votre maître ou votre maitresse ! Ici, pas de place aux bébés, ce sera des coups et du sang !

- Hein ?!

Hinata s'était ratatinée dans un coin alors que Tenten sautait de joie. Il partit réconforter Hinata qui tremblait de peur tandis que le professeur dispensait les règles de sécurité, de notation et les exercices à réaliser.

- Ça va Hina ?

- Maître Neji ne va pas être content… je suis une vraie trouillarde…

- Ne t'en fait pas ! Je suis sûr que ça ira.

- Je n'aime pas faire mal aux gens ! C'est contre ma nature !

- Imagine que ton maître est en danger. Proposa Naruto.

- Non, ça ne marche pas, je dois affronter des amis et je sais qu'ils n'y sont pour rien… déprima Hinata.

- Hyuuga ! Uzumaki ! Ramenez vos fesses ici pour l'échauffement !

- Allons-y Hina.

Ils effectuèrent des étirements de base, quand Naruto eut une révélation en appuyant sur le dos de son amie.

- Naru ! Naru tu me fais mal ! Gémit la brune.

- Désolé ! Lâcha sa prise le blond, je réfléchissais…

- A quoi ? Massa Hinata son dos.

- Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas appliquer ces gestes de combat, à des l'autodéfense ?

- Mm ?

- Oui, dis toi que c'est juste pour te défendre et ne pas attaquer !

- Naru…tu es géniale ! Se jeta a son cou Hinata.

- Arrêtez de vous faire des mamours ! Là-bas et en ligne ! Hurla Ibiki.

- Oui !

Il leur apprit les mouvements de base et les servantes devaient s'entrainer à ceux-ci par groupe de deux. Naruto s'était mit avec Hinata et il la laissait effectuer ses mouvements sur lui en les corrigeant pour leur donner un coté autodéfense.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir t'exercer ?

- Pas de soucis, je m'entraine avec mon maître toutes les semaines ! Mentit Naruto.

- Oh d'accord, tu dois être fort alors, maître Neji dit que Sasuke-san et très doué en combat !

- Oui, il l'est, c'est certain.

Naruto repensa à ses entrainements au centre, on lui avait appris à tuer depuis qu'il était jeune. Le combat à mains nues et avec toute sorte d'arme était devenue une seconde nature. Il avouait même y prendre du plaisir en voyant le sang versé par ses mains.

Sûrement un effet secondaire d'avoir Kyuubi en lui…

Le cours se termina par de petits combats, dont les adversaires étaient désignés par Ibiki.

- Uzumaki, tu n'as rien foutu durant tout mon cours ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ?! C'est moi que tu vas affronter, je vais t'apprendre la discipline !

La discipline ? Il la connaissait, il était tellement formaté pour le combat, que lorsque qu'un « ennemi » se présentait à lui, il entrait en transe et tuait son ennemi avec une facilité déconcertante.

Naruto s'avança sur les tapis et se tint droit et fier dans son kimono.

- Tu ne t'es même pas changé ! Rouspéta celui-ci.

- Je suis toujours en kimono et je doute que l'ennemi attende que je me change pour tuer mon maître. Fit Naruto, narquois.

- Soit, face à ton arrogance je ne te ferais pas de cadeau. Se mit en garde Ibiki.

- Ne vous attendez pas que je vous en fasse également, avez-vous préparé un brancard professeur ? Écarta Naruto son kimono au dessus de ses cuisses afin de pouvoir les écarter.

- Ne te la joue pas trop ! Fonça Ibiki sur lui.

Naruto surpris l'esquiva de justesse.

« Rapide »

Il continua d'esquiver les coups de poing à la limite du possible. Soudainement, il discerna un sourire sur le visage morne de son professeur.

« Pied rotatif ! L'enflure ! » S'écrasa Naruto de justesse au sol.

- Tu fais moins le malin, on dirait.

- On dirait, comme vous dites ! Sourit le blond en effectuant une toupie avec ses jambes, qui firent basculer Ibiki au sol.

- Tss, tu veux la jouer comme ça.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir que son professeur l'avait écrasé de toute sa force contre le mur recouvert de coussin et le maintenait à la gorge.

Il remarqua de magnifiques yeux rouges chez celui-ci, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Alors comme ça, vous en êtes un ? Si c'est ainsi, je ne me retiendrai pas non plus !

Ibiki vit les yeux du blond virer au rouge et se fendre, ses dents poussèrent légèrement et ses ongles se plantèrent dans son épaule droite en un mouvement très rapide.

- Désolé, ma main à glissé professeur. Retira Naruto ses ongles ensanglantés.

Ibiki le regarda porter ses doigts à sa bouche et sa langue en lécher le sang.

- Pourquoi ne montrez-vous pas vos cornes ?

- Silence ! Lui asséna un coup de genou Ibiki.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, mais au fond le voulait-il vraiment ?

- Vermine ! Raclure ! Continuait de le frapper Ibiki.

Voyant Naruto au bord de l'évanouissement, Ibiki se recula.

- Vous ne devriez pas me sous-estimer, Ibiki-sensei ! Lui asséna-t-il un violent coup de poing.

Le professeur vola sur plusieurs mètres, il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Naruto le chevauchait. Ses yeux, son attitude et son apparence n'avaient plus rien à voir avec Naruto. Lorsqu'il distingua des oreilles rousses entre ses cheveux, Ibiki su que Naruto avait perdu le contrôle.

- Ressaisis-toi !

- La ferme ! Griffa t-il son visage lentement de sa main droite.

Ibiki retint un gémissement plaintif. Naruto avait resserré ses doigts, et ses ongles ensanglantés menaçaient la gorge de son professeur.

- Je t'interdis de continuer ! Le fixa Ibiki, légèrement paniqué.

Les voix angoissées du reste des élèves, s'élevaient dans le gymnase.

- Interdit ? ahahahahah …vous m'interdi….di…

« Je t'interdis de faire usage de violence ou de te battre sans mon consentement ! Tu es dangereux !

Bien Sasuke-sama »

- Sa…Sasuke-sama….

Ibiki vit la folie du blond quitter ses yeux pour être remplacée par d'abondantes larmes.

- Pardon…j'ai désobéi…Sasuke-sa…

Ibiki avait profité qu'il baisse sa garde pour lui asséner un coup derrière la nuque. Naruto s'écroula inconscient, Ibiki le prit, le déposa dans un coin et reprit son cours comme si de rien n'était.

Il mit une vingtaine de minute à reprendre connaissance puis alla s'excuser auprès d'Ibiki, lequel lui affirma qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, mais qu'il devait sérieusement envisager de discuter avec son maître.

Quand l'heure de déjeuner vint, ils s'installèrent dans le gymnase attendant, leur maître. Et bien sûr, Karin les suivait. Naruto resta volontairement en retrait, Sasuke ne semblait même pas l'avoir vu.

- Maître Kiba ! J'ai appris de magnifiques techniques pour vous forcer à vous mettre au lit plus tôt ! Sourit Tenten.

- Diablesse… Siffla Kiba.

- Et toi Hinata ?

- Ah…euh…Naruto et moi…on…a travaillé l'autodéfense

- Tu as encore détourné.

- Non ! J'ai fait de mon mieux, je serai capable de vous protéger pleinement grâce à ca !

- Si tu le dis. Soupira Neji. Oh !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit Sasuke.

- Tu t'es améliorée en cuisine Hinata.

- C'est vrai ? Sourit la brune.

- Oui, ça a moins le goût de brûlé que d'habitude.

- Haaaa….je vais vous acheter un sandwich… se leva Hinata dépitée.

- Non, je vais le manger.

- Tu vas finir par en être malade ! S'en amusa Karin.

- En parlant de bento, le tien et différent Sasuke. Constata Kiba.

- Ah bon, tu trouves ?

Bien sûr qu'il l'était…ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait fait, pensa Naruto

- Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Naruto de mettre ce genre de décoration, on dirait un bento de fille ! Pouffa Kiba.

- Je ne trouve pas.

Neji et Kiba se regardèrent, étonnés que leur ami n'aie pas renchérit sur le fait qu'il détestait ça, et ça, ils en étaient sûrs !

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait et avec tout mon amour. Expliqua Karin, je préparerai tous les bentos de Sasuke à partir de maintenant !

- J'ai hâte ! Sourit le brun.

Là, c'était sûr, Sasuke n'était pas dans son état normal. Ce qui était imperceptible aux yeux des autres, Naruto le sentait. Des phéromones…elles avaient envouté son maître.

Elle le considérait donc comme une menace potentielle. Il mangea tranquillement son bento quand Karin décida d'enfoncer le couteau. Afin d'affirmer sa supériorité sur lui. De quoi le discrédité encore plus.

- Dis, Sasuke, je suis sûre que je suis meilleure que Naru pour les techniques de combat ! Tu te rappelles de nos entraînements au dojo de mon père ?! Nous étions au coude à coude ! Se souvins la rouge.

Le brun ne releva pas, tandis qu'elle rejoignit les tapis en ordonnant à Naruto de la suivre. Le blond jeta un regard à son maître qui ne le fixa pas.

- Ce combat n'a aucun intérêt. Décréta Sasuke en commençant la lecture son livre

- Moi j'en vois un, prouver que je suis plus utile que lui. En garde !

- Maitre ? Appela Naruto depuis les tapis.

- Tu n'es pas de taille et je n'ai pas envie que Naruto se batte. Souffla Sasuke, complètement désintéressé.

- Tch ! Alors je le provoquerai ce combat !

Karin se jeta sur Naruto et l'assena de coup. Le blond ne réagit pas et se laissa faire, encaissant coups après coups. Elle termina par le propulser au fond contre le mur. Au bord de l'inconscience, Naruto ne bougea plus.

- Karin et très forte ! Constata Neji.

- Son père dirige une école de majordome, elle connait toutes les techniques de combat. Murmura Sasuke sans intérêt.

- D'ailleurs, papa a signé un contrat avec votre école, il n'y a que des servantes, il faut équilibrer tout ça. Alors tu as eu ta dose ? Murmura-t-elle, penchée sur Naruto, satisfaite d'avoir pu lui éclater la figure et l'humilier devant son maître sans que rien d'étrange n'y paraisse.

- Sasuke, tu devrais te sentir plus concerné avec Naruto. Intima Kiba

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ne veut pas se battre.

- Tu y es forcément pour quelque chose, il t'obéit au doigt et à l' œil ! S'indigna t-il.

Sasuke daigna porter son attention sur le blond. Une vague de douleur et de tristesse le submergea…

- Yuki…empoigna Sasuke sa chemise…

L'état du blond le choqua soudain, il venait seulement de réaliser que Naruto ne faisait que lui obéir sans rien dire…comme la fois ou son professeur l'avait frappé parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui répondre.

Il se sentit furieux de s'être ainsi laissé aller, et se rendit compte qu'il avait négligé sa servante depuis que Karin était arrivée.

- Naruto !

- Oui…maitre ? Se redressa le blond en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

- Bon travail. Sourit Sasuke, sincèrement.

Ses amis ne comprirent pas et Karin sentit une vague de rage la submerger.

Naruto, lui sentait son corps exploser sous le sourire de son maître.

- Après tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer…Commença Sasuke.

Il perçut la variation de rouge sur ses joues et ses yeux brillants lui indiquèrent qu'il se remémorait ces CHOSES là.

- J'espère que tu vas être à la hauteur de l'estime que j'ai pour toi

- Oui maître…sourit le blond.

Ça y est, le vent tournait en sa faveur. Il sentait l'énergie de son maître le submerger.

- Karin, tu veux toujours ce combat ?

- Bien sûr !

- Prépare toi, ce sera différent cette fois-ci. Fit Sasuke, confiant.

- Hn ! Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je lui suis en tout point supérieur ! Approche ! Pointa Karin son doigt vers Naruto.

- Lève toi, Naruto, bats toi pour moi et prouve à tous que tu es ma servante !

Le brun observa Naruto se relever, non sans tituber. Naruto sentit son collier lui enserrer le cou, brillant d'éclat de soumission à son maître, que Karin jalousait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu chez elle.

- J'ai confiance en toi Naruto et si tu gagnes, je te récompenserais comme il te plaira…Murmura Sasuke.

Nulle n'entendit ses mots mais tous furent interloqués par les rougeurs qu'arborait soudainement le blond.

- Une dernière chose Naruto.

Le blond se positionna comme il se doit et écarta les pants de son kimono.

- Ne la tue pas. Souffla Sasuke, amusé.

Oui, il s'amusait, être avec Naruto était une aventure, comment pouvait il l'avoir oublié ces derniers jours ? Il n'avait en lui qu'un sentiment de tristesse, de vide et de douleur relayé par Yuki, mais à cet instant, sa poitrine le brûlait… Naruto se sentait bien.

- Pas la peine de retenir tes coups, je t'arrêterai ! Se mit en garde Karin.

- Désolé, princesse Karin, mais j'obéis à mon maître. Et un esprit ne peut désobéir à un ordre direct de son contractant.

Oui, il voulait cette récompense, cette marque d'affection que lui donnerait son maître, il en salivait d'avance.

Naruto s'élança si vite, que Karin n'eut pas le temps de le voir. Ses mouvements étaient si rapides qu'il lui décocha son poing dans la figure, son genoux dans les cotes suivis d'une rafale de points puis l'envoya s'écraser au sol avec une prise de karaté.

Du sang coulait de sa bouche et son regard se voilait progressivement.

- Tu…me….le paieras…

- Ohé, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?! S'enquit Neji en ne la voyant pas se relever.

- Ne t-en fait pas, son corps est très résistant. Expliqua Sasuke.

Neji se précipita vers elle tout de même et écarta le bas de son chemisier palpa son abdomen, examina son visage.

- Il…n'y a rien…fit Neji…c'est impossible…

- Les coups que je lui ai portés sont ceux d'un esprit, pas d'un homme. Expliqua Naruto en rajustant son kimono…je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. La prit-il dans ses bras, elle se réveillera dans une heure ou deux.

Ils le regardèrent partir avec la rouge. Les autres, toujours choqués, alors que Sasuke ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, qu'est-ce que Naruto allait bien pouvoir lui demander ce soir ?

La cloche du lycée sonna, les élèves quittèrent le gymnase laissant la place aux servantes pour leur cours avec Hidan.

- Mes chéris, aujourd'hui a lieu votre premier cours sur les plaisirs charnels ! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

Les servantes se regardèrent, inquiètes de ce que manigançait Hidan. Elles s'étaient toutes installées par deux au sol.

- Bien, je veux que vous excitiez votre partenaire comme s'il était votre maître.

- Eeeeh ?!

Naruto s'était mis avec Hinata et la brune était si pudique qu'il préféra s'allonger pour la laisser s'exercer.

- Je…je…je fais quoi ?

- Agit comme tu le sens, Hinata…imagine que je suis Neji-san.

- Euh…

Elle s'empourpra d'avantage, ferma les yeux, puis avança une main tremblante vers le blond.

Celà aurait pu ressembler à une caresse d'affection si elle ne lui avait pas griffé la joue.

- Je suis désolée !

- Ce n'est rien, ça guérira vite.

- Pourquoi ne lui montres-tu pas ?

- Hidan-san ! S'empourpra Hinata toujours plus.

- Je ne veux pas toucher quelqu'un d'autre que mon maître.

- C'est un exercice, je ne te demande pas de coucher avec elle Naru.

Tous le regardèrent réfléchir, il était étrangement pale. Celà le rendait-il malade ?

De son coté, Naruto était proche de l'évanouissement. Il luttait depuis plusieurs jours depuis l'arrivé de Karin, mais cette peste lui avait provoqué un coup déchirant au sceau lors du combat de ce midi. Il se sentait partir plus rapidement que prévu…sans compter que son maître avait subitement voulu qu'il combatte, il avait dû puiser une quantité considérable de ses réserves en plus de celle de son maitre pour exécuter ses ordres.

Ses pensées furent coupées par la sonnerie, représentant un rire machiavélique, du portable d'Hidan.

- Allô ? Oh coucou mon gros nounours ! Je te manquais ? Nh ? Aaah…je lui dit toute suite…oui, moi aussi je t'aime…

Tous les élèves regardèrent le visage d'Hidan qui affichait un air grave.

- Le cours est terminé. Naruto tu viens avec moi.

- Qui a-t-il ?

- Sasuke a perdu connaissance. Ouvrit-il la marche.

**A suivre …. **

**Chapitre 10 : Le Temple, ma prison**

Voilà ! N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, ca me rend très heureuse de lire que vous aimez, un peu moins quand ce n'est pas le cas… mais c'est aussi comprendre pourquoi vous n'aimez pas ^^.

A bientôt


End file.
